Absolute couple
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: *Sequel to Absolute Kiss* They went to America together. Met an old acquaintance and a shocking revelation to HER. A lot of surprises awaited her as she tried to live differently unlike she used to.
1. Two of Us

**Hi there! Sorry for the long wait! Well, the wait was actually over for I promised that I will make a sequel of Absolute Kiss which I entitled 'Absolute Couple.' So for the first chapter of the sequel, please enjoy. (For those who haven't read Absolute Kiss, please read that first. This is the continuation of the story.) **

**For those who didn't know, I made an epilogue of Triangle Hearts. You can see the chapter there thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT or the translation song of Junko Minagawa. Only my imaginations. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Two of Us**

**Chapter Summary: They just arrived to America. Sakuno was very happy in the new atmosphere that he showed to her. But there was a problem and that is…**

* * *

_My noisy heart is trembling  
It's just, I want to be spending time with you.  
I always want to be by your side._

_I will hold you close.  
Words just cannot express_

_You don't have to say a word.  
Just by the two of us being like this_

_~Junko Minagawa – Futari_

* * *

**September 1****st****:**

She couldn't believe herself that she was actually stepping on that ground at the airport. She looked around the area innocently;

"R-ryoma-kun look! I can see a lot of Americans. And there are foreigners too." Sakuno pointed to him, innocently.

Ryoma sighed. _I could deny that she wasn't with me if someone bothered asking me. _ He thought while looking at his girlfriend, "Stop it, you will see that everyday."

"B-but it is my first time setting foot here in America. Y-you can't take my excitement away from me." she pouted.

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go." He said timidly as he grabbed her and exited the airport.

They have been going out for merely six months now but she still couldn't erase her embarrassment and shyness in her system every time he did something simple like that.

Ryoma called a taxi and let Sakuno in first before him. He said an address in English that she didn't understand. After forty-minutes of short travelling, the taxi stopped at a certain building. They entered the place as she noticed that it was actually an apartment building. It doesn't look like from the outside but it was not noticeable when entered inside. The ambiance was so calm and simply yet elegant. When Ryoma finished talking to the receptionist, he leaded her to the elevator and pushed the 9th floor botton. The elevator stopped directly to the floor that he pushed. They walked further and stopped at a certain door.

"We're here." Ryoma said as he opened the door.

Sakuno was amazingly dazzled when she saw what's inside. She first spotted the kitchen set to her left. It was all cleaned and furnished. To her right was the sala set. She could see the 37 inch. Flat TV screen upfront the sala set. She ran forward when she saw a balcony.

"I-It's… beautiful," Sakuno couldn't stop praising the scenery. She could see the great scenes from where she was standing. She could also predict the scene when night falls. She looked around the balcony, it was actually a terrace, comfortable enough for resting, "Did you… live here before?" She asked him afterwards.

"This is our unit." Ryoma said as he went closer to her.

"E-eh?" she was shocked as she looked at him.

"Look, we can practice tennis below." Ryoma pointed a certain area below. Sakuno traced it and he was right. There was a tennis court below and she could see some people practicing.

"Y-you are pretty-rich… Ryoma-kun." she was shocked on what she just discovered.

"Don't give me that. It was my coach who gave us all these blessings and Oyaji just got these things from his winnings years ago and now mine but I couldn't careless." He retorted.

"But still… this unit is so… unbelievable."

"Enough with that now give me your belongings." He said as he held his hand to her.

"E-eh? W-why?" She wondered.

Ryoma retorted, "What do you mean why? I'll take them to your room, of course."

"M-my room? I-I thought I'll have my own unit n-near to this place, h-haven't I?" She was getting nervous already.

Ryoma stared at her for a while and then he smirked as he suddenly said, "We're going to live here together."

It took seconds for her to understand that before reacting a bit delayed, "E-EEEHHHH!"

Ryoma raised his eyebrow, "What are shrieking there about? Are you worried?"

"O-of course, I am worried," She blushed, still hasn't recovered on what she just learned, "L-living with you here… "

She couldn't finish her words. The tennis prodigy sighed, "Relax, I won't do anything bad to you. I'll sleep next to your room." He pointed another room which was next to hers. She didn't actually notice the doors near the sala set when they entered the unit.

Sakuno became speechless. The thought of living with him was unbelievable. They are like husband and wife with that get up.

Wait.

What was she thinking? That was so good to be true. She blushed more because of her embarrassing thoughts.

Ryoma noticed her flushed face so he thought of teasing her a little. He leaned closer to her and smirked as he said, "don't worry, I'll be gentle."

She panicked that time and stuttered a lot, "W-wh-what a-are y-you-" only to be shocked when she saw Ryoma chuckled 'pfft' at her, "M-mou Ryoma-kun, S-stop teasing me already."

"Mada Mada Da Ne, Ryuzaki Sakuno-san." He stared at her keeping his non-changeable reaction.

She pouted. She knew that he was just teasing her and he was enjoying it, "I-I'll go to my room now." She dashed into her room that he pointed to be hers. As long as she entered inside, she leaned from the door frame. She felt her heart was beating so fast and it didn't seem to calm her for a while. She realized something;

"W-we're going to live… together… just the two of us."

**xxx**

Sakuno just went out from her room when she heard Ryoma arguing on the phone.

"You don't have to tell me that, Baka Oyaji!" he dropped the phone to its receiver after saying that. When he noticed her presence he looked at her and said, "I called home and informed them that we already arrived here."

"I-I see." She agreed but she was still wondering why he argued with his father just a while ago. He spoke as if he read her thoughts;

"Oyaji was telling me something stupid."

"W-what did your father say?"

"I won't bother knowing it if I were you." he just said and turned around.

Sakuno didn't ask him any further. He wouldn't tell her anyway. She walked closer to the phone and grabbed it from the receiver, "I-I'll call Obaa-chan."

Ryoma nodded as he sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. His eyes were on the big screen but his mind was not actually on the show. He was thinking they were in right now. It was actually his father who suggested that they should live together. Knowing that his father won't do anything good he still followed his suggestion and he ended up teasing him on the phone earlier. He kept saying 'if you have a chance, grab it' thing to him. When his senpais learned about this, they helped the senior samurai to implement their 'plan.' The idea wasn't bad after all. Living under the same roof got him chill down his spine. He won't admit it but it gave him the chance to spend time with her… no trailing, no nosy senpais, no taking pictures, no naggers and most of all, no Inui-senpai's vegetable juice. He smirked on the thought.

"U-uhm… R-ryoma-kun." Sakuno called him after calling her grandmother.

"Hn." He replied just like that still staring at the screen.

"Are you—are you going to watch that?"

"What?" he came back to his senses. He just realized that he was watching a kiddie show. The host was currently singing a nursery song. Ryoma twitched as he changed the channel to something sporty.

Sakuno giggled lightly on his reaction. She thought that he was probably thinking of something and was not aware of what he's watching. She went to the kitchen to get familiarize with the things there.

_I can make meals for Ryoma everyday now that we're going to live together from now on. _She thought but blushed at the same time. She's always been waiting for him before, knowingly that they were not a couple back then. But now, she was here… with him. She could spend time with him like they didn't have before. Her heart was beating so hard while thinking those thoughts;

_M-my noisy heart is trembling… so wildly. _She said in her mind as she blushed.

"Do you want to stroll the place?"

She flinched when he suddenly talked, "U-Uhmm, I-I love to b-but… "

Ryoma closed his eyes as he realized something. It was so stupid of him to ask her out when they just arrived. He sensed that she was tired probably she might have her jet lag later, "Iie, you can rest first. We can do that some other time. We still have a week before school starts."

Sakuno was happy on his word, "L-let me cook something for you first, f-for our lunch."

Ryoma stared at her smiling face. It was obviously transparent… the happiness from her expression. He didn't know when he did start liking this klutzy girl, the feeling made him so excited. He watched her as she do her thing in the kitchen. He was lucky to have a girlfriend who's a good cook but he would never tell her that. He would keep that to himself. Another thing that it was good no one could see them now if he would do something fondly towards her. That thought felt him the urge of hugging the girl. He stood up from the sofa and went closer to her. The girl was pretty busy making their lunch that she didn't notice his presence from her back.

_Really… this girl is always letting her guard down. _He thought as he shook his head. It was easy for him to approach her without her noticing. He then slowly wrapped his arms to her shoulders causing the girl to shriek as he expected that kind of reaction from her.

"R-r-yoma-k-kun, W-what are you doing?" She stuttered as she blushed. She was actually panicking on his actions. She tried to struggle from his arms.

"Don't move." Ryoma ordered her hugging her more tightly.

"B-but I am cooking," She gasped for his grip. Her heart was beating fast. It was unusual for Ryoma to do this kind of thing. Was it because they were in America right now? …Because they were alone? Her eyes widened as she tried to put her thought aside, "I-It'll get burn."

"Forget it, I'm not hungry," He said burying his face to her hair.

"I-I can't do that. I-if you are not hungry, then I am." She said as she tried to think of something.

"You let your guard down. What if I take my joke back? What will you do?" Ryoma smirked. He really enjoyed teasing the girl now that they were in that situation.

"M-mou… s-stop it. Y-you made me embarrassed already." Sakuno was able to pout at such time.

"You know," Ryoma started, "No pictures will be taken from now on. I haven't done this for a while."

Sakuno was a bit surprised on his words and the red color on her face stayed there for a while. It was never in her dreams that he would do something like this. Did he just restraining all the time? Her boyfriend was not really expressive. It was just his words that he couldn't express. Her heart was beating so fast and she just hoped that he wouldn't hear it.

He noticed that she calmed down a bit but he could still see her flushed face. He will never admit it but he was very proud when he made her blush like that… something that HE could do by himself. If someone made her blush like that the only reason was only one and that was him. He smirked while thinking;

_Well, there is nothing that I can't do._

They remained silent there for a while until Sakuno spoke;

"R-ryoma-kun… I-I really NEED to cook." She tried for the very last time.

He sighed as he beginning to notice the smell of her cooking. If he won't release her any longer the food would definitely get burn. He finally released her from his hug and stood behind her. The girl continued cooking but she was still blushing. Sakuno looked at him at her side and talked;

"Y-you could wait at the dining table… I-it will be ready in a minute."

"Un." He said as he put his hands into his pockets and started to walk to the table. He sat on the chair and stared at her for a while and thought.

_She is serious when she's cooking. Was it because she's cooking for me? _He thought but he put that aside later. Didn't he receive lots of homemade bento from her before? Even they were not a couple he was always receiving some from her.

Later on, Sakuno brought the food to the table and started eating… silently.

_It was… really awkward. _She thought while she was eating her food. She stole a glance at him sometimes to see his reaction. _He seems to be enjoying what I prepared for him… I am glad._ She sighed after thinking that.

"Hey… "

"H-hai!" she flinched when the boy suddenly spoke.

"Where do you want to go?" Ryoma asked her.

"Eh?"

"Which place do you want to see first?"

"P-place?" she uttered, "I-I would like to see the school… a-and the tennis court below."

Ryoma sighed, "You could see the both of them near here. You've seen the court just a while ago."

"I-I want to have a closer look. L-let's go there… t-tomorrow if you like." Sakuno pleaded him.

"Un" he liked it as well. Good thing that they had the same passion. That's why they get along when it comes to this kind of things. He was actually expecting of something girlish from her girlfriend, like taking her to a shopping center or fancy shops. But the girl didn't ask him that. The girl was still blushing all the time.

They finished eating afterwards. Sakuno washed their dishes as Ryoma went back to the sofa to continue watching a tennis match.

"A-actually… Ryoma-kun, there are lots of things… that I want to see," Sakuno suddenly said. Ryoma looked at her. "But I can't name them all… yet."

"Sou ka," Ryoma replied to her, "Take time to think then. We have a week to visit the places that you want to see. There's a magazine inside a cabinet near you, it will help you."

"U-un, T-thank you." she said. After she finished doing her dishes, she looked at the magazine that he instructed her where to find. She found it and he was right, there were lots of interesting places to see in America. She would look at them later when she had her rest.

"I-I'll go to sleep now. Aren't you going to rest too?" Sakuno said as she went in front of her room.

"I'll rest later, you go ahead." Ryoma replied as he didn't shift his attention from the screen.

"O-ok then… L-later." She said as she finally went in and closed the door behind her.

Ryoma stayed enough in that sofa as he felt his eyes were tiring him as well. He pushed the off button of the remote as he stretched from the sofa. He stood up as he went closer from the door. He stared at the two doors in front of him.

_She is just inches away. Everything will be turned out fine. _He thought as he stared at the closed door of his girlfriend. He closed his eyes afterwards as he opened the door of his room. He thought another thing before entirely coming in to his room.

_There's just things that you can't express through words… you don't have to say a word… being like this is enough… just the two of us._

* * *

**Done! How was the first chapter? I don't know if you liked it. What do you think will happen now that they are living together under the same roof? Don't think beyond that, I think you are thinking just I expected you to think but that's not how I am planning to put in my story. Just stay tuned and find out. Move surprises and unexpected things will come for both of them. BTW, this is American based, so sorry that the regulars will appear as cameos only. But I hope you will still like this. Thank you very much.**

**Do you like the length of this chapter? I need opinions about this? I've been wondering if the length is better than Triangle Hearts (read the story if you are wondering. Just click my name. Thanks.) or so. Please tell me so that I will know how much I should right.**

**Sorry for the Ooc and the wrong grammar... ;P**

**Reviews please! Review will depends on how many chapters that I am going to make of Absolute Couple. A word will be definitely be appreciated by me. ^_^ **

**Next Chapter: A Call from Everyone**


	2. A Call from Everyone

**I'm here again! Sorry for the wait. Thank you for reviewing on my pioneer chapter of Absolute Couple. I wasn't expecting a lot of reviews and wow it really made me happy... a lot. I am truly pleased on your words. Please enjoy the second installment as you did on my first one. ^_^**

**kichisaburo - thank you that you love it and I really appreciate it.**

**nukrat - tee hee hee, Yeah I am aware of that. I promise I will return him to his old self though I can't guarantee in this chapter. Thank you for liking this and I hope that you enjoy this one.**

**music4life1791 - tee hee hee, I am aware of their age... I am thinking of making them 13 and then they will turn 14 as the story progresses. I will keep their limits as they are just in the puberty stage. (You know knowing what really love is.) I made Ryoma sighed for a couple of times because of Sakuno's actions, how innocent she is, well a bit hopeless I guess that Ryoma had to explain everything to her even the smallest thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. Sharing is what I LOVE to do.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Call from Everyone**

**Chapter Summary: They were interrupted from their unusual moment when a call suddenly butted in.**

* * *

It was 8 pm when she woke up that night. She felt hungry the moment she stood up from her bed. Maybe the reason why she woke up was because of her stomach. She went out of her room just to see Ryoma sitting on the sofa watching a comedy show. Probably, the match was long ended so he didn't find other matches and ended up watching a comedy show. When he noticed her presence, he looked at her and said;

"You're awake." He said in a monotonous tone.

She bashfully nodded, "d-did you sleep, Ryoma-kun?" she asked him.

"Un," he replied, "just woke up thirty minutes ago."

"I see." She said. She went to the kitchen so that she could cook their dinner.

"Make sushi."

"eh?" Sakuno was a bit surprise.

"I want sushi for our dinner."

Sakuno just nodded on his request. She remembered that Ryoma liked Japanese food. She decided to make sushi rolls and onigiri for their dinner. She made a lot to fill their stomach. When she was done preparing, she was about to put them on the dining table but Ryoma interrupted;

"Bring them here. Let's eat them here tonight."

Sakuno thought for a while before bringing the food over to him. She placed the food on the table and started digging in. She was hungry alright, and she noticed that he was too. They were almost finished eating the food when they noticed that there was only one sushi roll left. They both looked at each other like they were thinking the same thing. Without exchanging words, they battled for the last sushi rolls with their chopsticks. Sakuno was definitely enjoying it and she noticed that Ryoma as well. Luckily she got the last roll and quickly ate the half of it. But Ryoma wouldn't let her and said;

"Oh no, you don't." he said as he jumped on her which the half of the sushi roll was still in her chopsticks, raising it above her.

Sakuno shrieked and panicked because of his actions. She wasn't aware that she lost her balance while her thoughts were still concentrating from the sushi roll. Ryoma dragged her down causing the sushi roll to lose its grip from her chopsticks and landed on the uncarpeted floor.

"M-mou, its dirty now." She looked at the location of the sushi where it landed.

They remained silent for a while and she looked at his direction seconds after. Ryoma was staring at her for such a long time and she didn't even have the idea when he did that. The boy's eyes were slightly widened as he beginning to realize their position and so as she. She blushed when she learned that Ryoma was straddling over her. His hands were both leaning to her sides. Ryoma didn't do anything as he stared at her causing her to blush a lot. Then she noticed that his eyes softened a bit. Her heart was beating as fast as she was able to stare at his cat-like eyes. Though, no one dared to make a move.

'_Baby, between you and me_

_She was overflowing with joy_

_Oh baby, baby, baby boy…'_

They could hear the sound of his phone but they remained still.

_'He taught tennis to her_

_One day, two day, three day_

_Hit a ball, nice shot!…'_

"Umm… R-ryoma-k-kun… " she started to break the atmosphere.

"Hn" he simply replied. Not even budging from his position.

"Y-you're phone is ringing."

"Hn" he said his shortest reply once again. Not even moving, still staring at her.

Sakuno looked away as she couldn't take his stare any longer. She blushed as she said, "P-please a-answer it… n-now."

Ryoma just came to his senses as she said that, "che." He reacted as he timidly sat up away from her and reached for his phone. Sakuno sat up as well trying to calm her noisy heart. The event was just too much for her to handle. Ryoma answered the ringing phone but he was not talking yet when someone shouted on the other line;

'OCHIBI! HOW ARE YOU AND RYUZAKI-CHAN OUT THERE? WERE YOU HAVING FUN?' Eiji excitedly shouted causing him to distance the phone from his ear. He turned on the loudspeaker as he whispered to her that it was their senpais who were calling so that she could her them as well.

'Yeah, everything WAS fine until you interrupted and called us.' Ryoma retorted. Sakuno blushed on his words making her remember the previous position they had earlier.

'Nya, gomen nee, but we really wanted to talk to you today,' Eiji said. They could hear that someone was trying to steal the phone from him. Ryoma and Sakuno were both curious until someone got to hold the phone and talked;

'Yo, Echizen. How's the plan? Did it work?' Momo said as they recognized the voice from the other line.

'W-what plan?' Sakuno interrupted.

'E-eh, R-ryuzaki-chan's there?' Momo was surprised.

'Senpai no baka,' Ryoma retorted.

They could hear Kawamura shouting from the background; 'VICTORY! FUJI AND INUI PLANNED TO HAVE YOU BOTH LIVING UNDER THE SAME ROOF!'

Sakuno became flushed red; 'y-you set this all up?' she looked at Ryoma who ignored her question;

'Stop Kawamura-senpai from his reverie, it's annoying already.'

'Ryuzaki-chan, are you alright?' they could hear the mother hen's worried voice.

'H-hai… '

'Gomen, they planned this without your knowledge, y-you see Ryuzaki-sensei didn't show any sign of objection when they suggested it.'

'Oishi-senpai, you agreed to this as well, so stop blaming us.' Momo complained to his explanation.

'Echizen, don't lay a finger to my granddaughter or I'll kill you when you come back here.' Sumire warned the tennis prodigy.

Ryoma looked at the blushing girl and said, 'S-sensei, she's my girlfriend. How can I not do that when we are on the same roof?'

'Hmmm, you're right. Ok, I will let you but know your limits… the both of you.'

'O-obaa-chan… '

'Hai, trust me sensei, you granddaughter is safe in my hands.'

'That's the spirit! Ochibi is improving!' Eiji shouted from the background.

'BURNING! ECHIZEN GAINED A POINT. HARA HARA! GOOD LUCK TO THE BOTH OF YOU!'

'Eiji, stop yelling and can someone please take the racket away from Kawamura before he gets wild out there.'

They could hear the commotion from the other line.

'Well, I need to go now Sakuno, I let them talk to you guys for a bit.' Sumire said.

'Hai, take care, Obaa-chan.' Sumire handed the phone to Momo.

They could hear Fuji talking to Kawamura as Eiji was trying to steal the phone once again to Momo. Someone grabbed the phone from them;

'SAKUNO-CHAN! RYOMA-SAMA! HOW ARE YOU DOING THERE?'

'Great, another nosy speaker... ' Ryoma retorted.

'Ahh—Ryoma-sama, that's too cruel of you.' Tomoka pouted on his comment.

'R-ryoma-kun… '

'che'

Sakuno ignored his reaction and talked to her friend, 'how are you Tomoka-chan?'

'I am fine, don't worry about me. You can enjoy yourselves together there.'

'M-mou, stop that.'

'Oi! Echizen, you are lucky to be with your girlfriend there-'

'Baka, don't steal the phone when I am still talking to Sakuno-chan.'

'You talked a lot, now give me the phone.'

'Horio-kun, Osakada-san S-top fighting,' they could hear Katsuo talking from the other line.

'S-sorry about that.' Kachiro apologized.

Sakuno just sweat dropped as they could hear another commotion.

'Oi! Let me talk to Ochibi!.' Eiji said trying to steal the phone from someone.

'My, my let Kaidoh talk to them.' Oishi said as the background remained silent for a while.

' … '

The other party was waiting for him to talk.

'fsssh'

' … '

'What's that Mamushi? Is that a word?' Momo teased the viper.

'Are you picking up a fight?'

Ryoma and Sakuno both sighed when they heard them fighting over the phone.

'You seem to be enjoying yourselves there.'

'ah- Fuji-senpai… ' Ryoma said.

'Be sure to bring back some good memories when you both return to Japan.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Ryoma retorted while Sakuno was just blushing.

'When you get back I'll let you have a taste of my new super deluxe energy juice.'

Their color turned pale as they heard Inui's voice leaving Fuji's words behind, 'N-no thank you.' Ryoma declined.

Suddenly the others became silent as someone grabbed the phone. No one talked as they could sense the tense from the other party.

's-senpais… ?'

' … '

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at each other. They somewhat knew who was on the other line. They looked at the apparatus once again when he talked;

'Don't let your guard down.'

They both shocked at first but replied at the same time, 'hai.'

Tezuka gave the phone to Eiji. 'OCHIBI! Win the tournaments okay.' Eiji said.

'The tournaments will be next year, baka. I need to train here.'

'Oh right, silly me."

'Ah senpai, let me talk to Echizen.' They heard Momo talking from the other line.

Once again, the regulars fought for the phone who would talk to the both of them. Fuji and Inui were mumbling something that they don't understand, while Eiji, Momo and the trio were shouting at each other. Tomoka was kept on bragging how lucky they were at that time. Oishi tried to stop them from fighting while Kaidoh joined them from that fight when Momo teased him. Kawamura and Tezuka were nowhere to be heard.

Ryoma sighed, they couldn't understand anything anymore, 'I am hanging up.'

'NO!'

They both flinched when all of them said that word at the same time.

'Come on, Ochibi. We miss you a lot. Can't you talk to us more?" Eiji begged his kouhai.

'che' he timidly replied. They were gone for a day and they missed them already. He must be joking.

'R-ryoma-kun.'

'I think Echizen wants to spend time with his girlfriend now.' Fuji commented.

'T-that's not it-' Sakuno was interrupted when Momo spoke;

'Sou ka, Echizen maybe you are thinking something cheesy right now?" his senpai teased them, 'so young, so young.'

'Nya, I can imagine their lovey-dovey atmosphere.' Eiji agreed.

Sakuno blushed because of their teases, 'M-mou, s-stop that.' She couldn't look at Ryoma at that moment.

Ryoma didn't say anything but flinched when Inui spoke;

'I say it's 50% that he will do something tonight and 50% that he will not.'

'Hey, Inui-senpai, Isn't your calculation a bit balance?'

'Knowing Echizen, I know that he will hesitate on doing something to Ryuzaki-chan. That's guaranteed.'

'I-Inui-senpai… ' Sakuno reacted. Why are they talking that sort of stuff to them? For goodness sake, they were merely 14 years old. At least Ryoma will be 14 in a few months from now.

'On the contrary… ' Ryoma suddenly said making the both parties reacted.

' ... '

'I might do it.'

' … '

'Beep… beep… beep'

' … '

The regulars blinked twice as they looked at the screen on the phone. They were no longer on the line when they realized what he had just said;

'EEEHHHHH!'

**xxx**

Ryoma ended the call after saying that. He smirked as if he predicted the reaction of his senpai-tachi. Sakuno was flabbergasted. What did he just say? What is he going to do? She was blushing a lot because of what happened on the conversation. And then she remembered about setting this thing whole up and she confronted him;

"R-ryoma-kun, I-is it true? Y-you set this all up?"

"I am not the one who did this? It's them."

"W-why did you… agree?"

"Do you think I have a choice?" He looked straight at her eyes.

Sakuno looked away first, "b-because… I-it's still your decision." She could still sense the stare that he was giving her.

"This isn't bad after all." He said.

Sakuno blushed once again as she stood up, "M-mou. Stop it already."

"Where are you going?"

"T-to my room." She went in as fast as she could. She stopped in the middle of her room. _What is Ryoma-kun thinking? T-this is getting more and more awkward._ She thought. Now that she's inside her room, she would make him believe about sleeping early that night.

"I believe you owe me a sushi roll.'

She flinched when Ryoma talked behind her, leaning at the jamb of her door with his arms crossed in front of him. The boy opened the door without her noticing, "R-ryoma-kun. T-that was supposed to be mine."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"B-because I got it w-with my chopsticks," She panicked, "A-anyway, I-I can make you another one tomorrow, l-let's sleep now, can we?"

"Yadda," She was a bit startled when he disagreed, "I want it… right now."

"What?"

"It's difficult for us to sleep at this time, isn't it?"

She flinched when Ryoma walked towards her. She panicked in her mind as she walked backwards, "I-I Ryoma-kun. Really I can make-"

**BLAG!**

It was fast for her. Across from her bed, he pushed her there gripping both of her shoulder with his hands. Ryoma straddled over her one more time. Ryoma was looking at her… fondly. She never expected that from him.

"R-ryoma-kun, w-what are you doing? P-please g-get off of me." Sakuno was blushing already trying to push him away with her hands but Ryoma just grabbed and placed them above her. She was completely pinned down.

"I told them earlier… that I would do something to you tonight." He simply said keeping his tone in equal tempo.

Sakuno was speechless. She was able to stare at him… at least she could. But she was blushing all the time.

"And this is what I meant."

Without warning, he leaned down to claim her lips. Her eyes widened as she was receiving his kiss. Her red color on her face was getting redder.

"R-yom-" She tried to stop him as she managed to verbalize a word but Ryoma blocked it again. She shut her eyes tight. The kiss was only a bit heavy and chastely in a manner way. Ryoma distanced himself for a moment and said;

"I won't stop," Ryoma said looking straight at her, still pinning her down and he continued talking, "until you responded."

Her lips were left slightly opened. Her heart was beating fast as she was embarrassed already. _R-ryoma-kun is… getting bolder. _She thought but never said it.

The boy leaned down once again. This time, he teased the girl by simply placing light kisses on her lips. He thought by doing that, seducing her by doing that would provoke her to respond. His eyes were half opened as he was observing her reaction. Finally, he succeeded. He saw her closing her eyes slowly and responded on his kisses. He smiled from his thought.

"Tastes like sushi." Ryoma teased as he distanced himself a little and licked his lips afterwards.

Sakuno was dumbfounded. She didn't do anything but to breathe hard. The kiss was not heavy but it was unbelievable for her… that he would kiss her like that. Everything was unexpected for her. She blushed a lot because of that.

Ryoma smirked as he leaned down again to touch her lips with his index finger and said, "I have improved, haven't I?"

Sakuno was flushed to the fullest giving hints to Ryoma that he did improve. She took the courage to push him away which the boy allowed her to, "M-mou, s-stop it, please. I-It's embarrassing already." she was closing her eyes while saying that.

Ryoma just smirked and said, "See you tomorrow, Good night then." He walked towards her door afterwards and closed it behind him.

Sakuno's heart was pounding so fast. She couldn't control the unbalanced beating of her heart. She collapsed on her bed once again as she tried to calm herself down, "T-this is so unusual… and embarrassing." She covered her face with her hands as if HE still could see her flushed face.

**xxx**

Ryoma was on his own room already. He couldn't believe himself that he actually did that to her. He was only provoked to do that because his senpais told so. But never in his imagination that he would kiss her like that. He realized that kissing her was so… great. He liked it, well he kissed her before and he admitted that he was looking forward to kiss her again. He never thought that it would turn out like this. His eyes widened a bit as he touched his own lips and realized something;

"This is so not good. I might reach my limit… if this goes on"

* * *

**Done! How was it… Sorry about the Ooc of Ryoma and the others here. I just can't take the fact of being lovey-dovey scenes between them but I'll keep their characters back to normal as I can. Oh and don't worry I won't go beyond boundaries, I won't make it that way. This is just pure romance. I just had the feeling that I should do apologize because some of the readers prefer the 'real' Ryoma. Actually I just made it that way for they will be facing new obstacles in the future. So stay tuned and for the surprises as well…**

**Next Chapter: A Day in America**


	3. A Day in America

**Hi! I didn't expect to receive such feedback on my previous chapter. So I want to say thank you for that. I just want you to know that I will be staying MOTIVATED, ALIVE and ACTIVE as long as REVIEWS keep coming on. I wasn't expecting to see lots of reviews not just in this story but in my other stories as well. Reviews are keep coming to me this morning! I AM BURNING UP! Thank you very much. I am so love being busy today... Please enjoy… ^_^**

**animecouplelover - thank you for liking the previous chapter. I am really glad. I hope you will like this one as well. ^_^**

**kichisaburo - tee hee hee... I found it funny as well when I read it again. Thank you for commenting Ryoma here. I am glad that he was not that Ooc. I'll do my best to write better ones. Please enjoy this chapter... ^_^**

**music4life1791 - Thank you once again. Well at first I'll make Sakuno to be like that for a while especially the thought that they are living together gives her a pressure (well not much) and Ryoma is starting to get expressive. (He can do that now without his nosy senpais and he's not afraid to show it to her. HE doesn't FEAR anything by the way- anime-based.) About PMs it so sad that I can't reply to you and I don't want to reply to my another story since they are not related to each other. So I have to wait for the next update. I was wondering... why don't you make an account? It's not like your going to write stories or anything (if you like you can make too.) I can pm you in that way... well it's just a suggestion. Anyway... enjoy this next chapter. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own P.O.T. Zero Related. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Day in America**

**Chapter Summary: Everything was different. The culture was definitely different there. Sakuno was trying to adjust as she explored the city with Ryoma…**

* * *

**Note: **Words in **Bold** letters are to be spoken in English.

The following day was fine for the both of them. Ryoma took her down the court on their second day. Just like what she expected, they played… the whole day to be exact. They got exhausted after playing. She thought that it was better that Ryoma was exhausted. She couldn't forget what happened between them last night. It's not like she was scared or anything but the fact that they were living together would give him the chance to do something… more. The thought made her blush;

_Snap out of it, Sakuno. You are merely 13 years old. How can you think of something like that? Ryoma-kun wouldn't do something about that._ She shook her head trying to forget what she had just thought. She stared at the boy who was sleeping on the sofa. He slept there as fast as they went up that afternoon. _He just love teasing me… that's all. _She blushed while staring at her sleeping boyfriend.

They went out the next day. Ryoma planned their dates that day.

"D-dates?"

"Un."

"This is… dates?" Sakuno couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Of course it is. What else do you call this?"

"I-Iie… I-I am just happy, that's all." Sakuno said honestly. They had their dates before well, with the help of their senpais and how nosy they were just to get updated but now they would be on their own.

They explored New York City. They went to the tallest buildings there. The boy took her to the Empire State Building and watched a film there. They ended up watching a comedy show so that Ryoma wouldn't get bored. They walked through the skyscraper as she enjoyed the scene from above.

"**The c-cross… roads… of… the… the." **She said as she started to read something on the wall.

"**The Crossroads of the World," **Ryoma continued her words, "It's called the Time Square. We can see One times Square here, the famous place for New Year's Eve."

"R-really, that's great. I want to see that place. Let's go over there and then to this tallest lady." Sakuno was excited that she forgotten what to call of that famous landmark.

"Tallest Lady?" Ryoma retorted.

"T-the one with the torch who is settling in the middle of the lake or… something." Sakuno was trying to remember the appearance.

Ryoma smirked. It was funny that she didn't know the name, "It's the statue of liberty."

"Y-yeah, that's it. Let's go there too."

Ryom pinned his hat down. Sakuno noticed something from him.

"W-what wrong?"

"You're funny… "

"What?... w-what do you mean by that?"

Ryoma ignored her question and walked ahead of her while saying his next words, "Let's go."

"R-ryoma-kun… mou."

They went to the Times Square first. Sakuno was definitely happy although she was having a culture shock. Ryoma stopped her from leaving her shoes in front of a store that made the girl blush. They entered a chocolate store called 'M&M's World' which was known for the 'Wall of Chocolate.' She liked the chocolates there that they ended up buying some for them to bring back when they got home. She even bought T-shirt for him and Ryoma wouldn't mind that. They also viewed the One Times Square from the outside.

"This building is beautiful."

"Un."

"R-ryoma-kun, l-let's go here… on New Year's Eve." Sakuno said while looking at Ryoma.

"Sure thing." Ryoma said while staring at the said building.

"Y-you promise."

"Aa." Ryoma just replied as short as that.

Sakuno was enlightened. They were going to spend the New Year in that place… together with him.

They went to the Statue of Liberty next. They rode a ferry for them to reach the place. When they were at the foot of the gigantic lady, Sakuno looked up innocently. Ryoma saw what she did and retorted;

"Hey, stop that. Don't act so stupid."

"But I just… couldn't stop appreciating the scenery. She's really beautiful."

Ryoma stared at her for a while, "Aren't you beautiful yourself?"

Sakuno thought of hearing him said something, "E-eh? Did you say something?"

Ryoma pinned his hat down to hide a smirk, "Nothing," He said instead as he dragged her along, "Let's go… it's getting late."

They entered the building and Sakuno was acting so childish again as they reached the crown and looked for the view below. Ryoma couldn't stop but to smirked and gave a little laugh of her reactions.

_She is indeed funny. _He thought.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Ryoma planned to stay at the Central Park the whole day. Not because it was a park but they could do everything they wanted to do there. Sakuno was really surprised to see a lot there. The first thing that got her attention was the Strawberry Fields. She thought that it was a farm of strawberries so she asked Ryoma to take her there. But she got disappointed when she learned that it was not a farm;

"Why didn't you tell me that it's a memorial… not a farm?" She pouted.

"Because you were so excited that I couldn't tell you."

"Mou… and you know that I will be disappointed in the end."

"You're not. This place is amazing as well." He said as he dragged her girlfriend inside. He was right, the place was interesting too. And much to her joy, he bought her a strawberry keychain which vendors sell just outside the memorial.

She discovered Flowers or Flora as well. They named various flowers like Japanese Maple, American Buckeye, Tulip tree, etc,. They saw Fauna that means bird in English. She saw a lot of species there.

They went to the Wollman Rink where they could see lots of people skating on the ice. Sakuno was trembling as she held her boyfriend's hand;

"R-ryoma-kun, I-I think this isn't a good idea. I can't do this. Y-you can skate without me."

Ryoma frowned but he didn't let go of her hand, "I'll teach you, come."

"E-eh?" her eyes widened as he brought her in the middle of the ring. He instructed her to slide her foot back and forth alternatively which she did. While she was holding his hands she followed his instructions until she managed to do it.

"I-I can skate now," she looked up at him with joy painted on her face, "R-ryoma-kun, I can skate now."

Ryoma sighed harshly as he stared how innocent the girl in front of him. He smirked as he thought of something… tricky. She was not aware when Ryoma suddenly let go of her hands. The girl panicked when he did that, causing to lose her balance and fell down.

"I-Itte!" Sakuno uttered. Her eyes were closed as she was rubbing her back. She could feel the cold ice behind her. The next thing she knew, Ryoma was just standing in front of her, restraining the laugh on his face. She pouted on his reaction, "M-mou, y-you did that on purpose."

Ryoma chuckled a little as he reached out his hand to help her stand, "Warui, stand up before you catch cold."

Sakuno reached for his hand. She didn't know how strong the boy was but he could balance the both of them, adding for her weight when she grabbed on to him. _He is so amazing_. She thought as he led her again in the middle to do a little skate with his assistance.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked her. She didn't notice that she was staring at him for such a long time. She shook her head and said;

"N-nothing." They continued skating while the flushed reaction on her face didn't leave her the whole time.

They felt the hunger after the skating lesson so they went to the nearest restaurant to have lunch. Ryoma ordered two Japanese cuisines, a strawberry banana split ice cream for her and a grape-flavored ponta for him. They enjoyed eating their food. Sakuno was aware about the stare around them. They were all looking at him. They were Americans and they were talking in English so she couldn't understand what they were talking. She was certain that they were talking about Ryoma. The thought upset her so she looked down and ate her banana split timidly. To her surprise, Ryoma grabbed her spoon and scooped an ice cream from her plate and ate it. She blushed of his actions.

"Don't bother at their stare. You're with me." he said as he scooped another one and ate again before giving the spoon back to her, "Eat."

She was dumbfounded. She looked at her spoon. She blushed as she remembered SOME scenes back then. The last was just recently and that made her blush a lot.

"What are you staring at your spoon for? It's not like I never ate your ice cream before." Ryoma said keeping his normal reaction.

Sakuno reacted. On her reflexes she scooped another ice cream and brought it to her mouth. She closed her eyes after doing that. She could hear the reactions of the people around them;

"**That's an indirect kiss, right?"**

"**Yeah, she's lucky."**

"**I wish I was in her place."**

She smiled as she heard that. She understood that word… almost. _It serves them right._ She thought while her eyes were still closed.

Ryoma smirked on his girlfriend's reaction. Today was definitely funny for him.

They went to the lake after. Sakuno was delighted to see those autumn trees from the look out point. They rode a boat to have a closer look. It took ten years for her to convinced Ryoma to take pictures of those trees with her. It was definitely a wonderful place she visited so far.

The day would never be finished for Ryoma without holding a racket that day. It was amazing that the place had tennis courts. They went there and played for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Saturday:**

They went to the Flushing Meadows, Queens, in the Corona Park where they could see the Unisphere there.

"That's the representation of the Earth." Ryoma pointed the large globe in front of them. The globe was surrounded by the animated fountain that made the scene beautiful.

"It's wonderful," Sakuno stared at large globe, "I-I never expected to see all of these wonderful things. Thank you for showing them to me, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma was a bit shocked when he looked at his girlfriend. The girl was smiling at him… fondly while her eyes closed. He closed his eyes as well as he patted her head causing her to open her eyes;

"You haven't seen everything yet."

"Eh."

"You are only seeing THE New York City," Ryoma opened his eyes and looked at her, "If I win the Us Open tournament next year, I'll take you to all fifty states of America."

Her eyes widened on his words. She couldn't speak a single word herself. Then Ryoma continued;

"Or rather, IF I win all the tournaments next year, I take you to the countries that you want to visit."

Sakuno panicked that time, "B-but Ryoma-kun, t-that's so—so big-"

"If I said it, then I mean it." He stared at her… seriously.

She couldn't do or say anything but to blush as she looked down. _R-Ryoma-kun made a promise to me. I am so happy._ She thought as her heart was beating so fast.

"Let's go," He said as he grabbed her hand, "There's this place that I want you to see."

She let him dragged her to wherever he was taking her. After a series of travelling, they reached their destination. Sakuno was shocked as they entered the stadium and said, "T-this is… "

"Yes, this is all where it ends," Ryoma said walking forward to grab the steel bar and looked at the entire area, "USTA Billie Jean National Tennis Center. This is where the US Open tournament held every year."

"Sugoi ne," Sakuno couldn't believe her eyes. She was actually seeing the place… in person. She was watching the scene on TV before but she was seeing the area now… for real, "I can't believe that I am seeing this place now."

"I'll win for sure," Ryoma said looking at her, "And this time, I will definitely become the number one."

Sakuno smiled as she nodded and then she looked down. She still couldn't take the stare he was giving her. _Even if there's a possibility of you not winning the game… you are always number one in my heart… Ryoma-kun. _

Ryoma saw her blush when the girl looked down. He knew that she was thinking about something. Well, whatever it was, he knew that she was thinking something that related to him. That thought alone was enough for him.

"**Ryoma Echizen?"**

Both of them looked at the person who spoke last. Ryoma recognized the person who called him;

"**Kevin… " **he said, **"Why are you here?"**

"**What kind of greeting was that, you stupid?" **The boy with blonde hair said approaching the both of them, giving a light punch to the prince of tennis. **"Since when did you arrive here?"**

"**Almost a week ago."**

"**And you didn't even bother to call me?"**

"**Sorry, been busy."**

Sakuno just shifted her looked to the people who were talking in front of them. She merely understood their conversation but she was confused all the same. Kevin noticed her presence and said;

"**Who's this girl?" **the blonde-haired boy asked him.

"**Ryuzaki Sakuno, my girlfriend." **Ryoma bluntly said which made the boy shock, **"She's Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter."**

Sakuno heard her name and she understood him. Ryoma looked at her and said,

"Sakuno, this is Kevin Smith. I bet you remembered him before."

"H-hai, I did remember him," She bowed to give respect and talked in English, **"H-Hello, I-I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno."** She could at least know how to introduce herself in English and she was very thankful because of that.

"**She's not good at speaking in English though."** Ryoma reminded him.

"**I can notice that," **Kevin said as he looked closer to her. Ryoma alerted and about to say something when he interrupted, **"Are you sure this is your girlfriend?"**

Ryoma retorted, "**What do you mean by that?"**

"**She's… plain."** The girl was blushing as his face was just in front of her. She could understand his last word.

Plain?

Yeah, she knew that she was. But why did this boy in front of her have to say that out loud.

"**Do you have a problem with that? Now stay away from her." **Ryoma said pulling him away from the girl.

Kevin smirked as he let him pull away from her, **"Nothing… this is getting interesting. Let's see how your American life goes"**

She didn't know if he was talking to her or he was talking to her boyfriend. She watched the two as they fought in front of her. Ryoma didn't buy anything he said as she could understand from his actions. Later on, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out from the area.

"Let's get out of here." He bluntly said noticing that he was a bit pissed after their short conversation.

"**See you soon, Ryoma."**

She could hear Kevin waved goodbye to them but Ryoma didn't bother replying to his words. She could sense that something's not right is going to happen in the future. And she didn't like the feeling. As she was dragged by her boyfriend she ended up thinking;

_I hope I'm just imagining it._

* * *

**Done! Warning for the Ooc again… but I promise Ryoma will be back to normal after this… I'll probably do that as I can because I really want to keep his attitude intact. Kevin entered the picture. Tee hee hee... a gate crasher! See how he will bug the couple during their stay. I hope you enjoyed reading this.**

**This was all New York based and I got all the information from the Wikipedia. **

**I am planning to make some minor crossover characters here as well on my next chapter… I hope you won't mind.**

**Reviews please… It will be all appreciated by ME. Thanks… For those who don't have an account please make one or log in so that I could pm you. Thank you very much. ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Kevin Smith Enters**


	4. Kevin Smith Enters

***It started when I got stuck in the elevator alone… oooh creepy. And he was there so I blamed him. But I solved it myself so that's that. And last night, he asked for my number. The nerve… now I am getting nervous.* Just sharing my past experience.**

**Sorry for the long wait! I am back now… Thank you for the reviews. I hope I'll meet your expectations. But really, I appreciate your words of thoughts. ^_^**

**music4life1791 - tee hee hee really... well I like that place...especially the Autumn trees. Umm well, they have their own photos. If you remembered in Abosulute Kiss, Fuji's photos. Ryoma didn't give it back to him. Instead they kept it and gave one to Sakuno. Well they probably put them on their table... hummm... well here is the answer to your question. Read chapter four. ;P oh and I have plans on new year's eve. I promise... I see... I understand. I still hope that I can pm you though... well anyway... thank you very much... ^_^**

**kichisaburo - Hi! Uhmm I don't think that I can ignore such reviews like you did to mine. Because that is how I appreciate every reviews that I am receiving. I still want to thank you for leaving one of yours in every chapter that is. And don't worry. I'll do my best to meet your expectations... *fingers crossed* ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not POT. Just imaginations in my mind are.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kevin Smith Enters**

**Chapter Summary: Sakuno met new unusual friends as her days passed by. But the presence of Kevin Smith gave her worrisome thoughts especially when he said something to her…**

* * *

**Note: **Words in **Bold** letters are to be spoken in English.

**New York City Department of Education: **

"**I-I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, a transfer student from Japan. N-nice to meet you," **She bowed in front of the class on her first day. She was a bit nervous when she was saying her sentences in English. She had Ryoma to teach her yesterday on how to speak English, how to introduce herself in front of everyone that is. She wished that she did well on her introduction and when she didn't receive any response, she said her next words,"**I-I am not good at speaking English… p-please take good care of me." **

She heard murmurs from the class as she looked up to them. She felt embarrassed but her classmates were making noises and talking to their seatmates.

"**Everyone, be quiet!" **the teacher said in front of them. Sakuno was still standing in front of the class the teacher was about to say something when someone caught everyone in the class' attention;

"**She is actually the girlfriend of the famous tennis prodigy Ryoma Echizen."**

She felt all the colors rose from her face as she heard that to a certain someone. When she heard Ryoma's name and everyone's reaction, she somehow understood what the person said. She looked at the person only to be surprised to see who it was.

It was Kevin Smith, sitting at the corner back of the class with his hand supporting his chin while looking outside the window.

The next thing she knew was everyone created a reaction and started to interrogate her;

"**Is that true, Sakuno?"**

"**E-eh?" **_Sakuno?_ Right, she remembered that she was in America right now, honorifics were not common there. She panicked when lots of questions drawn her.

"**Since how long have you been a couple?"**

"**You are so lucky. Every girl is dreaming of him. Don't you know that?"**

"**How did you hook him?"**

"**Hey, tell us."**

Kevin smirked as he looked at the troubled girl in front of the class. The teacher caught their attention by simply clapping her hands afterwards;

"**Everyone! I told you to be quiet. Miss Sakuno, you may take your seat now," **the teacher said as she ordered everyone to return to their seat and pointed a vacant seat at the back row, **"Seat beside Kevin Smith."** She flinched when the boy looked and smirking at her. She made a slow pace after bowing in front of the teacher and walked to her seat. She looked at the boy besides her and feeling at bit startled when she noticed that the boy was still looking at her. She couldn't take it so she asked the boy;

"**U-uhm, K-kevin-san-"**

"**Just call me Kevin, we're not in Japan."**

She tilted her head. She understood when he just said... somehow. Kevin just chuckled. She looked away after seeing his reaction. It was meaningless talking to him anyway. She was really bad at English and she needed to pay attention of learning the subject.

**xxx**

The first half of the class was a pressure for her. She sighed big as she leaned down to her desk. _It was really hard without Ryoma-kun around._ She thought. Ryoma was actually in class 1 while she and Kevin were in class 2. She looked at the corridor and thought again;

_Is he in another room? I didn't ask him._

"**Things will be tough for you from this day on."**

"**Eh?!" **she faced Kevin who was slouching beside her.

"**I'll make this clear to you. He will be having a hard time now that you are with him."**

It was really impossible for her to understand him, **"W-what?"**

Kevin heaved a sigh as he stood up carrying a book. He dropped the book on top of her desk and pointed a certain word. It was an English-Japanese dictionary. Her eyes widened as she understand what he was saying;

"**You will only cause him trouble."** He started to leave after saying that.

She was left deadpanned. Trouble? That was the word Kevin was pointing a while ago. What did he mean by that? In what way that she would cause trouble to him. She couldn't understand that.

"**Excuse me, Sakuno?"**

She snapped from her thoughts when someone called her. It was a blonde girl with two curly pigtails with a soft voice approached her. Her English was somewhat different from the others that she heard earlier. The girl stared at her and she had the chance to stare at her emerald green eyes. She tried to smile as she begin to blush; **"H-hello?... "**

The girl suddenly smiled at her words. She tilted her head and said her words that made her surprised;

"Its okay Sakuno, you don't have to push yourself."

"Y-you can speak Japanese?"

"Just a little though. I'm Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. It is nice to meet you, Sakuno."

"E-elizabeth Co-corde-" she was trying hard to remember her name.

"Just call me Lizzy," She closed her eyes after saying that, "and don't bother with the honorifics though."

"O-ok, L-lizzy-chan" she blushed still using honorifics to the girl, "Nice to meet you too."

Elizabeth pouted, "Mou, I told you to forget about the honorifics."

"S-sorry, I-I can't get it out to my system." She apologized honestly.

"Well that's okay. You are cute anyway," Lizzy swung around as she said her next words, "No wonder that Ryoma likes you."

"D-don't say that." she leaned a bit lower from her desk.

"I am telling the truth, Sakuno. **Love is wonderful. **I envy you though. I hope Ciel would be like that too."

"C-ciel?" she made a curios look on her face.

She leaned closer to her and said her words proudly, "My Fiancé."

She reacted on her words… shockingly, "F-f-fiancé?" She couldn't believe that Lizzy was already betrothed at such an early age. She must have love the boy a lot as she could see it on her face. The blonde girl laughed merrily at her reactions,

"You are funny," she said as she took both of her hands and said, "I like you already. Let's be friends then."

She was enlightened about her words. She made a friend on her first day, she smiled at her completely forgetting her first thoughts before, she replied to her;

"H-hai!"

* * *

**After School:**

It was amazing that she made friends aside from Lizzy on her first day.** S**he was definitely happy. Lizzy waved goodbye at her. She was surprised that Lizzy was no ordinary girl. She was actually a noble from London and an exchange student. She was being escorted by an expensive limousine car. She could still remember the girl telling her that they would ride the car together one day. It was so too good to be true, but she thought that she would be fine in her new English school. She walked to the entrance gate still thinking about her new friend when suddenly someone grabbed the back of her neckline.

"You were spacing out like an idiot without you noticing that I am here."

She blushed when she saw Ryoma behind her. It was so stupid of her to have him passed by from the entrance gate. She bowed a couple of times when the boy released her, "I am so sorry, Ryoma-kun."

"Hey, stop that. Remember we are not in Japan anymore."

She stopped moving. How many times did she hear that today? She needed to get use of having such a culture. She fidgeted and said, "Y-yeah, you are right."

"Let's go home." Ryoma said and started to walk ahead of her.

"H-hai!" She followed suit.

They haven't walked for five steps yet when someone called the tennis prince's name.

"**Ryoma!"**

They both looked at person who called him. Sakuno was shocked when she saw Kevin catching up with them. Ryoma didn't see her reaction as he was busy doing his.

"**What do you want?"** Ryoma said bluntly.

"**I want to go to your unit. Let's have a match there,"** Kevin said. He knew how to persuade his 'rival' and bringing tennis to a conversation is one of them. **"We haven't done this for a while."**

Ryoma remained silent for a while. He actually didn't want the boy to go but having a match after a long break interested him. He agreed in the end.

Sakuno on the other hand, remained silent as the two talked. She didn't understand what they were saying so she looked down.

"Kevin is your seatmate?"

She flinched when Ryoma talked, "H-hai. I was surprised to see him there earlier in my class."

"**Well, she looked pathetic there when the whole class discovered that you are her boyfriend."**

"**How did-" **Ryoma changed his words that he was supposed to say, **"You told the whole class, didn't you?"**

"**Heh, it's not a secret to be kept anyway."**

Ryoma glared at him stoically. Kevin didn't budge but he knew the foreign boy reacted a little. It would be tough from now on that the boy revealed the relationship he had with Sakuno. Take it from the notebook that he became popular first in America before visiting Japan. He sighed harshly after hearing that. Then he looked at the girl who was walking beside him, he could see how troubled she was and he understood that. The girl knew nothing about the language in the country. Sakuno needed a lot of work to do and he's willing to help her.

Sakuno felt that her heart skipped a beat when Ryoma suddenly held her hand. The boy was looking ahead while Kevin was still talking to him. She felt secured when he did that, telling that everything would be fine. She blushed as she looked away and smiled as she responded on his hand. They kept the same pace until they reached the building.

* * *

**Later on:**

"**Let's Play."** Kevin announced after a few minutes of resting.

"**Un."**

Ryoma went to his room to get his gear. They were left alone in the living room. She felt awkward. The boy then talked;

"**Know your place; don't let him have his guard down."**

Sakuno flinched, she somewhat knew what he was talking about. She knew that Kevin didn't like her being around with Ryoma. She didn't know what the reason until she finally learned how to speak English properly. She didn't have the time to reply on his words when Ryoma appeared again with his racket on his shoulder.

"Let's go." He looked at Sakuno before walking towards the door.

"R-ryoma-kun, I-I'll stay here."

Ryoma turned back at her with a curios look and asked, "why?"

"I-I need to study. I-I need to learn English fast. I don't want to be left behind by others." She looked down hoping that the boy bough it.

Ryoma thought hard before saying 'ok' to her. Before she was being closed by the door, he could see how Kevin smirked mockingly at her. Sakuno sighed after that small incident. She just felt awkward when she was around Kevin and having him as her seatmate everyday made her uneasy as well. She could be at ease when she could understand a bit English and able to converse to someone at the class. She walked to her room at grabbed her notebooks and started studying grammar skills.

_This is going to be a long day._ She thought.

**xxx**

"**I'm tired, let's stop today." **Kevin was catching for his breath.

Ryoma nodded as he went to the bench and wiped his sweat with the towel. In the end Ryoma won the game. He smirked that his so called 'Rival' was kept bragging about this.

"**What did you actually see from her?"**

Ryoma looked at him with curiosity, **"What do you mean?"**

"**It was just so unbelievable that a stoic person like you could have such a… girlfriend."**

"**What are you trying to imply?"**

"**You were so aloof with girls before, you weren't even paying attention to them so why now?"**

" … "

"**This is so not like you. Did she by any chance do something to hook you up?"**

Ryoma reacted this time, **"Hey, if you talk nothing but negative things about her then you better get out of here."** he was in a bad mood already. He stood up and walked away. Kevin caught up to him.

"**I am not badmouthing your girlfriend; I am just stating the possibilities of-" **he stopped talking when Ryoma glared at him… differently unlike the usual. He didn't attempt to take another step when Ryoma said,

"**It is something that you will never understand," **Ryoma said as he pinned his hat down and continued talking, **"Until you finally found the one you like."**

Kevin was flabbergasted. He watched the boy entered the lobby until he was out of his sight. Ryoma changed in a different way. Was it because of her? So Ryoma did like her. He just couldn't believe it that a certain tennis prodigy, stoic, emotionless, had a die-hard tennis obsession would have a girlfriend at his age. The girl was nothing but a plain, clumsy and shy person. She was rather cute though. He flinched when he realized what he had just said. He must be out of his mind. He smirked as he started to walk to the exit and said;

"**This is going to be so interesting."**

**xxx**

Good thing that no one in when the elevator closed. He was pissed when Kevin said those things to him.

Hooked up?

He couldn't believe that the blonde boy could be so bold about his words. He just couldn't take it when someone talked bad about her girlfriend. He calmed himself down by sighing. Not a minute had passed when the elevator brought him to the ninth floor. He walked ahead and stopped at his unit. He opened the door with his key. He actually gave Sakuno her spare keys just in case.

"I am back." He announced waiting for a reply but no one answered. He wondered so he looked around. His eyes caught a certain auburn pigtailed girl in the sala set, sleeping with her head resting on the table while her books where spreading around her. The girl was sleeping in a sitting position.

"This girl has fallen asleep while studying?" he whispered to himself as he approached the girl. He squatted in front of her, "that's not going to work you know." He smirked as he looked at her seriously.

He grabbed some of her notebooks and started reading her notes. He noticed that she tried to make sentences but it was hopeless. Her sentences were constructed erroneously, "Really, you need help." He looked back at the sleeping girl.

He watched her sleeping there for a long time. He could see how peaceful she was wearing on her face in her sleep. She was looking adorable that was laid in his eyes. His eyes softened as he slowly touched her cheek and moved some strands of her hair and brought them at the back of her ear. The girl moved a little because of his action. He distanced his hand from her cheek and when he was sure that she found her place comfortable enough to sleep, he ran down the back of his fingers to her cheek once again, soothing the softness of her skin.

"He didn't know that I was the one who hooked you up… I did it," he whispered. He remained in that position; if the girl was awake at that time he knew that she couldn't get his picture. He placed a small smile on his face as he said his next words;

"Right, you will never understand until you fell for someone."

* * *

**Haha! This was never in my thoughts. I can't believe I wrote a chapter that I didn't plan. How was my on the spot chapter? I was not sure if I did the right thing about hooking up and stuff. Anyway, is this I bit cheesy? I hope you like it. (I am really hoping that you did.)**

**Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford – A character from Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler. She is the fiancée of the earl of Phantomhive, Ciel who made a contract with a demon. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I just love the anime like other animes.**

**FOR THE REVIEWERS OUT THERE THIS IS FOR YOU:**

**For those people who reviewed on my chapters 1 to 4 (yeah including this one) I am doing this for you. One month from now, I will be writing a new one shot fanfic story. Think of an anime pairing and teaser and share it to me. The same pairing numbers the higher chance I will make it. The teaser will be from a different reviewer or it depends on how it goes. So my next one shot will be for the reviewer's request. (Anime pairing applies only on my favorite anime. See my profile for the list.) I hope you like this plan of mine. Thank you very much… I love you all… ^_^**

**Reviews please! Thank you I am really hoping to hear your thoughts. Please log in so that I can Pm you. Thanks. ~MitsukiJunko**

**Next Chapter: Trouble**


	5. Trouble

**Thank you for waiting. I was glad hearing your thoughts about my stories. Actually I am a bit confused since I am writing two stories at the same time. (Absolute Couple and Crystal Teardrops) Worrying I might switch the chapters or my ideas get mix to one another. But I am challenge though and I love challenges. Enjoy the next installment. ^_^**

**kichisaburo - yes... definitely... I love Ciel Phantomhive no I love Kuroshitsuji a lot. I hope there's season three of that anime... tee hee hee... just discover the story where it is going to... please enjoy chapter three... ^_^**

**animecouplelover - thank you for your inspiring words... I don't know about that... I mean if there is someone... I mean an editor who can make my story a book and suggests me to write one... I'll probably do it... and thank you... so really appreciate your words... ^_^**

**music4life1791 - Okay... you got me completely confused there... actually I was asking a friend of mine on how to fix that but she made it more confusing. Do you mean that I should write "What he doesn't know is...I asked YOU...I did it." than the one I wrote with the same quotation? I'll edit it when you returned tee hee hee... and yeah you are right about the second... I should write Nice to meet you all instead of Please take care of me... it's not so English at all... thank you very much... I will be waiting for your return... Gambatte Kudasai! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own P.O.T and it is zero related.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

**Chapter Summary: His words didn't leave her. She was concerned and she didn't want Ryoma to cause… any trouble. But the fate was not on her side when he…**

* * *

**Note: **Words in **Bold** letters are to be spoken in English.

"Onegai! Ryoma-kun, I beg of you." Sakuno begged Ryoma to help her with her English that Friday night. She could remember how he commented her English being 'suck' four days ago and she seemed to be getting nowhere. Kevin was saying the same thing as well. The boy had some considering about her comprehension skills, he was using easy words so that she could understand him. But it was still useless until she was being taught fluently by someone and she thought of Ryoma.

"Teaching you will definitely take a long time." He said while drinking his ponta. He was watching a T.V show before he was interrupted by her girlfriend.

Sakuno shook her head, "I-I will take your free time. Please Ryoma-kun."

"What happened to the promise that you made back in Japan?" He asked her in a monotonous tone, "Have you forgotten about it?"

She was shocked on his words. Right, she promised that she won't bother him so that he could concentrate on his practice. She looked down and thinking how stupid of her forgetting that promise. She didn't want him to cause any trouble- her eyes widened.

_You will only cause him trouble._

She remembered Kevin's words. It was happening right now as she observed it. The word 'trouble' did trouble her and she didn't want to cause more, "I-I am sorry, I won't ask you again."

Ryoma looked at the girl. She didn't know that Ryoma was watching her for a long time. Probably she thought of waiting for his reply, "What will I get from you?"

"Eh?"

"…For teaching you, of course."

Sakuno reacted and waved her hands in front of her, "N-no, don't be bothered. I told you I-"

"Tell me," He insisted. Sakuno was stunned. She could see the seriousness in his eyes, "you have to give me something in return."

Sakuno didn't react at first but the realization that he was going to teach her registered in her mind. She felt happy and thank the tennis prodigy. She thought of something of what to give him,

"W-what about I'll make you bentos every lunch?"

"You've been doing that everyday." He returned his attention on what he was watching.

"R-right," she blushed and thought further, "I'll hold your hand everyday."

"You couldn't catch my pace that I ended up holding you instead."

She pouted, "I'll cheer on your every match?"

Ryoma leaned at the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, "Can't you think of something nice instead of boring ones? You've been cheering on me since I started tennis at Seigaku just to inform you."

Sakuno was running out of options. And then she thought something that made her blush. She hesitated saying her words thinking if that was a good idea. She fidgeted with her hands as she tried to say her words… closing her eyes tightly;

"W-what about a—a k-kiss?" she waited for his reply still her eyes were closed. When Ryoma didn't say anything, she opened her eyes slowly only to be shocked that his face was closer to hers.

"Not bad," he leaned closer to her and smirked. Sakuno was blushing to their closeness that she uttered another words;

"O-on the cheek."

Ryoma frowned and slowly distanced himself to her, "No way."

"R-ryoma-kun- "

"I want you to kiss me here."

She was shocked on his next move. He blocked her words by simply putting his index finger to her lips when he said that at the same time. She was awfully red when she was realizing his demand.

"R-ryoma-kun, but that's- "

"If you make mistakes you will kiss me here." He said not taking his finger away from her lips.

Sakuno captured his finger and tried to say something, "I-I can't guarantee you that… I won't make mistakes."

"Then try not to."

"Please Ryoma-kun… j-just on the cheek, I-if I kiss you a-a couple of times… t-today… " she looked down blushing all over, "M-my heart… can't take it."

Ryoma looked at his girlfriend. _Really, how can you look so adorable when you are blushing like that? H_e thought. He sighed at her and said, "All right. Prepare yourself. We have a long night to discuss."

Sakuno was relieved that he agreed to her request. To be honest, she wanted him to kiss her but she couldn't imagine what he was going to do after that. She was definitely feeling abashed when she was with him. _Get a grip Sakuno. He is your boyfriend; of course he has the right to kiss you. _She thought. She looked at him while the boy was preparing for their lesson that night. She thought once again;

_I promise Ryoma-kun… I'll do my best not to cause you any trouble. I'll be the girlfriend that you expect me to be._

* * *

**Later On:**

"If you are talking in the past, the verb should be in the past tense. Use it like this." Ryoma explained the general rules of the basic grammar to her.

Sakuno nodded. She understood that. Ryoma was really a good teacher. He taught her the easy English vocabularies, the words that she often heard and she could remember some words that he and Kevin conversed before. He made it easier for her to remember.

"In the present, remember that if you are going to use the third person singular, you should add –S or –ES of the verb except if you are going to use them in questions with varied rules apply." Ryoma continued, making her some notes that she could understand, "Do this with the helping verbs as well. This is how you are going to use the plural form… "

"h-hai." She focused on his instructions.

"Now you can make sentences out of these tips, with the help of your vocabularies." Ryoma looked at her.

Sakuno looked at him and thought of something before saying her words, **"Thank you very much, Sir Ryoma."**

"**Hmm… Not bad."** He said and then he reached for a piece of paper and handed it to her, "Now I want you to make sentences using the verb tenses."

"E-eh?"

"Why can't you do it?"

"I-I can… I think." Sakuno pouted a little.

Ryoma smirked, "I can't wait for my kiss."

"M-mou… " She blushed.

"**Start making sentences now."**

"**Y-Yes."** She replied politely. She began writing her sentences on the paper and after a few minutes, she handed the paper back to him. Her heart was pounding while Ryoma was checking her sentences.

After a few minutes, Ryoma smirked and Sakuno saw that. That only means one thing and she her instinct didn't fail her;

"You owe three kisses."

"T-three?" she repeated just to make sure that she heard him right.

"Aa," He nodded. He explained her mistakes and she understood them, "Give it to me then."

Sakuno blushed but she leaned to give him a peck to his cheek. It was silent when she first did that. And then she kissed him again for the second time. She was trembling alright because she was kissing Ryoma in the process. But when she tried to kiss him for the last time, Ryoma turned to face her in just in the nick of time so her lips landed on his lips. It was a smack but Sakuno was definitely surprised.

"Got you." He smirked.

The color of her face didn't leave her. She approached Ryoma jabbing him weakly on his chest, "Y-you cheated on me. I told you it's only on the cheek."

"I didn't remember agreeing to you on that." he said as he trying to block her hands.

Sakuno blushed more, "m-mou!"

Ryoma smiled on her innocence but unfortunately they lost balance. Sakuno this time was on top of him. They remained petrified in that position. She was blushing all the time and she was distracted when Ryoma spoke;

"Are you just going to straddle over me? I won't mind though."

Sakuno reacted, "E-eh?"

"Or do you want me to kiss you this time?" He smirked for the last time.

She instantly stood up from him while stuttering over her words, "M-mou!... Ryoma-kun. Stop teasing me already," She started to run hither to her room. But before she closed her door she turned to him and said, "T-thank you for tonight, Ryoma-kun. Teach me again next time."

Ryoma was sitting already as he nodded, "My pleasure."

She blushed as she looked down and she completely closed the door of her room.

Ryoma was left behind and looked at the papers once again. He DID it. He cheated her alright as he was looking at the 'perfect' sentences she made. He smiled and said;

"You are so easy to tease… "

* * *

**Few Days Later:**

"Hey! Sakuno, are you going to see your boyfriend play tennis today?" Lizzy said to her during lunch time.

"H-hai, T-here will be a practice match between Ryoma-kun and Kevin-san today. I wan to see it."

"Let me come with you. I can't see my fiancé so I am free."

"I haven't seen him since I started studying here." Sakuno wondered.

"Well he's busy on his work and he rarely goes to school but you'll meet him one of these days." Lizzy said.

Sakuno didn't say anything. _Her fiancé works? He's young right? And working at such an early age?_

After they ate their lunch, they went to the tennis court and saw the two having their match already. She barely remembered the American team. They were practicing really hard alright. She also met his manager and coach since the school started and he was making the boy to work his feet off… with the help of the American team. Even Kevin copied Ryoma's styles much to the tennis prodigy's annoyance; he was still no match to him. Ryoma won the game in the end.

"Nice match, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno nodded as she approached the young man.

Ryoma just nodded while wiping his sweat and reached a can of ponta from the bench.

"Uhmm, I want you to meet my classmate, Ryoma-kun. T-this is Lizzy-chan, Lizzy-chan this is Ryoma-kun, m-my boyfriend." She blushed on her introduction.

"**Hi, Ryoma. I'm Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. You can call me Lizzy. Nice to meet you."** Lizzy said in a cheerful manner.

"**Un." **Ryoma said just that. Lizzy just wondered.

_So the tennis prodigy is only a man with few words eh?_

Sakuno leaned closer to him, "I heard that she has a fiancé."

"I see," He looked at the girl once again, **"Good luck to you, Midford. And thank you for taking care of my girlfriend." **He continued still keeping a stoic reaction.

"**No problem. Your girlfriend is so cute, well you are cute as well but I think Sakuno is cuter when she blush around you that I could keep her to myself." **She said with a look of a happy woman reaction on her face.

Ryoma closed his eyes and said, **"No doubt about it."**

Sakuno somewhat understood Lizzy's first words that made her blush once again. The two saw that and Lizzy reacted;

"Look, your girlfriend is blushing again.** My how cute!**"

"You can speak Japanese?" He asked instead and the blonde girl nodded.

"M-mou stop it... you two."

They were still talking until Kevin approached the three.

"**Hi, Lizzy. What brought you here?" **the American captain asked the blonde-haired girl.

"**I want to meet Sakuno's boyfriend that's why. He is so popular and I bet things will get tougher between these two." **Lizzy replied.

Kevin smirked and looked at the still blushing girl and said,** "I guess, you are right," **he said and then he called the attention of the girl,** "Hey, Ryuzaki!"**

The girl turned to him and waited for his words;

"**Ryoma is a busy tough guy, so keep him away from trouble. Okay."**

Sakuno flinched. _That word again. _She thought. Ryoma just glared at the blonde-haired guy.

"**Kevin, don't say that to her. You are being rude." **Lizzy retorted.

"**What are you complaining about? She doesn't understand it, for sure." **Kevin looked away while his eyes were closed.

Lizzy was about to say something when she interrupted;

"**Why?" **she asked,** "Why… do you keep saying that?" **she was able to stare at him for a couple of minutes.

Kevin composed himself as he leaned closer to the blushing girl, **"So you can understand my English now eh? Did you ask for his help? Isn't that troubling him at all?**

"**I-I can only understand a—a little."** She said.

Kevin glared at her. She didn't like it at all. Really, what was it that the boy didn't like about her? She couldn't actually name it. It wasn't like this when they first met way back in Japan. Well, they didn't meet to be precise but she knew the boy alright. She was snapped from her thoughts when Kevin spoke again;

"**Don't let anything block his way that hinders him from practicing," **Kevin warned her,** "More on don't interfere when he is practicing."**

Sakuno was shocked. She could understand his final words at most. She was not a bother. She knew it… deep inside. What was the boy trying to imply? That she was a burden being there with him? She was still thinking of a possible reply when Ryoma pull her closer to him that made her blush.

"**You are going too far, Kevin. I won't let you plant weird thoughts to her." **Ryoma said keeping his sternly look to him.

"**I mean no harm here, Ryoma. I want us to have a proper match that's all."**

"**I am having them. Take note that I already beat you before they came here." **Ryoma smirked.

Kevin's reactions didn't change much but he could sense the irritation in his voice,** "hey, you will have more intense training so avoid being too soft to your girl."**

"**You won't see any if you stop bugging my girlfriend." **Ryoma glared at him.

"**Hey, you two stop arguing. You are making Sakuno tense here." **LIzzy butted.

Kevin smirked and raised his hands afterwards as a sign of giving up,** "Alright, You are right, I am sorry. I won't pressure you anymore." **He looked at the girl.

Sakuno just nodded. She felt both of Ryoma's hands on her shoulders tightened. She felt secured when the boy did that.

Kevin walked away as he said,** "be sure to come to practice on time. Remember that we ARE doing you a favor here."**

Ryoma didn't say anything. He was right after all. He asked everyone from the team to help him practice with the support of his manager and he was actually getting it from them. He sighed as he looked at his girlfriend, "Don't worry and don't mind him."

Sakuno just nodded and smiled. Lizzy was talking about ignoring Kevin's words but she couldn't understand what the girl was saying anymore. From her personality, there's no guarantee that she wouldn't make mistakes and that was what concerning her about. She would keep everything intact to avoid that contagious 'Trouble' that she had been thinking.

They were talking about something else casually and not knowing the unpredictable events that they didn't expect to happen Sakuno might regret in the future.

* * *

**Haha! I don't know what will happen next. Hey, do you believe in writer's block? In my opinion, I guess I don't believe it. There is no such thing as writer's block, it's just the imagination that doesn't work and can't put into words. I mean you have it but you don't know how to put it. Did I make sense on what I'm saying? Hahaha… gonna write the next chapter now… Don't hate me please…**

**Hey Guys! My offer is still on… actually I can't make the entry yet because they are voted once… I need more suggestions so that I can make another one shot in the future… It'll take time though thanks… (Anime pair-my anime list… see my profile.)**

**I would like to thank those people who read and reviewed my story so far:**

**ulquihime7980, ****yukina-chan15, DearestELFriend, Enma20, music4life1791, Hitsuzen Nakagauchi, Ryosaku12, animecouplelover, kichisaburo, Luuvbeear, EchiZaki, Annae03, mikkiemindte, magicalnana, RikuDai, Lyfa**

**Your words are STILL inspire me a lot... truly... thank you very much... ^_^ **

**I hope you like this chapter… Kevin's a bad boy! Bad boy! Wha haha. More surprises up ahead. Stay tuned. ^_^**

**Mata Raishuu!**

**Next Chapter: The Biggest Mistake **


	6. The Biggest Mistake

**I posted a bit early because I won't be able to log in tomorrow. Tadaima Minna-san! Sorry for the long week of waiting… been inspired by two different stories. I ma so currently addicted into Mayonaka no Orchestra and Yakusoku (Ryoma Echizen) instrumental songs. So anyhow, enjoy the next installment of Absolute Couple.**

**animecouplelover - thank you for liking every part of the previous chapter... I hope you like this one too... **

**krisaku - tee hee hee... maybe or just expect the unexpected. Well as I've watched Kevin in the series I think he fits for the role though... thank you for the wonderful review... I will definitely keep updating... you can count on that. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Ang Prinsipe ng Tennis'. Just sharing.**

* * *

**Chatper 6: The Biggest Mistake**

**Chapter Summary: Her worries made it worse and the worse became worst. She panicked when she looked at him… terrified… **

* * *

"_It can happen to anyone of us, anyone you think of,_

_Anyone can fall; anyone can hurt someone they love_

_Hearts will break… 'Cause I made a stupid mistake… "_

_~Gareth Gates – (Anyone of Us) Stupid Mistake_

* * *

**Note: **Words in **Bold** letters are to be spoken in English.

She thought everything was okay in America. But she was beginning to notice that it was not okay at all. It was actually worse than in Japan. Ryoma was sure popular in the land of rising sun but he was not different in America all the same. Sure, they seen them together at times at school and she was not that blind to see those glares pointing at them… especially at her. they spoke in English alright but she could catch up with one or two of their words like **'ordinary,' 'plain,' nothing special,'** and **'social climber.'** Yeah right, she could understand those words that coming from their mouths, and what's worse was it hurt her. Those thoughts made her wake up from her beautiful sleep. She became worried once again and Kevin's thoughts were still lingering to her brain. She put the thought aside and trying to think of something. She thought that Ryoma was still asleep by that time and she didn't want to wake the boy. She prepared herself and had everything done before leaving the unit and went downstairs.

**xxx**

Ryoma _woke_ up early that Saturday morning. It was already been a month and a half since they lived together in the U.S. It was almost the third week of October and the practice with the American team was still in progress. He was not blind about the situations they had. Ever since Kevin blurted their relationship in front of their class, the news spread all over the school. Sakuno was trying to hide it and trying to act cool and tough but deep inside he knew that the girl was worried as well. He walked out to his room and searched for his girlfriend but she was nowhere to be found. He thought that she was still asleep so he knocked three times to her room but there was no response. He opened her door just to make sure but the girl was not there.

"Where is she?" he whispered as he closed the door. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed something to drink. Sakuno reminded him not to drink ponta when he was not eaten anything yet. He twitched as he reached for a glass of water instead. He looked at the table as he drank the water to quench his thirst. From there, he saw a note. He walked to the table and grabbed the note and it said;

'I am at the court. If you are hungry, just re-heat the food on the microwave oven. – Sakuno.'

"Practicing, huh?" he smirked. His thoughts telling him that the girl was awfully trying hard. But he was impressed on her determination to improve her skills. He liked the fact that the girl was playing the passion that he also liked. He did what the girl asked him to do and ate his breakfast. After eating, he went down to the court and looked for his girlfriend. He saw her from one of the courts, swinging her racket back and forth. He made another smirk as he watched the girl moved.

**xxx**

"Knees are too straight, Elbow too bend, Hair length is too long… "

She flinched when she heard Ryoma's common advices to her. She pouted, "Mou, don't include my hair on this."

"che," he closed his eyes and said, "and wobbly hips."

She blushed on his words and said, "s-sorry for being wobbly."

The boy didn't reply instead he approached her from behind. Sakuno became anxious now that he was behind her. She brought the racket in front of her and hugged it, "W-what are you doing?"

She turned bright red when Ryoma suddenly grabbed her hand with the racket and positioned it upfront.

"This is how you should hold your grip. Hold it just little in the middle and make it firm," He whispered to her ear. Sakuno managed to look at their joined hand, "Hold it from the top if you prefer western grip." He instructed her about the grips between Western and Eastern. They swung the racket together and made a force.

_t-this is getting so… heart racing. _She thought as she bit her lower lip while they were swinging the racket together. She shook her head in her mind and concentrated on the swinging.

Ryoma noticed her concentration. She was into it. The girl was really willing to learn from him. He smirked as he thought of something… naughty. He squeezed her hand with the racket and examined every angle of it. The girl seemed to be too dense to notice that yet. And then he tried to sooth every finger from that hand and he succeeded. The girl flinched but she didn't look at him.

"R-ryoma-kun… " she turned bright red when the boy placed his other hand to her waist, making her to swing to racket wrongly.

He leaned back to her ear once again and whispered, "That's not the right way of swinging. You made a mistake." Without warning, Ryoma bit her ear lightly causing the girl to shriek and distanced herself from him.

"W-what are you doing?" she was all red to his entertainment. Sakuno held the ear that he had just bitten, "Y-you are so… "

"I am what?" he retorted walking a bit closer to her.

"S-so… " she continued looking everywhere but not to him.

"So?" he repeated.

She looked up at him and pouted, "M-mou! Ryoma-kun… w-why are you so naughty these days?"

He gave her another smirk and said, "So that is your weakness," he walked closer to her once again.

"I-I know that… that is your weakness as well." She tried to defend herself.

Ryoma thought of another way to tease her, "Why don't you try it?"

"E-eh?"

He presented his right ear to her, "here."

Sakuno's flushed face became redder and redder. She looked down as she touched his shirt, "N-nee, stop it… y-you win."

Ryoma smiled as he looked at his girlfriend. He grabbed her hand from his shirt and escorted her to the building, "Of course, I always win. Get ready for your punishment."

"E-eh? W-what punishment?" Sakuno looked at the boy as she was being guided into the building.

"Every time you make mistakes, you will receive punishments from me." he said they continued to the elevator.

Sakuno blinked twice. It took time for her to realize what he meant by his words. By the time, the elevator closed she reacted, "E-EEHHH!"

They reached their own unit. For Ryoma, it was fun teasing the girl. It wouldn't complete his day without doing something like that to her. For Sakuno, yes it was embarrassing but she liked it inside. She could sense that her boyfriend was in a good mood if he did that. She just had to get used to it. She needed to get rid of her embarrassment in front of him. They were a couple after all. They had their different thoughts to each other not knowing of the upcoming premonition that was awaited them.

* * *

**Monday:**

She walked to the corridor and saw Kevin and Lizzy along the way. The girl saw her and greeted her;

"Hi! Sakuno, Good morning!" the blonde-haired girl cheerfully greeted her.

"G-good morning! Lizzy-chan… " she said to the girl.

Lizzy leaned closer to her, "Hey, not with the honorifics again... "

Sakuno lowered her head while jerking her eyes up in front of the girl, "S-sorry, c-can't help it."

She just put her hands in her waist and formed a pout on her face. Sakuno just smiled and looked at Kevin next;

"**G-good Morning… K-kevin-san… "**

"**I told you that you should call me Kevin." **The boy said to her.

"**I-I'm trying to- "**

Kevin interrupted her by simply creating an annoying sound from his lips, **"Forget it," **he turned around away from the both of them and said something offensive, **"that's why I hate trouble."**

The both of them flinched at the same time. LIzzy reacted on his words. She shouted at the boy but she didn't understand what she said to him. She was too busy to absorb the word once again.

Trouble?

Is she a nuisance? What was it that the boy didn't like about her? He should just say so. Not torturing her like this. She was hurt inside not to mention all of the gossips and murmurs that she had been receiving for the past month.

"Hey, don't mind him. He's just a jerk." Lizzy comforted her by simply placing her hand to her back. She just smiled at her friend.

They continued walking to their classroom. Without their knowledge, a group of sophisticated seniors were eyeing on them. Thinking something out-of-expectations plan. Whatever it was, it wasn't a very good idea.

* * *

**After School:**

She ran to the entrance gate and she was right, Ryoma was there already, waiting for her. The boy was always on time making him wait for her like that.

"S-sorry, did you wait long?" She asked the boy.

"Iie, I just got here." he said while digging his hands into his pockets as he started to walk.

She followed him behind, knowing that he walked faster than her. They weren't walked for a couple of steps when Sakuno remembered something. She looked inside her bag but she didn't find it.

"M-mou, I-I left my English textbook on my table," she declared as she started to run back inside the school, "G-gomen, Ryoma-kun! Can you wait for me here? I am going to get my textbook."

Ryoma retorted, "Can't you get it tomorrow instead? It won't leave you there."

"I-I can't, I need to study that textbook. I need to learn a lot." She shouted a little as she continued running leaving her boyfriend behind. She ran to the corridors. Luckily that the school was over so no teacher would scold her running from the corridors. Minutes later, she reached the classroom only to be surprised that Kevin was there… in her seat… reading her textbook. She didn't know how to react. She caught her tongue at that moment.

"**Is this how you study English?"** he smirked while he said that causing the girl to flinched.

Sakuno was somehow understood that. And knowingly, she felt offended, **"d-do you have little problems with that?"** she asked him not knowing of the mistake that she made. She was shocked when the blonde-haired boy laughed at her… mockingly.

"**Really, you need a lot of work to do."** He said standing up and walked closer to her, "**you should revise your sentences and make sure that you will say it right."**

Her eyes widened. What was he talking about? Revise? Sentences? She slowly understood what he said to her. She was shocked when Kevin suddenly jerked the textbook in front of her that she automatically held with both of her hands. She looked down gripping the textbook in front of her. The boy walked away from her. She turned around and tried to catch his attention;

"**Why?"**

The boy stopped from walking but he didn't look back to her. Sakuno continued;

"**Do… do you… hate me that much?"**

Silence erupted between them. She heard him chuckled after a series of silence. She flinched when he looked to his shoulder and smirked;

"**What do you think?"**

She was left deadpanned. She just couldn't read him. Is she that innocent that she had no idea of what he was saying? Why can't he be like Ryoma? No that could do. It was even close to impossible though. She tried to catch to him but he was nowhere to be found. She ran near the stairs which directing to the rooftop. Her mind was confused with lots of things when she bumped with someone. She fell down and hurt herself.

"**Can't you even look where you're going?"**

She flinched when someone talked rudely to her. Was she the one being bumped? Why was the girl shouting in front of her? And take note, she understood what she just said.

"**Are you the infamous girlfriend of Our Ryoma Echizen?"**

_I-Infamous?_ She understood that meaning of that word. She could sense it… right now. This is the American version… of bullying. She stood up and apologized instead. She didn't want to get involve to any fight anymore… not in another country. She excused herself after apologizing but the girl in front of her stopped her by grabbing her right arm painfully. She felt pain of that sudden grab.

"**Where do you think you are going?"** the girl said to her, not letting go of her arm instead tightening the grip more.

"**L-let go… please?"** she tried to converse with them in English.

"**You know, you are not a perfect fit for Ryoma. You are just nothing. I wonder what he saw from you?" **the girl mockingly said in front of her. She was barely understood what she said. And she knew deep inside that each word brought her but nothing good.

"**He's famous and you are such an ordinary person. You will just pull him down from the top."**

Sakuno just stared at the girl blankly. The girl understood the look that she was giving her.

"**Hey, Louise can you translate to this girl what I had just said to her?"**

"**Sure thing."** The girl smirked and she translated the words to her. They claimed that she understood the translations when her eyes became wide.

"**Stop making any more trouble to our prince." **

That word again, she looked down biting her lower lip for a bit, **"Y-you are wrong!"** they looked at her when she said that. She looked up the girl and gathered enough courage to say her next words, **"He is not your prince. He is MY prince."**

That snapped the girl. She was offended on her words. She gripped her hand more tight and she swung her around to the direction of the stairs downward, **"Y-you got the nerve to have dreams like that!"** it was fast for them that they couldn't react. The girls behind them were shocked as well. The girl who was holding her arm released her… smirking. She stared at the girl aimlessly. She was falling slowly.

_Eh? Falling?_ She noticed. Everything was in a slow motion to her. She could see the girl smirking to her while the girls behind her were making fright reactions. She couldn't utter a word. Any minute now she would fall from the stairs and it would be hurt. She was in big trouble. The moment she thought of trouble a certain Ryoma Echizen jumped in front of her face... making a worried look on his face that she never saw before. Her eyes widened slowly when the boy got a hold of her body.

_R-ryoma-kun?_ _he is warm… _she thought and realization came to her mind that he was actually saving her that time.

"SAKUNO!" she heard him shout for her name as he finally hugged her and shifted their position in the air. They both fell and rolled down the stairs. Ryoma's back landed on the wall below protecting her there. The girls gasped from upstairs. Different reactions they could hear from them. The others were horrified and the others were scared.

Sakuno was closing her eyes when they landed on the wall. When she opened her eyes, she felt a bit pain on her ankle but it was not that painful. She remembered Ryoma and sat up. She looked back at her boyfriend only to be looked terrified.

Ryoma's eyes were closed. He was not moving on his position from where they landed after the fall. His expressions were painful painted all over his face.

"R-ryoma-ku-" she stopped calling his name when she looked at the direction of his right arm. The boy was holding his right arm with his left arm. Trying to fight the pain he felt from his right arm.

Hey eyes couldn't believe it. She couldn't move from her location. Her lips were trembling as she shouted his name;

"RYOMA-KUN!"

* * *

**Done! Okay, now this is the first obstacle… I know it's bad… but how will Sakuno cope with the TROUBLE? Find that out in the next chapter… more surprises await so stay tuned.**

**I don't own the song of Gareth Gates. A special acknowledge of the singer and the song. **

**Reviews Please! I really want to know your opinions and thoughts about this chapter… please but don't be too cruel to me… :(**

**Next Chapter: Regret**


	7. Regret

**Singing and listening to Ryoma's character songs mode. (Crying Sky and Kimi dake no Fine Star) I was also saved by Junko's Between you and me when I attempted to cross a wall which was so high. Geez! I am afraid of heights, FYI. Domo Junko-san. Ok, I know it was unexpected and bad but hey… that is one surprise that I planned. See how Sakuno dwelt with the heated situations… new chapter unlocked!**

**kichisaburo - it's alright. What important is you are supporting my story still so thank you... ^_^ I still don't know what to do with Kevin but I have the slightest idea for his role. And don't worry... I'll say everything will be fine. Thank you once again... ^_^**

**animecouplelover - tee hee hee... those questions will remain unanswered. It will be not interesting anymore if I will answer them now. right? right? ;P I'll keep you in suspense for now. Anyway, you will have a hint in this chapter. I hope you will enjoy this. thank you very much for supporting my story... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own T.P.O.T. and everything related to the series and manga.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Regret**

**Chapter Summary: She blamed herself from the accident. She didn't know what Ryoma was thinking when he heard the news… that extremely terrified her…**

* * *

"**T-three months… "**

"**Yes, Mr. Echizen. You need to rest for three whole months for your fractured arm to heal completely. You need to stop playing tennis by all means within those months." **The school nurse instructed him while writing something on the paper and then gave it to him.

"**I can't, the tournament is just merely three months away. I just can't seat all day and do nothing." **Ryoma retorted.

"**You have to follow me young man or you will have to take the risk of not playing the sport forever."**

Ryoma gritted his teeth. He was not allowed to play tennis for three months. That was a big deal for him. He watched the nurse doing her thing, **"Hey,"**

"**What is it?"** the nurse looked at him.

"**You said that I can't play with my fractured arm right?"**

"**Yes, I did."**

"**That means… I couldn't play with my ONLY fractured arm."**

**xxx**

Sakuno was waiting outside the nurse office… with Kevin beside her. Ryoma asked them not to enter the room while he was being tended. The nurse tended her first and said that her ankle was fine. She needed compress for her ankle and it would be back to normal overnight. But in Ryoma's case, she was more worried. She was nervous all over that she panicked when Kevin found them there;

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_RYOMA-KUN!"_

_He heard the girl's terrified call on her boyfriend's name. Soon after, he heard some noises that he didn't understand first but he was beginning to feel bad when the noises became suspicious. He ran to the corridor and saw some people crowding at an area. He saw some girls with their terrified look and started to run away from that place. When he reached the area he looked down only to look terrified as well. He saw the girl together with her boyfriend. She was staring at him with that horrible look while Ryoma was lying on the floor holding his right arm. He ran down to them._

"_**What happened here?" **__he asked not looking at the girl. He tried to assist Ryoma to sit up._

"_**H-he saved me,- "**__ she tried to answer and explained everything to him, __**"f-from those girls- "**_

"_**What are you still doing here?"**__ Kevin retorted. He looked at her with irritation planted on his face._

"_**W-what?"**_

"_**TAKE HIM TO THE CLINIC, YOU IDIOT!" **__he shouted that he couldn't hide the patience in his gut._

"_**Hey," **__ Ryoma was able to speak, __**"Don't talk to her like that. I don't need your help." **__He retorted._

_The two was able to argue when they walked to the nurse's clinic. She could see how he endured the pain in his right arm. She looked down, feeling nervous and tense all the time. Worst was… scared. _

* * *

She returned from the present when the door from the clinic opened and Ryoma went out from it. His right arm was casted and it hurt her to see him like that. His expression was still dull and non-changeable as always… like nothing bad had happened.

"**How was it?"** Kevin asked him.

Ryoma closed his eyes for a while, **"Three months."**

"**Three months?"**

"**I'm not allowed to play tennis for three months."**

"**What?" **Kevin reacted, **"T-that's ridiculous! I can' believe this. How did you let your guard down, Ryoma?"**

Ryoma just shrugged, **"It's just happened okay, it's not like I asked for it."**

_Three months…_

Those were the words that kept ringing to her ears. Ryoma was not allowed to play tennis for three months. It was all her fault, her entirely fault. She kept staring at them fighting with each other but her mind was not actually there. What was going to happen now? She desperately wished that everything was a dream. That if she woke up right now… everything would be back to normal. She could see Ryoma playing in the court together with the American team, preparing for the first competition next year.

"Let's go."

She flinched when Ryoma talked to her. The boy walked ahead of her. She looked back at Kevin and she was right, the boy was glaring at her accusingly. She couldn't blame him after all. She followed Ryoma after that. She couldn't start a conversation when they walked home together. It was an awkward situation.

_I… caused trouble to Ryoma-kun…_ she thought while looking down. Kevin kept warning her about keeping him away from trouble but she introduced one to him. Worst was it was somewhat affected to his passion.

They arrived at the building and went to the elevator. No one went in like they used to notice. Before the door of the elevator closed she whispered something that she didn't know whether Ryoma would hear it or not;

"I am sorry."

**xxx**

"I'll be in my room. Call me when dinner's ready." Ryoma said walking through the front of his room not looking at her.

Sakuno just watched the frame of his door when he entered it. Ryoma didn't say anything nor blame her from the accident. He silently ignored her presence. She knew it… he was giving her a silent torture and it was more painful than not saying anything at all.

After making their dinner, she called him and ate together. But the atmosphere was somewhat gloomy. Ryoma was able to eat with his left hand smoothly. She was actually thinking of helping him at all cost but it seemed that he didn't need one visibly. He went back to his room after dinner and he never went out there for the night.

**xxx**

"**I told you, I can still play."**

She woke up by Ryoma's angry voice later that night. The boy was mad like he was talking over the phone. And she was right… the boy was talking someone on the phone in his room.

"**Do not worry. I made that clear. I can make it to the competition."**

" … "

"**I can take care of myself okay."**

" … "

"**What?"**

" … "

"**Hey, I am not completely handicapped here. Do not underestimate me."**

" … "

"**Cut that crap! I will play next year and that's that."**

" … "

"**Don't be stupid! I won't forfeit no matter what. There's no way and don't you dare decide on that."**

" … "

"**Look I am tired and I need to sleep. You might wake my girlfriend up. Will you please stop this? This is going nowhere."**

She didn't hear anything after that. Probably he ended the call. She couldn't understand their words because Ryoma was speaking very fast. Her worries increased because of that call. She felt that Ryoma went out of his room after that. She sat up and having second thoughts whether she went out too or not. She was bothered by the whole thing… not being talked about it made her more guilty that she was already. She chose her first decision. She went out and saw Ryoma at the balcony sipping a can of ponta. She approached him there without him noticing.

"R-ryoma-kun… "

He looked at his shoulder and saw her standing there, "did I wake you up?"

Instead of answering him she said another word, "t-the call… "

"So you heard about it," he looked up again from the view and continued talking, "my manager asked me not to participate on the competition next year. Of course I didn't agree to him."

When he noticed that she was not saying anything, he looked back at her and saw her crying in her position. He approached her, "Why are you crying, stupid?"

"B-because… because it was all my fault," Sakuno couldn't bare the tears. She wiped them with the back of her hands, "I-if you didn't save me back then… n-none of this will happen."

"Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault."

"But it is. You shouldn't have saved me, Ryoma-kun," She turned around from him, "I-If I didn't go back to get my textbook back then… you wouldn't have followed me there. If I followed your advice that I should get it back tomorrow, you wouldn't have hurt like this. If I- "

"Stop blaming yourself. I never blamed you."

She turned to him again with her tears still flowing to her cheek. She was surprised when Ryoma wiped her tears with his bare hands.

"I never regretted being injured, you should too. It was actually nothing compared from my previous injuries."

"Ryoma-kun… "

"It won't bother me," he said, "I saved you because I promised that I will take care of you."

"I don't want you to do that." she closed her eyes after saying that. She almost screamed when Ryoma held both of her cheeks making her look at him.

"That is the only thing I'll regret, if I won't be able to fulfill it."

She couldn't find the words to say. Ryoma had something to regret about? She could see it to his eyes. The boy was slowly expressing himself to her. Everything was new to her and she couldn't name them.

"The best thing that you did today was the last words that you said to them," he looked straight to her eyes and then continued, "The risk of keeping you away from danger increased when I heard that from you."

She stared at him, blushing all over, "But I don't want you to stop… "

Ryoma smirked when she stopped talking, "Who said that I'll stop playing tennis?"

She blinked twice. She knew that he was verbally objecting about not playing the game but he was actually plotting something and she confirmed it when he continued;

"Remember that I am a southpaw player."

"eh?!"

"It's true that I couldn't play in my right arm… but I can in my left arm."

Sakuno's eyes became wide. He was definitely right. She totally forgot about it. Ryoma played with his two hands. His right was the only arm that was injured. And his left… his dominant arm was not. That means he could still play.

"W-will you going to be… all right?"

"Have you forgotten who I am?"

Sakuno touched his hands on both of her cheeks, "But still… you can not take my worries away."

Ryoma sighed after seeing her look like that, "Look, I can play. See me play at the court tomorrow."

"What about… your manager."

"Leave him… I won't listen to him anyway," Ryoma wiped her tears once again, "Go back to sleep now. We need to go to school early tomorrow."

She nodded. But before she walked away from him she whispered something to him to ease the feeling she had, "I-I am sorry."

Ryoma stared at her who was looking down. He titled her up and kissed her forehead while saying his words, "You already apologized _before_."

* * *

**Tuesday morning:**

The girls who were responsible for the accident got suspended for a week and they were not allowed to approach them if they would cause nothing but harm. But the rumors about Ryoma for not participating next year spread all over the school. Sakuno could see the blame to her as the other students were staring at her accusingly. Ryoma told her not to get bothered by such rumors but she couldn't stop thinking and acting woebegone about it.

"Sakuno!"

She turned around to see Lizzy running towards her, "Lizzy-chan."

When the blonde-haired girl approached her, she examined her look, "Hey, are you okay? I heard everything. I am sorry."

"I- I am fine. Thank you."

"Are you sure? Sakuno don't worry about it okay. Ryoma said so remember?" Lizzy held both of her hands, "Now show me your cute smile already."

She chuckled a little, "Lizzy-chan… "

"Hey! Want to go to my place this coming Friday?"

"Eh?"

"Ciel will be coming to visit me. I want you to meet him as well."

"I-I ask Ryoma-kun first." She bashfully replied to her.

"He'll agree… I know it." She closed her eyes when she said that. When they reached their classroom, she watched the girl talked to their other classmates and thought of something;

_Lizzy-chan is so cute. She always smile that everyone loves her. She is very kind and lovable. _She smiled while walking to her chair. Her problem was temporarily forgotten by her thoughts of Lizzy until she was interrupted from her reverie by Kevin who was already sitting on his seat.

"**I warned you but you didn't listen."**

She was surprisingly looked up at him. She didn't expect that he would blame her this soon although, she kind of knowing it but not this too soon.

"**Don't too feel at ease just because Ryoma didn't blame you."**

"**R-ryoma-kun said i-it was okay."**

"**And you believed that," **he looked at her and sighed harshly,** "Pathetic!"**

"**H-he could still play. He told me- "**

"**For how long?"**

"**eh?"**

"**He can't concentrate to the fullest because of his injury. Idiot!" **Kevin said glaring at the girl.

"**S-stop calling me idiot!"**

"**Article, article! Geez! It is just a waste that Ryoma is only wasting his time on you." **

She leaned back from him, she barely understood his words but she somehow he got his point,** "h-he's not- "**

"**You are slowly taking his passion away from him because of your clumsiness."**

Her eyes widened when she heard that. _**taking? Passion? Away? Her clumsiness?**_ She put the pieces of the puzzle together and she understood what he was saying. She's… taking tennis away from him… because of her own… clumsiness… that never crossed her mind… only now. Was it really? She was stunned on his words.

"**If you want him to stay focus and keep on playing… stay away from him." **Kevin said who was standing up and walked away to exit the door of their classroom. Thinking of skipping the first period, he looked back at the girl who was looking down and verbalized his last words before leaving the room;

"**Stop making more trouble to him." **

* * *

**Okay! This is done… I am sorry for making Kevin the rude guy here. I don't have any objection about Kevin. It's just that he fits for the role. Don't you think so? Please don't hate me for making Kevin the villain here… Just wait in the future… Well, anyway. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you very much.**

**I guess the reviewers' request isn't going to work. Well anyway, I am planning to write three one shots. Yeah, you heard me right, THREE. I will post them one by one in the near future. I have plans for drabbles as well. I hope you look forward to it. (The plan was settled.) Actually, I am making the first one now since I already have the idea so I am writing them now before I forget my words. I didn't know where I get those ideas and I never ran out of them. So stay tuned. **

**Reviews please! Motivation guys… I desperately need it to continue writing. A word or two will definitely motivate me a lot.**

**Next chapter: Trouble is A Friend**


	8. Trouble is a Friend

**Hi there! Me Back again… thank you very much for your reviews. I am so happy to receive such wonderful words from you. And I know that you had different reactions but Ne, that definitely motivates me. I just discovered this today… I never imagined that I wrote exactly 24,000 words of my Crystal teardrops… tee hee hee… a very flat one… that happens very rare well if you asked for it,… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one as well. ^_^**

**kichisaburo - uhmmm... he was not in the bad mood... He was just thinking things over that he forgot Sakuno temporarily but he never blamed her. He had his resolve after doing that. Tee hee hee... I just think that Kevin fits in the role but I don't hate him... I think... thank you for the review... please enjoy the new chapter... ^_^**

**krisaku - tee hee hee.. I only realize that to myself as well... thank you for opening that up to me... and I certainly agree with you... I'll do my best to make better RyoSaku stories in the future... thank you for the wonderful, inspiring words... ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Prince of Tennis. Completely zero.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Trouble is a Friend**

**Chapter Summary: Ryoma was slowly noticing her far weirder. He was pissed by her actions and he was fed up. What is he going to do?**

* * *

Oh how I hate the way he makes me feel  
And how I try to make him leave, I try…

So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm  
I won't let him win, but I'm a sucker for his charm  
Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine

~ Lenka – Trouble is a Friend

* * *

**Note: **Words in **Bold** letters are to be spoken in English.

**At the school Entrance Gate:**

"_**Stop making more trouble to him."**_

That was painful alright. She hated the word-no she despised the word now. The word 'trouble' was kept ringing in her mind. She was extremely worried before because of Kevin's words but now it was far more extreme. Ryoma was injured because of her… it was trouble. He was not able to play tennis for three months… it was also trouble. He couldn't concentrate with one hand… another trouble. It was her… a trouble herself. She felt a nail was being stroke inside her heart and she couldn't breathe easily. Even though Ryoma told her that everything was fine, she couldn't erase her worries for her boyfriend.

She gripped the handle of her bag hard. _Maybe… for a while I…_

"Ryuzaki!"

"Eh?" she looked up to see a curious look of Ryoma in front of her. _H-he called me… Ryuzaki- just now?_

"I've been calling you on your name but you didn't respond but you did when I call you 'that'? What's happening to you?" Ryoma asked her as if he read her mind just a while ago.

She scratched her hair while saying her words, "I-I am sorry. I-I'm just thinking of something."

"Hn." He just said.

"L-let's go." She said. Ryoma nodded afterwards.

While they were walking on their way home, she couldn't stop peeking on Ryoma's arm which was still had a tourniquet on. She felt guilty still. Seeing the bandage felt her so upset… a lot. She looked down before Ryoma would notice her worries.

**xxx**

"R-ryoma-kun… ummm… this coming Friday," she fidgeted trying to complete her words, "I am thinking of staying at Lizzy-chan's house. I-if it is alright with you… that is." She looked at him. The boy was just staring at her blankly. They were eating their dinner that night when she directly asked permission to him pluckily.

"Can't you just visit her… not staying at her place?" he asked back after a series of silence.

She looked down and said, "s-she asked me to stay there for a night. Y-you see, she wants to know me better. And I-I'm considering her offer."

Ryoma didn't talk after she said that. He was more on thinking something else.

"Y-you don't like… the idea?" she built up her courage to look at him.

The boy closed his eyes and continued eating his dinner, "I don't mind at all."

Sakuno smiled and thanked him when he agreed. She felt a little guilty for lying to him though. Lizzy never asked her to stay for a night there. It was her idea to spend the night at Lizzy's house for another reason.

* * *

**Friday:**

"Ah! Sakuno, kochi! Kochi!" Lizzy waved at her when she saw her walking outside from the entrance gate of the school, "I am happy that you are going to visit me today."

Sakuno was blushing when she said her next words, "Lizzy-chan, ummm I actually said to Ryoma-kun that I... will spend the night in your place."

Lizzy was shocked, **"WHAT!"**

She pleaded on her, "Please will you let me stay?"

"I-I don't mind but will Ryoma be alright with that?"

"Y-yes, he agreed to me already."

"Okay, if you say so. Then you can stay at my place for the night."

To her bewilderment, she hugged the girl instantly, "thank you Lizzy-chan. You're so great."

LIzzy just laughed on her action, "Let's go now before it gets dark. And I told you that you will ride one of these."

Sakuno's jaw dropped when she saw the white limousine that they were going to ride. Indeed it was her first riding such a luxurious car.

**xxx**

"**She left already?"** Ryoma was being told by another student who saw Sakuno going out with Lizzy in the girl's car.

"**Yeah. It was about ten minutes ago."** The student confirmed his words.

"**Thanks."** He walked away from the school after that. _Why wouldn't she let me see her off? …That girl._ He looked from a distance thinking the situations before. She was acting weird prior to Monday's incident. Was she still bothered about his injury? He made it clear to her so she wouldn't feel like she had. It pissed him off to think something so trivial. He hated it. He decided to go to a practice center and practice tennis with his left arm.

**xxx**

"**Ciel is here?"** Lizzy asked her personal maid when they returned. She was introduced there and was treated nicely by them. She was shocked how big Lizzy's house was. It was a mansion actually. She almost forgot that she was a member of a noble family and having this kind of mansion was normal for them.

"**Yes, milady." **The maid smiled at her and escorted them inside.

Lizzy was so excited to see this Ciel of hers. She wondered what kind of person this Ciel was. She hadn't seen him ever since she started schooling at NYCDOE. So she was completely curious about her fiancé. The maid opened the door in front of them and they saw two people inside. The one was sitting on a sofa who was the same age as them. The boy was wearing a blue business suit and he has a black eye-patch on his right eye. He was kind of weird though in Sakuno's thoughts. The other one was standing near the boy that a bit older than them… or far older than them. The man was looking gorgeous despite the age no matter how old he was. He was wearing an all black suit. The boy stood up the moment they saw them entered the room.

"**Elizabeth, what took- "**

"**CIEL! I missed you a lot!" **she cut his words when she clung to him tightly and swung the boy around. Sakuno sweat dropped to see such a scene. _H-he can make such a reaction._ She thought when the boy made an angry face at her.

"**Hey! Stop clinging unto me, Elizabeth. That's not so ladylike."** The boy said pushing her away from him.

"**My Ciel call my Lizzy, how many times do I need to tell you that?" **she pouted and giving him another tight hug, **"But I can forgive you because you're here to visit me today."**

He shook his head and looked at Sakuno's direction. She bowed when their eyes met, **"Mind your manners Lizzy, you brought an acquaintance and you didn't even bother to introduce me to her."**

Lizzy covered her mouth in shock and giggled a little, **"Oh, sorry my bad," ** LIzzy look at her and introduced her to him, **"Sakuno this is my fiancé, Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel this is my friend and my classmate Sakuno Ryuzaki."**

"**N-nice to meet you Mr. Ciel. I-I am Sakuno Ryuzaki." **She bowed to give respect to the boy.

"**You're Japanese, aren't you?" **Ciel asked her.

"**Y-yes, I-I am not good at speaking in English though."** Sakuno blushed when she said that. She was more surprised when the boy grabbed her right hand and kissed the top of it. The boy smiled when he said his next words;

"No need to worry. We can speak Japanese if you like," Ciel lifted her hand a little high and continued saying his words, "It's my pleasure of meeting you, milady."

"M-milady?" she mimicked his words at full surprised. Man, this boy was really gentle in a way. Quite opposite of her boyfriend … well Ryoma was gentle in his own way too… only he showed it privately. She thought of him again to her shock. She shook her head in mind and tried to focus on the person in front of her. Lizzy just laughed on her reaction afterwards.

"You really are funny, Sakuno. That's why I really like you."

"L-lizzy-chan."

"Pardon me, my lord and my ladies but the afternoon dessert is ready now." The tall man interrupted in the middle of the conversation.

"Oh and by the way, Sakuno this is Sebastian, Ciel's butler."

"N-nice to meet you ." Sakuno looked up at him.

"The pleasure's all mine milady," the butler replied with a smile and bowed in front of her with his hand on his chest, "Now if you please, let's go to the garden, shall we?"

The three followed the tall butler and ate merrily at the garden. Sakuno learned a lot from the couple. Ciel was managing a toy company that his parents left to him. It wasn't hard for the boy for he was trained to work ever since he was young. Now that he was alone now, he took a full control of the company with the help of his trusted butler. The reason why he couldn't go to school was because of his job. A lot of investments were coming towards him and he needed to negotiate with them one by one and he had to go to different cities and countries. His English was different like Lizzy's and she learned that they spoke in British English. He didn't have to go to school because of his incredible intelligence but he still insisted to go when he had time. He wouldn't admit it but Sakuno could notice him… he was worried about his fiancée. She felt a bit envious about them… but she couldn't show it to him now as if she was trying to make an alibi for him… she needed to admit it; she wasn't ready to face Ryoma yet.

**xxx**

The earl and his butler stayed there for the night as well and was about to leave early the next morning.

"We will meet again at school soon," Ciel said to the both of them, "I'll see my whereabouts and have them done in no time."

"You should Ciel. You made me miss you a lot already." Lizzy looked down.

Ciel smiled at her and patted his hand on top of her head, "Don't worry, you have Miss Sakuno here to cheer you up."

Lizzy's smile came back and nodded as an agreement to his words. Ciel looked at Sakuno afterwards;

"But be sure to cheer her up as well," Ciel said pertaining to Sakuno. Sakuno was shocked when she heard him say that, "There is something in your eyes that you are trying to suppress. Don't hold back and let it all out."

Sakuno wondered of his words. Did he read her? Ciel was definitely odd, weird… and mysterious. But she knew that she could trust the boy. She could see some personalities of Ryoma from him although her boyfriend was not this friendly unlike Lizzy's fiancé was. Sakuno nodded in the end. Sebastian bowed to them as respect and escorted his master to his black limousine. It wasn't a shock to her anymore. She learned that Lizzy's limousine was his present for her 14th birthday. The boy and his butler left after that.

* * *

**Saturday at 5pm:**

"What! You said that you are only staying there for a night." Ryoma was irritated at her when she called him on the phone that afternoon.

"U-ummm… L-lizzy-chan's parents insisted me to stay for another night here. So- "

"No! Go home this instant."

Sakuno was shocked in his words, "P-please, t-this is the last time. I-I'll come back home early in the morning."

"Are you avoiding me?" Ryoma said to her accusingly.

She gasped hoping that Ryoma didn't hear her, "w-why do you say that? I-I am not- "

"You didn't wait for me last Friday." He gripped the apparatus hard.

"But I told you that… I am going with Lizzy-chan."

"At least you could let me see you off."

"I-I am sorry."

Silence surfaced between them. He sighed after saying his next words, "Just tonight. Go home tomorrow morning, Okay."

"U-un," She nodded as if he could see her nod, "I-I'll see you tomorrow."

He put the phone on the receiver when he said his good bye to her. He was staring at the phone for a long time. He knew it, Sakuno was avoiding her and he knew the only reason for that. He smacked the table near the phone and said something to relief his irritation;

"Darn it."

**xxx **

Sakuno sighed on the other hand, she was shocked to see Lizzy beside her, crossing both of her hands in front of her, "E-everything's all right now… I can stay another night here."

"What was that all about?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I can see it, you two are arguing. Did something happen between you two?"

"N-nothing, w-we are not fighting, Lizzy-chan."

"You are avoiding him, aren't you?"

Sakuno was stunned. She caught her there… twice, "W-why do you say that as well? I am not avoiding him."

"Don't lie to me, Sakuno. You are so easy to read. You are scared of hurting him again."

Her eyes widened to the realization. She was right. She was scared of hurting Ryoma… physically. She didn't want that especially if it was somewhat related to tennis. She didn't realize that she was crying when Lizzy wiped her face with her handkerchief and said;

"It's alright. I know you two could work things out. Ryoma isn't the type of a person who will stay still and do nothing." She hugged the crying girl as a comfort.

"T-thank you Lizzy-chan," Sakuno hugged her back, "I am glad I met you here and Ciel-kun as well."

"Ciel wouldn't like you calling him that. I assure you."

Sakuno just smiled at her. After the comforting moment, Lizzy invited her to have a cake with her and talked about her ups and downs. LIzzy listened to her all the time and gave her advices in the end. It helped her to relieve her stress. Sakuno stayed another night there once again. The only problem was how is she going to approach her boyfriend tomorrow… to explain everything.

* * *

**Sunday at 5pm:**

"**Hey! Where is your girlfriend? Haven't seen her for a while?" **Kevin asked him that afternoon. They were having a practice match where Kevin called him and came over to have a warm up.

"**At Midford's." **he replied shortly.

"**hmmm, she's not supporting you today, eh?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Or she probably took my words back then."**

"**What words?" **Ryoma was suspecting something to him.

"**I just told her to keep you away from trouble," **Kevin said casually, **"she finally came to her senses."**

To Kevin's surprised, he was being grabbed by Ryoma on his collar shirt, **"How dare you say that to her?"** Kevin blinked twice. The boy crossed the court at such speed?

"**Hey, chill out will you? Why are acting weird towards her like that. You are showing a different side of you."** Kevin said lifting both of his hands on front of him.

Ryoma gritted his teeth while staring at him, **"Hell, yeah."** He brusquely let go of his collar shirt and walked away from him.

"**Where are you going? We are not done yet."**

"**I am not in the mood to play you. Maybe another time. Go home."**

"**Hey! Don't take my words personally, Idiot."**

Ryoma didn't answer his words. He was pissed now that he found out why Sakuno was acting weird lately. It was Kevin's fault. If he didn't control himself moments ago, he wouldn't have punched him on the face. He went inside the elevator but he couldn't let his tantrums out because he was with someone inside the machine. When he reached the ninth floor, he almost ran to reach his door. He thought of giving Sakuno a call and told her to go home. She didn't keep her promise that she would go home early today… the reason why he agreed to play a match with Kevin because he was irritated ever since Sakuno left. But his face lifted a little when he saw a pair of shoes at the other side of the door. The girl came back without him noticing. He quickened his pace and knocked to her door. But no one answered; he knocked again… still no response. His irritation came back once again;

"Hey! Stop this avoiding thing, it's not funny anymore." He almost shouted and knocked for the third time... a bit louder.

He heard some noises inside after he said that. Later on, the door slowly opened… half opened to be exact. The girl was wearing her dress that she used outside. The girl hadn't change and that meant she just arrived.

"You just arrived; you said that you would go home early this morning." Ryoma said not hiding his irritation in his voice.

"S-sorry, I-I was having fun at Lizzy chan's," She looked at him and before he replied she continued speaking, "L-let me change first and then I'll prepare our dinner."

She was about to close the door but Ryoma blocked his foot between the frame and the jamb of the door. Sakuno became tensed because of his actions and looks, "R-ryoma-kun, I-I told you, I-I'll change first- "

"You can do that later." He said when he finally opened the door with his left hand.

Sakuno panicked more because of that, "W-what are you doing?" she walked backwards when the boy walked towards her, "p-please get out. T-this is my room." She looked away from him.

"So what, this is my unit. You are IN my unit."

She was stunned, "I-I am sorry for breaking my words, Ryoma-kun." she almost screamed when Ryoma suddenly grabbed her right wrist with his left hand and lifted them in the air.

"Too late for that," he said that made her agape and speechless with his next words, "you need to pay hard."

* * *

**Done! Okay! Ryoma was definitely mad in this chapter. Are you wondering what will happen next? Well you have to wait next week for that. Anyway, how was this one? Tell me your thoughts please. Arigatou…**

**Guys, I need some help in this one… about the schedule of Grand Slam. Actually I am hesitating which schedule I should write here. (e.g. 2012 Australian Open 16-29 Jan. or 2013 Australian Open 14-27 Jan.) I am actually thinking between this year and next year… Well, I'm going to focus A.O if you know what I mean. I need you to help me decide on this…it will affect the progress of my story… thank you very much… I will be waiting for your reply… ^_^**

**Ciel Phantomhive – I think some of you know him. The heroine of black butler or Kurushitsuji. One of the main protagonist in the anime. I kept his appearance and everything's just the way he was. I hope I did.**

**Sebastian – He is the anime title 'black butler' or 'kuroshitsuji.' ** **He's actually a demon and the protagonist in the anime but hey since this story of mine is actually related to normal life and school life, he is just an ordinary butler here. **

**I do not own black butler or Kurushitsuji. Just my pure imaginations and fantasies. I also do not own Lenka's song. Definitely zero. A special thanks to the both of them.**

**Reviews please! Onegaishimasu! There were times that I wasn't in the mood to write so please erase those from me. Thanks…. ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Punishment **


	9. Punishment

**Hi there! Thank you for staying with me all this time and always supporting my story/stories. I am happy to have received over a hundred reviews from you and I am just on the ninth chapter so far. I am sensing that this sequel will be having chapters triple times than the previous one. (Absolute kiss had only 5 chapters and it was not that great though.) Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter. I need incentives and it just the start of the month… mou… ^_^**

**kichisaburo - there will be more scenes between the noble in the future. Just wait for it... It's okay for hating Kevin tee hee hee... I mean I don't hate it but I don't like him as well... I can say he's just fine, average guy to me... since he's friends with Ryoma... And thank you for the review... I hope I will SURPRISE you with this new chapter... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Tennis Prince.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Punishment**

**Chapter Summary: She was tense when he demanded an explanation from her. She hoped that it would be all right until he gave her punishment.**

* * *

**Note: **Words in **Bold** letters are to be spoken in English.

She stared at his sternly, glaring eyes that he was giving her. She didn't know how she was able to stare at him like that. Maybe he made her as he was still holding her right wrist in front of them. She felt the firm grip there and there was no sign of letting her go.

_H-how can he have such energy to hold me like this?_ She thought. That came to her senses. She remembered that they were in an awkward situation and she was trying to keep her distance from him… for a while.

"R-ryoma-kun. L-let go of my hand." She tried to struggle but the boy didn't allow her. She noticed his grip tightened a bit. She saw the seriousness on his face when the boy talked;

"You can not stay like this forever." After saying that, she was surprised when he turned her at over 90 degrees angle in that room. Making her moved backwards with the use of their hands and cornered her there. She was cornered at one of the four sides of that room. She was speechless and didn't know what to do.

_H-how? _She thought. His stare was scaring her alright. She looked down when she couldn't take it. She tried to think a possible way to get away from him. She looked at his injured arm. It pained her but she tried to walk to it but Ryoma read her. He placed his right side on the wall and smirked;

"You can't get away now that you know it's injured," she looked at him with surprise and then she shifted her attention to his left hand that was leaning on the wall. Ryoma also saw that and put his left hand a bit lower between them, "You know that my left hand is the dominant one; you can't get away from it too."

He was right. She was nervous and tense now that she was completely cornered by Ryoma. She clasped both of her hands in front of her as she looked down and said, "W-why are you doing this? P-please stop it."

"I should be the one asking you that."

She looked at him with curious eyes. There was something in his stare that she couldn't read. He asked questions to her,

"Why are you avoiding me? Why are you keeping your distance to me?"

She was stunned. She was indeed avoiding him because of one reason and she couldn't bring to take another risk of 'that' from happening again.

"I want to hear your words, Sakuno," There was sarcasm on his voice. He was demanding an explanation. He had the hint but he still wanted to hear them from her voice, "Say it."

"Y-you know that, Ryoma-kun."

"Say it."

"R-ryoma-"

"Say it!" he raised his voice this time.

"I don't want to cause you any more trouble," she closed her eyes firmly when she said that, "I'll stay… away from you… until you heal yourself."

Silence was there for a minute.

"Are you saying that you will keep your distance to me in these three whole months?"

She opened her eyes abruptly. Was she going to do that? Avoiding him for three months? He made her think how long would that be.

"Ridiculous."

She looked at him when the boy said that. Ryoma continued talking;

"You are not going to do that." There was assurance in every word that he pronounced.

"W-why?" she couldn't think but to ask him that question.

"I will not let you." his stare was manipulating her. He smirked when he saw her reaction, "I am handicapped at the moment but why do you think that I still have the strength to do this kind of things to you?"

She gasped on his words. There was only one reason she had in her mind. He was strong. He saw her close his eyes and continued talking;

"Just because Kevin said those words to you, you ought to follow him. You should know better."

Ryoma knew about that too unexpectedly. She guessed that she couldn't hide anything from him anymore, "I-it's true, I am bothered by Kevin-san's words and it is awfully true. I can't take the risk of bringing trouble to you, Ryoma-kun. Y-you said that I shouldn't blame myself… but I—I can't stop myself blaming from it. It was all my fault."

"You worry too much; didn't we talk about this before? That's why you are so insensitive."

"W-what?" she was shock on his words, "H-how can you say that?"

Ryoma smirked moving a bit closer to her making her panicked, "Look, I don't care if I got injured a lot of times but that's not going to stop me from playing tennis… even If I got my own feet amputated."

She was shocked on his words. She placed her one hand on his shirt and gripped it, "N-no don't say that," she looked down and closed her eyes once again, her tears was starting to fall down, "don't think to that extent. I-I will be the first person to suffer if you say such things."

"Sakuno."

"Mou! Stop torturing me like this. I can not take it anymore." Her tears felt freely down her face. Even she was looking down Ryoma could sense that she was crying.

Ryoma's expression changed unknown to her knowledge. He held her right arm and said, "Everything's fine. Don't worry okay. I can still play to my heart's content."

She didn't know where she got the courage to hug the boy after saying that. She made sure that she avoided the injured part and hugged him tightly, "I-I am sorry, I am very sorry. T-truly… I am."

He was shocked on her action. It was the first time the girl did that to him. He felt overwhelmed when she did that. He touched the girl's hair to comfort her. But he was not finished yet.

"Apologizing like this means you made a mistake."

She blinked her eyes twice as she was trying to analyze what he had said. She distanced herself a little from him.

"A terrible mistake."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You are not that numb for not understanding what I mean." He smirked at her.

She released herself completely from him. She wiped her tears when she calmed down, "I-I will get a punishment from you?"

His smirk never left his face. She was alerted. His expression was saying something different and she was so nervous to asked, "W-what is my… p-punishment?"

He stayed still first before saying his next words, "Give me a kiss."

She knew it yet she was stunned.

"I mean a 'real' kiss."

"E-eh?"

"Kiss me."

"R-ryoma-kun, I-"

"Kiss me."

"b-but I-"

"Don't make me repeat myself thrice."

"t-that I-I-"

"Do it."

She bit her lower lip as she blushed a lot. Her heart beat was beating fast irregularly as she thought as she could hear it. She was surprised when the boy placed his left hand to her waist waiting for her to do the next move. She slowly raised both of her hands to his cheeks, trembling. She was able to stare at his enigmatic staring eyes before closing her own eyes and gave him the 'real' kiss he was asking her. Ryoma didn't do anything when she gave her 'punishment' to him, meaning that he wanted her to do the thing. She tried to remember the thing he did when he was kissing her and she copied it. It was awfully long as Ryoma didn't allow her to stop. She couldn't look at him directly when she was finished kissing him.

"Mada mada dane."

"Eh?!" she looked at him when he said that.

"Do the kiss again."

"b-but I just di-"

"Kiss me again."

Sakuno turned crimson red, "I-I don't think I-"

"Do it again."

"I can't!" she closed her eyes after saying that.

Ryoma jerked his head, "why?"

"I-If I k-kiss you again… I won't be able to stop m-my heart from being panicky," She covered her face with her hands, "I-it is beating so fast like it wants to jump out from my chest. I think it's going to explode."

He stared at his girlfriend. He smirked as he saw how red she was judging from her ears. He found it amusing that Sakuno would react like this, "You should choose whether your heart's going to jump out from your chest or if it is going to explode."

She shook her head left and right as she said her next words, "Mou! I can't choose between the two. Y-you are making me feel both ways."

"I feel honored then." Ryoma said making her looked at him and that was his chance, he took out his right arm from the tourniquet and wrapped it around her waist lightly, "This won't take long."

"W-what-" she panicked when his left hand was being locked at the back of her head.

"If you couldn't do it then let me." Without warning, he kissed her this time. Her eyes widened when he did that. Didn't he understand her? Whoever does the kiss it would still be the same. She was worried that he was holding her with his right hand although; it was lighter than she expected. And didn't he tell her that it wouldn't take long? It was tremendously long.

_Y-you are a liar yourself, Ryoma-kun._ She thought as she was beginning to calm down. Her eyes softened a bit as she stared at the ceiling. _You wouldn't get mad at me to the extent that I almost ruin your passion for tennis. H-how can you deal both tennis and me? You are just so amazing… t-that's why I… I… _she closed her eyes completely and responded to his kiss. She didn't have a choice… she was completely LOCKED by him. It took for a while before he released her.

"You finally calmed down." He smirked when he said that. He returned his right arm to the tourniquet like nothing happened.

She blushed as her reply. She looked down as she was embarrassed enough to looked at him.

Ryoma became serious, "Have trust in me and in yourself."

She managed to look at him this time. Ryoma continued afterwards;

"If there is someone that you must believe, it should be me. It's a bit heavy but true. Remember that."

She was slowly absorbing all his words into her brain. He was right. She should trust him and herself. They went that far and Kevin's words were not the one that would ruin their relationship. She smiled at him genuinely and said;

"Y-you're right. I won't hold back anymore. Thank you very much, Ryoma-kun."

He smiled. He walked away from her and said, "You should change now before I do something else to you."

Her eyes slowly widened once again. Realization caught her, "S-stop teasing me all the time!"

"Hai, hai." Ryoma mockingly said as he closed the door behind him.

She was left in her room once again. She collapsed after a few minutes. They made up. Ryoma acted like he wasn't injured at all. She could see it as he played. She was just so blind to see it but now she finally understood. He meant every word he said about him playing tennis. Nothing can stop him from doing so. Her heart was beating so fast as she remembered everything that happened earlier. She touched her lips with her index finger and thought;

_He is good at kissing now. H-how did he… do that? I-is it because… of me?_ She flushed all over once again as she thought such things about him. _I would spoil him if he hears about this. _She shook her head as she was beginning to stand up and was about to change her clothes when the boy knocked on her door and said;

"Harahetta."

She sweat dropped when she heard him say that. _I guess I am spoiling him right now._ She thought, "I am coming in a minute." She announced instead.

* * *

**Monday Morning:**

Ryoma had a practice training that morning so they went early to the school. Her ankle was completely healed so she insisted that she would carry his racket bag. Ryoma didn't want her but she still insisted until his arm finally healed. Ryoma agreed in the end.

They reached the court and Ryoma started to do his warm ups. She decided to wait for a bit and watch him play. She was not bothered anymore. No matter what style Ryoma would use, she knew that he was still the best.

"**Hey! Sakuno. Watching your boyfriend play today?** An average guy with a cowboy hat approached her.

"**B-billy-san," **Sakuno uttered as she recognized him, **"Y-yes… thank you for practicing with Ryoma-kun."** she bowed in front of him.

Billy waved his hands in front of her, **"Don't be too formal. It's okay."**

"**What are you doing to the girl, Billy?"** the emerald-haired guy asked Billy the question. He was followed by another guy who looked like a girl smiling at her.

"**T-tom-san, Terry-san, h-he didn't do anything to me."** she defended the cowboy.

"**See, how can you accuse me like that?"** Billy said to them.

"**Okay, okay. We didn't do anything." **The bishounen said and looked at her, "just cheer on us okay."

"Eh" it was rare for then to speak in Japanese. That's why she tried her best to converse in English with them, "I-I will."

"**Hey! If she will cheer for you then Ryoma won't have a supporter."** Billy complained.

"**You're right."** Tom agreed and then he said something, "Why don't you cheer for the both us then?"

"**Tom!"**

"I-It's ok, Billy-san. I'll cheer for the both of them." Sakuno interrupted.

"**If you say so." ** Billy agreed in the end. He was not still used about honorifics that she was using to them, as well as the Griffy brothers but they would just let her.

"**Tom, Terry. Time for practice!"** Kevin shouted while walking towards them.

"Ryoma is having a two-on-one match today." Billy said to her shocked.

"R-really?"

"Yea, we won't go easy on him." Tom said running away from Billy and her. Terry followed his brother.

"**Billy, run 10 laps now and have a practice match with Arnold later." ** The blonde-haired captain ordered him.

**Man, you are bossy toda-"** he didn't continue his complain when Kevin looked at him accusingly,** "Okay-Okay I'll run now."**

Billy ran on the oval leaving Kevin and Sakuno behind. She felt awkward now that she was left with the youngest yet meanest boy in America that she met. She knew that it wouldn't complete his day without saying anything harsh to her. And she was right; Kevin started to make hostile conversations;

"**Not repenting to your sins?"**

She tried to remember the words he said, **"Been doing that these past few days."** She replied not looking at him. The match between Ryoma and the Griffy brothers had just started.

"**You have guts to do that huh?"**

"**I know my limits and Ryoma-kun understands me."**

Kevin closed his eyes as he inserted his hands to his pockets, **"Heh, I wonder until when. I feel sorry for Ryoma for falling for you like this."**

That surprised her, Kevin was gone too far. She needed to defend herself to this guy who was trying to ruin their relationship, **"Kevin-san, y-you can hate me all you want b-but I don't think he's not sorry for… for choosing me."**

Kevin was surprised on her words. The girl was looking at him with desperate look. She didn't notice that she was already speaking in her native language, "I-I may be plain, simple, clumsy and stupid but Ryoma-kun chose to like me despite my lapses."

Kevin was stunned. He got her there speechless. They were both returned to their senses when the school bell rang; indicating that the first period had almost started. She walked away from him and shouted at Ryoma;

"R-ryoma-kun! I am going ahead to class!" she said running already to leave the area.

Ryoma just looked at her for an instant and then returned his attention to the match. Their class will be ready in thirty minutes as their first period teacher gave them some allowances so they have plenty of time to practice.

Kevin on the other hand was still absorbing on her words. Unknown to their knowledge, the captain smirked as he stared from the direction where the girl ran to.

_**Definitely a weirdo.**_He thought of skipping the first period once again.

* * *

**Done! Okay this is totally a planned one. I had this thought a long time ago. I am glad I could make them into words. It feels so good to share your imaginations and fantasies. Am I right, my fellow writers and authors? Anyway, how was this chapter? Did you like it? Please tell me. I want to know your own thoughts. I want to know if I am still doing a good plot. Thank you very much. ^_^**

**Vocabulary:**

**Harahetta – I am hungry.**

**Reviews please! Sharing is not bad. It is bad when you keep it to yourself ;P**

**Next Chapter: The Prince Meets the King**


	10. The Prince Meets The King

**Hi There! Thank you for the inspiring words. I feel so high to receive such different reactions from different reviewers. Your words will definitely make me improve my writing skills and I thank you for that as well. Bring me more motivation to write guys… for now enjoy this new chapter. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: Tenipuri is legally owned by Konomi Takeshi-sensei. Pure and original.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Prince Meets the King**

**Chapter Summary: The meeting was a bit eerie between the both of them. The king offered something to him if he was able to beat him on something… and that was…**

* * *

**Note: **Words in **Bold** letters are to be spoken in English.

**First Week of November:**

"**Echizen! Pay attention!" **Kevin shouted while Ryoma was rallying on the wall.

Ryoma was losing his concentration because of the call he had earlier. The manager said he should reconsider quitting for the upcoming competition next year and joined next time. It's not like he would never play again. But he kept on insisting that he would play no matter what. If he was going to quit, then what was he doing there anyway. Wasn't that the reason he was there because of that competition. He even thought hard of taking the risk of leaving Sakuno behind before all of this could happen. He gripped his racket hard and hit the ball with his left hand.

"**Enough for that! You should rest."** Kevin said to him.

Ryoma stopped as he was being told. He had to follow this captain to avoid unnecessary accident. He went to the bench and sat for a while.

"**You are not thinking of the call, are you?" ** Kevin asked him.

Ryoma chose to remain silent.

"**Do not let your guard down, idiot."**

Ryoma looked at him and then looked away as he closed his eyes, **"How come you sounded like buchou?"**

"**Heh,"** They remained quiet there for a while. It was Kevin who broke the silent and talked, **"About your girlfriend-"**

"**If you are going to badmouth her again, don't even try." **Ryoma said as he stood up.

Kevin stood up as well, **"No, what did you see from her?"**

"**What?"**

"**When did you start falling for her?"**

"**This is nonsense."**

"**You wouldn't think of my question as nonsense if you give importance to your girl."**

"**Are you picking up a fight?"** Ryoma looked at him. It wasn't him to be like this. But Kevin was crossing the line again. Kevin didn't talk after that. Ryoma calmed down as he sighed, **"I just felt that I did."**

"**Just? How did she respond to you? Did you confess to her?"**

"**We wouldn't be a couple now, if I didn't."**

"**What did she say then?"**

"**Why are you interrogating me?"**

"**Is it wrong? I just want to know."**

Ryoma didn't reply that time. His eyes were slowly widened when he realized something, **"Are you hitting on my girl?"**

"**What gives you that idea? It's like I'd fall for her or anything." **Kevin defended on himself.

Ryoma twitched but he could keep his pace, **"Sakuno likes me, and that's clear."**

"**I'm just wondering because I never heard it from her when she was tryingto defend herself from me."**

That hit him. They've been going out for almost eight months but he never heard her saying that she liked him. He did say he liked her but only out of the blue… whatever the reason was, he was able to say it in front of her. In her case, she wasn't telling him… at least not yet.

"**Don't take me seriously, if she likes you then its fine." **Kevin said leaving the tennis prodigy in that area.

Ryoma watched the blonde guy leave the place. It was almost time for the first period and it seemed that the American boy was planning to attend the first period. Sakuno was probably in her class right now and he remembered that Kevin was her seatmate as well. He was beginning to think things that he shouldn't. He just hoped Kevin wouldn't do something to ruin his sanity.

Thus, the school bell rang.

* * *

**Lunch Break:**

Sakuno was tired of that language that she was speaking. Good thing that she was able to understand their words, yeah their words not the whole sentence. _It was still difficult to learn English after all._ She thought as she stared at LIzzy who was talking to other classmates.

"Lizzy-chan is so pretty and friendly," She whispered to herself still staring at the girl who became stiffened on the sudden commotion that she wasn't aware about, "even though she is shock seeing Ciel-kun in front of her, she is still pretty and adorable," She giggled when the girl clung to the boy, "she even looked cuter when she did that to Ciel-kun."

"**Lizzy, we're in a public area. Stop doing things which is unnecessary to display."**

Wait?

Sakuno snapped from her reverie.

C-ciel?

_THE_ Ciel Phatomhive was here?

Lizzy's fiancé?

She stood up recklessly and reacted, **"C-ciel-kun!"**

Everyone looked at her, including Kevin and the two. Ciel blinked twice and retorted;

"**C-ciel… kun?"**

The commotion was followed by laughter inside the class. Sakuno was embarrassed on her actions. She sat down and fidgeted with her fingers before apologizing.

"Seriously, Miss Sakuno, you never ceased to amaze me. It is my pleasure to have greeted in such an informal way." Ciel declared as he released himself from his fiancee's grip.

"S-sorry," The laughter increased after that.

"What are you doing here, Ciel?" Lizzy asked her fiancé.

Ciel looked at her with curiosity, "What kind of question was that? I am just happened to be a Student here at NYDCOE for the info."

Lizzy stuck her tongue out, "oh, y-yeah," she reacted as she punch her own head lightly, "silly me?"

"I just came to check up on you but I will be on my way to my own class," Ciel said, "I'll see you later Miss Sakuno."

Sakuno bowed in front of them, "H-hai…"

"I'll see you later then, Ciel." Lizzy smiled at him. The boy just nodded and left afterwards.

Sakuno and Lizzy was shocked to see Sebastian at the door. The butler bowed in front of them and smiled anonymously when Ciel walked by him. The girls looked at each other when the two guys disappeared in front of them and went off to Ciel's class.

Kevin didn't say anything for the whole commotion. Thinking what a show off the little Earl did a while ago. He closed his eyes when the girl sat beside him. He didn't know but he was not in the mood to annoy the girl who was sitting next to him.

**xxx**

"It was so rare of you to do something like that, young master," Sebastian said while they were walking on their way to Ciel's classroom, "You never visited the young Lady unless the class is over."

"Just shut your mouth Sebastian," Ciel sternly said to his butler still looking ahead, "My vision just found something interesting in that place. I might give it a full and beautiful view before it disappears."

"Is that so?"

"Lizzy is having fun while being with her. Her presence means a lot to those who are around her. I don't know but she has this aura that is difficult to recognize… rather than amusing to find."

"Young master has taken an interest to another lady other than the young mistress," Sebastian said trying to tease his master, "Interesting."

Ciel faced his butler and blushed, "I told you to shut up. I am saying that it is very fortunate of Lizzy to have Miss Sakuno around her," He said after defending himself from his butler, "She will have a bigger role on Lizzy's life and as long as she's happy… I'm happy as well."

"Hmmm," Sebastian said, "It feels so good to be in love, isn't it?"

Ciel blushed on his butler's comment but he didn't say anything. Later on, they reached their destination. He faced Sebastian and said something;

"Wait for us outside."

"**Yes, My Lord." **The butler nodded and took off. Ciel looked around and as what he had expected like in LIzzy's classroom, he was being crowded by other students. He closed his eyes and sweat dropped as he thought of something. _Honestly, am I that popular to receive such special attention by anyone? Do I look like an actor to them?_ He sighed as he opened his eyes again and from the corner of his eyes, he saw a particular someone. Sitting at the corner of the room, a boy wearing a fila hat was looking outside the window feeling all bored. He had his right arm casted. Suddenly a memory popped up into his mind. He excused himself to other students around him and walked closer to the boy. He talked catching the boy's attention.

"**Isn't you **_**The **_**famous prince of tennis Echizen Ryoma that I am hearing about?"** Ciel declared.

Ryoma looked at him stoically and later said, **"I'm sorry, but who are you?"**

Ciel closed his eyes as he expected that coming from him, **"I knew you would say that. I am not surprised at all."**

Ryoma stared at him for a while. When he sensed that he was not saying anything he looked away and returned his vision to the window.

"**And it's true that you are so arrogant towards the people around you."**

"**che"**

"**I can't believe that Miss Sakuno managed to stay with you this long."**

Ryoma's eyes widened. Ciel smiled inwardly. He finally caught his attention, **"How did you know my girlfriend?"**

"**Calmed down, little panic boy. I am not going to steal her from you. Besides I am not allowed to do that anymore since I have my fiancé to beat me to death if I do that."**

Ryoma thought hard after saying his words and then he noticed something enlightened from him, **"Ah, you are Midford's fiancée Sakuno was talking about."**

"**Ciel Phantomhive." **He introduced himself to him as he stretched his right hand to him.

Ryoma smirked as he said something, **"I guess I don't need to introduce myself to you."** he accepted his hand after saying that.

The two looked at each other for a while. They didn't notice the stare everyone was giving to them inside the classroom. They only had one thought at that moment… the two influential people were actually looking good at their position as they were about to start a good communication in the future.

* * *

**Afternoon Practice:**

He breathed hard after the series of rallying with Arnold. It's true that his concentration were cut into two. But he wouldn't let it hinder him. Arnold was such a talented tennis player, a perfect sparing partner for a handicapped person who tried to return to the top. Wait. He wasn't lost to any match yet. He was just preparing for the upcoming tournament next year. And being a handicapped person was a challenge for him.

"**Let's stop for today!"** Kevin announced for the players who were playing in the court.

"**Nice rallying, Echizen." **Arnold said to the young tennis prodigy.

"**Thanks,"** he said, **"But I want to have a serious match with you if the opportunity allows me."**

"**It goes the same for me."**

The two went where the others were. The griffy brothers were wiping their own sweat that made the crowd scream painfully. Billy was talking to Stephanie who was visiting him there. The two were planning to get married after they graduate high school. Bobby and Michael were still warming up before going home that day.

Ryoma was about to leave when Kevin stopped him.

"**Wait a minute Echizen."**

The boy just looked at him.

"**When your right arm is healed, I want you to play a match with me."**

Upon saying that, Ryoma gave him his devilish smirk, **"I like that." **he said as he started walking away in that court.

**xxx**

Sakuno was waiting for him outside the school gate. The girl was fidgeting as always and the blush never left her face.

"Were you waiting that long?" he asked.

"I-ie, I-I just got here."

"Hn," He stared at his girlfriend. Something was odd to her again so he confronted the girl there, "What is it this time?"

"E-eh?"

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Uhmm, n-nothing. It's nothing." She replied but he saw her staring at his fractured arm again looking all worried.

"Don't give me that look, I won't buy it."

"R-ryoma-kun. It's nothing really."

"Do you want another punishment?" He was being irritated again because of her action. He just couldn't read her mind when she was acting like that.

Sakuno became red when she heard that from him. He smirked as he said his next words, "If you like I can give 'it' to you now." He was about to touch her when the girl moved back and said something;

"B-but Ryoma-kun… I-I was just thinking…"

He wondered on her words, "Of what?"

She fidgeted as she said her next words, "a-about everything… y-your accident… K-kevin's words… the tournament… e-everything."

"What about them?"

"I-I realize that… that instead of blaming myself from your injuries… I-I should stand up and… and support you. I should be the one to cheer you up."

She looked at him. He was a bit surprised to hear that from her actually. But the girl was not finished talking yet;

"I-I'll protect you instead. I will become stronger for you so-so you don't have to worry about me anymore." She said that with determination shown right to her eyes.

Ryoma didn't say anything but he reacted a little. He pinned his hat down as he said his words, "baka, why did you realize that just now?"

"Eh?"

To the girl's surprised, he patted his left hand to her head and said, "The fact that you are here beside me is enough for me. You have been supporting me all this time."

The girl blushed, "d-did… I?"

He smirked for the last time, "That's why you are so innocent… and stupid."

She pouted on his next words, "I-I can take the innocent but forget the stupid. Mou."

"Thank you." he smiled at her making the girl smiled back at him.

"**That's a wonderful show, indeed."**

The two flinched when they heard that someone's voice. They looked at the area where that person's voice was. They saw Ciel and Lizzy together with Sebastian standing not far from them.

Sakuno was the first one to react, "C-ciel-kun, L-lizzy-chan, S-sebastian-san! W-what are you doing here?"

Ciel was the one to answer her question, "If you have forgotten miss, this is the entrance gate of the school so there is the possibility that students will go this way."

Sakuno blushed on his thoughts. Really, whenever Ciel used that way of speech she was unable to retaliate, "S-sorry."

Lizzy approached her, "Hey, don't be. Ciel is just like that. He loves teasing people. That is."

Sakuno just smiled at her.

"I didn't know that you can speak Japanese." Ryoma butted in.

"You never asked me, that's why."

The two just stared at each other without saying a single word. If the Seigaku regulars saw them right now, they probably felt Déjà vu around them... the same goes between Ryoma and Ibu of Fudomine.

Sakuno and Lizzy looked at each other then they looked at the two boys. Lizzy was the first one to talk;

"So you two knew each other already?"

"He's my classmate." They both said in unison making the girls awed.

"My apologies, young masters and young ladies, I believe that it would be necessary to stop the up heating tense so that we can prepare to go home and have a little snack at the mansion." Sebastian explained nicely and smoothly to them.

The four youngsters stared at him for a while. Sebastian just sweat dropped;

"And it would be necessary to stop staring at me like that. It would be rude for the eyes of the beholder."

"Honestly, Sebastian, you yourself is a tense-killer." Ciel said to his butler.

"I should apologize then master," The butler bowed in front of him, "Now, if you please excuse me, we should proceed to our location now, shall we?" he opened the car of Ciel's door and inviting them to come.

Sakuno asked, "A-are you inviting us to come?"

Lizzy hugged her and said, "Of course, silly. Now come on." She gestured the girl to her limousine.

"I haven't agreed yet." Ryoma said making them to stop. Sakuno looked at her boyfriend.

Ciel somewhat predict the outcome so he used his charm. "I want to know the famous tennis player if you ask me."

"Look at magazines or watch news everyday then." Ryoma said with his stoic reaction.

"Meeting the person is better than seeing them on screen or in some paper materials." Ciel said.

Ryoma didn't say anything. He didn't like being invited to someone's house or mansion or whatever it was especially to the person whom he just met.

"Or rather I can help you with your injury."

Ryoma and Sakuno both reacted. The girl asked him, "w-what do you mean?"

"I want to see him play tennis as a southpaw player as the world is screaming as he is. So I am helping you a hand," Ciel said and then turning his attention to the prodigy, "only if he would accept my humble offer."

They remained silent for a while and then Lizzy butted in;

"Accept the offer Ryoma. You won't regret it. You can trust Ciel."

Ryoma stared at him. This guy that he just met was offering him a hand. He would make the healing process a bit shorter. He was thinking of grabbing that offer as he said his words;

"Ok then, what's your condition?"

Ciel twitched, "My expectations of you didn't fail me. You really are sharp."

"…"

"All you have to do is beat me from playing chess."

Everyone was shocked on his condition. No one reacted except for one.

"Deal!"

* * *

**Whew! Made it. I felt like I've been making this chapter for long. I don't know why but this is how I felt when I was writing this one. So how did you think of this one? You guessed who's the king right? I really want to knooowwwoe~**

**Please oh pretty please. Send me your thoughts… it's just one click away… thank you in advance… ^_^**

**Guys! I've decided which time and date that I am going to use for the competition. I have also settled time and date for my other story (Crystal Teardrops) as well. Since the story is about Tennis, the game will be here but only for highlight scenes. I so love playing it. Tee hee hee.**

**Next Chapter: The Prince of Chess?**


	11. The Prince of Chess?

**Hi There! I am so pleased to receive lots of reviews from you guys. I think I have this kind of pressure when my 'deadline' is up; thinking that I am writing two stories a week, plus one-shots to be inserted sometimes. Anyway, sorry for the grammar errors, I've been seeing them in my chapters every time I review them myself. Have mercy on me for I am always writing every morning after work that starts at night. Been into the anime called 'K.' Yashiro is just such a comedian. Tee hee hee. Enjoy. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Prince of Chess?**

**Chapter Summary: He challenged Ryoma to play chess in order to help him cure in no time. Will he be alright when he is…**

* * *

**Note: **Words in **Bold** letters are to be spoken in English.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, Mr. Echizen." Ciel said. They were in the Earl's limousine while the girls were at Lizzy's. They were heading at the Phatomhive's mansion.

"I'm only accepting this because you are going to help me." He bluntly said.

Ciel smirked, "Only if you beat me to chess, to make that clear."

"che," He retorted, "You don't have to repeat that."

"This is going to be interesting."

Ryoma didn't reply after that. They remained silent for the rest of the ride. Not long before they reached the mansion. Sebastian opened the door at Ciel's side while Ryoma opened his. He didn't want to be served by any butler or anyone. When Sebastian looked at him, he just pinned his hat down.

The girl's limousine arrived soon after. Sebastian opened the door for the girls. Ciel and Ryoma approached them.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Phatomhive house." The Butler greeted their visitors.

Lizzy smiled at her fiancé and then to the mansion, "It's been a while since I visited your place, Ciel."

Ryoma stared at the mansion. It was pretty big and elegant but he was not surprised. He'd seen a lot of mansions before so, it wasn't a big deal for him anymore. He looked at his girlfriend as he expected, he could see a reaction of awesomeness from her face. He shook his head afterwards.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Ciel invited them to come.

They went inside and saw how big the place was. In front of them was a big staircase that leaded to different locations. Below the staircase, there were people running towards them, an average man, a thin guy and a girl with glasses to be exact. They sweat dropped when the girl with glasses tripped and fell on the ground. And another sweat dropped when she stood up like nothing happened.

"Mey-rin, will you please stop being clumsy in front of our guests." Ciel scolded the girl.

"S-sorry, young master." She looked down as she apologized and looked up once again, "Welcome home, young master and guests."

The other two greeted them as well. Ciel just nodded. Sebastian took Ciel's and Lizzy's coat while Ryoma insisted to keep his belongings with him although he thanked them for their generosity. He took off his hat for respect. Sakuno handed her things to the girl and thanked her bashfully.

"If you need anything, you can ask one of them. This is Bardroy, our chef." Sebastian introduced the average man with blonde-hair.

"Pleased to meet you, sir. Bard at your service." The man said.

"This is Finnian, our gardener," He introduced the thin guy next.

"You can call me Finny if you like." He said making the two of them sweat dropped a little.

"And this is our maid, Mey-rin." He introduced the girl with glasses last.

"I am here at your service, ma'am, sir." She said as her glasses flickered from the light as it was reflected from the sun wherever it came from.

Sebastian bowed in front of them and excused himself, "I'll prepare the snack for all of you, if you may all excuse me."

As Sebastian left them, Bard escorted them to the living room. It sure was big for a room.

"Our game will be implemented later; if you please you can enjoy the snack for a while." Ciel announced.

Ryoma didn't say anything. They sat up while waiting for the butler. He flinched when Sakuno touched his hand. The girl was looking all worried for him.

"What's wrong?"

"A-are you sure… about this?" Sakuno asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you… going to take it?"

He understood what she said. He responded on her touch and said, "You don't need to worry."

Sakuno didn't have the time to reply when Sebastian appeared and brought the snack on a tray. The two awed in surprised. It wasn't a snack actually. There were chiffon cakes and cookies and also fresh lemon juice in glasses being prepared for them.

"Dou zo." Ciel offered them.

"Ittadakimasu!" Lizzy said in full Japanese. The girl ate merrily while the two looked at each other. Later on they grabbed their cakes and mimicked Lizzy.

"Oishi." Sakuno said when she bit the cake.

Ryoma took a bite as well, "Yarujan."

"Eat as much as you want." Ciel said as he took a bite on his own cake.

They enjoyed the 'snack' being offered to them. And when they were done eating, Ciel invited them to another room. It was also big as well. They should expected it, the nobles had tremendous mansion of their own.

"T-this is…" Sakuno uttered.

"Yeah, Miss Sakuno," Ciel walked inside, "This is the place where I play chess."

Ryoma looked at him sternly. It was time for the game. Ciel collided with his stare, "Remember what you said to me."

Ciel smirked at him, "I am a man with one word. If I say it, I mean it."

"Good," Ryoma nodded, "Let's get started."

Ciel walked to his chair and instructed him to sit across him. The tennis prince sat on the chair prepared for him. Sebastian also prepared the chess pieces between the two of them.

Ryoma blinked at the chess piece in front of him. He picked each of them and was trying to examine those pieces, "This is the horse, right?"

Ciel's eyes became widened as well as the other people around him, "D-don't tell me, you haven't played chess before?"

Ryoma was about to touched his hat but he remembered that he took it off. He just looked away instead. The girls created sweat drops on top of their head.

Ciel smirked, "Seriously, how are you going to beat me if you don't know how to play?"

Ryoma smirked back at him, "Try me."

Lizzy and Sakuno who were just staring at them play became so tensed.

"I-is Ryoma-kun going to be alright? I didn't know that he never played chess before."

Lizzy shrugged on her question, "Beats me. Ciel is really a professional chess player. He is actually the King of chess."

Sakuno was shocked on what she discovered, "E-eh?"

"Hmmm," Ryoma hummed, "So, you are the king of chess."

"Are you still willing to fight me?"

"We haven't even started yet."

Ciel put his knuckle to his face and said, "You are pretty interesting. But the game will be boring if you don't know how to play it," He looked at his butler, "Teach him how to play, Sebastian."

"**Yes, My Lord."** He walked closer to Ryoma and taught the boy everything he needed to know. After a few minutes, he seemed to understand the basic.

"Let's play." Ciel said. His piece was black so he was the one to play first. He moved his pawn at two squares that behind the bishop.

Ryoma moved his pawn a space which was behind the queen.

"Nice move for a starter." Ciel complimented him.

"Che."

The Earl moved the bishop several squares from his previous location while the tennis prodigy moved another pawn in his piece. After a series of move, Ciel ate his pawns and a horse.

The girls were nervous staring at the boys who were playing.

_Ryoma-kun._ She prayed silently at her boyfriend. He was slowly losing his piece one by one. He only ate a pawn from the Earl while the Earl ate a lot from him. She saw how Ryoma was trying to concentrate from the game. It was her first time seeing him playing another sport other than tennis, well other than table tennis and beach volleyball. She was worried about him right now.

"Everyone knows you as The Prince of Tennis, right?" Ciel asked in the middle of the game.

Ryoma looked at him, "And what about it?"

Ciel stared at him as he said his next words, "If you noticed, in chess game there are no princes in each piece, only Kings and Queens are there."

Ryoma looked at their pieces as well as the girls.

"Y-you are right." Sakuno agreed.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ciel smirked.

Ryoma stared at him for a while before saying his words, "Mada mada dane."

Ciel was a bit surprised on his catchphrase.

"There may no princes in the world of chess but the ability of princes have adopted by one of these." He said as he pointed a bishop on his piece.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked him.

"You'll see."

The game continued for a couple of minutes. Ciel finally ate his Queen and it was a disadvantage to Ryoma right now but Sebastian was beginning to wonder as well.

"That's odd."

Lizzy looked at him, "W-why is that?"

"This game is taking too long. Young master never played this long before. Probably his opponent is no ordinary person." Sebastian explained to them.

Sakuno also looked at Sebastian and then looked at the two boys. Ryoma seemed to be enjoying the game now. She felt relieved.

"You are quite good." Ciel said as he moved his next piece.

"So are you." Ryoma said moving his pawn forward. Near to Ciel's King.

Because of that move, Ciel ate another horse with his bishop from him and with that position his King was in danger, "Check."

Ryoma was supposed to be in panic now but he just smirked, "I knew you would eat my horse." He ate his bishop with his own bishop that made the Earl surprised.

Ciel closed his eyes, "so we're even." He said as he moved his horse to a square.

"No we're not," He smirked as he moved his rook that was located at the third column and moved it straight to the top and said,

"Checkmate."

Ciel was shocked on his move. His King was cornered by three pieces: The rook, the pawn and the bishop: the only pieces that were left from Ryoma's piece plus two more pawns. The pawn was just right in front of his King. If he moved the King forward, the bishop would eat it which was located at Ryoma's right side. If he moved his king to each side, either the pawn or the rook would eat it. The rook was on the top leveled by the King's location. His King was located at the top second square of the game while the Queen was just a move away to make his own 'checkmate' but it was too late to do that. Did the prince plan that move? He didn't know. It would be all eaten by the three chess pieces of Ryoma.

Everyone was shocked as well, especially Lizzy and Sebastian who never saw the Earl being defeated by someone. Ryoma won the game.

"I told you. The ability of the Prince is in the bishop's mind." He smirked as he held the bishop in his hand. The bishop controlled all the moves of his king.

Ciel was a bit stunned at first but recovered quickly. He closed his eyes as he clasped both of his hands in front of him, "You are pretty clever."

Everyone stayed silent when the Earl stood up and said.

"I admit defeat," He announced as he stretched his hand to him, "I lost."

Ryoma stared at his hand and then to him. He stood as well and accepted his hand, "It was a nice game."

Lizzy and Sakuno were both happy about the outcome of the game.

"It's not bad after all." Lizzy said.

"Yeah." Sakuno agreed.

They looked at the two as they shook hands.

"You will help me heal my fractured arm as a part of the deal." Ryoma reminded him.

Ciel gave him an assuring look, "You have my word, Mr. Echizen."

"Enough with the formality… Ciel."

"If you say so… Ryoma."

LIzzy hugged the girl when they heard that from them, "Sakuno, you could call me LIzzy too."

Sakuno was blushing on her action, "U—uhm, B-but I-" She sweat dropped as she couldn't continue her words. The boys were looking at them right now. She just closed her eyes while smiling afterwards.

* * *

**Later on:**

Everything was so fast. They made arrangements for the cure and such. Sakuno was happy and relieved to see her boyfriend found a solution to his arm. It was all thanks to Ciel and Lizzy. They stayed there for a bit until the blue sky turned into indigo.

"I'll have you two escorted back to your building." Ciel announced.

Ryoma was about to protest but Ciel interrupted.

"I invited you here; it is also my responsible to bring you back safely to your home."

"I'll express my gratitude then." Ryoma said after a long while.

"Thank you very much, Ciel-kun, LIzzy-chan for today. We had such a great time."

The two looked at her for a while. But in an instant they leaned closer to her and reacted;

"Will you ever stop calling me like that?" LIzzy and Ciel said at the same time.

Sakuno sweat dropped at first but she laughed later. Ryoma looked at her, "Y-you are funny. I am really glad we met you here."

The three just smiled at her. Sebastian escorted them to the car and had them ride in.

"I'll see you on Monday Sakuno." LIzzy said to her.

Sakuno nodded, "You too."

"Take care of my fiancée when I'm gone," He asked the prince, "Do that for the payment."

Ryoma smirked, "You'll do this for free because I beat you."

Ciel smirked back at him, "Your right."

"Ja."

"Take care, you two." Lizzy said as the car was about to take off.

Ciel watched the car left and when it was out of their sight he said something to Lizzy, "It's late, stay the night here LIzzy. I'll take you home tomorrow,"

Lizzy was delighted on Ciel invitation. She grabbed his arm and hugged it, "I really love that, Ciel."

"Stop that! Where are your manners?"

LIzzy didn't listen to him instead she kept on clinging to his arm until they entered the mansion again.

* * *

**At 8pm:**

They arrived at their building at a little late. Ryoma went straight to his room and announced that he was going to change. She did the same as well and when she was done changing, she went out of her room and started preparing their dinner. She noticed that the boy hadn't leaved his room yet. When she was done preparing their dinner, she knocked to his room three times. Ryoma didn't respond on her knock so she knocked again with a bit louder than the first one but still no response. She decided to enter the room that was unlocked. She peeked first and felt a bit disappointed. The room was pretty messy. He just threw his uniform on the floor and she could see his clothes that he used this morning were being spread on the floor as well. She went in and picked up his clothes and put them in the basket. Ryoma was on his bed sleeping. He was done changing his clothes but he fell asleep instead of going out to his room.

"This is the first time I see you like this," She whispered as she went closer to him, "Your sleeping habit is a little messy as well."

The boy was sleeping but the blanket was on the floor. It only covered a portion of his body. He didn't use is tourniquet in his sleep. She shook her head as she picked the blanked and fix it to cover his body. She was still fixing the blanket when a hand suddenly grabbed her back and pulled her closer on the bed. She was shocked when Ryoma did that to him.

"R-ryoma-kun. W-what are you doing?" She blushed. She was lying there on the bed with him. Her head was on his chest while the boy was hugging her, "Y-your arm. Y-your arm will-"

She didn't continue her words when Ryoma moved and hugged her tightly. She looked up at him only to be surprised. The boy was still sleeping. The boy wasn't aware on what he was doing. She flinched when the boy talked;

"Karupin…" He mumbled.

"K-karupin?" She repeated, "H-his cat? H-he is dreaming of his cat. H-he thought that he was hugging his cat." She pouted thinking that the boy thought of her as a cat right now.

The boy calmed down afterwards as she couldn't hear any more words from him. She looked at his peaceful face again. His face was clear and on what happened today was an advantage for him. She smiled as she leaned her head to his chest. She blushed while she was saying her next words;

"It wasn't that bad. I guess it's alright… to stay like this for a while."

Unknown to her knowledge, Ryoma was _wide _awake. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl that he was hugging at that moment. He was just blurting Karupin's name to make her believe that he was really sleeping. He smiled as he hugged the girl in a comfortable way before closing his eyes once again.

* * *

**Back at the mansion:**

The butler was fixing his young master's night gown. Ciel kept Lizzy company before his fiancée felt tired and sleepy. The girl was resting in a room especially for her. Sebastian was done buttoning his top when he said something;

"Is there something bothering you, young master?"

Ciel looked at his butler and said, "I've been thinking about the Prince. He has something that you don't expect him to have."

"And what would that be?"

"His talent for new things. Although, he is a prodigy at playing tennis, he still can be a prodigy to other sports. Take our game for instance," Ciel explained, "he beat me for one fair game."

Sebastian smirked a little, "So master Ciel, you became interested to another guy instead of the ladies?"

Ciel reacted on his words and snapped his hands away from his shirt, "Shut up! You put everything in color, Sebastian. When will you ever stop?" He stood up and looked up at the window.

"At least you are not the Queen's dog anymore." Sebastian bowed at his back.

"That might be true," Ciel's eye softened a little, "I guess I should follow Ryoma's example."

"Young master?"

Ciel looked at him and said, "He was the first person who had beat me at chess but I didn't regret it. In fact, I enjoyed playing a game with him. If there is a person to beat me, I've rather prefer Ryoma Echizen."

Sebastian remained silent. The Earl looked back at the window and stared at the half-crescent moon outside, "There maybe no prince in the world of chess but he could be considered as one."

"The rival of the king?" Sebastian asked.

"Ie," Ciel answered, "The Prince of Chess, I say."

They remained silent for a while until Ciel broke it, "Let's call it a day. I am going to sleep."

Sebastian bowed his half body to him and said, **"Yes, My Lord."**

* * *

**Done! Okay, there was not much English conversation in this chapter. Ummm, what did you think about this chapter? I am not good at playing chess so I apologize if I made a mistake about the game, well, if you notice about it, you can tell me and I'll fix it. I'm not pretty sure anyway. Please don't hate meeeeh! (I think Ciel never put his King piece to any side of the game as I've seen in the anime but I made it here for a change.) **

**Vocabulary:**

**Bardroy, Finnian and Mey-rin – Kuroshitsuji characters. Ciel's loyal servants. They may act as clumsy fellows but they are actually more than meets the eye.**

**Dou zo – help yourself, here, or enjoy, please, something like that.**

**Ittadakimasu – Japanese people often say this word before eating their meals.**

**Oishi – He is not the Tennis Vice-Captain… ;P it means delicious.**

**Yarujan – Not bad. Ryoma compliments the other players by saying that word if they done something good when they play. **

**Reviews please! If you are new reading this chapter I really appreciate it if YOU would leave a single word, well if you have come to like this that is. Domo! ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Only in our Dreams**


	12. Only in our Dreams

**Hi there! Next chapter… If you have questions about this chapter, you can pm me… thanks. Please enjoy… 'K's Yatogami Kuro has a sudden split personality? Tee hee hee… he is so funny alright… ~Kya.**

**Guest - chapter 10 - I'm glad that you like Ryoma in that chapter... ^_^ ****chapter 11 - tee hee hee sorry to keep you waiting err... it's rated T already but I won't go beyond that... sorry... just mushy mushy things will be available here... there are still young for that... and thank you I had the idea of Chp.11 title because of their segments with different sports that they played in the series... tee hee hee... Thank you that you like it...**

**kichisaburo - it's okay... I know school is like that... I really appreciate that you still find some time to read and leave a review whenever you are free... that alone is enough for me... I am really glad... thank you very much... tee hee hee... he sure is... I hope you like this one as well... ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Only in our dreams**

**Chapter Summary: Both girls were reminiscing the time on their love lives when they decided to meet up privately… **

* * *

"Umm… L-lizzy-chan… w-what are we doing here?" Sakuno asked the blonde girl one Sunday afternoon. They were in a typical restaurant that no one could notice. The girl was wearing a disguise although; her red dress wasn't any of help.

"Shhh," Lizzy hissed putting her index finger to her lips before looking around her and leaned closer to whisper something, "We are here to talk about our selves."

She blinked thrice, "O-ourselves?"

"It's a girl's talk," when she was sure that the coast was clear she removed her hat and said, "How did you meet Ryoma?"

"E-eh?" she was shocked, "W-well, we were schoolmates and I first met him when I boarded a train. It was almost three years ago,"

"Hmmm," Lizzy nodded, "Ciel was my childhood friend and our parents were best of friends. I was always visiting his mansion when I was a child."

"I see." Sakuno was a wondering about the both of them, "L-lizzy-chan? How did you two become engaged?"

Lizzy stared at her and said, "I love Ciel ever since. I wanted to see his smile and it made me smile as well. Our parents decided our engagement and I was happy about that. But Ciel wasn't as I could see it from him. I thought that the engagement was the only way I could make him happy but I thought I was wrong."

"W-why are you speaking in the past?"

Lizzy smiled when she asked that, "Because this is what happened back then that made us stronger today."

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Ciel brought Lizzy to a fancy restaurant. It was an elegant and luxury dine in restaurant and the ambiance was good. Ciel moved a chair for her and then he sat on his. The restaurant was privately for the two of them for it was closed for that night. Sebastian was outside to give them some privacy. Lizzy was supposed to be happy but she felt that Ciel was only obligated to do this kind of thing. _

"_C-ciel, this place is really beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here." Lizzy said looking down at him._

"_No problem. I also like this place." He said as he started eating his steak being prepared for them. _

_Lizzy stared at him for a while. The Earl was eating silently as she observed him. He wouldn't even bother talking between their meals. She gripped her hands on her lap as she said her feelings._

"_A-are you… are you happy being with me, Ciel?"_

_Ciel looked at her and tilted his head, "What kind of question was that?"_

"_I just want to see you smile when you are with me," she took the courage to look up to him, "No Ciel! I want to see you happy being with me."_

"_What?!" he raised one eyebrow._

"_We've been engaged for long now but I haven't seen your genuine smile. So, I thought that you are not happy when you are with me. I tried my best to make you smile Ciel, I tried." _

"_You are being hysterical, Elizabeth."_

"_I am not!" She blurted out in front of him, "W-why are you giving me that attitude? You wouldn't even call me by the name that I desired you for me to call."_

_Ciel was shocked on her emotions being filled in front of him. He remained silent as he could sense that she was not finished talking yet._

"_M-Maybe this fiancé thing was just a fraud. If I couldn't make you smile then it's useless. It's useless anyway," Lizzy felt her tears fall that time, "I-I love so much Ciel but I couldn't take the one I love suffering because of me… so let's stop this."_

"_Do you think that I am suffering, right now?"_

_She looked up at him. Her tears were still falling down her cheek. The boy in front of him retorted while his eyes were closed and was leaning at the back of his chair. _

"_You are over thinking things. Of all the people, you should be the one that I should expect the most to know the real me," He opened his eyes after that. _

_Lizzy couldn't retaliate what the Earl had said to her. Then she saw him put his right hand on the table and leaned across to her. He used his left hand to tip her chin to give a chaste kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened as her heart started to skip a beat. The Earl was kissing her… romantically. Ciel released her after a couple of seconds._

"_YOU are my fiancé and that is what makes me happy." He smiled in front of her._

_She blushed; she blushed because of two things: One was Ciel kissed her, after of several years of knowing each other and months of being engaged; it was the first time that the Earl kissed her. It was her first kiss. And second, he smiled in front of her, a genuine smile that she was wishing for him to wear. _

"_Happy first anniversary of our engagement," He announced as he held her hand and squeezed it, "Lizzy."_

_She shocked. It was their anniversary? …Their first anniversary? Of being engaged? She must be the bad one here. How could she forget this important day? She was worried about something but Ciel remembered this day. She cried once again and thought how stupid she was. And when she calmed down she closed her eyes and smiled._

"_un."_

* * *

Sakuno blushed really hard when she heard her story, "C-ciel-kun was so romantic."

"And he is always will." She closed her eyes when she said that. That made her remember something, "Hey! Sakuno how long have you been going out with Ryoma?"

Sakuno was blushing when she said her words, "W-we just had our first year anniversary last week."

"EEh!" Lizzy was shocked, she knew that Sakuno was with them until 5 in the afternoon before the latter decided to go home, "Really? But you were with us remember?"

"Y-yeah, w-when Ryoma-kun and I made up that night, I wasn't aware that it was our anniversary," she looked down, "I was blaming myself because of the accident."

"So how did you celebrate your anniversary?"

Sakuno blushed as she fidgeted on her seat, "When I went home that afternoon, Ryoma confronted me. He didn't let things stay like that between us so… we made up. B-but the story happened after that."

* * *

**Flashback:**

_She went outside of her room after a minute she promised. The boy was waiting for her from the main door. She wondered because the boy was wearing his hat and looked at her;_

"_Why are you staring at me that way?" he asked, "I won't melt no matter what you do."_

_She blushed because of that. She looked away, "I-I am sorry."_

_He turned around as he twisted the doorknob, "Let's go."_

_She looked at him, "W-where are we going?"_

"_Let's eat outside, there's something I want you to show." Upon saying that, the boy walked outside. Sakuno followed suit. _

_They ate in a fine restaurant and in the middle of their meal; a waiter approached her and gave something to her. It was a small blue box; she looked at Ryoma who was staring at her. His stare was saying that she should open it. And she did. Her eyes widened when she saw something inside the box._

_It was a couple's ring._

_She looked at him with curiosity. Ryoma reached the smaller ring and put it in her ring finger._

"_Happy first anniversary, Sakuno."_

_She was shocked, definitely shocked. It was their anniversary and she didn't have any idea that it was actually today. She looked down just to hide the pain in her face._

"_You have forgotten, I know," Ryoma retorted that made her shock, "I can understand that, you were so freakingly worried about my injury. I was just being mad at you today because you didn't keep your promise."_

"_I-I am sorry."_

"_Stop apologizing, what important is you are here with me."_

"_I'll make it up to you… I promise." She looked up to him._

_Ryoma smirked, "Be careful what you wish for."_

_She blushed on the thoughts, she closed her eyes as she decided on something, "I-I could make an e-exemption."_

_Ryoma was a bit shocked on her words. Truly, the girl was blushing really hard in front of him. The girl was willing to do anything for him… as in anything, "It's alright, I just want you to perform this for me."_

_She slowly opened her eyes. She saw Ryoma tapping the box. One ring was left inside the box and she knew what he was talking about. She reached for the box and grabbed the ring. She slowly reached for his hand and inserted the ring in his ring finger._

"_H-happy first anniversary, R-ryoma-kun."_

_Ryoma smiled; a smile that was only for her. He smirked after that moment, "the next time I give you a ring, it will be for our engagement."_

_Sakuno became red all over, "e-e-engagement!"_

_Ryoma nodded and then stood up as he started to walk, "No one will be suitable for my surname other than the Ryuzaki Sakuno that I know."_

_She stood up as well but still blushing as ever. His words were drowning her. Was he serious about her for that? They were still young, for goodness sake. Those words were too good to be true. And those words were actually coming from the stoic person she ever knew, she never imagined that Ryoma would say that to her. Of course they were dating for a year now but no one could predict the future. She wanted to be with him and that's for sure. She flinched when the boy looked back while stretching his hand to her._

"_Don't think too much, you can not escape that anyway."_

_She was surprised when he said that. The boy wouldn't let her go. She had proven that a lot. His hand was waiting for her to accept it. Once she accepted it; that meant he would allow her. Her heart was beating so fast when she accepted his hand and dragged her outside the restaurant. _

* * *

Sakuno covered her ears when Lizzy shouted after she told the girl her story. They caught everyone's attention inside the restaurant. They both apologized after that.

"So it was like us. You two acted like engaged people now."

She blushed on her words, "B-but we're far from that. B-besides," she lifted her left hand which the ring was resided, "this is only a couple's ring."

"Even so, you _still_ acted like one. You two are living in the same roof. Actually, you don't act like engaged people… I'll take that back. You are like husband and wife."

"Y-y-you a-a-are just saying t-things. Lizzy-chan!" She stuttered a lot. She was thinking that before when they first arrived in New York.

Lizzy just smiled at her.

"M-mou…" she looked down as the red color on her face didn't leave her.

It was five in the afternoon when Lizzy decided to go on separate ways. The latter suggested that she would take her to the building but she insisted to walk since it was only a ten minute walking distance. The noble blonde lady waved goodbye at her as she started to walk on the pavement. Her pace was slow as she was thinking of something.

_About what happened yesterday… oh I forgot to tell her that._

She remembered what happened yesterday.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_After meeting with Ciel at lunch break, there was still time to go to the rooftop. She wished that her boyfriend would still there. And then, she was right the boy was still there lying on his back… same old times like in Seigaku days. She went closer;_

"_R-ryoma-kun."_

"_Your late," he retorted not opening his closed eyes, "what took you so long?"_

"_Gomen, y-you see Lizzy-chan's fiancé is here at school."_

_Ryoma opened his eyes and looked at her. Sakuno took out the bento and gave his share to him. There was not much time left so they started digging in. Sakuno noticed that Ryoma was occupied with something so she took the courage to ask him;_

"_I-is there something wrong?"_

"_Why do you ask?" he asked back while eating his food._

"_I-I am just wondering."_

"_Nothing's wrong."_

_Sakuno wondered aimlessly but she nodded. He wasn't going to tell her if there was something wrong. It was useless to ask him so she continued eating._

"_Aren't you going to say something?" Ryoma suddenly said._

"_E-eh?" she looked at him, "l-like what?"_

_Ryoma stared at her for a while before saying his thoughts, "I told you my feelings before but you haven't told me your feelings yet." _

_It took for while before the thought finally registered into her mind. She became flushed red as she leaned back a little, "E-eeh!"_

"_Do you like me?"_

"_R-ryoma-kun, i-isn't it too late for you to ask me that?" she asked him back._

"_Do you like me?" he repeated._

_Her heart beat fast as she nodded… slowly, "O-of course, I do," she fidgeted as she looked down, "Y-you should know that long ago… w-when I answered you that day."_

_Ryoma reacted a little but he smirked afterwards, "Heh, I noticed."_

_She looked at him, "s-stop saying such embarrassing things."_

_Not long before, the two decided to go down the rooftop and went to their respective classes before the tennis prodigy met the Earl that day._

_**xxx**_

_Her eyes snapped open. It was already dark when she woke up and it took for a long time for her to realize where she was._

…_In Ryoma's room._

…_Sleeping on his chest._

_She panicked because of that. She remembered going to his room to check up on him but he ended up pulling him on the bed without him noticing. She pushed herself up slowly refraining for the boy to wake up. The boy's hands were hugging her whole body but it was difficult for her to get away from him. After the careful attempt, she succeeded. She sighed very hard as she looked around._

_The place was pitched-black already but the cold air was chilly. Maybe that was the reason she had woken up. Then she saw a picture that was quite recognizable even from the dark, a picture that made her blush. It was their picture taken from the rooftop… during the white day festival, the picture where the boy locked her up in his arms and almost kissed her. _

_Ryoma-kun still has this picture? She thought as she grabbed it for a while and studied it._

_She shouldn't be surprised like that; she was keeping hers as well. Though, she would never display that on her table. If Ryoma saw her picture with him in her room, she couldn't guess what the boy would do to her. She wouldn't even think about it as she was blushing already. _

_She put the picture back on its place and walked back to his bed. She sat beside his bed and started looking at him. It was dark but the light of the half-crescent moon coming from the window was enough to reflect his face. She remembered the way he asked about liking him, she wondered about that. She smiled genuinely;_

"_No girl would ever dare to refuse you, if you asked them to be your girlfriend," She whispered as she tucked some strands of hair on his ear, "what made you ask me that kind of question earlier, Ryoma-kun?"_

_She stared at him fondly, "You are my only one, you should know me better." After saying that, she suddenly leaned closer to his face and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. She closed her eyes when she did that. She was planning to let go when she received a respond._

_Wait?_

…_A respond?_

…_From him?_

…_From him._

_She opened her eyes suddenly. The boy was awake and he was responding on the kiss she was giving him. She suddenly jerked up. The place was still dark but she knew how embarrassed she was right now and Ryoma could see her as the boy had sharp, clear eyes._

"_I didn't know that you could attack me in my sleep." He smirked looking at her._

_She blushed even more, "I-I didn't! I-it was… m-my body was just acting on its own!" she couldn't get the right words to say._

"_Really?" he said still staring at her eyes._

"_I-it's the truth." She said as she was about to stood up from the side of the bed when Ryoma pulled her back to him. She landed on his chest once again._

"_You said that I should know you better, I guess I should do that now." It was a tease for him when Ryoma reached for the top button of her shirt and unbutton it. _

_Sakuno sweat dropped, nervous, tensed, confused and blushing. Ryoma was about to unbutton the second one with his smirking reaction when Sakuno suddenly reacted… violently._

"_S-stop doing that, you __BEEEEEEEP!__" _

_**BOINK!**_

_Ryoma was gone back to his bed once again. His eyes were seeing imaginary stars above him. Sakuno was out of his bed and ready to leave his room. She gripped the shirt that Ryoma was about to take off. She blushed when she think of that._

"_Y-you really love teasing me, y-you deserve that. H-have a good night sleep, Ryoma-kun." She whispered before closing the door of his room._

* * *

Her reverie was cut when she reached the elevator of the building. Luckily, she made it back safely without losing her way, something that she could boast to Ryoma.

Upon thinking the boy's name, the red tint came back to her face once again. Ryoma was more expressive than before. She shouldn't let her guard down. There were limits to everything and it was not time for something like that.

_Some things will remain in our dreams and dreams could make us stronger. _She could still remember LIzzy's words when they talked about dreams.

_We could only dream for now, I could only guess. _She thought. She went out of the elevator and walked to their unit. _But that dream will never stay a dream forever._

"Tadaima." She opened the door of their unit and saw her boyfriend on the sofa watching sports on the TV. He looked over his shoulder and replied;

"Okaerinasai."

She smiled at him to the fullest as she closed the door behind her.

_Together… we could make it come true… when the right time comes._

* * *

**Done! Mushy mushy I know… There were flashbacks here. To be honest, I forgot inserting their anniversary that's why I made them as flashbacks to continue with the current flow time in my story. It was Ryoma and Sakuno's first anniversary. Sorry for the wrong months. I am going to fix them. They became a couple since October 21. (I just decided with the date.) So in this chapter… current chapter… they have been going out for a year and almost three weeks now. (The date was the first week of November, The week when Ryoma met Ciel and dared him to play chess with him.) I guess you will understand me if you still remember Absolute Kiss chapters.**

**The girl's had talk here about their anniversary and they both forgotten the date… Bad girls… tee hee hee… So I hope you wouldn't get confused here… If so then please tell me and I'll explain everything. Domo…**

**This is PURE ROMANCE and slight MUSHY MUSHY scenes ONLY. I won't go beyond that. Ryoma was just a TEASER and nothing else. Maybe my one-shots will do the thing. Read some if you have free time. Ryoma's Ooc, right? I hope he's still fine. ;P**

**Vocabulary:**

**Tadaima – I am home, I am back.**

**Okaerinasai – Welcome back.**

**If you have more time… err… Free Time I posted Drabbles on my profile entitled MUSICAL ONE-SHOTS COMPILATIONS. You will see the explanations there once you visit that story/stories… Thanks…**

**Reviews Minna! I am out of energy now but I have ideas I just don't know how to collect them… I need energy from you guys… Onegaishimasu!**

**Next Chapter: A Call from Everyone 2**


	13. A Call from Everyone 2

**Hi there! I know that you missed the regulars here. So I am going to bring them back specially in this chapter. More surprises and Please enjoy!**

**Animax will no longer be available on our cable channel… waah… I will no longer be able to watch K… anyway my second option is the internet tee hee hee… nothing's gonna stop meeeh!**

**Anon - thank you very much that you like the previous chapter... I really appreciate it... and as promised this is the continuation of the story... I hope you enjoy this one... thanks... ^_^**

**_For the reviewers of my Absolute Couple who didn't leave me until now… I dedicate this chapter to you:_**

**ulquihime7980... yukina-chan15... DearestELFriend...**

** Enma20... Ryosaku12... magicalnana... **

**EchiZaki... kichisaburo... ****animecouplelover... **

**RikuDai... Lyfa... ****mikkiemindte...**

**Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha... Luuvbeear... ********ba02...**

**Thank you for the support that you have given me. There are reviewers out there, and I still appreciate you guys... I hope you will still like my future chapters... thank you once again... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tennis - All rights reserved to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Call from Everyone 2**

**Chapter Summary: They received another call from everyone with more ruckus and commotions. Find out from the rest of the story.**

* * *

They were battling for the last takuyaki in front of the table of their sala set and they seemed to be enjoying their little battle.

'_Oroshitate no SHIRT to__  
__Futsuriai na surikireta SNEAKER de__  
__Machi o arukeba atenai kitai__  
__Fumishimeteita TEEN AGE BLUES__'_

Ryoma's phone was ringing once again. They both stared at the phone. They just stared at the phone ringing.

_'I'M DREAMING ON THE RADIO__  
__Itsumo sokoni ashita o miteta__  
__ DREAMING ON THE RADIO_

_Konya kimi no koe ga kikitainda.'_

"R-ryoma-kun, Y-your phone's ringing." Sakuno said.

"Un." Ryoma replied still looking at the phone.

Sakuno tilted her head, "A-answer it."

Ryoma just came to his senses. He stood up and reached for his ringing cell phone that was resting on top of table and pushed the call button;

'Moshi,moshi.' He gritted nonchalantly.

'…'

Ryoma wondered and waited for the other line to respond. But no one replied. He spoke once again but all he could hear was giggle. Ryoma became irritated that Sakuno noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Instead of answering her, Ryoma talked over the phone;

'Look! I am not playing games here. I am hanging up.' But before he could end the call, he heard a breath being inhaled deeply from the other line and making the two of them panicked;

'KO-SHI-MA-E!' the other line shouted. Sakuno was able to hear it.

'K-koshimae?' She repeated as it was audible from her ears, 'D-does it mean?'

Ryoma looked at his phone and says it was Ryuzaki-sensei's number. But he knew that voice and there was no doubt that it was coming from him. He put the loudspeaker on so that Sakuno could hear them again. They heard some voices from the other line's background.

'Echizen! Hey, it's us. Kin-chan wanted to surprise you so,' Oishi shouted because of the noise from their place, 'Before you all confused there, I would like to tell you-'

'Koshimae! You're unfair. How come you are in America right now?'

Sakuno answered for him, 'W-we are here, Kin-chan. I-it's been a while.'

'Ahh, Onigiri-chan, you are there,' Kin-chan retorted, 'Oi, oi Koshimae is it true that she is your girlfriend now?'

The two reacted on his question, 'I like Onigiri-chan a lot. Let's play and who wins will be Onigiri-chan's boyfriend.'

'That will never happen, manga boy,' Ryoma retorted, 'you said it yourself, she is my girlfriend.'

Sakuno was surprised and blushed at the same time.

'You really are unfair!- Hey!' Kintarou reacted and kept shouting. It seemed that someone stole the phone from him.

'Greetings from Ore-sama! It seems that you are enjoying yourselves out there.'

'Oi, give it back to me!'

'…'

'What? Speechless?'

'KOSHIMAE!'

'Who are you?' Ryoma asked ignoring Kintarou's shouting voice.

The person from the other line snapped, 'It is I, Ore-sama! You idiot!'

'Ah, I-it's Keigo Atobe-kun,' Sakuno said, 'Y-you are at Seigaku as well?'

'Yes, milady.'

'Monkey king, I remember now.'

'How are you calling a monkey, you midget!'

'che,' Ryoma reacted, 'it's better than a monkey.'

'Hey, watch your mouth. Be greatful that I called you.'

'Hai, hai. Arigatou Guzaimasu…' he said lazily.

Atobe was about to say something but someone grabbed the phone from him;

'Ochibi, we were supposed to call you privately but they came and barged in-'

'We didn't barge, you idiot.' They could still hear Atobe reacted on Eiji's words.

'Saa, how are you feeling?' Inui asked this time talking on the loudspeaker, 'I heard that you injured yourself?'

Ryoma was a bit shocked. He looked at his girlfriend who was shocked as well and then he looked back at the apparatus and spoke, 'how did you know, senpai?'

'Your manager told us,' Tezuka spoke suddenly. Everyone remained silent except for the Osaka boy, 'You let your guard down.'

'I'm fine, buchou. I have someone to help me heal my arm. No need to worry.' Ryoma said.

'I-it's was my fault senpai, p-please don't blame him.' Sakuno spoke in front of the phone.

"Hey, we talked about this." Ryoma looked at her.

"I-I know b-but-"

'Don't blame yourself Ryuzaki-chan. It is Echizen's responsibility to protect you.' They recognized Momo on the other line.

'Hoi! Hoi! So stop blaming yourself. Just love each other. Ne,ne Ryuzaki-chan.' Eiji teased the two.

'Ecstacy, Koi no gekidasa,' Shiraishi said as they recognized Shitenhouji's captain's voice, 'But young love, I think I can make an exemption.'

'According to my calculations, the two are 80percent blushing right now.'

'Wrong, Renji,' Inui disagreed, 'I calculated that 82.8 percent that Ryuzaki-chan is blushing right now and 17.2 percent Echizen is right now.'

The two data masters plus friends kept defending their calculations with each other. The couple sweat dropped for the commotions on the other line.

'Sorry about that Echizen, Ryuzaki-chan,' Fuji said who got to hold on the phone, 'Our practice match was postponed because of them. And Kintarou-kun was making a fuss on calling you right there.'

'Just how many schools are there in Seigaku, right now?' Ryoma asked the tensai.

'Well, Us of course, Shitenhouji, Hyotei and Rikkaidai. You heard their school's representatives already.'

'Hey, who are you calling representatives?' They recognized Kirihara Akaya's voice.

'KOSHIMAE!'

'Akuma's there…' Ryoma said suddenly.

'Hey! Who are you calling Akuma?' Kirihara said almost turning into a devil mode. Fuji, Inui, Shiraishi and Sanada tried to stop him from turning into one. Ryoma and Sakuno could hear them convinced the raging boy.

'You better stop calling their weaknesses Echizen.' Kawamura warned him.

'Ah, Kawamura-senpai, you forgot to hold on something?' Ryoma said.

'What is it?'

'Into your hand.'

'My hand.'Out of his thoughts, he suddenly grabbed a racket near him and after a minute he'd gone berserk, 'BURNING.'

'Let me talk to Koshimae!'

Kawamura's voice could be heard from the other line.

'Stupid senpais.'

"R-ryoma-kun."

"che"

'SAKUNO-CHAN!'

'Tomoka-chan! Y-you are there!'

'Of course I'm here, with the annoying trio as well.'

'Hey, Who are you calling annoying trio, you loudmouthed girl.' Horio scolded her.

'Who's loudmouthed? You idiot!'

'T-tomoka-chan…' She never had the chance to talk to her best friend.'

'KOSHIMAE!'

'Ore-sama has something to tell you. You should-'

'KOSHIMAE!'

'Hey, stop it! As I said-'

'KOSHIMAE!'

'Beat all those craps, you should win every match and after I'm done with you, I'll beat Tezuka.'

Tezuka just reacted a little. But the couple didn't hear it.

"Bring it on."

'KOSHIMAE! LET'S TALK!'

'Kintarou-kun, behave yourself.' Shiraishi warned his rookie as they imagined his arm was about to scare the boy out of it.

'How does it feel like to live with your girlfriend alone in America?' Senri Chitose's voice asked them.

The couple didn't talk. They could sense that they were blushing once again.

'I can say that-'

'I think-'

The data masters started calculating their temperature once again.

'Fssh.'

'Mamushi, stop talking SNAKE will you.' Momo said, 'I don't even know your language.'

'Do you want a fight, Porcupine head?'

'That's a nice nickname Momo-senpai.' Ryoma said smirking.

'Shut up! Echizen.' He then faced his frenemy and started fighting. He could hear Oishi and the trio tried to stop them.

'Good luck with the match and the tournament there, Echizen-san.' Rikkaidai's captain told them.

'Y-yukimura-san? Hai… arigatou guzaimasu.'

'Domo Arigatou guzaimasu.'

'You sure get too used with each other now that you are living alone.'

Sakuno reacted, 'U-uhmm, I-I met a lot of friends here. S-so i-it's fun.'

'Are you replacing me now, Sakuno-chan?'

'N-no Tomoka-chan. You still are my best friend, silly.'

'Yokatta.' Tomoka said, 'Have fun with Ryoma-sama there.'

'It looked like they ran away and eloped, isn't it?' Koharu Konjiki said facing his partner.

'Yeah, lovey-dovey all the way.' Yuuji Hitoji said hugging his partner making the other people almost puke in the scene. The couple just sweat dropped once again.

'Maybe Echizen did something already to Ryuzaki-chan.' Momo said.

'Like what? Do you think Echizen could do that?' Marui Bunta asked the second powerhouse player of Seigaku.

'Haha, he can. He's ECHIzen-chan after all. ECCHI-zen nya~' Eiji teased his kouhai.

Fuji laughed a little when he heard that, 'Nice Eiji. You did it this time.'

'Ecstacy'

'Mou senpai-tachi.' Sakuno blushed.

'Yeah, we did and we eloped. We are getting married soon and you aren't invited.' Ryoma teased them back making them all speechless. Ryoma chuckled a little.

'ECHIZEN! Stop making jokes like that or I'll kill you for tainting my granddaughter!' Sumire suddenly butted in.

'Eh, S-sensei? You're there?'

'Obaa-chan…'

'Ne, Sensei,' Ryoma started, 'We will have your blessings soon since you set us up anyway.'

'R-ryoma-kun, s-stop telling lies to them,' Sakuno scolded her boyfriend, 'T-they might believe you.'

'che'

'Sakuno, punch him on the face if he ever done anything to you.' Sumire said to her.

'Obaa-chan. We're fine. Don't worry.'

'Yeah, _Obaa-chan_, don't worry about her," Ryoma said teasing their coach a little, 'She's safe… in my hands.'

'Wait till I get my hands on you, you little runt.' Sumire retorted, 'Anyway good luck on the competition and don't push yourself too hard.'

'Uissu.'

'ONIGIRI-CHAN! KOSHIMAE!'

'K-kin-chan started it again.' Sakuno sweat dropped.

'Don't mind him. He likes playing wildly as you know.' Gakuto said leaning closer to the phone.

'Maybe we should give him a chance.' Oishi suggested.

'But they could hear him shout like that.' Ryo shishido complained.

'Hey, Echizen. Better not lose your guard down out there.' Sanada reminded him.

'I heard that twice, Sanada-san.' Ryoma retorted.

Fuji talked to them and asked something, 'did you meet the American boy there, Echizen?'

The two looked at each other for a while and then Ryoma talked, 'We are schoolmates and he's Sakuno's classmates.'

'R-ryoma-kun's manager asked them to be his training partners and they immediately agreed.'

'I see.'

'HEY! LET'S TALK!'

'Isn't this going to be expensive?' Ryoma asked pertaining to the call. He was a bit irritated on Kintarou's loud voice and Sakuno could notice him.

'YOU'RE NOT GOING TO IGNORE ME, RIGHT?'

'It's on the house, midget. Ore-sama saved the day.' Atobe announced.

'Don't worry about, Ochibi.' Eiji said.

'We can talk all we want.' Momo continued.

Ryoma sighed harshly and that didn't escape to their ears.

'What now? Don't you want us to talk to you?' the mother hen got alarmed. 'Ah, what time is it there?'

'10 in the evening for the information.' Ryoma said.

'It's not that late, we are just about to have our lunch here. Since its Sunday we have to get together at School with Ryuzaki-sensei's permission.' Fuji answered.

'That's why I am here.' Sumire butted, 'And giving you both a call is such a nice idea.'

'It's still Saturday here Obaa-chan.' Sakuno replied to her grandmother, 'Japan's a day ahead, remember?'

'Yeah, you are right.' The coach nodded, 'quit whining, you don't have classes tomorrow so talk to us, right now.'

'KOSHIMAE! KOSHIMAE! KOSHIMAE! KOSHIMAE!'

'BE QUIET!'

Sakuno sweat dropped. Not only the regulars and the other schools shouted at Kintarou's loud, annoying voice but Ryoma also shouted. Kintarou obeyed them as a tamed puppy.

'G-give Kin-chan a chance to talk, senpai-tachi.' Sakuno suggested and Kintarou heard that.

'O-onigiri-chan!' Kintarou happily went to the phone and talked, 'You really are nice that's why I really love you- a lot.'

'On the contrary, I would like to talk to the others than you, Jungle boy.' Ryoma retorted.

'Koshimae, play with me when you come back here. I'll win Onigiri-chan over you.'

'che,' Ryoma reacted, 'You could wish all you want but that would never happened.'

Sakuno was blushing on their words. Ryoma was looking at her when he said his last words.

Kintarou was about to say another words when the phone was being stolen from him. It was Atobe once again but before he could talk to the phone Kintarou was able to steal it back from him. The two bickered even Kabaji joined to help his captain.

'That's overprotective for a guy,' Fuji said who had got a hold of the phone from them, 'So much for the couple in love.'

The two sweat dropped. They could hear another commotion from the other line. Ryoma wanted to end the line once again but before he could do it Fuji said something;

'Before you could end the call be sure it isn't me who's the last to talk or else you won't be able to step into the land of rising sun ever again.' Fuji warned his kouhai.

Ryoma could imagine the tensai's vein being planted on top of his head as he was smiling on the phone. He decided to cut the call at a later time.

'KOSHIMAE! THEY STOLE IT FROM ME!'

'che,' Ryoma looked at his girlfriend who was smiling funny beside him. He was at least thankful that it wasn't Momo or Eiji getting all childish just to get to talk to him on the phone unlike the first time.

'Hey! You talked to him let me talk to them now.' Momo said.

'No! Let me talk to Ochibi!' Eiji snapped.

On the contrary, he was wrong. He shouldn't jump into conclusions. Really, this call was starting to irritate him. Then they could hear another commotion from the other line. Everyone talked at a time that they couldn't hear nor understand. Even Kachiro and Katsuo were included from the noise.

'Could you speak one by one? We couldn't hear you clearly.' Ryoma complained them.

'Right, Sorry about that Echizen,' Kawamura got a hold on the phone, 'We miss you already that's why we want to talk to you badly.'

'We will go home senpai,' Ryoma smirked, 'after eight months.'

'That's too long, you know.'

'ONIGIRI-CHAN! KOSHIMAE! TALK TO ME!'

'He started it again.' Akaya retorted, 'Hey, Shiraishi can you calm your rookie down.'

'I am out of here,' Tezuka announced them, 'They are pretty annoying already.'

Before Ryoma could reply to his captain another person talked from the other line;

'You should get used to Tezuka, Echizen,' Fuji said, 'He is like that.'

'It's not new to you.' Kaidoh suddenly butted in.

Ryoma blinked twice, 'Ne, Kaidoh-senpai you finally spoke our language.'

'fssh.'

'You spoke Snake once again.'

'Don't speak to him anymore.' Momo said grabbing the phone from him making the two fought once again.

'Sorry for the commotion, guys.' Yukimura said on the other line, 'they just miss you a lot.'

'Could they just miss us SILENTLY?' Ryoma suggested making his last word a bit louder.

'I guess that won't be the case.' Shishido disagreed.

Ryoma looked at his girlfriend once again. The girl didn't say anything but smiled back at him. She was trying to compose on the commotion as well.

Two was enough but three was a crowd. _So much for annoying senpais. _Ryoma thought, 'I can see that.' he said instead.

'KOSHIMAE!'

'Echizen, be careful okay, don't be too careless.' Oishi was a bit worried.

Ryoma sighed, 'Yes, mother.'

'Hey, don't call me that! I am just worried.'

'hai,hai.'

'Ryoma-kun…' Sakuno meekly said his name.

Oishi was about to say something when someone got a hold to the phone and;

'Anjou yoroshuu! Misetaru, mecha mecha SUUPAA URUTORA GUREETO DERISHASU NA GONTAKURE!'

'click'

'Eh? Koshimae?'

'beep… beep… beep.'

Everyone looked on the screen of Sumire's phone and stared there for a second. Veins popped up on every head of the players. Kintarou was sensing something dreadful.

'KINTAROU!'

'Sorry, I'm sorry!' He started to run, 'Gomenasai!'

**xxx**

Ryoma sighed, "That's really a troublemaker."

Sakuno sweat dropped, "Y-yeah."

Ryoma looked at their table once again. It seemed that Sakuno wasn't aware that their late dinner wasn't finished yet. Before she could notice the takuyaki on their table, he quickly picked his chopsticks and caught the remaining food on the plate and ate it.

"Ahh, you're unfair," Sakuno said as she finally realized their little competition, "How could do that?"

"You were not paying attention."

"You were taking advantage because you knew that I was not paying attention," Sakuno retorted, "You yourself are a troublemaker."

Ryoma looked at her. Then, something came to his mind. He smirked as he grabbed her shoulder with his left hand making her surprised, "Maybe I am," After saying that he suddenly pushed her on the carpeted floor and straddled over her, "Let me become more of it."

Sakuno blushed on his actions; she made funny expressions much to his amusements. She panicked even more when they boy leaned closer to her;

"R-RYOMA-KUN!"

And then, Sakuno's voice was heard all over the building making the other residence wake up from their beautiful sleep.

…

Nah, don't be alarmed, that never happened. Sakuno was too shy to shout. ;P

* * *

**Done! Finally it was finished! They didn't do 'it' in the end, Okay. Ryoma just love teasing her. How was this chapter? Was it fine? Was it confusing? I tried my best to do this chapter I hope that you like it. I really hope so.**

**Vocabulary Words:**

**Ryoma's ringing tone – Dreaming on the radio, Ryoma's on the radio single.**

**Koi no Gekidasa – Love's uncool. Also the third opening song of POT OVA sang by Tachikirita.**

**Akuma – Devil, demon.**

**Yokatta – thank goodness.**

**Anjou yoroshuu! Misetaru, mecha mecha – Pleased to meet you! I'll show you, I am an amazingly, a mazingly. **

**SUUPAA URUTORA GUREETO DERISHASU NA GONTAKURE – Super, Ultra, Great, Delicious troublemaker. Also Kintarou's song called Gontakure.**

**Your thoughts please… share it to me… I am willing to know… Do you still want me to continue? Then motivate me… Needs more of it. Onegaishimasu!**

**Next Chapter: Christmas and New Year**


	14. Christmas and New Year

**Hi There! It's me again. I hope that the reviewers of my stories are still there… I mean they are the one who could motivate me to write more. I am struggling actually. And I managed to finish this one out. Anyway I hope you like this new chapter…**

**When bad luck starts it goes on and on and on and on… Ugh I am having tension headache… anyway that doesn't stop me from posting this chapter…**

**kichisaburo - yap they do... and he is going to be for the rest of the chapters... well I hope... and thank you for the words... ^_^**

**Anon - really! I am glad that you did. I am so pleased of your words... I am so flattered... thank you very much for the inspiring words... I will definitely do my best... I hope you will enjoy this one as well... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: Konomi Takeshi-sensei is the rightful owner of The Prince of Tennis, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Christmas and New Year**

**Chapter Summary: Spending Christmas in New York wasn't that easy for the both of them, and there was also new year after that…**

* * *

Weeks rapidly passed by and it was tough for Ryoma to had all those trainings and such. Ryoma trained for the past weeks and at the same time was doing rehab to heal his right arm hastily. He focused on healing fast just to get rid of Sakuno's worrying looks. If he didn't do that soon then he himself would worry to no end.

At the second week of December, his right arm was completely healed miraculously. Ryoma moved his right arm in a circular motion. Sakuno was happy as well. The girl thanked the Earl for helping her boyfriend out. Ryoma suddenly grabbed his racket and then walked away;

"I need to warm this up." He said as he faced the wall far from it.

Sakuno stared at him, "H-he never served with his right hand until now."

Ciel stared at Ryoma as well, "I knew what you mean."

Ryoma dribbled the ball for several times and then he tossed the ball upward. He jumped as he positioned his racket at the back of his shoulder, waiting for the time to hit. And then he hit it with full force. The ball landed on a spin before it bounced back to the wall. If there was a person at that location, he was probably shot on the face.

"Isn't that?" Lizzy stared at the location of the ball. The ball never left the wall because of the impact.

"H-hai, Lizzy-chan," Sakuno said. She looked at the couple and then to Ryoma, "Ryoma-kun's twist serve."

Ryoma fixed his hat and then looked at his racket; he smirked, "Perfect."

**xxx**

"Hey, Sakuno, Ryoma, what are you going to do this Christmas?" Lizzy suddenly asked them during their break time. they decided to meet at the rooftop.

Sakuno blushed when she remembered something, "W-well, R-ryoma-kun's birthday on the 24th so-"

"Really! Wow, you are going to spend Christmas and Ryoma's birthday, cool!" Lizzy delighted.

"che"

"W-what about spending time with us that night?" Sakuno suggested. She didn't know that Ryoma grunted on her words.

"My apologies miss, but we are planning to fly back to London this weekend. We are planning to spend Christmas at my mansion there."

The two girls became sad when they heard Ciel's announcement. Ryoma saw that too. The two guys looked at each other for a while and then Ciel suggested something;

"We won't be here but we could spend New Year's Day here in New York."

"Really!" Sakuno and Lizzy both said in Unison.

The boys smirked and then nodded. Much to their amusement, the girls held with each other's hand and started jumping in happiness.

The weekend passed already and the noble couple took a flight back to London. They would spend two weeks there as Ciel had to do some investments left undone there. iIzzy wouldn't mind though. She explained everything that as long as she was with him, it's enough for her. He wasn't showing it, but the Earl was indeed happy about it.

* * *

**December 24th, morning:**

She knocked three times but the boy didn't answer. She went inside just to check up on him. The boy was still sleeping on his bed. She nudged him thinking that he would wake up.

"R-ryoma-kun, wake up," She continued nudging the boy, "We have school today. W-wake up now."

She almost screamed when the boy abruptly grabbed her hand that was nudging him and pulled her closer to the bed. The boy was hugging her waist tightly while she was on top of him.

"R-ryoma-kun, s-stop pretending!" She blushed trying to free herself from his grip, "I-I know that you're awake now."

Ryoma opened his eyes and stared at her hazel eyes, "What are you so embarrassed about, We _slept_ like this before remember?"

Sakuno blushed even more because of his words, "M-mou! Stop teasing me!"

He smirked as he tightened his wrap towards her, "Five more minutes." He placed the girl's face to his chest. The girl didn't move but he knew how red his girlfriend was at that moment.

"O-Otanjoubi omedetto guzaimasu, R-ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma stared at the ceiling as he heard her say that, "un."

**xxx**

It was lunch break when Sakuno tried to talk to Kevin;

"**Uhmm… K-kevin-san, R-ryoma-kun's birthday today. D-do you want to-"**

"**No." **he bluntly said.

"**But-"**

"**Ryoma wouldn't like the idea having me around. I don't want to ruin your romantic atmosphere."** Kevin said his eyes were closed.

Sakuno was just staring at the blonde boy. She leaned over and said, **"Well, the more the merrier. You should spend Christmas with someone."**

Kevin stared at her, **"How come you know lots of English words now?"**

Sakuno blushed as she leaned back, **"B-because I have a great teacher." **She walked back to her seat, **"Being alone is not good."**

Kevin didn't reply anything to her. He remained silent for the rest of the class.

* * *

**After Class:**

Sakuno was waiting for Ryoma at the entrance gate. She felt happy when Ryoma came out with Kevin with him. She thought that Ryoma might have invited him to come. She thought of forgetting the bad encounter she had with the blonde boy since its Christmas. It would be better if they could start as friends.

"Warui, Sakuno. I can't come home with you today." Ryoma said when they reached her location.

Sakuno was a bit upset, "W-why?"

"My manager will hold me a special training today since I was held back for a month for my practice session. I will be practicing till night."

"I-I see," she said, "T-then let me watch you play."

Ryoma shook his head, "You said that you have something to do today… for my birthday. You should do it and have it prepared before I returned."

Ryoma was right. She prepared a surprise for his birthday. Actually, she wanted to do it while the boy was waiting for her there but she found it suitable so that she could make it without fail. Sakuno nodded as a confirmation.

"I'll do it once I get home. Returned early, Ryoma-kun, I'll be waiting." She said as she started to run.

"Un." He replied. Good thing that the school was just a few blocks away so that Sakuno wouldn't lose her way home. With that thought, he felt relieved.

* * *

**Later on:**

Sakuno prepared everything, from the food to decorations. She was about to put cherries on the cake when the phone rang. She picked it up and recognized Lizzy's voice.

'Merry Christmas, Sakuno.'

'M-merry Christmas too.'

'So how's the party going?' Lizzy asked her on the other line.

Sakuno looked at the cake, 'W-well, Ryoma-kun's going to be late for tonight because of his training. But I prepared something for his birthday.'

'Really, even on Christmas Eve? But hey, that's nice. You should change yourself as well. I hope I was there so that I can help you.'

'w-what do you mean?'

Lizzy laughed on her bewilderment, 'Okay, you should do as I say…'

Sakuno listened to her advice but she just blushed when she heard everything. She told Lizzy that she was embarrassed to do all those things but Lizzy just got mad in the end. If she wouldn't do all those things today, the girl would fly back to America and do the change herself. She sighed big as she agreed to her advice before ending the call. She looked at the cake once again and then smiled;

"T-this is going to be fun… yet an embarrassing Christmas Eve…" She blushed.

**xxx**

He looked at his watch. It was 11:15 in the evening. He cursed them to have such a party for him just because his arm was completely healed. They wouldn't let him go until he did something to entertain them. He did, he just stood up in front of them and pointed out at something. When they looked back at his direction, he was not there anymore. He escaped from that party and he could hear them screaming. He smirked as he continued to run;

_I should have done that sooner. _He thought.

He reached their unit, went on the elevator and entered their door. The room was dimly lit and filled with Christmas music. He looked around to look for his girlfriend and he saw her there. In the sala set… sitting beside the table… with her head leaning on it. The girl was sleeping. Well, what would he expect? It was almost midnight. Almost for Christmas time. He noticed something from her. The girl's hair was down, she was wearing a pink dress and he could see the length of it as he could see her knees under the table. She put on some make up as well. He could remember the first time Sakuno dressed up like that…

During the White Day event and her became the White Day Princess.

**xxx**

She woke up when she heard some noise across her, she looked up and surprised to see Ryoma eating the cake she made.

"Y-you came back." she said giving him a smile on her face.

"Of course, this is my home," Ryoma said to her.

"R-right." She closed her eyes. She looked at the clock and noticed that there was less than an hour before Christmas, less than an hour to spend his birthday. Somehow she felt sad about it.

"I am sorry,"

She looked back at Ryoma and saw him staring at her.

"I didn't mean to make you wait like this. Those annoying American team just wouldn't let me go."

She shook her head, "hmm, it's okay. I-I am just glad that I was able to spend your birthday with you," she said and then gave him a neatly wrapped gift in front of him, "H-happy Birthday Ryoma-kun… and Merry Christmas."

He took the gift from her, "So… it's my gift both for my birthday and for Christmas?"

She nodded bashfully.

"Can I open it?"

"S-sure, you can."

He opened the gift in front of her. It was a wrist band, the same color as his old one. And a knitted scarf. It was handmade. He looked at her inquisitively and she found it amusing to had read his mind;

"I-I took the chance of knitting one when you were busy practicing."

He stared at her for a while. He held her hand that made her flinch, "Thank you."

She blushed and looked down.

"You look different today. Just like the _Statue of Liberty_." He commented still staring at her.

She blushed more when he said that. She knew what he meant by that. Her eyes widened when the boy leaned closer to her face. She closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her… but nothing came. After a series of seconds, she felt a warm wind blown from her face that caused her to open her eyes. Ryoma just had blown a breath to her face. The boy was smirking as he leaned back and said;

"I won't kiss you tonight." He said.

Sakuno blushed really hard. Just when she was ready in a split second… "W-what do you mean?" _I-I should ask him why…_

"There is no mistletoe above us."

She looked away as the blush didn't leave her, "S-stop teasing me." She looked back at him when the boy put something in her hand. It was a keychain, a tennis balls keychain.

"That's mine to you," he said looking away from her, "Merry Christmas."

She became happy to receive such a gift from him, "T-thank you…"

"Be prepared on New Year's Eve though."

She wondered on his words, "W-what do you mean?"

Ryoma smirked, "You'll see."

That thought really wondered her. But no matter how she tried to convince Ryoma he wouldn't tell her. They spent his birthday and Christmas day together.

**xxx**

The Christmas went smoothly as they managed to celebrate it with the American team. They received cards from Seigaku tennis club including Tomoka and Sumire. The days went by peacefully although there were some glares and stares being kicked out to the couple… especially to the girl. But as Ryoma always told her, she shouldn't be worry about it.

Thus, New Year's Eve arrived.

"U-mm, Ryoma-kun, t-today… let's go back to the Times Square, okay." Sakuno was trying to make him remember the promise he made to her.

"Let's try, Sakuno. My practice isn't going to finish until later." He said as he began swaying his racket with his right arm.

"O-okay…" she looked down and started playing with her fingers. _M-maybe he had forgotten the promise. _She thought.

"You can go with Midford there once they arrived back from England; I'll catch up with you if I can buy some time."

"Uhm." She just said to him and thinking so hard about things.

**xxx**

"W-what?! Y-you just can't go home yet?" Sakuno almost shouted on the phone when Lizzy told her about them spending another day in London. The couple would go back to America tomorrow in the afternoon as the blonde girl explained to her.

"I am sorry, truly I am. Ciel was furious about the delayed transaction in his toy company. We are about to go there to fix things up so we will go back tomorrow instead."

"I-I see," she felt disappointed when Lizzy couldn't go back today but she said what was right, "D-don't worry about us; just support your fiancé he needs you the most."

"I know you would understand me, thank you Sakuno, Happy New Year then." Lizzy said on the other line.

"Un," she replied, "Happy New Year too, please tell my regards to Ciel-kun." She end the call after Lizzy agreed to her. She sighed deeply when she placed the phone back to the receiver.

_What I am going to do now? No one's going to spend New Year's Eve with me…_

That thought kept in her mind. She felt that Ryoma would follow her there so she insisted to go to that building later.

* * *

**Night, Time Square:**

She took a cab to get there. She asked the driver to drop her to the famous building where people stay for New Year's Eve. She walked around the place. The area was almost crowded and she could see a lot of people-no, couple cuddling with each other. She found a suitable place to sit. It was made of stone and block and the back of it was enough for a person to a standing position. She sat up on the smooth, cold stone while viewing the building. There was the large shiny ball at the top of building. Once the countdown started the ball would go down slowly. That was the thing that she watched on TV while she was still in Japan. She couldn't believe that she was seeing the real thing right now. She was hoping that Ryoma could catch up and fulfill his promise.

**xxx**

He was busy practicing with Kevin that night ignoring the fireworks around them. They were at the school grounds and the noise was not getting anywhere.

"**Hey, aren't you spending New Year's Eve with your girlfriend?" **Kevin asked while rallying with him.

"**I'll catch up with them later." **Ryoma said returning the shot the blondie gave him.

"**Them? Who is she with?"**

"**Midford,"** He simply replied to him. To his surprised, the blonde boy didn't return his shot. It was pretty easy but he just stared at it passing by, **"What was that for?"**

"**They are not here, you didn't know?"**

"**What?"**

"**The Earl was being on the news lately; he announced that they will go back tomorrow instead for he is still dealing some problems back there."**

"…"

"**What?! I can't believe you."**

Ryoma was stunned on his position.

* * *

**Later On:**

She was sitting there for long hours by now. She looked down while still thinking and hoping Ryoma could catch up there. If he did, how was he going to find her there in this sea of people?She fidgeted with her fingers.

**Ten… Nine… Eight…**

She flinched when the people started counting. It was that time already.

**Seven… six… five…**

She looked down more and gripped her hands tight.

**Four… three… two…**

She closed her eyes tight to hold her tears back.

**One… HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

…_Ryoma-kun. _She thought.

She could hear the large bell rang counting up to twelve. The moment a firework being displayed behind her back, she could see her reflection on the ground being hugged by someone. Her eyes became widened; it was too sudden for her and made her shock because of the impact. Ryoma was hugging her from her back. His face was on her neck;

"Y-you're late… again." She tried to hold her tears back for the last time.

"You didn't tell me that Midford's wasn't going with you." Ryoma said instead tightening the hug.

"I couldn't… a-and I didn't want to ruin your practice."

"This is supposed to be an exemption to the rule," He looked to see her blushing face, "Happy New Year, Sakuno."

She smiled to the fullest, "H-happy New Year too, Ryoma-kun."

Another beautiful firework spread from their back as well as the moment Ryoma kissed her from behind, blocking every inch of her and the display above them. She closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. The clock ticked twelve already but their kiss wasn't going to finish until later. Sakuno noticed that and she snapped her eyes open. She leaned away from him and asked what was bothering her 7 days ago;

"I-Is this what you meant by preparing myself?"

Ryoma smirked, "Yeah," he said as he encircled his right hand to her neck touching her right ear so that she could look at him in the eye closely and locked her there, "So better train yourself how to respond properly." With that he pulled her head closer to his and claimed her lips once again. She was blushing really hard as she closed her eyes and as he 'trained' her to respond. Ryoma remembered the promise and that made her happy enough.

The other couple of that night was doing the same thing. No one disturb anyone. And for Sakuno, that was the longest kiss they ever shared with matching fireworks to display.

**~End~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nah… do not be alarmed. It is not over yet. You are going to see lots of RyoSaku scenes in the future… ;P

* * *

**Done! Done! Done! How was this chapter? I think I've been writing this chapter for ages. Was it okay? Did I make the scenes a bit faster here? This was like the ending but it wasn't. Tell me your thoughts please… Domo…**

**Thank you for the faves, alerts and adding my to your profile faves... I am so pleased with your actions... ^_^**

**Reviews onegaishimasu! A word will be appreciated by MEEEEEH!**

**Next Chapter: New Promises to Fulfill**


	15. New Promises to Fulfill

**Hi! I am back again… Sorry guys I just don't know what to write next although I have those words inside my mind already. I hope this will turn out fine… I hope you will like this. Thank you.**

**I've been writing one-shots but they are reguesting me to continue them. What to do? What to do? Ryoma's Best Rallying Partner is on the house... thanks... **

**Guest 11/5/12 - thank you for the wonderful words... I m glad you found that way... ^_^**

**Megingjoro - thank you very much... that you found my fic a good one...well... maybe or maybe not... but I can tell you that the couple will be having a hard time dealing with themselves in the future... I hope you enjoy this one as well... Thanks... ^_^**

**Anon - thank you for the boost... Yeah... as long as I can manage my time and no hassle from work...yep... I can update chapters with no delay... and I also don't want to keep the readers to wait for long since I have tons of ideas that stuck in my mind and needed to be given away... tee hee hee... Thank you for the wonderful words you gave here... I hope you like this one as well... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tenipuri. Konomi Takeshi-sensei does and forever will.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: New Promises to Fulfill**

**Chapter Summary: Her birthday was approaching but he wouldn't be there to celebrate it. Find out the reason why.**

* * *

**Note: **Words in **Bold** letters are to be spoken in English.

**January 11, Wednesday:**

She stopped from washing the dishes that night and looked at her boyfriend;

"T-tomorrow?"

"Yeah, after school."

"I-I won't mind though, b-but why?"

Ryoma stood up and walked closer to her, "You will be fine yourself here, ask Midford to come over."

She couldn't understood what he meant by that. Since she couldn't reply to him he continued;

"The tournament is on the 14th. I need to travel to Melbourne the day after tomorrow."

She put her hand to her lips, "T-the Australian open?"

Ryoma nodded. He informed her that the manager had told him it would be possible for him to join all tournaments that year since his arm was completely healed now. But he needed to take some extra precautions since it just healed recently. Originally, he was just invited to participate for the U.S open but some sponsors decided that he should participate to all tournaments before the arm incident happened. The tennis prodigy accepted the invitation instantly for it would be once in a lifetime chance.

"Sugoi, Ryoma-kun. I am glad that they reconsidered you participating in the tournament."

"I am going to stay there for two weeks but I'll call you before my game starts."

"D-don't worry about me, Ryoma-kun. I'll stay at Lizzy-chan's side as often."

"Un." He said, "I am going to sleep now, you sleep after doing that." he kissed her on the cheek and headed for his room.

Sakuno was left alone in the kitchen. She faced the sink and continued washing the dishes, "S-so Ryoma-kun is leaving for Australia… for the open," she stared at the plate, "And we are going to celebrate my birthday tomorrow... not on the 14th."

* * *

**January 12, Thursday:**

"**So have you settled everything?" **Kevin asked him afterwards.

Ryoma just nodded. He just finished warming up that morning and was planning to go to his class today.

"**Be sure to win the tournament and go on with the next."**

"**You don't need to remind me on that."**

They walked to enter the school building.

"**What did you say to your girlfriend?"**

"**I am leaving tomorrow."**

"**You are blunt as always."**

"**And don't mess up with her or I'll kill you."**

Kevin raised his hands to him, **"Hey, I mean no harm. I just love seeing her stupid face when she reacted on my words."**

"**Don't say that, I am the only one who can call her stupid."**

"**And you don't have manners towards her as well."**

"**I am warning you Kevin."**

"**Okay, okay, you have my word, geez."**

They went on their separate ways after that. Ryoma went to his room and Kevin went to his. The blonde boy entered his room and saw his rival friend's girlfriend sitting at her seat already. The girl was reading her dictionary about English and she didn't notice his appearance. He needed to feint a cough to catch her attention.

"**G-good morning, K-kevin-san." **She looked at him when he did that.

"**Trying hard ei?" **he said while looking at her dictionary.

"**W-well, my English is not that good, I-I need to admit that." **she said as she looked at her books.

Kevin retorted and he sat on his chair, **"It's your way, I hope you'll pass this subject."**

Sakuno looked at him… wondering. The boy wasn't saying any harsh words to her. She felt different on his actions today. Kevin looked at her wondering look and smirked;

"**I promised your boyfriend that I won't say anything harsh to you, so that's it."**

"**I see." ** She nodded. So it was Ryoma's doing. She felt relieved though but talking to him like this felt so odd. Kevin was behaving because Ryoma asked him. How she wished that he would do it for his own will.

**xxx**

She ran to get into her locker. She was planning to meet Ryoma a bit early like they decided to do today. When she was about to turn into a corner, she bumped into someone. She fell down because of the impact. She hurt her back and didn't know who she bumped with until the person talked;

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at the person who spoke. It was a boy. A blue-haired boy reaching out his hand for her;

"Y-you're Japanese?" she couldn't believe that she was seeing one in front of her.

The boy wondered, "H-hai…"

Sakuno was staring at him and she only realized the hand that he was offering for her, "S-sorry."

"Iiya, I'm sorry instead. I was not looking ahead." The boy said.

"I-I'm sorry too, I was not looking as well."

"I guess were on the same boat." The boy grinned hard.

Sakuno blushed, she was about to say something when the boy talked;

"The name's Takuma, Keihaku Takuma." He offered his hand once again.

She accepted his hand, "S-sakuno, Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"Pleased to meet you, Sakuno-chan."

"S-same here." she blushed and then she remembered something, "Ah, I-I need to go, Nice to meet you again… Takuma-kun." she ran after that. She didn't see the smirk the boy gave her.

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

**xxx**

"Sorry I'm late." She said to him while catching her breath.

"It's okay," Ryoma walked ahead of her, "Let's go."

"Un."

She tried to catch up to him.

"Where do you want to go?" the boy asked her.

"Y-you can take me wherever you want." She said looking down on the ground.

"Hmmm…" he looked at her as he was trying to absorb what she just said. A smirk formed on his face as he whispered something to her ear, "Well, what about…"

She listened to his words first and when she understood him, her color turned red all over her face… no her whole body turned into red because of embarrassment. She distanced herself away from him as she crossed her arms into her chest, "M-mou! Ryoma-kun… y-you…"

Ryoma chuckled a little, "You really are funny," he continued walking as he closed his eyes, "I am just kidding, silly girl."

Sakuno pouted and sighed hard, "Ryoma-kun is such a teaser… when will you ever stop teasing me?"

Ryoma heard her, "I will never stop doing that or it will lessen my amusements."

She blushed hard after that, "Y-you're amusement…" the boy nodded. She could see that the boy's expression changed whenever he talked to her like this. She smiled after that. _I guess it wasn't that bad after all._

**xxx**

They went to buy ice cream and walked to a temporary amusement park. Ryoma leaded her to all the rides that she could take except for the haunted house. They rode the Ferris wheel last before exiting the park and headed for a fancy restaurant. Sakuno was surprised to see a large chocolate cake in front of her.

"Happy Birthday, Sakuno." He stared at her.

"T-thank you, Ryoma-kun… I-I'm really happy," She blushed as she looked down, "Y-you are calling me by my first name for several times now."

He looked away from her when she said that. He was blushing a little, "It's not that hard anymore."

"U-un."

"Hey, listen… I… don't have a gift for you… for now, that is."

Sakuno stared at him, "W-what are you saying? T-this dinner, this cake and the park is enough for a birthday gift to me."

"No... I want to give you more than that."

"Eh…"

He stared at her catching her eyes to look at him, "When I come back from the tournament, we will go somewhere else."

"What?"

"We will go to a different country for a weekend vacation."

"E-eh?!" she was shocked, "B-but you promised me that before… w-when you win all the tournaments."

"I want to change my promise. Sure I still take you to all fifty states of America when the time comes, but for now… for your birthday… I want to take you somewhere else. Now, where do you want to go?"

"B-but Ryoma-kun going to a different country will take a lot of money."

"I will get the expenses for the price that I am going to win."

"Y-you are planning this even before you win?"

Ryoma nodded, "I will win anyway."

"But the tournament…"

Ryoma sighed, "Okay, if I rank one from the Australian Open, you will agree to my terms. We will go the country of your choice and not only that, if I win every tournament we will go the country that you like to see. Is that okay enough for you?"

She blushed on his suggestion; Ryoma was so sure of himself. He was willing to take her anywhere. She was so lucky to have him. Being his girlfriend is too good enough that she still couldn't believe it. Maybe going to a country for once wasn't bad enough for them.

"So where do you want to go?"

She hesitated to say it first but the thought of going there made her so excited;

"P-Philippines…"

"Philippines."

She nodded bashfully.

"But it's below us. Are you sure you want to go there first? You don't want to Middle East or something?" Ryoma asked her.

"There's this bay in that country that I want to see. I read some information about this bay and I thought of seeing it one day." She was blushing when she said that.

Ryoma thought hard before nodding, "I'll take you to the Philippines when I come back."

She smiled when he said that.

"In return…"

"E-eh?" she saw him smirked. He was plotting something again, "R-ryoma-kun y-you're smirking… I-I don't like what you are thinking."

Ryoma ducked over the table and leaned closer to her, "Do you know what I am thinking right now?"

She shook her head as she leaned back to her seat. Everyone in that restaurant was looking at them right now. The girls were looking at them especially to him but Ryoma didn't mind them. In fact, he was making them envious with his natural intentions. The girls around them almost screamed when Ryoma kissed her nose;

"Be sure that it won't be stomped by my avid fans this time."

"E-eh?" she wondered on his words, her cheek was still red because of that little 'PDA' he showed a while ago.

"And it won't be too sweet like you made them before."

She put the pieces of the puzzle together… stomped by his avid fans… not too sweet… her eyes became widened and she pointed it out;

"C-chocolates… y-you are talking about Valentine chocolates."

Ryoma closed his eyes as he leaned back to his seat, "Took you long enough to understand that."

"G-gomen." She fidgeted with her fingers, "I-I'll make them for you."

"Good."

They left the restaurant after that. They walked across the street near their building. It was night already and the wind blew really cold. Ryoma lend his Seigaku jersey to her that she didn't know that it was with him all long. They went to a part of that area where they could see everything;

"This place is beautiful."

"Yeah." He replied but he was staring at her when he said that. He caught her chin and turned her to face him just to give her a kiss on the lips.

It was a chaste kiss but she hadn't got used to it yet. She blushed when he released her. She looked down as he let go of her chin, "I-I guess I received a lot of gifts from you today."

"You will receive a lot more in the future." He said as he looked at the view. Sakuno was still looking at him.

_Ryoma-kun… you changed a lot. Of course you still have the stoic face on you but when you are with someone aside from me. You weren't like this before… when we were at Seigaku. Y-you tease a lot… Y-you tease the senpai-tachi that they ended up angry at you but it was different in my case. T-this is the romantic side of you that you can only show here in America._

"What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed that she was staring at him for a while.

She shook her head, "N-nothing. Thank you for today, Ryoma-kun."

"Un." He replied shortly and continued viewing the site.

_I won't mind though. _She thought as she looked at the view like Ryoma was doing right now. _At least I am the only one who knew this other side of him. _She smiled on that thought.

They stared there for a while before Ryoma decided to go home.

* * *

**January 13, Friday:**

Their new found friends gathered at the airport that morning to see Ryoma off. They took a break from school as they received special treatment with the use of Ciel's power. Sebastian was just outside the departing area to hold Ryoma's English fans to enter.

"**I will see you play later, Ryoma." **Ciel announced. The Earl would go there for dealers' requests at a little date.

"**I don't like supporters but I would like to see you there."**

"**I am not one of them don't worry. It's my chance to see you play as a southpaw player."**

"**Un."**

"**Good luck Ryoma, win for the trophy." **Lizzy said to him.

"**I am not into trophy, I want the money."**

"**What?!" **they all said in unison. Sakuno understood that. She was the one to understand what the tennis prodigy meant. He chuckled when they couldn't get him.

"**I am only kidding… of course I want the title. I want to rank number one." **He said as he looked at Sakuno.

"**Stupid boy." **Kevin retorted.

"**And you called that for someone who is going to leave."** Ryoma retorted back.

"**heh, just bring home the bacon and I won't say anything to you." **he said and then he look at his girlfriend, **"I'll take that back, it seems that there is someone out here who doesn't understand English."**

They looked at her making her blush, "w-what is it?"

"Let's talk Japanese now… for Sakuno's sake." Lizzy announced.

Sakuno pouted, "Mou, don't treat me like an amateur when it comes to English."

"Aren't you?" Ryoma asked back.

"N-not you too." She looked as everyone laughed at her reaction. She became embarrassed after that.

The announcement of his departure could be heard everywhere, signaling that it's time for him to leave.

"I need to go," He said and then looked at her, "Take care of yourself."

He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, "G-good luck on the tournament."

"Un." He started to enter the departure area.

"Do not come back with bare hands." Ciel dared him.

"I won't even try that."

He received different good luck charms from them as he entered the area. He bowed to Ciel's butler as a source of thanks. He waved his hand before he was completely out of their sights.

Sakuno stared at the location where her boyfriend disappeared to. She placed her hands on her chest as she quietly prayed.

_Good luck, Ryoma-kun._

* * *

**Finished! How was it? 2012's Australian Open tournament started on Sakuno's birthday, that's why they celebrated it a bit early. Just for clarification. I will just put some highlights so that I can include all tournaments here… well I hope…**

**Source: . Thank you very much for the useful site.**

**Keihaku Takuma was just a figment of my imagination. He was not supposed to appear or should I say I was not supposed to add an imaginary character but an idea popped up into my head so there he was.**

**I can dream, can't I? Having my own country to be featured in this chapter. Let's see how the story goes. Tell me what you think about it. ;P**

**Isana doubts himself… Comfort him Kuro! Tee hee hee… Love that episode… just sharing… ;P**

**The NEW Prince of Tennis IS awesome… although, Sakuno was not there the story's just great. But… Ryoma didn't use his right hand nor drink ponta through the series… I love his first stunt appearance there… tee hee hee. Oh well… I so still love it… More! More! Tee hee hee… ENJOY YEAh YEAH! **

**Reviews please… Don't keep it to yourself. I will definitely, highly appreciate your word(s). Domo…**

**Next Chapter: Longing**


	16. Longing

**Hi There! I am here again with my new chapter… I hope that you like this one as well… Please enjoy reading… This is the new saga of the story… ^_^**

**I am(still) happy because a student of mine talked about Fanta… Ryoma's ponta(I can't say it to her or else she would wonder about that juice.)**

**silversecret99 - thank you very much for the words... ^_^**

**Pilipinas - you will about that here... I hope that I won't disappoint you here because it is...**

**Music4Life1791 - OKAERINASAI! (Welcome Back if you don't know...) Wow thank you for keeping your promise to me. I really appreciate it. I mean I never imagined that of all the fanfictions writers and authors out there, you chose mine as well that you decided to read and review. And take note… EVERY chapter to be précised. This is going to be long… You will see my feedback at the end of this chapter… ^_^**

**Anon - tee hee hee... let us imagine that they would probably visit our country for real... well stay tuned for that chapter... ;P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT. Got it… as well as the English translation song of X-Japan. Zero related.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Longing**

**Chapter Summary: Ryoma was far away while a new challenge awaited for her. Just when she was longing for him a new obstacle arrived. Find out.**

* * *

_I can't face the thought of being alone…_

_I still have a longing for your memory_

_Even if it only causes you pain…_

_I want to tell you of what's in my heart…_

_But right now… there's no one for me to tell…_

_Once again the rain comes pouring, slowly seeming to turn into dreams_

_When tomorrow is 'played' just like a song…_

_~ X-Japan – Longing (Togireta Melody)_

* * *

It's been three days since Ryoma left for the Australian open, three days and three nights that she'd been sleeping alone in their unit. Lizzy often stayed with her but not for sleeping over that ended up being alone in the night for the three consecutive days. She was preparing for her school that morning when she heaved a sigh.

"I can't believe that living alone was like this." She whispered to herself.

**xxx**

Days wouldn't get any better for her as she thought. When she bumped into Keihaku Takuma four days ago, it seemed that they crossed path with each other. Every time they met, they certainly bumped into each other.

"I guess bumping into each other is really our way so that we could meet." Takuma said to her reaching out for her hand.

Sakuno blushed on his words accepting his help, "I-it's funny though... w-where are you going by the way?"

"M-me?" He looked at her for a while and noticed the books that she dropped earlier. The boy helped her pick them up, "I-I am planning to go to the library, what about you?"

She was enlightened to hear that, "M-me too, m-maybe we could go there together," she looked down as she blushed a lot, "I-I still lose my way to get there so…"

She earned a laugh from him that made her pout, "Sorry, didn't mean to," he said as he grabbed the books and walked ahead from her, "let's go."

"T-thank you very much." She said as he followed the boy.

**xxx**

Their meetings continued for unknown reasons and the boy seemed to be helping her a lot. He was such a gentlemen and good looking. He was quite popular as well. Even Lizzy knew the boy but Ciel told Sakuno that the boy was somewhat enigmatic;

"W-what do mean Ciel-kun?" Sakuno asked him.

"I do not like the vibration that I am feeling towards him, Sakuno," Ciel said looking from the walking boy away from them, "be sure to keep your guard from him."

"H-he seems to be kind to me."

"Kindness has different types, one has to be real and one has to act real. Be sure that he is on the first one." Ciel said to her.

Sakuno thought hard. It was difficult to understand Lizzy's fiancé's words despite that it was Japanese. The Earl talked deeper Japanese that some could understand like Ryoma. Now that he thought of her boyfriend made her miss him once again.

Ciel patted her head as he saw her sad face, "Do not worry, I know that you can defend yourself. We are here to protect you if you forgot about that."

She smiled on his words. She looked around her; the Earl smiled naturally while Lizzy was smiling really nice at her. Kevin was few meters away from them but she knew that he was listening to them. In fact, he also made a promise to her boyfriend that he would keep an eye on her.

**xxx**

Her worries became fear. It seemed that Ciel was right about his intuition well partly true. She feared that her own kindness was being taken advantage by someone. From her locker, she saw some pictures of her and Takuma walking, talking and laughing together. Those pictures were practically normal until she saw some pictures as she flipped more of them. They became intimate in those pictures. Whoever, the photographer was doing the good thing. The angles were perfectly fine like they were actually kissing or intimately close together. She trembled as she gripped those pictures hard. She ran outside and went to the trash bin and dropped those pictures there.

"W-what is it this time?" she gripped both her hands as she was looking at those pictures. She took them again and ripped them into pieces making no one could see them before trashing them once again in that bin. She could sense that another problem had yet to come for her… in the absence of her boyfriend.

* * *

**Exactly one week:**

It's already been a week, since Ryoma left for the tournament. She was updated by his matches in Melbourne. Amazingly, the boy was winning his matches one by one and she was happy about him. He hadn't called her for this week. No matter how she liked for him to call, it was better for him not to. She would worry her boyfriend if he knew about the trouble she was facing right now. And for her cowardness, she couldn't share it with Lizzy and Ciel. Although, they heard some noises these days and they ended up asking her about it, she just told them that everything was fine and it was something that she could handle. Well in fact, she could. No one approached her since the pictures incident. All she could hear was rumors and gossips about her and Takuma. Even though they were painful for her ears, she could ignore those words which were untrue after all.

**xxx**

"**She's such a two-timer."**

She stopped from a corner that afternoon when she heard someone talked.

"**How could she play Ryoma's heart? Now that he's not here, she's flirting with another guy. She has no shame."**

Sakuno couldn't take those words anymore. They were actually crossing the line. She gripped both of her hands as she showed herself to them;

"**Take your words back."** she said staring at them.

The girls who were gossiping about her just stared back at her, not flinching on their position the moment she showed herself and talked in front of them. One of them talked back at her;

"**Why? Are you guilty? Why are you mad?" **

"**It is true of course. Look Ryoma's not here, so the mouse will play while the cat is away."**

"**D-don't treat me like animal… I-I am not a mouse… o-or a cat." **She tried to defend herself only to be a laughing stock for them. They were mocking her and she knew why… it was because of her English.

Darn language, she was not that good yet.

"**Can't understand a simple expression, my dear," **the other girl walked to her and tapped her cheek a little hard, **"you can try hard."**

She shoved her hand away from her cheek, **"Leave me alone!"**

"**Sure, if you stop being a dreamer and break up with our prince already."**

When she didn't reply, another girl talked;

"**You are useless; you are not going to stay here any longer. Why don't you just admit it? Go with Keihaku guy and we will take care of Ryoma for you."**

She could barely understand their words enough and she couldn't hold back anymore, **"Ryoma-kun is my boyfriend and there is no way that I am going to deceive him. Never!"**

"**Really? Well, what are you going to do with these?" ** She was shocked when the girl suddenly showed some pictures of her and Takuma. She thought that she got rid of those pictures. They were put back to normal, **"If these weren't true, why you were destroying these and threw in the trash bin?"**

"**You are guilty, eliminating all evidences to your infidelity."**

"**Your affair with this guy is clear. You can not hide your dirty secrets anymore."**

She was speechless. The girls were mockingly laughing at her. She couldn't understand their words anymore as her mind was clouded with thoughts. She felt that her eye lids heavier but she was trying to hold them. She just couldn't cry in front of these girls. She promised to stay stronger for Ryoma. She looked down as she gripped both of her hands.

"**Pictures can create lies for purposes."**

Everyone looked behind them. They were shocked to see Kevin standing at the corner of the corridor, his arms crossed while staring sternly at them. Sakuno was really close at crying when he saw her.

"**What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**Those pictures were lies, can't you even tell?" **Kevin walked closely to them.

"**They are not lies. They're-"**

"**How can you be so sure? Did you see those being taken on the spot?"**

They remained silent. They walked backwards as the boy walked closer, **"and how did you know that SHE was the one who thrown them in that trash bin? Did you follow her there? Saw her coincidentally? In that certain place?" **he looked at them as he continued walking, **"it's impossible to save ripped pictures that you are claiming in your hands."**

Sakuno was looking at the sternly blonde boy who was now in front of her, **"There are lots of trash bins around the school. Did you happen to see HER at THAT area? Or…"**

Kevin stopped a few inches from them keeping his deathly glare at them, **"were you the one who made those false accusations?"**

The girls became speechless. Fear could be registered on their faces. When Kevin was about to walk towards them they started to run. He blonde boy stared at the direction they ran into before sighing really hard and looked at the auburn pigtailed girl.

"**What were you thinking-"** he didn't continue his words as he stared at the girl. The girl was looking at him, with tears falling down her face. She wasn't aware of the situation right now, **"Hey!"**

"**e-eh?!" **she flinched when the boy flail his hand in front of her. She blinked twice while trying to remember what happened a while ago. Then she noticed her tears, **"I-I didn't know that they were falling… s-sorry," **She said as she wiped her tears away with her hands. Her shoulder became restless as her tears couldn't stop from falling, **"I-I thought that I-I can do this… I thought that I can solve it without Ryoma-kun, I-I don't want to repeat the same mistake again." **With that she burst into tears.

Kevin just stared at her cry in front of him. The girl was looking all pathetic in front of him but amazingly. He didn't mind. He blinked when the girl continued to talk;

"I-I don't want Ryoma-kun to worry about me anymore."

He mumbled something before deciding to hug the girl in front of her. She was surprised when he did that but she ignored it, **"Stupid girl… don't act on your own. You could at least tell me if you can't tell to anyone."**

With assurance, she cried a lot to him. It was known to him that he was comforting the girl that he was irritated with. And he knew that the girl was thinking the same as well. He waited for her to calm down before releasing her and said his next words;

"**Let's go, I'll take you home."**

* * *

**Later on:**

They arrived at Ryoma's unit not long ago. Sakuno invited him in and told him to make himself at home. She prepared something for him as her gratitude for saving her today.

"**K-kevin-san… t-thank you… f-for today." ** She said while looking down on her lap. They were at the sala set. The boy was eating taiyaki and cake that she prepared for him.

"**Be careful next time." **he said while looking nowhere instead of her.

Silence surfaced between them and it took minutes before Kevin decided to break it.

"**Who's this Takuma guy?"**

"**I-I just met him more than a week ago."**

"**Did you suspect him or anything?"**

She looked at him, **"N-no."**

"**Stay away from him."**

"**K-kevin-san… h-he's a victim as well."**

"**We don't know that. It's better to keep yourself away from him."**

"**But-"**

Kevin stared at her, **"If you don't want to worry Ryoma then do as I say!"**

Sakuno was stunned. Her eyes widened as she stared at the blonde boy in front of her. It was the first time the boy made a reaction like that. Kevin seemed to know what he just did. He returned to his position and continued eating.

Silence was present once again.

"**How's your English?"**

She looked back at him, **"n-not bad I think…"**

The boy nodded, **"I can lend you a hand sometimes."**

"**R-really." **She felt a little happy. The boy was suddenly opening up to her. It might be a good chance to be friends with the blonde boy.

"**I am going to be strict you know."**

"**I-it's okay."**

"**Stricter than Ryoma."**

"**I-I won't mind."**

"Prepare yourself after school every other day."

She nodded.

Kevin leaned on the sofa as he said his next words while closing his eyes, "You should listen to my every order if you want to improve."

"H-hai."

"It's settled then. We will start the day after tomorrow."

She nodded once again.

"…"

"…"

"…"

?!

She looked up at him. Shockingly. With eyes widened.

"E-EEEEHHH!" she pointed a finger at him, "Y-you can speak Japanese!" she reacted obviously.

He eyed her instead of saying anything.

"W-w-w-why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask me."

"Y-you should speak Japanese before, mou. Y-you don't know how hard for me to speak English." She pouted she still couldn't believe that Kevin could still speak Nihonggo.

"Heh." He smirked after that.

"But I am glad," she said facing him, "o-on what you did today made us closer. Thank you once again Kevin-san." She gave her genuine smile to him.

Kevin was shocked on her words and her action. He thought that she looked cute when she smiled like that. Her attention was cut when the phone rang. Sakuno excused herself from him and approached the phone from its receiver. He stared at the girl for a while after looking at the sala set once again. He was looking inside for the irritation that he was feeling for her before but it was weird that he couldn't find it anymore. The thought was… since when did he become aloof to the girl? Why was he mad at her before? He just couldn't find the answers to her questions.

"R-ryoma-kun."

His reverie was cut when she heard her boyfriend's name. He looked at her once again. He saw how the girl blushed a lot when she was talking to her boyfriend. Her reactions were changing from one to another.

"K-kevin-san is here and he's planning to teach me English." She gestured Kevin to come and talk to him. She turned the loudspeaker on.

'Yo.'

'Thanks for taking care of her.'

'I should receive something in return, you know.'

'I'll bring you a girl if you want.'

'heh, girls are just pain in the head.'

'w-what did you say?' Sakuno butted in, 'I-I was surprised that he could speak Japanese. I-I just learned that today when he spoken our language.'

'You didn't ask that's why'

'H-he said that same thing to me.'

'How are things there?'

Kevin was about to say something but Sakuno covered him, 'E-everything's fine, Ryoma-kun. Exams will be next week though.'

'You sure need Kevin's help on this.'

'M-mou… stop it.'

'hey, blondie are you still there?'

'**Stop calling me that!'**

'**Take care of her… for me.'**

He didn't know but he found it hard to reply to him but he still replied yes to him, 'Well. I'll leave you two alone. Be sure to take your time talking to each other. Your girl here misses you a lot.'

'K-kevin-san!' she shouted as she looked at the walking boy reaching for the main door. He waved good bye to her when she said her thanks to him.

Kevin walked to the corridor while thinking something. Ryoma trusted him even the boy didn't show it often. They became archenemies before because of their father issues but it was only Kevin who gave colors to it. The tennis prodigy didn't seem to mind at all. Ryoma would be careless sometimes and he didn't bother others business—no he didn't care about that at all… except for one girl. The plain girl that he thought as his first impression towards her… well she was indeed plain but the boy didn't seem to mind it. Thus, the girl was really something to Ryoma too.

_The only person who could make you smile like that is him._

**xxx**

Sakuno signed as the boy exited the unit.

'Are you still there?'

'H-hai… K-kevin-san just left the unit.'

'Are you okay… alone there?'

She flinched a little, 'o-of course… L-lizzy-chan accompanies me here sometimes.' _But I wish that you would call me often… Ryoma-kun. _She thought but she never voiced it. She gripped the apparatus hard. The loudspeaker was no longer on anymore.

'I miss you too.'

Her eyes widened. She felt that her eyes would turn warm as tears were warned to fall down once again, 'I-I miss you… Ryoma-kun. K-kevin-san was right after all.' she was able to say her words.

'Don't you dare cry on me… I am having my match for the quarterfinals here in a few minutes.'

'I-It's your fault anyway,' she complained.

'And why is it my fault now?'

_Because… you made me longing for you this much… stupid Ryoma-kun. _she thought, 'because you made me miss you a lot. I-I really want to hear your voice.'

'You are hearing me now.'

'b-but not for long.' _When I hear your voice… It seems that I can do anything. I can solve any problem. I need your strength to overcome this. _ Her heart was screaming in a silent way. Her tears were falling non-stop now.

'Sakuno…'

'Hai…'

'Just wait for me… after this week… you will not just hear my voice… you will see me personally with the promise that I made with you.'

Her blush suddenly popped up through her crying, 'Ryoma-kun, you know that I am always waiting for you.'

'Stop crying now or I'll punish you when I return there.'

'Mou,' she wiped her tears and smiled afterwards, 'Good luck on your match today.'

'Un.' Ryoma said, 'I need to go. Talk to you later.'

She nodded as reply. She had put the phone to its receiver long ago but she didn't move from her position there. Instead another set of tears fell down her face and landed some on the phone's location.

"I-I didn't realize that being away from you this long could be so lonely."

She wouldn't feel THAT lonely if it wasn't for new trouble that she was facing. She wished that she could solve that problem before Ryoma returned to New York from the Tournament.

"I did miss you… Ryoma-kun."

* * *

**Done! The story was getting out of my hand. This was not actually the way I planned it. But I like what I did. What about you? Care to tell me your thoughts… I am still doubting about love triangle here… I will let those scenes as it is… I guess…**

**I know that Sakuno is always crying... maybe I could see myself in her... I am not that strong to deal with problems that I ended up depending on someone... But I know that somewhere, somehow... I'll find way... and so as Sakuno will... So do not jump into conclusions better wait until she stansd up for herself. Right? Right?**

**(In the future... I will make another fic where Sakuno would stand for herself after being bullied... so stay tuned for it.)**

**and sorry for the grammar errors. I can not do anything about it... but I will take time to return to fix them up... sorry for being messy... ;P **

**Reviews please… onegaishimasu… if you are reading this please let me know… thank you very much…**

**_NEXT CHAPTER: ICHIGAN ~ once again_**

**Music4Life1791:**

**Hi there again... you are right... I am so worked up just to reply to you but don't worry... I love doing this...**

**chapter 5: yeah he is sure a bad guy and you are right... and Ryoma is BADDER.**

**- and about the cheat thing... well thank you for informing me... maybe I should write 'He did it. He cheated her.' Because I emphasized the helping verb there I forgot the preposition I used which was turned into adverb. That's why the sentence had a different meaning. Anyway.. gotta change it now... thanks again... **

**chapter 6: Well Ryoma is really slow despite his actions when he's on the court playing. Even Ryoma warned Kevin to stay away from her, the latter just wouldn't do that... He would definitely do something to annoy the couple... well in that chapter that is.**

**chapter 7: I was actually worried that Ryoma was becoming Ooc in my fic... but I haven't received any critism about that tee hee hee... I hope not... and Sakuno about being insecure well... kinda ... Ryoma is always with her... I guess...**

**chapter 8: tee hee hee... it seemed that it was always Ryoma solving all the problems... but believe me... Sakuno did try her best too but Ryoma was not satisfied with it... that's why...**

**chapter 9: I felt relieved that they are still in character... I am so glad... sighed.**

**I am perfectly aware of my grammar... and I know I kept seeing them because I read my own fics too but when I try to fix them I just couldn't find it... about the proofread... I've been thinking about it... actually I had one for my Triangle Hearts... but it seemed that the person who was doing the proofreading took a lot of time...I am not rushing the person though... and If I ask for someone, I am not pretty sure if he/she will going to return the chapter on or before the day I am going to update... If it will be going to be days delayed, I am afraid my chapters will be left behind... reminding that I am writing two stories for a week... I barely managed to finish one today and this is the latest chapter... (I would probably write CT chapter tomorrow.) or if you like you could be my proofreader... just be on time before I update... ;P (just a suggestion though.) **

**and don't worry you are not spaming my page tee hee hee... I am glad that you kept your promise to me... ^_^**

**chapter 10: tee hee hee thank you very much... I guess you are tired seeing my grammar mistakes... I hope you won't faint... ;P joke...**

**chapter 11: Thank you again... I am glad you like it...**

**chapter 12: don't be... Ryoma just loves teasing Sakuno... a LITTLE. ;P**

**chapter 13: tee hee hee... I made you worry there... I kept telling that it was all pure romance with Ryoma's mushy mushy actions towards her. Yeah they are only 14 years old... Their critical ages... for puberty... They will never do it here... I promise... ^_^ **

**I am glad that you like the call tee hee hee...**

**chapter 14: okay... tell me if I missed something:**

**Warui - Sorry / I'm sorry.**

**Otanjoubi Omedetto Guzaimasu - Happy Birthday to you... (I thought you could guess this one.)**

**chapter 15: thank you very much really... I am glad I could still make him just the way he is. I am really glad... and thank you for supporting my stories despite the lapses I keep on creating... it's not intentionally... I feel embarrassed about it... ;P *blush* blush***

**Betrayal Knows My Words - thank you very much... I am glad that you found it cute... ^_^**

**I am Not Jealous! - thank you very much for loving this one shot... I've seen some of her fics too and you are right... She's greater than me... actually there are lots of great writers out there and I admire them... tee hee hee... ^_^**

**First Kisses - I am glad that you love this one-shot of mine... I thought so to myself too... but it only received few reviews though but it's okay...^_^ **

**Ryoma's Best Rallying Partner - thank you very much... I am really glad to hear about that. I know... grammar again... sorry about that... I hope someone out here could help me with my grammar... the person who can keep up with my time so that I don't have problems about updating my chapters... I realized that they prefer that way... **

**Sighed deep... I am done... I hope that paid well... I replied every chapter... and my one shots as well... you will have my drabbbles on my CT this coming Friday... Thank you once again... I really appreciate it... (Btw what should I call you? it would be weird to call you by your username or guestname or whatever...) just wondering...**


	17. ICHIGAN once again

**Hi There! I really can't thank you guys enough for supporting my story up to this point. I mean I didn't expect to create chapters more than I originally planned. Yap, it was way behind my plan. I know how to end the story so I hope you will bear with me until the very end… Thank you once again… ^_^**

**I would like to express my gratitude to _Ryosaku12_ for making the 200th review of My Absolute Couple. Thank you very much. ^_^**

**animecouplelover - hi... welcome back! thank you very much... It's okay if you say the same thing... the fact that you spend time to read my fic leave a single word is enough for me... thank you again... ^_^**

**Music4Life1791 - thank you very much that you like the chapter... Yap Kevin is being nice alright... for his motive... you will know in the future chapters... (I am looking for it as well... tee hee hee although I kinda know what to do in Kevin's role here... ) **

**- and thank you for introducing 'To Catch a Falling Star' to me. You are right that fic is fantastic... I love the plot and I am not finished reading the story yet... I'll leave a review there once I finished the latest chapter... I will put the story to my alerts so that I will know when the author will update... it's months since the last time she updated that fic though... I hope she will update soon.**

**- and as for your name... I've been thinking of a name and got one but I love yours... I'll call you Mayu-chan if you like... ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: ICHIGAN ~ once again**

**Chapter Summary: Kevin taught her, Takuma insisted her and the bullies came back to her. Just everything was in chaos and she couldn't handle, he returned from the tournament.**

* * *

'_Collecting memories of each person and person__ p__iling them up one by one__  
__It is for a great energy __right now we become UNITED.'_

_~Ryoma Echizen – Ichigan_

* * *

**Note: **Words in **Bold** letters are to be spoken in English.

"**Wrong!"**

She closed her eyes as the blonde boy hit the stick on the table where she was studying. He was teaching her with her English lessons that Tuesday afternoon. He was true to his words; Kevin was stricter than her boyfriend. They were not allowed to speak Japanese until the boy said so.

"**B-but Kevin-san… I-I can't understand this grammar."**

"**I've been explaining that to you for thousands of times."**

Sakuno pouted, **"W-we just start doing our lessons, you know." **

Another hit was being collided on the table when the blonde boy talked, **"We just started! Geez…"** Kevin crossed his arms after he pointed out her mistake. He sighed afterwards.

"Alright, let's take a break."

Sakuno was happy. They were studying for almost three hours now. Sakuno insisted him to eat dinner with her that night since the boy was doing her a huge favor. The boy agreed in the end thinking that it was the least that the girl could do to him.

**xxx **

She was observing him while the boy was scanning her lessons. And then she noticed something. Out of curiosity, she asked him;

"Ummm… K-kevin-san…"

"What is it?"

She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt before saying her words, "Y-your glasses on your head…"

He looked up at her and frowned, "What about my glasses?"

She looked back at him as she pointed her own head, "I noticed that you've been wearing that on your head… aren't you wearing that in your eye?"

"…"

"A-are you nearsighted?"

"…"

"O-or… farsighted… I guess?"

She waited for him to reply but she ended up creating sweat drops on her own head.

"**Let's get back to work."** He only replied as stoically as that.

Sakuno looked down and sighed in dismay. _I shouldn't have asked him. _She thought. Not a minute passed they resumed to their lessons with his strict teachings.

* * *

**Wednesday:**

Ciel went to Melbourne that day to do some investments as he told everyone that day when Ryoma left for the tournament. Lizzy and Sakuno spent their lunch together while Kevin went somewhere, probably on tennis courts.

"Ciel said that Ryoma is having his match for the semifinals." Lizzy said to her.

Sakuno blushed. She knew that already as she watched his last game but she didn't know that he was having his match today… at that time, "I wish all the luck to him."

"We will know the results later. Don't worry." Lizzy said smiling at her.

She smiled back at her. Lizzy was still aware about her situations. Everyone thought of her as a two-timer, she could even receive glares from her own classroom. Because of what happened last Saturday, some girls who heard their conversations blurted out those rumors. Thinking about that made her upset. She was worried about those rumors and Ryoma was about to return a few couple of days from now. She looked down as if she was thinking of a way on how to solve that problem. She flinched when Lizzy held her hand which was on the table.

"Don't be bothered by it, Sakuno. Even Ryoma was about to discover these rumors, he wouldn't believe it." Lizzy encouraged her.

She smiled at her faintly, "I just couldn't stand those false rumors. I don't want Ryoma-kun to think of me as like that."

"Ryoma's not that type of person who judges someone, right? He would understand you."

"Y-you're right, Lizzy-chan… you are right." She said when she absorbed her words. She was right after all. But she just couldn't let things stay as it was now. She had to do something before Ryoma returned home from the tournament. She needed to clean her name before her boyfriend returned to New York.

**xxx**

She thought of solving the problem as she could. As soon as her class ended that day, she talked to every student that she passed by. Some believed her to her relieved; some didn't as they tried to walk away from her, some just wore weird looks on their faces, some frowned, angry and rude to her. She received harsh words from them and they pushed her on the ground before leaving her there. Some only laughed at her. It was pretty hard for her because she needed to speak in English when she did that. She tried her best to communicate with them and hoping that she wouldn't make grammar mistakes to her sentences or else she could be the laughing stock in the school. She almost cried on her last attempt, it seemed that she could count from her fingers the number of students that believed her. But that didn't stop her to continue what she was doing. She stood up and was about to walk when someone stopped her;

"Sakuno-chan…"

She looked behind to see Takuma catching up to her. A memory suddenly popped into her mind as she saw the blue-haired boy. She continued to walk ignoring the boy behind her.

"Hey! Sakuno-chan, w-why are you ignoring me?"

"G-gomen, Takuma-kun. Please stay away from me." she said making her pace a little faster.

Takuma hastened his pace as well, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no… but it's the best that they don't see us together." She said not even stopping.

"But we didn't do anything, why are you avoiding me?"

She closed her eyes. He was right. The boy was not doing anything wrong. He just wanted to be friends with her. But the situation was not giving them the permission to be one. She hoped that the boy would understand her. As long as the rumors were still high, she would avoid the boy as hard as she could.

…To minimize misunderstandings.

She almost jumped when he caught her wrist and swung her around. She was facing him now, "T-takuma-kun please, I-I don't want to cause any more trouble."

"Avoiding me is not the solution here, Sakuno-chan," he said staring at her eyes, "I was a victim too if you didn't know."

"T-that's why we should stay away from each other."

"I am going to solve this problem so that you can be friends with me again." He walked closer to her making her almost lean on the wall. He grabbed her hand to assure her that he would do something to solve the problem.

She was able to stare at him in the eye. The boy was serious about it. She thought that she could trust his words. She ended up smiling at him and the boy smiled back at her. They didn't know that there was someone running from their location. The person bumped into Takuma making him to lean closer to her. He accidentally kissed Sakuno on her cheek. Both of them were shocked.

'click'

The two flinched when they heard a clicking sound and a flash from a camera. They looked at the direction of the light and saw a student who was taking a picture of them. She was shocked. They were caught at a perfect time. She knew it; the picture would be perfect once it was downloaded.

"Yarou!" Takuma yelled as he started to run, "Don't worry Sakuno-chan, I'm going to solve this." He said leaving her behind there. He followed the person who bumped him and also the person who took a picture of them.

The student started to run as well when the former saw Takuma ran. Takuma turned to the corner that the student disappeared to. She was stunned from her location. She could sense that another problem had yet to appear. It was getting worst. Later on, she could feel her tears fell down her cheek. The situation was actually out of her hands anymore.

* * *

**After School:**

"Sakuno!"

She turned around to see Lizzy running towards her. She stopped walking so that the girl could catch up to her.

"Ciel just called me; he said that Ryoma advances to the finals." She announced to her with excitement.

She was shocked on the news. Ryoma made it to the finals. It was good to him. She was happy for his boyfriend but she couldn't rejoice to the fullest because of the problems she was facing right now.

"I-I am happy for him." She said as she tried to smile to the fullest.

Lizzy noticed her indifference, "What's the matter? You don't sound that you like my news to you."

"I-ie… I am very happy for him, really. I wish that he could win the trophy… so that… so that… he could come home."

"Sakuno." Lizzy became worried about her. The girl knew something was wrong with her.

She tapped her back making her burst out. She couldn't hide the tears from her anymore, "Lizzy-chan… w-what should I do?" she hugged the girl tight, "I-I am scared now."

Lizzy just hugged her back letting her cry for a while. Good thing that she called her near her car and students often go there. She wouldn't mind though if someone would see them there.

"K-kevin-san told me to avoid him… I-I tried to… b-but he was so… persistent," She said between her sobs, "a-and then we were caught again… s-someone took a picture of us… t-that was another evidence for me."

Lizzy didn't say anything as she was listening to her words.

"W-what should I do?"

"Shhh… It's okay… I will think of something… don't worry," Lizzy stared from a distance. She saw Kevin not far from them. She saw the boy nodded but he didn't say anything. He probably heard everything Sakuno said. She tapped her head and said, "We will think of something."

Lizzy thought of something that day and then she invited the girl to her mansion that the latter agreed. And besides… the noble girl had something to give her for her birthday anyway.

* * *

**Sunday Night:**

He was coming home tomorrow after lunch. He was returning to New York… with his promised trophy.

Yep.

He won the Australian Open as he proudly promised to everyone. Sakuno watched the finals with everyone that morning and they witnessed his victory.

It was Ryoma's first grand slam title.

She was happy for her boyfriend. What shocked her was the boy mentioned her name when he was being interviewed by a reporter much to his rejection for interviews. She blushed on his actions.

But her happiness didn't last long.

As her fear invaded her for the previous days made her tense until that very moment. The latest picture spread all over the campus. She had lost confidence of going to school from those previous days but Lizzy and Kevin insisted her to come.

Kevin scolded her for being a coward and stupid. He also told her that giving up means its over. Actually, those were the words she could hang on until now. She shouldn't give up. Those pictures were not true anyway.

The only thing that bothered her was… Ryoma's arrival would be welcoming with those rumors and gossip about her and every word of it was not doing her any good. She thought that she could solve the problem before the tennis prodigy returned from the tournament.

She settled herself on the bed that night and thought of a possible way on how to tell Ryoma everything. It was definitely a trouble that Kevin kept on telling her for him to avoid. She was about to introduce one to him… again.

* * *

**Monday, 1 am:**

Her sleep was disturbed by several knocks on her door. And it took long for her to realize that someone was knocking at her door. Her eyes widened.

…Knocking at her door.

Someone was _really_ knocking at her door. Meaning the person was inside the unit. She was not mistaken about the sound because she could hear it just outside her room not at the main door. The sound should be weaker if the person would be knocking from the main door. But it wasn't. She crouched on her bed as she covered her body with her blanket;

"W-who's there?"

The knock was stopped and silenced for a while but later the person continued knocking once again. She jumped from nervousness when the knock sounded louder than the first one.

"I-I said who's there?"

The person from the other side of the door didn't answer but continued knocking. She was trembling but she was able to get off of her bed and looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. She was getting suspicious. Who would go and knock to someone's unit at such an unusual hour. She tried to look for something to defend herself. She took notice of her racket, grabbed it and went to the door.

She walked closely to reach the doorknob and twisted it. The knocking sound stopped before she opened the door. The area was pitched-black as she couldn't see anything. She couldn't see a person or even a shadow from the outside. She had goose bumps all of the sudden.

_A-are there ghosts here in America?_ She thought to herself as she opened the door wide and went out of her room a little. It was her wrong move. The moment she went out to her room, a hand covered her mouth while the other hand was wrapped on her waist. The person was behind the wall all the time and now was behind her.

She felt scared now because she couldn't scream. She flailed her hands back and forth. It was wrong to do that now that she dropped her racket in the process. She tried to struggle hoping to get away from the invader of the unit.

"Did someone tell you not to open a door if they did not answer your question?"

She felt her heart jumped out from her chest when the person talked. She stopped flailing and struggling after that. But she was breathing really hard. She was nervous to death for goodness sake. And _he_ was responsible for doing that. She felt_ his_ hand relaxed so she shoved it away and looked behind her;

"R-ryoma-kun…" she whispered when she saw his face emanating from a small light that was coming from the window.

"Tadaima." He said as shortly as that.

She stared at him for a while before facing him completely. To the boy's surprised, she punched him lightly on the chest and said her feelings, "Y-you idiot, stupid, bastard, unbelievable teasing guy! D-don't scare me like that! You could've given me a heart attack! You scared me to death. Don't do that again! Don't you dare do that again!"

Ryoma just let her punch him. The girl started to cry. He played a 'little' prank on her so he allowed her to cry like that. He noticed that the punch she was giving him was slowly fading away and stopped completely, "Warui." He finally said.

He let her cry as the girl leaned to his chest. He knew that the girl missed him… desperately as he could see her reactions now. The girl cried her heart out to him. But then, as she began to grip his shirt really hard and her cry never showed any sign of weakening, he felt something was wrong. The reason of his absence was no longer the issue anymore.

Something was going on.

He held her shoulder with his right hand and then tipped her chin so that she could look up to him, "Tell me what is happening, Sakuno?"

She looked up to him. His eyes were serious and amazingly that she could see his reaction despite the darkness of the area. Her tears never seemed to stop as she stared at his eyes, "G-gomenasai… R-ryoma-kun. I-I couldn't stop the situation anymore…" with that, she hugged the boy real tight.

He was a bit shocked when the girl suddenly hugged him. But later, he tapped her head; he knew that she was ready to tell him everything. And she did. Sitting on the sofa, she told him everything, about Takuma, their collision, their scandal, spreading humors and gossips until the last picture taken. She had calmed down a little when she said everything to him. He saw how scared the girl was judging from her trembling reactions. He couldn't blame her. Sakuno was just vulnerable to this.

She waited for him to say anything after she told him her problems. She didn't want to end up like this. It seemed that she was depending to him once again. The boy just stared at her making the situation more awkward. She didn't know what the boy was thinking as he preferred to remain silent. Then she heard him sigh.

"That was actually the reason why I took the last flight in Melbourne today."

She looked up to him with surprise, "W-what are you saying?" she then remembered that the boy was supposed to return home later that day during lunch time.

Ryoma looked at her and said, "Kevin called me after the finals and told me everything."

"E-eh?" she was surprised. So Ryoma knew everything and Kevin was responsible for that. She flinched when the boy wiped her tears that were still falling on her face.

"Don't give me that look. Let me take care of those rumors."

"R-ryoma-kun," she was able to stare at his eyes, "I-I should be the one solving those problems. I did try but... I failed," she looked away, "I made it worse."

"It's not your business to pay attention to. Don't keep it to yourself." He said as he held both her hands.

"B-but they are gossips of me…"

"I don't care. They are not true anyway."

She closed her eyes as she tried to absorb everything he said. The boy understood her and she would believe him. Everything would be alright. She knew it.

"I kept my promise so we will go to the Philippines as promised." He gestured her for the trophy that was leaning on the wall where his bag was located.

That time she smiled at him. She really missed the boy a lot.

"You haven't properly welcomed me yet." Ryoma reminded her making a way for his signature smirk.

With a blush on her face, she opened her lips to say her words, "O-Okaerinasai-"

She wasn't able to finish with her words when the boy blocked her lips with his. Her eyes widened as she was receiving her kiss from him. The smirk that the boy gave her was for this.

And when he said about welcoming him, he actually meant this. He released her after several seconds. She was blushing again. Her shy nature returned to her once again. She felt safe and secure whenever the boy was with him… though, he never stopped teasing her.

The boy suddenly stood up and walked to the table. She watched him move the table near the LCD screen TV and then walked back to her. He reached for her hand and pulled her up. She was wondering what the boy was planning to do. He gestured her to sit on the carpeted floor and leaned on the sofa. She blushed when the boy sat near her… pull her closer to his chest. The boy was looking at the large screen when he spoke;

"Let's sleep here tonight."

She looked up to his face and blushed when the boy looked at her direction. Their distance was small once again. She held her breath because of their close physical contact.

"I am tired and you are pretty worn out. You can sleep easily without worrying something."

She looked down. He was right after all. Her eyes were tired because of crying a lot that night and her eyes became fluffy and restless. She didn't reject his invitation. She was really tired too… thinking those problems that she shouldn't pay attention like Ryoma said. She leaned to his chest and slept as easily. Ryoma on the other hand noticed her sleeping pattern from the dark. He gave a smirk before deciding to sleep as well.

* * *

**Done! 2013 Australian Open is about to end in 27****th**** day of January. I know I am ahead but I am depending with the other schedule in my other story. Oh… don't get confuse with the dates… honestly, I am confusing myself with grand slams schedule. I am only making things harder for me… But I know that you understood my story… Thank you for bearing with me…**

**How was this chapter? Did you like it? I hope… Sakuno is weak again I know... but later she will...**

**Don't judge a _STORY_ by its _DESCRIPTION_:**

**_Travelers' Travel_ is up now... I know it's crossover and it has reasons. I included some animes aside from the crossover animes... Want a clue... I'll give you one... one anime there included a 'mada mada dane' character... I think you guess _him_ already. tee hee hee... Just try guys... thanks...**

**Vocabulary:**

**Yarou - Bastard or rascal**

**Reviews please… onegai… I am really happy to see you in my review page… it is really making me all busy whenever I visit this site. But hey… I enjoy it. Domo… ^_^**

**Mata Raishuu!**

**Next Chapter: Truth**


	18. Truth

**Hi! I am back again… tee hee hee… actually now that I am having different reactions from different reviewers, I don't know what to follow… well I just want to be clear… it's RyoSaku… with pure romance and mushy mushy… if you want more than that… see my one-shot… ehehehe…**

**animecouplelover - thank you for the wonderful words. They inspire me a lot... you flatter me really... *blush*blush*... I am not really good at grammar though and my ideas just suddenly popped inside my mind... but I appreciate the thoughts... tee hee hee... thank you... I will do my very best... ^_^**

**Music4Life1791 (Mayu-chan) - I've been wondering if my mistakes are really that noticeable... because I don't know... maybe it's my own fic and when I am trying to read my fics again I can't seem to find it. Believe me, I tried to read my fics many times and seen those mistakes and typos... but I guess people can still see more of it... If my net is unlimited, I think I can take time to find all those mistakes thank you for reminding me though...**

**I am thinking to name you as Utako-chan meaning the 'song of a child' but I like Mayu-chan better... tee hee hee...  
**

**You are going away again... I am going to miss you... I love you spamming my review tee hee hee... and also I really appreciate the fact that you consider me as one of your favorite writers out there... well despite of my grammar errors... I am so pleased...**

**You said it right... Jaa mata ne... I'll be waiting for your return... ^_^**

**Anon - Hi... welcome back... I am really glad to see you from the review page once again... I am also glad that you like those two chapters... Just wait and see... tee hee hee... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Prince of Tennis. Konomi Takeshi-sensei has all the rights. I also do not own Gilbert Nightray's character song. Capiche...**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Truth**

**Chapter Summary: Sakuno discovered something from him in the midst of chaos while Ryoma showed his other side of him to the new guy. Find out. **

* * *

_You don't know how to rely on others. You just hide behind kindness._

_Even though my hands are right here to wipe away your tears._

_I won't forgive anything that hurts you._

_I will forever continue protecting you._

_~Toriumi Kousuke (Gilbert Nightray) – Truth –~_

* * *

**I would like to Express my Gratitude to _rodalyngie_ for giving me the ideas about turtles: ^_^**

**Note: **Words in **Bold** letters are to be spoken in English.

"Sakuno, what is this?!"

Sakuno stopped from washing the dishes when she heard her boyfriend's yell in the bathroom that morning. She quickly ran to him and peeked a little. She was looking at him in the bathroom for goodness sake. She felt relieved that the boy was still dressed but he was looking at something below. She stared at the boy's expression and she felt odd.

The boy was making a different look on his face. Although, it's not that expressive but it was new to her;

"D-doushita no?" she asked him at the door. She gasped when the boy looked at her… with a slight pale look pointing at a thing below.

"Who gave you that thing?" the boy asked still pointing at a small basin near the tub.

Sakuno followed his finger and saw it. She smiled when she saw the turtle that was swimming freely in the basin. She went near it and lifted the animal, "this turtle? Lizzy-chan gave it to me as her birthday gift for me."

Ryoma reacted as he raised a brow, "that's not going to stay here."

"E-eh?!"

"You heard me, get that thing out of here." He walked backwards as he said his words.

Sakuno stood up while carrying the turtle making her boyfriend flinched from his location, "B-but why? L-lizzy-chan gave it to me. It's her birthday gift."

"E-even so… do not let that thing get close to me." His face wore a slight worried on his face.

Sakuno stared at him. Ryoma was definitely acting weird. She never saw him acted like that. Then a realization came to her, she couldn't hide the smirk on her face. It seemed that it was her time to tease the boy.

"Ryoma-kun… don't tell me… you are afraid of turtles?" Sakuno asked him as she walked forward as the boy walked backwards exiting the bathroom.

Ryoma reacted a _little_, "W-what makes you think that I am?" he stretched his arm to her, "a-anyway get that thing away from me!"

She smiled on his reactions towards the turtle. She made a test, she walked forward but the boy moved backward. She did another step but the boy did the same. _I discovered his weakness. _"He's harmless… don't worry."

She walked a few steps forward to him making the boy walked backwards for the last time. She jerked the turtle in front of him making the boy bumped into the side of the sofa and landed there. He retorted;

"Stupid girl, they bite painlessly, don't you know that?" he almost yelled at her.

She stared at him as she lower the hold of the turtle in her hands. The boy was giving her that weird look. Yet his eyes were still fierce probably because of a memory from a past, "Y-you were bitten by a turtle before, weren't you?"

"che." He looked away.

"…"

"…"

Ryoma was shocked to see her laughed in front of him. He was annoyed because of that, "W-wha- what are you laughing about?"

Sakuno continued laughing at him much to his annoyance; the girl was making fun of him. The girl found a tramp card to him. He finally felt the same when he teased the girl and the girl was returning the _favor_ to him. He didn't want to admit but he liked the way she laughed.

"Gomen ne, Ryoma-kun… I promise… I won't let Kame-chan get close to you."

Ryoma looked at her pathetically, "Kame… chan," she tried to restrain her laugh, "You are making fun of me."

"M-mou… Ryoma-kun…because you are so silly. I promise… I'll keep Kame-chan away from you." She did it.

Ryoma looked away and whispered, "I'll get you for this."

Sakuno walked far away from him so that Ryoma could stand properly. He'd been sitting in the sofa in a weird way and he felt embarrassed for the first time… especially in front of his girlfriend. But he would never let that get her way… He would have his payback.

* * *

**Later On:**

There were late for the first period so they decided to attend the second period. They walked together on their way when Sakuno noticed Ryoma's grumpy look.

"Are you still mad?" she leaned closer to him.

Ryoma shook his head but didn't say anything.

"A-re you sure?"

He looked at her that made her surprise, "I am fine, just keep your promise to me."

She nodded abruptly, "H-hai." Ryoma looked ahead once again. Knowing that she would be left behind she walked a bit faster and reached for his hand. The boy looked back at her and saw her blush. She didn't know what the boy's reaction but knowing him personally she knew that he would be smirking. The boy responded on her grip and continued walking through the school.

**xxx**

Ryoma expected the situation already. He heard those annoying rumors and gossip about her girlfriend and the so called Keihaku guy. He could understand why Sakuno looked terrified about going to school. He noticed the glare they gave her a while ago when he took her to her room. The girl looked down as she walked to her seat. Kevin was already there. The blonde boy looked at him and acknowledged his presence. They nodded to each other. He didn't know but he knew that he could trust Sakuno to Kevin. He knew that the blonde boy would so something to keep Sakuno from the glare that she was receiving. He was still pissed on the thought though. He came up with the conclusion;

Someone wanted to break them apart.

Ryoma went to his own class while still hearing those rumors. Someone dared to talk to him and tried to bad mouth the girl in front of him but he glared back at them without saying anything. The day went by with hassle that time. He didn't seem to leave by those accusations. Good thing that he could keep up with those irritating words.

* * *

**Three Days later:**

It was Thursday since he came back from the tournament. The news didn't escape from the ears of the students. They temporarily forgotten about the said rumors and congratulated him on his return. But that didn't last long. He also saw the picture where that guy accidentally 'kissed' his girlfriend. He felt agitated about it but he didn't believe the picture. Who would? Sakuno wouldn't dare to do that not even in another life.

**xxx**

"Are you okay?" Lizzy asked her during lunch time on the rooftop.

Sakuno nodded, "a little… yeah… I think so."

"Hey, everything will be fine. Ryoma is here now, remember?"

"But I can't rely to him all the time… I need to solve this problem," she looked down, "besides he needs to focus on the tournament."

"Stay focused as it is," Ciel said approaching them, "I'll see what I can do to help you with this."

"Ciel-kun," Sakuno looked up to see the British noble. Lizzy approached him and pulled him closer to her seat, "Thank you for believing me."

"I believe what I see and I believe what I wanted to believe," Ciel looked at the door that he entered a while ago, "that goes the same for you, right?"

The girls looked at his direction and saw Kevin revealing himself from the other side of the door.

"Kevin…" Lizzy mentioned, "Where's Ryoma?"

"On court practicing," He sat down beside Sakuno and looked at her making the latter flinched, "He saw those pictures already. Those guys just wouldn't let him go with it."

She was shocked on the news, "I-I see. I-I knew that he would see those pictures sooner or later."

Kevin leaned on the railing and closed his eyes, "Rest assured, he didn't believe those pictures."

"See, Sakuno. Everything will be fine." Lizzy held her hands and smiled at her.

She stared at the blonde girl and smiled afterwards, "Y-you are right… thanks."

"It seems that the weather is not going to cooperate to my dismay." Ciel said catching the attention of everyone there.

"What do you mean, Ciel?" Lizzy asked her fiancé.

Ciel gestured the sky, "This is going to be a storm tonight."

Everyone looked above. Ciel was probably right. The sky was darkening and the wind was getting cold and a bit strong. Sakuno was worried about the upcoming storm and she hoped that everything would be definitely ALL right.

**xxx**

After lunch, the four decided to watch Ryoma play. Kevin dared the tennis prodigy to play a match against him which the latter agreed. In the end, Ryoma was still invincible. After the heated fight, Sakuno suggested that she would buy drinks for everyone. Lizzy volunteered to come with her. They went to a vending machine and bought drinks.

"Sakuno-chan…"

The both of them looked behind them and shocked at the same time.

"You!" Lizzy retorted.

Sakuno was shocked, "T-takuma-kun."

Takuma walked closer, "Sakuno-chan… let's talk please…"

Sakuno was about to say something but Lizzy covered herself, "Stay away from my friend. Don't you see that she is having a hard time because of you?"

"I know that… that's why I want to talk to her. I want to help her."

"Well, if you want to help her then go away."

"L-lizzy-chan… please don't be rude. T-takuma-kun is doing his best to help me." Sakuno said interrupting her and walked forward to him.

"Sakuno!"

"I-I'll just say something to him… Don't worry." She looked back.

Takuma looked at her. The girl was blushing when she talked, "Uhmmm… I-I really appreciate that you are trying your best to help me here. I mean, you are a victim too so I know that you wouldn't let things this way… right?"

"You are right… Sakuno-chan," Takuma looked away, "I just hated the fact that I didn't catch the culprit last time. That's why I couldn't face you. I gathered my courage today to approach you. I hope that your boyfriend could understand us."

Sakuno looked away as well; she looked at Lizzy's direction. The girl was pouting, "Ryoma-kun believes me and I am lucky to have such an understanding boyfriend," She blushed when she said her next words, "H-he would do anything to help me. I… really owe him a lot."

Takuma looked serious but Sakuno didn't see that. It was fast that the boy changed his expression and talked awkwardly, "That's a relief then, well… I wish to make it up to you some day."

"T-takuma-kun… i-if you won't mind… l-let's not see each other for a while."

Takuma reacted, "W-why?"

"Just for a while… w-with that resolve… no one would give rumors about us… No one would give colors if they see us together one day. So… please?"

"Sakuno… I don't understand…"

Sakuno walked away, "But I really appreciate if you are trying to solve the problem. It's just that I can't disobey my boyfriend's words. I-I believe him… it's for my safety…" she stared at him for a while before turning around, "I'm sorry."

She ran to Lizzy and they walked together away from him. They didn't see Takuma's reaction after that. The boy clenched his hands to his both sides and looked down, "Don't say sorry, Sakuno-chan… or…"

**xxx**

"What took you so long?" Ryoma asked them.

Lizzy replied, "We are on our way when Takuma blocked our way."

"L-lizzy-chan!" Sakuno retorted.

"What!" The boys said at the same time.

"Don't worry, Sakuno here talked to him and told him to stay away from her," Lizzy continued making Sakuno blush on her next words. She faced Ryoma and gave him a thumps up sign, "Your words are absolute!"

Ryoma's eyes widened a little and looked at the blushing girl. He closed his eyes and walked to the girl. He patted her head, "I'm glad you did that."

Sakuno nodded on his action. Everyone just looked at them. Sakuno did something new to them and they were happy because of that.

* * *

**After School:**

Ryoma was on his way to meet with the American team. He just finished competing for the tournament but he was hype for training. The next tournament would be in less than three months but he shouldn't let his guard down. But as he looked at the sky, he could guess that he wouldn't be training for long that day. He also instructed Sakuno to go home so that she could prepare the dinner a bit early that night.

"**I couldn't get in touch with her because of the boyfriend, geez!"**

He stopped at a corner when he heard someone talked. He didn't like the idea of what he was hearing. He flinched when the person talked again.

"**I will never help her. I love seeing her looking all panicky."**

"**You are so rude, dude."**

"**Heh, she's just a fellow Japanese citizen. And I think that she is so easy to deceive."**

"**What's your plan then?"**

"**I'll try to approach her and be friends to her again. It's not my problem if she is the main reason of rumors here."**

The voices laughed really hard and never seemed to stop any time.

"**Hey…"**

They looked behind them only to be shocked. The first person in front of him recovered fast while the second person was still shocked. He looked at the first person.

"**You must be Keihaku Takuma."** He asked him bluntly.

The guy smirked, **"And you must be Echizen Ryoma." **

Ryoma walked closer making the second person ran away from the scene, **"I believe that you are talking about my girlfriend earlier."**

"**What makes you so sure about that?"**

"**Heh, she happens to be popular because of those rumors nowadays if I'm not mistaken."**

"**She's so gullible… I can see that."**

"**Stay away from her."** Ryoma warned him emphasizing every word he said.

Takuma closed his eyes and retorted, **"Make me."**

To Takuma's surprised, A ball was suddenly shot near him making his eyes snapped opened, the ball stayed there and still creating mists from the impact. The boy was shocked; he gulped when he saw that. He looked at him giving him another heart attack. Ryoma was looking at him… sternly. If stares could kill, Takuma should have been dead by now. The tennis prodigy walked closer to him… to reached for his ball not leaving the deadly stare at him, he talked when he was just inches away from him;

"**Leave. My girlfriend. Alone." **He meant every word. He stared at him for a while before deciding to leave him there… deadpanned. He walked away not leaving the smirk he had.

**xxx**

It started raining. It was 6pm already and they didn't notice the time. Not long the rain became heavier.

"**Let's call it a day!" **Kevin announced making the others to run for shelter.

The rain started to pour really hard and it became nonstop. Lightning and thunder became present.

"**This is going to be a long night." **Bill said as he brushed his clothes that soaked a little.

The Griffy brothers gave each other a towel. And the others were busy thinking about on how to go home. The sudden brightening appearance of lightning made Ryoma think of Sakuno. The girl was alone in their unit. He felt worried about her for a while. He inserted his hand in his pocket and noticed something inside. He then remembered something. He smirked as he imagined the look of her girlfriend's reaction if she saw the tickets for their _vacation_. He forgot to tell her that news when he arrived hours ago… though, he already said _that_ to her. Then the thunder stroke afterwards… making him return from his reverie. He packed his things up while saying his words.

"**I'll go now, thank you for today."**

"**Wait Ryoma… are you going with this weather?"** Kevin asked him who was running already.

Ryoma was smirking, **"I got this don't worry." **He opened his umbrella and started running, leaving the team who sweat dropped.

"**That bastard." **Kevin retorted.

* * *

**At the Unit:**

He opened the door without announcing his arrival. He noticed that the unit was dark and there was no sign of his girlfriend everywhere. He dropped his bag and umbrella near the main door. Good thing he was not drained by the water outside. He should thank Sakuno for reminding him to bring his umbrella everyday. Speaking of the girl, she was nowhere to be found. He entered the unit further;

"Sakuno?" he called out her name as the rain outside didn't give any indication to stop any minute. He gestured his eyes to the girl's door. He knocked three times but there was no respond. A thunder emitted after a few seconds. He heard a weak squeak from the inside. He opened the door and looked around. From the bed, he saw her there… covering her entire body… trembling. He created sweat drop as he walked closer to the bed and sat on the corner, "what are you doing?"

He saw her flinch when she heard his voice, "R-ryoma-kun… i-is that you?"

He closed his eyes and replied, "Of course it's me, who else do you expect?"

Sakuno timidly sat up facing him to her side. The blanket was still covering her from head to toe, "I-I prepared the dinner already, go and eat without me."

"What are you talking about?" he raised his eyebrow.

Before she could answer, a lightning spread over the closed window but the girl could see it. Her eyes become widened. Ryoma saw her reaction, "Don't tell me that you-"

She shrieked when a thunder created a sound and she quickly grabbed Ryoma to his neck making the boy shock a little. The girl was trembling really hard. He became alerted when the grip the girl was giving him became real tight, "H-hey…"

The girl's eyes were tight shut. She wasn't aware what she was doing. He was staring at her for a while and after a series of silence, a smirk formed on his face. He looked at the window and stared there for a while.

He discovered the girl's weakness. Truths were slowly revealing themselves...

One by one.

It was really fast… that he would get his payment right away for embarrassing him like that earlier. His smirk never left his face as he hugged the girl back. He was plotting something as he looked at the window once again.

"What now? It won't stop for a while."

" … "

"Ah… another lightning appears."

"Ryoma-kun!" he noticed her digging to his neck more when she heard that.

"There's another one." He said making her flinched once again. The truth was there's no lightning or thunder coming yet. But when he said the second one a lightning did come and then thunder came afterwards making the girl shout a little.

The girl was really afraid of thunder. But the boy was not going to stop for his amusement.

"Ah! Another one." He said in a monotonous tone.

"M-mou… please… s-stay for a while." She asked.

He smirked once again, "Of course, I will… Oh! A lightning appears again."

He let the girl to confusion so that she wouldn't wait for the thunder to come and shock her. He wouldn't imagine that the girl's weakness could be his enjoyment and amusement. It was his payback after all.

For his _sweet_ revenge.

* * *

**Done! It's finished! How was this chapter? I know its CLICHÉ but I still thought of including that. Ryoma had his sweet revenge in the end. **

**Kame – turtle (I decided to name the turtle with its own meaning.)**

**So I want to know your thoughts. Please let me hear out.**

**Reviews please! I will be happy to hear a word from YOU.**

**Next Chapter: Pearl of the Orient **


	19. Pearl of the Orient

**Hi There! I am back with another chapter… Just enjoy this one… Desperately hoping though… tee hee hee… Guys… I've registered myself Cellphone to our unlimited promo for a month. If you see me replying on your PMs and not with your reviews, that means I am using my Cp. I can't reply on your reviews there. But if I am able to reply to your reviews that means I am using our PC. That's all… I will be spamming someone's FB and inboxes out there for a month… ^_^**

**Anon - thank you for waiting. As promised I present to you my next chapter... ^_^**

**animecouplelover - thank you very much... He is... and he will deal with Kame-chan in the future chapters too. Thank you for the wonderful words... I really appreciate it... I will... ^_^**

* * *

**I dedicate this chapter of mine who at least mentioned 'Philippines' or something related in my previous chapters. This is for you guys thank you very much:**

**yukina-chan15... DearestELFriend... Anon... Ryosaku12... magicalnana**

**Also thanks for the following readers who really appreciated my work. I am sorry about being lazy correcting my grammars these days. I have other problems to solve first before focusing this one. But I hope you ca understand me. Anyway thank you for being there with me;**

**Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha... ba02... animecouplelover... Mayu-chan... Morio**

**Your words are good enough for my motivation. I hope you keep bearing with me. *Bows politely and respectedly.***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Prince of Tennis and never will. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Pearl of the Orient**

**Chapter Summary: Aside from America, it was her second time to visit another place with him. Watch… er… read the whole plot. Tee hee hee…**

* * *

**Note: **Words in **Bold** letters are to be spoken in English… and…

She stepped out from the lobby while her boyfriend followed her. They were having their vacation that Friday night and about to stay there for three nights and two days. She skipped outside and faced the large place once again. She looked at the name above and read it proudly;

"**Ninoy Aquino International Airport," **she smiled as she read the name of the airport almost perfectly. She looked at him and said, "Thank you for bringing me here as promised Ryoma-kun, I can finally see Philippines with my own eyes."

Ryoma just closed his eyes as he walked ahead of her, "che." Sakuno was still admiring the view of the airport before she noticed that her boyfriend was walking way behind her. She followed him afterwards. It was also his first time to set foot to Manila and it would be his new experience seeing things that they didn't know yet.

**xxx**

Sakuno couldn't believe her eyes. They were staying in a luxurious hotel in a place that she didn't know. She could remember the name of the hotel that they'd entered as 'Pearl of the Orient Tower' or most likely it was a tower or something. She looked at her boyfriend and saw him checking on a map. She went near him.

"R-ryoma-kun… i-isn't this place a bit expensive?" she wondered. The unit was definitely beautiful. She remembered a hotel in the Philippines that was related to this one, "This place is like Manila Hotel."

"Its fine," Ryoma said not looking at her instead the boy was still looking at the map, "We rarely done this, spending a lot of money once wouldn't hurt you a lot."

Sakuno understood him. She should be grateful to her boyfriend. He was doing all of this for her.

"What is the bay that you want to see?" Ryoma suddenly asked still staring at the map.

Sakuno thought hard as she was trying to remember, "I-I forgot the name but I remembered it was very near to a mall. A very big mall... I think."

Ryoma searched for the detailed map of Manila and said, "I think I found it. Let's go there tomorrow and on Sunday we will go to the place of my choice."

"Really! T-thank you Ryoma-kun." She smiled. Since their vacation would last until Sunday afternoon, they still had time to go to the place that Ryoma preferred.

Ryoma folded the map and put it on the side table. A smirk formed on his lips when he said his next words, "We made plans already, so let's rest tonight," with that, he grabbed Sakuno in one arm and pushed her down on the bed. Sakuno was lying on her back while Ryoma was lying on his chest and he was beside her, looking at her side, "We might as well bless this room."

Sakuno turned beet red as she couldn't react on his words, "S-stop teasing already. Let go of me," she tried to struggle but Ryoma wouldn't let her. A realization came into her mind, "Y-you accommodated o-one bed for us!"

Ryoma never left a smirk, "Took you long enough for you to realize that."

"M-mou! Ryoma-kun…" she blushed really hard.

"Relax, I won't do anything to you," He said facing her sideways, "I promise."

She looked away as she tried to struggle again, "Y-you are doing something… already…" She flinched when Ryoma touched her right cheek and turned her around to face him. She blushed really hard as she was able to stare at him.

"You are so easy to tease," he gave her a smack kiss on the lips and then he released her afterwards. He prepared himself to sleep to his side, "I meant what I said. So relax."

She sat up and stared at him. The boy turned to his side and was ready to sleep. She was blushing really hard. The boy just gave her a smack kiss but she still could feel it. She was really lucky to have such a gentle boyfriend. She leveled herself to Ryoma's lying position and found a comfortable place enough to sleep. They didn't have the time to change to their evening clothes as they were pretty worn out. She looked at the back of her boyfriend and bashfully smiled, "Oyasumi nasai, Ryoma-kun." She turned around to her side and prepared to sleep as well.

Ryoma on the other hand, opened his eyes when he heard that, He smiled for a while after closing his eyes once again.

* * *

**Saturday Morning:**

They set off early that morning to get to the place… Pasay City. They rode an airconed bus. They were busy sightseeing when a conductor came to them;

"… '**San kau?"**

The couple blinked twice. Sakuno looked at Ryoma, "W-what did he say?"

Ryoma shrugged but he looked at the conductor, "To the Mall of Asia."

The conductor nodded and gave their ticket after giving him the money. They continued their sightseeing outside the window. It took minutes for them to reach the mall.

Sakuno wondered about the largest mall of the Philippines or rather the second largest mall of Asia. She looked at the panoramic view of the mall where she could see a large globe to the front. She remembered the Unisphere she saw in Flashing Meadows Ryoma showed her on their last date. She also looked at her left and saw the SM Arena as the letters were saying. She read from a magazine that there was also a convention there for events or exhibits that called SMex convention. Ryoma walked ahead to enter the mall. Sakuno tried to catch up to him, only to be stopped once again.

"**Hi Kuya! Ang cute mo. May kasama ka ba?"**

Sakuno saw some girls and boys approached him out of the blue. She didn't know what the girl said to him. To her relieved, Ryoma never seemed to entertain them.

"**Sorry, don't understand your words." **He said who continued walking.

The girl looked at her companion before looking back at him and said, **"I mean do you want to come with us?"**

"**Sorry, not interested." **He said in a stoic reaction but the girl didn't seem to mind his reply. The girl was wearing a sexy outfit, so much for a fourteen year old girl to his presumed.

Sakuno couldn't take it as the girl was about to reach for him, she swiftly grabbed Ryoma's arm and wrapped it with hers, **"Sorry girls, h-he's mine… m-my boyfriend."**

The girl and her companion were shocked when she butted in. The girl in front of her was looking all surprised to see her there. Ryoma on the other hand was surprised as well. He looked at the blushing girl who was hugging his arm and smirked. He then looked at the group and said, **"You heard her, I am hers actually."**

"**Sayang… may girlfriend ka na pala, Ang gwapo mo pa naman," **The girl said in their language, **"Too bad, I guess you are not available anymore. Well, let's go guys, let's find another guy."**

Sakuno sweat droppedas she was given a stare that she didn't know. The group walked away from them. She was not aware that she was still holding his arm until Ryoma talked, "That's a great move you made there."

She was about to released but Ryoma grabbed her hand instead. She blushed on his action, "and remind me that you shouldn't wear something like that."

Sakuno blinked her eyes twice. Ryoma seemed to read her so he said, "I am only a boy, Ryuzaki."

She blushed once again understanding what he meant on his words. She stuck her tongue out as she replied, "I will never wear something like that!"

They entered the mall and saw lots of wonderful stores there. The couple entered Fila, Mizuno and Sports Central to explore for tennis gears, Looked for cute pets in Pet express, Odyssey; a music store, they skated once again, entered Comic Alley; an anime store, and ate lunch at Tokyo Tokyo, so much for the boy's dedication to Japanese cuisine. They continued to explore the mall. Sakuno was wondering as the kept walking towards a hallway;

"W-where are we going?" she asked him.

"To the place that you like to see." He said.

"E-eh?" she blinked twice. She could see that they were exiting the mall mostly the exact opposite from the entrance. She was surprised to see a large amount of water just across the mall, "S-sugoi, Suteki desu!…"

Ryoma smirked when he saw her reaction. He grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her to the location, "You haven't seen anything yet." They needed to cross the pedestrian before reaching the place.

Minutes later, they arrived at the location. Ryoma climbed to the stone lane and reached for her hand. Sakuno accepted his hand and helped her climb on the block. Her eyes widened when she saw the wonderful view. She was speechless.

Still holding her hand he announced, "I present to you, the Manila Bay."

The wind blew after that, there were large stones below and they could see other couple sitting on the block where they were standing. She looked at a distance and noticed a mountain a few kilometers away from them and a large ship that was sitting at the center of the bay. Because of overwhelming joy, she hugged the boy tightly.

"Arigatou Guzaimasu Ryoma-kun, this is the best vacation ever!" Her eyes were closed as she hugged him. The boy was a bit shocked when the girl did that. When Sakuno realized on what she did, she immediately released herself from him and bashly apologized. Ryoma just nodded as he pinned his hat down.

They stayed there for a while before deciding to leave the place. Ryoma said that they would go back to the place before night time. There was something that she needed to see in that mall as the boy said.

**xxx**

They entered the back of the mall once again. Just like in America, she could see girls staring at him. Ryoma was definitely popular among the girls. They could hear them talking in Filipino but just like English, there's no way that she could understand their words. In the end, she wrapped her hand to the boy's arm to make them realize that the boy was NOT _available_ anymore. Ryoma smirked on his girlfriend's action.

After several hours, they returned to the place, they stayed there staring at the large bay and also watched the sunset romantically. Soon after, they had been informed that the area should be off limits at that hour so they didn't have a choice but to leave the place. But Ryoma was not finished yet. He dragged the girl to a place.

"Why are we here, Ryoma-kun?"

"Wait, the show's about to start."

Before she could ask him again, a large firework suddenly displayed in front of them. She was surprised to see such a large firework in front of her and she could see it clearly. And then a series of fireworks displayed was being shown to them.

"They are displaying fireworks every Friday and Saturday at 7pm. I wanted you to see this." He said.

"This is… so wonderful," she looked at display before facing him and smiled, "thank you very much."

He held her hand tightly and looked at the fireworks display as well. She was right; this was the best vacation ever… so far.

**xxx**

Sakuno was never shocked before. Ryoma never run out of surprises for her. From the heart of the Manila Bay area, they entered a five-star hotel in the Philippines, The Manila Hotel. The place was so elegant and luxurious. She was drawn by the atmosphere so she tugged her boyfriend and commented;

"R-ryoma-kun… t-this place is so elegant. A-are you sure… we are going to eat dinner here?" She couldn't believe that they were actually going to eat in that hotel and they were just talking about the place last night.

Ryoma just grabbed her wrist once again and smirked, "Never been sure, let's go."

She was speechless once again. She couldn't react so she ended up looking around her. At the lobby, she saw sofas and tables that were being used by those people she didn't know. Probably there were notable people in the country. Ryoma turned left and entered a dinning area. She was being taken care by her boyfriend as she saw how elegant those utensils in front of them. They ate Japanese and Italian cuisine much to Sakuno's amazement.

"I was planning to accommodate a room here in the first place but I think I reconsidered saving money for our travel." He said as he drank his soda; the Philippine's own version of Ponta.

"I-I think I am dreaming that we are here. R-ryoma-kun, this country is such a great place." She said as she drank her own soda.

Ryoma just nodded to her words, "It's late, I think we should head back to the tower now."

"U-un."

"Let's go to my place of choice tomorrow." He said while standing up. Sakuno followed suit.

"W-where are we going tomorrow?" she asked him.

Ryoma gave her his smirk, "it's a secret. You will know tomorrow."

Sakuno pouted, "M-mou… you are so unfair." She reacted but the boy didn't reply. The boy started to walk and she followed afterwards.

* * *

**Sunday Morning:**

Ryoma had it all planned. He decided to walk the long road of Roxas Boulevard with his girlfriend much to the latter's amusement. Sakuno could still see the bay from their path and she was looking at it the whole time. She didn't let it get away without getting pictures as remembrance of the bay. She took pictures of the mall as well and the water itself. She felt excited showing those pictures to Tomoka and to her grandmother when they returned back to Japan after the school year ended.

"Ryoma-kun, where are we going now?" She asked him after taking some pictures to her satisfaction.

Ryoma looked ahead as he saw the location, "We're close, come." He said grabbing the girl's wrist and dragged her there.

They passed Luneta Park and saw a monument of someone that Ryoma thought as the country's national hero. He took her to a large lake in that area. Sakuno held her camera as she saw what was on the lake.

"That's the map of the Philippines," Ryoma said to her pointing the graphics that was displayed just at the top of the lake, "This is where we are right now." He pointed their location and Sakuno understood him.

"Sugoi, Ryoma-kun. This place is really wonderful." She said as she started to take some pictures of the lake.

Not long before Ryoma took her to another place which was near the park… almost. They walked a few kilometers away before reaching the next place. Sakuno could see the name of the place.

Manila Ocean Park.

"Let's go inside." Ryoma announced grabbing her hand once again. Sakuno enjoyed sightseeing inside the Oceanarium and saw different types of fish there under those thick glasses. She felt that she was under the sea before of the park's structure. The park was designed underwater acrylic tunnel.

"I-I can't believe that you like fish, too Ryoma-kun." she looked at her boyfriend after taking some memorabilia of those fish.

The boy just closed his eyes, "they are peaceful."

Sakuno leaned closer, "turtles are water related too, you know."

Ryoma flinched a little as he looked at her direction, "are you looking for trouble, Ryuzaki-chan?"

She leaned back as she sweat dropped, "N-no, I-I am just commenting though." She said flailing her hands in front of him and laughed ridiculously. She knew that Ryoma was planning something tricky when he called her by that name.

"che" he retorted as he looked back to see those fish swimming at the other side of the glass.

They stayed there for a couple of hours before deciding to leave the place. The felt hungry and they realized that it was almost lunchtime. They went back to the path of Roxas Boulevard and looked for a fancy restaurant. They saw one. Sakuno suggested to him that they should try to eat Filipino food and they did. They entered Mang Inasal. The place was nice and they could feel the country's culture. Though, they could see people staring at them… especially to Ryoma. Sakuno could understand that. She was going out with a celebrity and she bet that they had known him because of the tournament.

He won the grand slam title. He was the youngest person who ever won a title in tennis history.

"**Si Ryoma Echizen ba yun? Yung youngest Japanese person na nanalo sa Australian open kamakailan lang?"** a Filipino girl heard them say. They heard her call his name so they knew that they were talking about the boy.

"**Oo nga, siya nga at nandito sya sa Pilipinas. Ang cute nya." **The other girl giggled.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what they were talking but whatever it was, Sakuno didn't like it. He could see that the girl was feeling awkward of the situation. Of course, he didn't like that. So he did something.

"**Sakuno." **

She looked at him. She wondered why the boy called her in English. She faced him.

"**Let's go to the counter and see what we can eat here."**

"**O-okay." **Even though she didn't know what the boy was planning, she went to the counter with him. She was busy looking at the menu when the boy suddenly hugged her from the back. She blushed when he did that. And then they could hear the people around them murmured about something that they didn't understand.

"**Choose the first one," **Ryoma whispered to her ear making her blush more, **"its unlimited rice and I'm hungry now."**

"**R-ryoma-kun…" **she uttered and then she understood the boy's intention. He was making the other girls jealous of her. She smiled because of that.

They started to eat after ordering. Ryoma was delighted about the grilled chicken they ordered. It was tasty and big. To top it all, the rice was unlimited so much for Ryoma's appetite. Ryoma made five rounds while Sakuno had two. They rested there for a while before deciding to leave the place.

**xxx**

"W-we are going to the final place?" Sakuno said making the statement a question.

Ryoma nodded, "We only have a couple of hours before departing back to New York."

"I see." She forgot about their departure. It was today too. She enjoyed their vacation and it was coming to an end. She could at least make the best out of it.

For the last time, they walked the path of Roxas Boulevard. They reached the entrance of Manila Bay and entered it. Much to Sakuno's surprised; there was a yacht that was waiting for them. He grabbed her wrist and gestured her to the traveling ship.

"A-are we going there?" she asked.

Ryoma smirked, "Yeah, come on."

They entered the yacht and Sakuno couldn't reciprocate everything. They rode a ship for their last destination and it took thirty minutes for them to reach the place.

It was an island that settled in southwestern part of the country. It was called Isla ng Corregidor. They walked and explored the island but Sakuno could notice that it was army related or something. She didn't understand why Ryoma wanted to see the island.

She tried to absorb everything first before asking the boy. They went to the topside of the island and she thought that it was useless to ask the boy now as she could see the boy's intention of visiting the place.

There were tennis courts in the area.

Ryoma went to the information and returned with two tennis rackets with him and said while smirking, "Let's play… all day."

She blushed, "E-EEHHH!" She panicked when the boy said that. He gave the other racket to her that she unknowingly accepted.

"Every mistake is equivalent to one punishment." Ryoma announced making the smirk grew wider.

"P-p-punishment t-to every m-m-mistake," She blushed even more. She knew what he meant by that, "R-ryoma-kun… y-you know that I-"

Ryoma leaned closer to her, "then try not to." He walked to the other court after saying that. Sakuno hugged the racket to her chest. She could feel her heart's rummaging heart beat. She looked at him when the boy announced that he would start serving for the game.

"You swung your racket faster than the normal!" he noticed.

"Wrong shot! It was outside!" he commented.

"Do not close your eyes, you missed the ball!" he remarked.

"M-mou! Do not pressure me anymore!" she retorted. She made three mistakes already and she couldn't concentrate on the game.

She tried to serve but it didn't go to the other court.

"Fault!"

She sighed. Sweat drops created on top of her head as she tried to give him her serve.

They continued the game. The game was fine since she could follow the boy's instructions. Ryoma observed her moves and it seemed that the girl was improving on her own accord. _She could keep it with my pace at such speed. She could return some of my shots. Yarujan._ He thought but a punishment was still a punishment. He smirked as they finished the match.

Six games to love. As expected.

She hugged the racket once again and blushed when the boy walked to her side of the court. She looked away when the boy took the racket away from her.

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno," He said as he tipped her chin so that the girl could look at him straight to his eyes, "I won't mind you doing the punishment here."

She blushed more when he said that. She was stunned as the boy stared at her for a long period of time, "I-I created f-five mistakes… d-d-does it mean… I-I need t-to-"

Ryoma smirked as he thought of something, "Well, you can do it once for now."

She wanted to breathe for air when the boy said that but he was not finished talking yet;

"But do 'it' longer this time."

She panicked now that Ryoma demanded a longer one, "S-someone… might see… us." She tried to make an alibi to him.

"Don't mind, don't care," he said putting the two rackets on his shoulder and tapping them there, "Come on, give me your punishment. We don't have all day."

She bit her lower lip first before stepping forward to give him her punishment. She pulled his hand with the rackets on and gestured them down. She closed her eyes as she reached for his lips to kiss him. The boy wrapped his hand around her waist as they were doing the kiss. She did what the boy had told her, her natural shyness never left her face as she was kissing him there for she didn't know how long. She knew that the boy would find a way to have that kiss. And they were actually doing that.

"Get ready for the other kisses you owe me." he suddenly said when they broke apart.

She gasped, "W-what?" she was not recovered from the kiss and yet he was demanding another one.

"I said 'for now', didn't I? That doesn't mean you are free from the punishment." He smirked as he grabbed one of her plaits and played it.

She looked down as her blush seemed to be increasing again, "Y-you are an expert teaser, d-don't you know that?"

"You should know that long ago."

They left the island afterwards. They went back to the tower and packed everything for their return. It took an hour to have everything ready. It was fun and memorable but it was sad that it had to end as swiftly as that. He promised to her that they would be returning to the country some other time and making that promise was the reason she became happy. And of course, they didn't leave the place without completing the 'punishment' Ryoma insisted her to do.

* * *

**Done! It was finished… sighed. How was their vacation? Did you like this chapter? I am kind nervous because I was presenting the country where I was born. I hope you liked it. So much for my daydreaming... ;P**

**New Year's Plan:**

**I don't know if it's cliche but next year I am planning to make a new fic of POT and I need your help... can you name a sport for me? Anything except those sports that Seigaku played in the series (besides tennis of course.) It will be a _FIC_ not a one-shot. So please... the first chapter will be sometime in January. I hope to see you soon... Thanks...**

**Terminology:**

**Pearl of the Orient – is the romantic moniker of the capital city of the Philippines, Manila.**

'**San kau? – where to?**

**Hi Kuya! Ang cute mo. May kasama ka ba? – Hi there! You're cute. Are you with someone?**

**Sayang… may girlfriend ka na pala, Ang gwapo mo pa naman. – Too bad… you already have a girlfriend, and you are also handsome.**

**Si Ryoma Echizen ba yun? Yung youngest Japanese person na nanalo sa Australian open kamakailan lang? – Is that Ryoma Echizen? The youngest Japanese person who won the Australian Open just recently?**

**Oo nga! Siya nga at nandito sya sa Pilipinas. Ang cute nya. – You are right! He is! And he's here in the Philippines. He's so cute.**

**Oyasumi nasai – Good night.**

**Sugoi! Suteki Desu! – Great! It's Wonderful!**

**Their vacation was focused in Manila, Philippines. I should write about that because I am a Manila Girl. I was thinking of adding my own place here but I think I was dreaming a lot. I must be crazy… tee hee hee.**

**I went to all places I mentioned in the story well except for the Corregidor Island or Isla ng Corregidor and Manila Ocean Park. Well I was at least at the entrance of the Ocean Park and never entered the place. I am wishing in the future though. I entered the Manila Hotel twice and I couldn't forget the time where my mother and I ate something expensive that got almost emptied her purse. Tee hee hee. The place was definitely great and memorable. And of course, the Mall of Asia, I've been there for I really don't know how many times already. I always go to Comic Alley, the best anime store in malls here in the Philippines. Thank you for that store. Luneta Park was great too and I can say that it was still great today. Ryoma's thought was right, our country's national hero's monument was there. Well the rest was history.**

**If you are pretty curious about our country then feel free to visit the place… tee hee hee. You can see lots of amazing places here and these landmarks and tourist spots are just one of them. I was thinking of adding 'Balot and Penoy' our exotic food here but I just couldn't imagine Ryoma eating that food. (But I like Balot tee hee hee.)**

**For more info… you can visit Wikipedia. I do not own everything here. I only visited those places and shared according to my own experiences.**

**To DearestELFriend… Did you spy on Ryoma during their vacation? Did you get a close-up picture of him? Tee hee hee… ;P**

**Reviews please! I am so nervous… please help me more… This chapter is probably the longest so far… **

**Next Chapter: Open Up Your Mind **


	20. Open Up Your Mind

**Hi there! Thank you very much for liking my previous chapter about Philippines… I never expected that you liked it. Anyway, this is the next chapter… The story continues…**

**Just Sharing: I have a student who happens to be into Japanese language and animes. She told me about Fullmetal Achemist and oh, so I'm going to love this girl. I can't wait to talk to her every night… making my day a bit excited because of her… Oh and K is getting on its climax. Yashiro Isana is actually Adolf Weissman… the Silver King? Two episodes to go *sigh* that fast already… **

**Morio - Hi Morio-chan! Okaeri... ^_^ I hope you remember your password. Tee hee hee Nodame is such a clumsy, funny girl but I like her. I'm glad to hear that you waited for this chapter... Tee hee hee that's a way Sakuno shows her jealousy? by kicking you? ;P You can visit here if you like... there are more beautiful places here in the Philippines. The one I included are not enough to describe my country. thank you very much... I hope that you like this one as well... ^_^**

**magicalnana - tee hee hee... I am gld that you like the chapter... If the opportunity comes, go and grab it don't let that chance slips away from your hands. tee hee hee...**

**- Well; he is indeed a teaser or rather wise. He teases or takes advantage of his senpais sometimes in the anime. So I've been wondering, what if Ryoma does the same thing to Sakuno? In a romantic way?... Maybe you're right, I think he can do just that. **

**johanna - hi... thank you for liking the story... oh yeah... about that, I've been doubting whether I'll write second largest or not. Some information that I've found that it's the second or fourth largest mall in the world. (although, I am only indicating the largest mall in Asia.) but Oh, well, I am going to stick with the second. So I'll change it. Thank you for mentioning it to me... ^_^**

**Guest - thank you for liking the chapter... ^_^**

**Anon - thank you for the words... I'm glad that you like the chapter... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri and never will. I also do not own Saiyuki's inserted song in English translations. Zero-related.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Open up your Mind**

**Chapter Summary: She thought that she could solve it alone. But she never realized until they came and solved it themselves. True feelings revealed!**

* * *

'_Even when it seems that nothing can go right and you just want to give up,_

_In this world where life can so tough you must be strong,_

_Just believe in yourself and don't you fear,_

_So open up your mind and close your eyes,_

_Take another look from the other side…_

_Even on a lonely night, when you wonder afraid,_

_You may be alone now, but your feet can take you however far you want to go, so_

_I'll be there for you no matter where you are.'_

_~Mirai – Open up your Mind~_

* * *

After the memorable vacation there was this sad problem. She regretted going back to New York with her boyfriend that Sunday night. Next thing in the morning was worst for her; she couldn't look at him right now. Ryoma was talking with Kevin at the moment;

"I think it's better, if she doesn't go to school today." Kevin said to him.

"She didn't do anything wrong, why students couldn't see that?" Ryoma simply retorted.

"It's because they wanted you for themselves. They only believe what they think is right," Kevin said stepping forward to him. Ryoma just looked away from him, "You should've extended your vacation in the Philippines."

Ryoma looked at her. She was looking down. The rumors gave another story as they left the state. It said that Sakuno agreed to go with him to play safe. That she wanted to clear her name in front of the boy and coming with him to a different country would be the solution. She gripped her hand because of that;

"I-I'll be fine… d-don't worry." She only said to them.

The boys just stared at her but never said anything. Ciel and Lizzy approached them afterwards and welcomed them back. Well, seeing her English friends would make her feelings a bit lighter.

**xxx**

The day went on. Sakuno ignored everything she heard like what Ryoma and Kevin told her. They assumed that those rumors were going to subside as days went by anyway. She only hoped that those rumors would subside soon… very soon. She lived her life hearing those painful words but she let it go.

* * *

**Two days later:**

"What are you two doing?" Ryoma suddenly asked them. They were at the sala set, studying her English lessons when he entered the unit from practicing a little downstairs. Kevin was sitting next to her and pinpointing her mistakes.

"Helping her with her English, what else?" Kevin said in complete Japanese words.

Sakuno looked at him, "W-we didn't study much s-so I ask him to teach me today." Apparently, Kevin was scheduled to teach her every Tuesday and Thursday of the week.

He stared at them for a while. The two of them didn't say a word either. He reacted first. He looked down and said, "I feel sorry for you, Kevin."

Sakuno reacted, "W-what do you mean by that?"

"Yeah,"

"K-kevin-san, not you too. Mou!" she pouted making the blonde boy laughed really hard. Ryoma just smirked as he went to the fridge and grabbed a can of ponta and drank it.

"Here, let me see… you are wrong here," He could hear Kevin pinpointing her mistakes, "That's not the right preposition; remember we are using the preposition of time here."

Sakuno just nodded and then Kevin said another word;

"And this one, the verb doesn't agree to its subject. Do that again."

"Hey! Why are you using the present perfect progressive here, use the past progressive?"

"I-it's complicated."

"It's not. Try again."

He watched them. He saw that Kevin was really close to his girlfriend and he didn't know but he didn't like it. Thinking that someone is teaching her English aside from him made him a bit… paranoid?

He shook his head. _What is happening to me? I need to concentrate on my training. I would be thankful if Kevin is teaching her English. It would add my time from practicing. I shouldn't let my guard down._

He shouldn't let his guard down. The phrase was keeping him all the time. Now that he was looking at them, with their close contact with each other. Their hands were almost collided with each other.

Yap.

He shouldn't let his guard down.

Sakuno and Kevin became speechless when Ryoma suddenly sat between them. The latter's eyes were closed as he put his ponta on top of the table.

"What's gotten into you?" Kevin blinked his eyes twice.

Leaning on the table, he opened his eyes as he reached a book and said, "I'll teach her, you can go home now."

Kevin frowned as Sakuno leaned closer to her boyfriend;

"B-but Ryoma-kun… y-you are tired-"

"It's okay… I am not that tired."

"Let him." Kevin announced standing up making the girl looked at him, "You don't want him to be sad," he said then looking at him, "ne Ryoma?"

"Che."

"E-eh?" she tilted her head in wonder. Kevin walked to the door and ready to leave. The latter looked at them for a while before turning around, "stupid love." He left after whispering those words.

They continued studying as Ryoma looked at her notebook, "Let's get on with it."

She looked down and nodded, "H-hai."

* * *

**Friday:**

She thought that she could take everything but this was going too far. They planned it very carefully. Just when they knew that Ryoma wasn't going to be with her that morning. They presented it BIG.

From the hallway of their floor, pictures were posted; no posters were consecutively posted in every wall of the room. Some students were looking at them curiously while the others were looking at her when they saw her presence there. The posters were similar; it was the picture where Takuma 'accidentally' kissed her on her cheek. There were words embedded in English below saying;

**The Great Pretender**

What did she do to deserve this? Why was she being punished? What did they have against her? They were lots of why's that she couldn't answer. It was hurting her … internally. She felt like crying but she held it in. She needed to stay strong. There was only one way to solve this problem. Ignoring those sneaky eyes, she started to walk away from that hallway and looked for a certain person. A person she thought that could help her.

…Even though Ryoma and the others prohibited her to see this person anymore.

She found the person and was talking with the other students. She breathed a deep air in her lungs before walking towards them;

"T-takuma-kun."

The boy turned to her and smirked, "Why, Sakuno-chan. I thought that you are not going to approach me anymore."

She flinched a little when the boy used a different tone. It seemed that she was not talking to the person that she used to know, "I-I thought that you might want us to talk."

Takuma thought first before saying his words, "okay, if you say so," he walked passed her, "Follow me."

She gripped her hands real tight. She knew that something was wrong. Ryoma told her to avoid this person but he didn't say his reasons. If the boy wasn't saying anything, she would find it herself. She turned around and followed the boy afterwards.

**xxx**

He was waiting at the side of his master's limousine until the latter's class would finished today. Then he saw his master's Japanese girl friend with the boy with heated rumors walking together. He stared at them until they disappeared at a corner. He closed his eyes and said;

"I guess I'll have to disobey young master's order for today." With that, he walked away from the limousine and entered the school building to deliver his 'announcement.'

* * *

**At an isolated corner:**

"W-why do you want us to talk here?" She was getting nervous now that they were in an isolated place that students rarely go.

Takuma turned around and looked at her, "Your boyfriend wouldn't like to see us together. I think this is the place we could talk."

She gripped her hand tight, "I-I thought… t-that you are trying to solve the problem? I-I thought that you are going to help me? Takuma-kun… I-I really need your help to this." She tried to persuade him only to be shocked. The boy was mockingly laughing at her.

"Why would I do that? I am definitely enjoying this as it is now."

"W-what do you mean?"

He stared at her while saying his words, "When you said that I should stay away from you, do you think that I would still help you? You are dead wrong. I love what is actually happening right now."

Her eyes widened when he said that. The boy was definitely acting really weird. His voice was different from before. She couldn't hear the friendly tone in his voice anymore.

"Too bad, Sakuno-chan. You should just stay put and let those rumors grab you but you wouldn't. Now I need to start from that scratch."

She walked backwards. Everything was not good anymore, "W-what are you trying to say? I don't get you."

"Because you are too naïve to notice it. You don't know how much money I wasted just to have those printed."

It took a while for her before realizing what he had just said, "Y-you are responsible for the posters?"

"Naïve it is," The boy walked closer to her, "the approach, the friendship, the kiss. Those are intentional."

"W-why? Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to you?" she tried to keep the distance between them.

"Nothing," he smirked, "you are just the poor victim that I need to crash. I am sorry if you are the one who needs to suffer. But I am doing this to win the heart of a girl that I like."

"I-I don't get any of this."

"You don't have to. You know everything will disappear if you break up with your boyfriend totally."

"W-why did you bring Ryoma-kun into this? He's got nothing to do with you or anything."

"He's not? He insulted me. You should be thankful to me for breaking you two apart."

"Stop this!" She closed her eyes really hard. She knew that there was someone else trying to separate her from his boyfriend. But she knew that Takuma was not the one, "for the second time, Ryoma-kun will be the one to decide for that."

Takuma snapped. He grabbed both of her hands and pinned her on the wall behind them. The girl was shocked on his actions. The boy whistled to his side and from the other side of the corner there was another boy holding a digital camera in his hand. He gave her eyes a shocking reaction for the second time. He was the same student that took their picture before;

"Let's finish the story, shall we?" he said mockingly, "I am good at making all pictures in reality. Editing is pretty easy."

She felt terrified when the boy leaned closer and tried to kiss her, "T-takuma-kun, S-stop it." She tried to struggle but the boy was too strong for her.

"**Hey! Takuma, I can't take a better picture. Make a good angle for the lens." **The other student said in full English.

"**I am trying, you idiot."** He said as he tried to kiss her neck.

She felt the hair from her body stood up when his lips touched her neck. She tried to scream as she could. But knowing her she could scream as hardly. The other student started taking their pictures in that position. Now she regretted of not following Ryoma's warnings towards him. She put her own self in danger once again. She ended up closing her eyes and hoping that something unexpected would happen.

**Whoosh!**

She felt the air on her face and the boy's lips being parted from her neck. She also felt his grips on her hands widened. She slowly opened her eyes only to be freaked out. Takuma was still in front of her, his eyes were slightly upward and making a funny face. He looked weird and the reason was… he was being punched.

…From both sides of his cheek.

…By Ryoma and Kevin.

"Yarou…" Ryoma and Kevin both sternly noted but with different tempo.

Takuma collapsed as Sakuno yelped. She ran to Ryoma and quickly hugged the boy. She covered her face to his neck, "R-ryoma-kun…"

"Stupid, I told you to stay away from him." He said touching the girl's hair while still looking at the boy. It was amazing that he was still conscious after the punch he and Kevin gave him.

"G-gomen, I-I tried to solve the problem myself but-" she was shocked when Ryoma grabbed her hair at the back of her head and tilted it and gave her a peck on the neck. Kevin looked away when he saw that while Takuma's eyes became widened.

"Didn't I tell you that you will kiss no one but me?" Ryoma said stoically when he released her.

She stared at him for a while as the blush on her face appeared. She looked away, "I-I am sorry… really I am." Trying to kill the tense, she said another thing;

"H-how did you know… w-where I am?"

Kevin took her question as he gestured someone to his left, "His butler watches."

Sakuno followed his fingers and saw three people. Lizzy who saw about Ryoma's move a while ago blushed really hard and Ciel who was holding a video camera stood beside her while Sebastian was holding the boy who tried to take pictures of her. The butler was smirking, acknowledging upon the blonde boy's introduction.

"That was a good show," Ciel said smirking holding the camera a little higher, "Videos can tell the actual footage rather than pictures."

"Y-you-" Takuma said who was trying to stand up. Ryoma grabbed Sakuno for protection. Kevin was aware about his action, "even if I failed to break you two apart, someone is still going to do that."

Sakuno stared at the boy. The boy was desperate as she could see. She quickly pushed herself away from her boyfriend and walked closely to him. Ryoma was about to say something when she slapped Takuma in front of everyone making them shocked of her action. The slap was not really hard but because of the punch the two gave him, the pain became more severe.

"Y-you are trying to break us? For someone you like? The person you like is the person who wants us apart, right?" Sakuno started as she looked at him, "T-think of this, why would that person trying to break us?"

He looked away as he spit some blood from his mouth but he didn't say anything. Sakuno continued while everyone was still listening to her;

"Open up your mind. That girl wants Ryoma-kun for herself. She wants us to break so that she could keep Ryoma-kun for her." She saw Takuma flinched on her words, "Y-you are actually helping her to get her goal… Y-ou… you will never win her… in this way."

Silence occurred after that.

Ryoma stared at her. He was a bit shocked on her words and action. He never expected that Sakuno could slap someone due to their ridiculous act. She could snap like that sometimes. He made a mental note to himself not to provoke her into something that would make her snap. But on what she did today make him proud of her.

"I know that you are a good person. That's why I t-trusted you. I hope that you know what you are doing." She continued but she turned around, "I wish you good luck… for your love."

She faced Ryoma who wore the usual, same reaction. He yanked something to his pocket and brought it to her face. She only realized that she was crying when the boy did that. She gave in as she leaned on his chest and cried.

Kevin sighed hard, "I guess we are out in the story. She solved the problem to herself."

"Che." He only retorted. Lizzy and Ciel just looked at each other and Sebastian was still holding the student to his collar.

**xxx**

Thus, a student council member discovered the incident and confronted the place. She brought everyone to the student council office.

"**I guess everything is clear now." ** The student council president announced as she watched the video camera that Ciel brought.

"**Student Pres. You should punish this guy for spreading malicious rumors about this girl."** Kevin announced tilting his head to her.

Takuma just snorted. He ignored the pain on his face as he was standing not far from them. He stayed silent for the whole time.

"**Well, he should be punished for his actions. Takuma Keihaku, you should be exiled from this school. You brought enough embarrassment to the school and to Miss Sakuno Ryuzaki."** She said not looking at him.

Everyone was shocked on her words. Takuma flinched but he looked down. His rude reactions disappeared that moment. The thought of expulsion from the school was a big deal for him. Well, on what he did was definitely unforgivable. He guessed that he should accept it.

"**P-pardon me.. b-but c-can I say something?" **Sakuno interrupted making them looked at her, **"D-don't exile him… please." **

They were shocked on her words. Even Takuma looked at her curiously. Lizzy was the one to react, "But why Sakuno? He almost ruined you."

Sakuno shook her head, "I… understood Takuma-kun. He did it for love."

"But in a wrong way? Really now, kindness should have its own limitation." Lizzy quickly replied.

"I- know that he is good in some ways. I still believe that," she said looking back at the president, **"please… t-that's all I can ask you."**

The student council president sighed hard as she said her next words, **"Consider it done. But he's suspended for a week and be sure he will clear your name to everyone. If he didn't manage to do this then I'll do the former. Is that okay to you?" **

Sakuno was able to understand the consequence so she quickly nodded. Ryoma who was quiet the whole time knock her slightly on the head;

"Really, what can you do without me." he simply said.

She smiled at him. They left the room first but before she walked out, she looked back and glanced a little at Takuma. The boy was slightly looking at her but he couldn't look straight. She saw something from him but she wasn't sure if she saw it right… she saw regret on his face.

**xxx**

They part ways after that. She felt a needle was being pulled out from her chest. She could breathe easily now. The day was tiring for everyone, especially for her. They arrived in their unit minutes later. She was about to check up on Kame-chan when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked behind him and wondered;

"W-what is it? D-do you want to see Kame-chan, too?" She asked not failing to hide the small smirk on her face.

Ryoma reacted a little as he raised his eyebrow but he ignored her question, "Where else did he kiss you?

"E-eh?"

"I've never seen everything there."

She blushed as she looked away, "I-it's only there… R-ryoma-kun. I never let him… k-kiss me."

He stared at her for while before sighing and releasing her hand. He turned around and walked further, "that's a nice move you made there, not bad."

She saw stunned for a while before realizing what the boy said. A smile formed on her face as she followed him inside. The boy was proud of what she did.

* * *

**Saturday:**

She was there that early morning standing in front of the door when she opened it. Sakuno blinked her eyes twice hoping that it was just her imagination. But she didn't disappear in front of her eyes. The blonde girl was standing in front of her, making a painful look on her face. She tapped her shoulder as she approached her;

"L-lizzy-chan? W-what's wrong?" she asked the girl.

She panicked more when the girl suddenly cried in front of her;

"H-he's stupid. I really hate him," Lizzy covered her face with her hands, "H-how could he say that? He's so rude."

"Lizzy-chan…" she said walking closer at her. Lizzy hugged her and buried her face to her neck. Ryoma appeared from his room and saw the unexpected guest at the door that Sakuno was holding.

"He's so harsh with his words. I don't want to see him anymore." She was having a hard time to express herself. The noble boy must have hurt her a lot. She tapped her head to give comfort but what surprised her and Ryoma were her next words;

"I want to break off our stupid engagement."

* * *

**Done! And done with the second obstacle I think… it will be Lizzy and Ciel centric next chapter but the main couple will come to their rescue. What did Ciel say to her that she came up with breaking their engagement? See that next chapter…**

**Just a short notice:**

**Once I promised, there's no way I could back out now… and I am loaded with requests and sequels for my one-shots and I promised them to post it some time in January. I am doing my best to adjust my time so I hope that you can wait for it. I am not pretty sure if I am able to keep up with my two stories in time but I won't stop updating and that is another PROMISE that I am going to make. Yap, I am having a hard time since its December and there's New Year to come too. Next Year, I have lots of new fics in my head… probably two fics again. Yep, this author is going to be very busy… Thank you for bearing with me all this time… I am certainly LOVING you all… ^_^ **

**About the new fic that I am going to do next year, ummm it is going to be a set of one-shots and I am using different sports in every chapter. That is what I mean, so I can give a chance to the sport that you are going to mention. The offer is still on. The more votes for the sport; the more chances I am going to write. What is the first sport that you prefer me to write next year? I am still waiting for your response. Domo… ^_^**

**Reviews please! I want to know your thoughts… If you really appreciate my effort or something let me know… just a word or two is enough for me. You will definitely make my day happy.**

***Again, sorry for the grammar errors... I am currently on the panicky mode now...***

**Next Chapter: Valentine Complex **


	21. Valentine Complex

**Hi there! I made it just in time. I guess I can make it in the future chapters as well… Guys my offer is still on… Please I'll try for the first chapter… If the chapter will receive good reviews I'll think what's next… I'll have the sport for my first trial… Anyway… I hope you like this… ^_^**

**I bought Seigaku Jersey exactly one month after Junko Minagawa's birthday. It's a memorabilia for my 13****th**** month pay. Tee hee hee… Ureshii da yo!**

**johanna - hello there... I'm glad that you felt like that when you read the last chapter... Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter as well... ^_^**

**nooo name - yeah, you are right about that and it's unlimited. Did you eat there before? I like those grilled chicken... tee hee hee.**

**Guest - ummm... maybe... not pretty sure but it's interesting though... if there will be a triangle here, I want to make it different but how to make it, I am working on it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri and never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Valentine Complex**

**Chapter Summary: Lizzy was depressed because of her fiancé. Find out what the reason was as Ryoma and Sakuno tried to solve the problem… much to the former's hesitation. Kevin helped too.**

* * *

It's been five days since the noble lady appeared in their unit. It started last Saturday morning when the girl insisted to stay at their unit. Sakuno was beginning to worry because today was Valentine's eve.

Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day.

A day for two people to spent their time together.

But Lizzy was upset and she didn't want to see Ciel. What worst was Lizzy wanted to break their engagement. She just told them that the noble guy said something painful to her and walked away. The next day she only discovered that Ciel went back to London fixing an emergency problem there. Sakuno felt a little sad about her noble friend. Why would Ciel leave Lizzy behind without solving their problem? After listening to her tantrums, the girl left afterwards telling she was alright. Even she told her that, Sakuno couldn't erase her concern she felt for the blonde girl.

Wednesday, 13th of February, she went to school early thinking that Lizzy was there already. She told Ryoma that she could take care of herself now. The rumors about her was cleared and purified by Takuma himself. The boy acted like the student president told him to do so. She felt relieve because of that. She was very thankful for Takuma despite on what had happened between them.

Her reverie was cut when she reached her classroom. She opened it and greeted everyone in English. She saw Kevin who was sitting at his seat. His eyes were closed while his hands where on top of his head. She went to her chair which was beside the blonde boy;

"O-ohayou guzaimasu, Kevin-san." Sakuno greeted him.

Kevin didn't reply right away. He put his hands down on the table but his eyes were still closed, "We are not in Japan, you know."

Sakuno pouted, "But you speak Japanese, so it's okay."

"Because it's easy for you." he opened his eyes this time as he looked at her.

"Yeah, right," she looked around and looked for a blonde girl. She found the lady and approached her, "Lizzy-chan."

Lizzy looked at her and smiled, "Good morning, Sakuno."

"H-how are you?" she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, "d-did you talk to… Ciel-kun yet?"

Her smile suddenly fade away and shook her head instead, "it's okay. He didn't call me anyway. And I don't know when he's coming back here."

"Lizzy-chan. I want to help you."

"Don't bother Sakuno, I already decided," she looked at her firmly, "I am breaking our engagement."

"B-but-"

"Besides I already told him that on their intercom last night."

Her eyes widened. Lizzy looked away after saying her words. She still didn't know what Ciel told her that ended up affecting their engagement. She was about to say something when a commotion suddenly came to them.

"Elizabeth!"

The other students looked at the last person who spoke. They were shocked especially, Sakuno, Kevin and Lizzy to see the noble boy standing outside their room, panting a little because of running. His butler was just beside him holding his coat.

"C-ciel-" Lizzy couldn't believe her eyes. The boy was close to lose his sanity… well not really close. He somewhat changed in her eyes. The boy walked closely to her and stood at the side of the table replacing Sakuno who moved back. He calmed himself before saying anything;

"What do you mean on the intercom last night?" he said sternly looking at her eyes.

Lizzy was a little shocked to see a reaction like that from him. The boy flew back from London just to make clear that to her. She looked away to avoid his stare, "It's loud and clear. D-do you want me to repeat myself?"

Ciel looked at her for while. He noticed that they were giving much attention to everyone in the room. He sighed as he swiftly grabbed her wrist and forced her to stand up, dragging her outside.

Sakuno just stared at them leave. She became worried of her friend. She raised a hand to her chest as she thought of something. _What happened… to the perfect noble couple. _She thought that they were a perfect couple. They looked perfect in every way. She was wondering why the perfect couple was breaking apart.

Kevin on the other hand, was staring at her thinking something deep. He looked away after several seconds before the girl could realize that he was staring. Not long before, the teacher arrived to conduct the first period of the class.

**xxx**

"C-ciel! Let go of me! Where are you taking me?" She said trying to free herself from his grasp.

The boy didn't say anything but he continued dragging her to a place that she didn't know. He told Sebastian to wait to his limousine a while ago so it's just the two of them.

"I said let go of me! I have a class to attend." She attempted to convince him.

"No!" He said firmly, "We will talk."

Lizzy was stunned. She felt the grip tightened. Determination came to her as she forcefully pulled her wrist from his grip. The boy looked back at her, "What's wrong with you?"

She reacted on his question, "What's wrong with me?" she repeated, "How can you be so numb? You are the dumbest person I ever met!"

"Elizabeth, stop making such-"

"You stop calling me Lizzy now! I really hate you!"

He slammed his hand to the wall next to him making her flinched from his action. He looked at her when he sensed about getting her attention, "Will you listen to me, for once."

She stood straight but she never said anything.

"I don't get why you want to break your engagement to me. I don't see any valid reason."

She closed her eyes, "Baka! Y-you don't know? How come you don't know?" her eyes snapped opened when she realized something, "Ah, you're not here when I said that, that's why. You didn't even bother calling me, how should you know?"

"Don't give me your pathetic words Lizzy, they don't help you."

"You're right! I am pathetic. You said it yourself remember. I can't escape from my childish, ridiculous, stupid and nonsense act. You told me to grow up. So guess what, I am trying to grow up!"

Ciel was stunned on her words but recovered immediately, "Are you still thinking about what I said last Friday?" He got his answer when the blonde girl flinched and reacted, "I only said those because you are crossing the line! You never learn, do you?"

She caught her tongue. Ciel continued talking;

"You just don't know how to stop being selfish. You always have your caprice that ended up ruining my work. Do you think that I can keep my patient that long? Lizzy, my work is complicated. I thought you would understand me of all the people. I got pissed because of your act-"

"But you told me to 'get out and never come back' and 'I never want to see your face anymore'. So I presumed that way."

"I didn't-" he stopped talking when he saw her crying.

"You never liked me from the start. Because if you do, you won't say those words no matter how piss you can get." With that she ran away from him leaving the boy stunned. She ran nowhere but she could never go back to the classroom with that state. _Stupid Ciel. How could he be so dumb? He doesn't know how to comfort a girl. I really hate him. _She thought as she was still crying while her eyes were closed. Her feet brought her to the rooftop. Good thing class had started so she wouldn't be bothered seeing students there. She sat behind the door and cried her heart out.

"Stupid Ciel." She said as she buried her face on her knees as she crouched there.

* * *

**Later On:**

Ciel walked back to his class while having thoughts on his mind.

_You never liked me from the start._

Her sentence kept ringing to his ear. He was pissed, pissed right now. He gritted his teeth to control his temper. He left without saying a word to punish her. He didn't call her hoping that the girl would learn her lesson… from everything. But he never expected that the result would become worse. No… it was the worst. The girl wanted to break off their engagement.

He entered his room only to see the tennis prodigy sitting on his seat. He walked to him and said;

"I believe that you are sitting someone's property."

Ryoma smirked and retorted, "Really? I don't see your name engraved on it?"

Ciel was pissed to argue with him so he sighed, "Look, I am not in the mood to play in your prank. Can you move please?"

"Who's playing you say?" He looked at him. He didn't know but he felt like teasing the noble guy a little, "I believe that you are the one who started it." He said but he never bothered standing up from the chair.

Ciel sighed, "My apologies then. I was not supposed to be here but I noticed that things I desire were getting out from my hands."

"I won't mind listening though." He said. The truth was he didn't feel like butting on their business. It's just that Sakuno kept bugging him to help them. Knowing the girl, she would plead with her eyes until he decided to help. He sighed in his mind while thinking that. _Better get something from her in return. _He refrained from smirking while looking at the noble guy.

Ciel looked at him and sighed. He sat on the chair next to his, "I guess you wouldn't stop pestering me until I tell you."

Ryoma smirked this time.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Ciel! Ciel! Look I brought you a new suit." Lizzy came banging Ciel's room who was busy signing some papers that needed to be accomplished that night. Sebastian was at his side preparing for a cup of coffee for him._

"_Not now Lizzy, can't you see I'm busy," he said not even looking at her, "and mind your manners for a hundred times."_

_Lizzy ignored him and walked closer, "but Ciel I want you to try it first. I want you to wear this suit on Valentine's Day," she looked at him, "Ciel stop for a while please."_

"_Lizzy, can you please stop being a child. You are annoying me already." He said trying to get away from her. He asked for his butler a cup of coffee and took a sip on it, "Besides, I have plans on that day so I'm afraid I can't spend Valentine's Day with you."_

_Lizzy snapped when he said that. She nudged the boy really hard, "D-don't say to me! I want to be with you on Valentine's Day!" The boy tried to struggle and was about to shove her away but because of the blonde girl's insistent behavior his elbow collided with his coffee that he put down and spilled over the papers and then ran down to his suit. Ciel accidentally stood up due to shock. He couldn't save the papers because the situation was really fast. Sebastian was a bit shocked too. Lizzy was terrified the most. She couldn't speak when her fiancé looked at her furiously._

"_Now, look what you have done! Do you think I can restore them?" _

"_C-ciel… I-I am sorry… I-I-"_

"_Your stupid, ridiculous act, they are so going to ruin my business. Stop being a child and grow up!" He shouted._

"_Y-young master… I think that you should-" Sebastian butted when he saw the lady was trembling but was interrupted by his master._

"_You stay out of this, Sebastian," he looked at him for a while before returning his glance at her, "Go home Elizabeth, I don't want to see you now. Don't bring more jinxes to my business."_

"_C-ciel w-what do you mean-"_

"_I SAID GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!" he shouted as he couldn't control his temper. The girl was having a hard time to understand what he meant._

_She was shocked on his words. She tried not to tremble in front of him but she failed. Before it became worst, she started to run away without looking back._

_Ciel slowly sat back to his chair as he rubbed his temple. He was having a hard time to deal with everything. He noticed that Sebastian was being quiet at his side, "Why won't you say something?"_

_Sebastian looked at him for a while before sighing, "I guess… you have gone too far, young master."_

_And so I thought. He replied in his mind but never said it. He let the situation slipped away first. He needed to talk to the investors. And he needed to talk to them really fast. Thanks to his fiancé for adding another job for him._

* * *

"I never imagined that she took it by heart and brought our engagement into this." He said after telling him the problem.

Ryoma just closed his eyes but he knew that he listened to his story. Ciel sighed once again, "Now that you know my dilemma, will please let me seat on my chair now?"

"You are rude."

"What?"

"At Midford."

"What are you saying? Are you listening to me to whole time or not?" Ciel leaned closer to him.

Ryoma finally stood up and walked to his seat.

"Hey, I don't want to talk to a ghost."

"I am starting to understand girls; at least I think I do, so she will probably feel the same thing." He looked at his shoulder.

Ciel stood straight, "What are you trying to imply? You could've guessed that you know them."

Ryoma smirked as he went to his seat, "I know… I am rude myself."

Ciel stared at the tennis prodigy. The boy sat to his seat now but the noble hadn't. He had the feeling that Ryoma knew his mistake and he found him being rude to his fiancée. He looked ahead away from him while thinking things over. He was cut from his reverie when the teacher appeared on front of them. He sat to his seat indicating that class was about to start.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Lunch Break:**

"Lizzy-chan, are you okay?" Sakuno asked during lunch break. Lizzy went back after their first period but Sakuno noticed her silence during class and was staring in wonder. They had just eaten their lunch when she decided to ask her pluckily.

Lizzy looked at her, "I-I am fine, don't worry."

Sakuno held her hands making the girl a bit surprised, "Lizzy-chan, I know you're not fine. I-I will be the first one to worry if you are looking like that."

The blonde girl just stared at her. She continued;

"Y-you have done a lot of things to me. W-would you mind a helping hand too?" Sakuno looked at her with a blush on her face.

Lizzy stared at her and felt a little touched on her words. She hugged the girl as she cried really hard making the latter panicked.

Sakuno tapped her head letting her cry on her shoulder. When the blonde girl calmed down, she told her everything that happened.

…About the blue suit, forcing Ciel to wear the suit, accidentally spilling of the coffee to his papers and his suit and the harsh words that the noble guy said to her.

Sakuno wondered about the things she said to her, "h-he said those things to you?"

Lizzy nodded while trying to wipe her tears with the handkerchief.

"He didn't mean it."

"He meant it, Sakuno. Every word of it."

"N-no he didn't. He just said those words because of impulse. H-he's been working too hard that he needed to sacrifice his own time."

"Are you saying that I am such a bother to him?"

Sakuno reacted, "N-no, I didn't mean that. Lizzy-chan, C-ciel-kun loves you. He's very busy alright, but he still flew back here when he received your message. Don't you think that it's good enough that he cares about you?"

"He didn't care about me. I know it."

"He did. I know he did and he always will. If not, he wouldn't be here to see you now. H-he wants to save your engagement."

Lizzy's eyes widened when she said that.

"D-don't break the engagement Lizzy-chan."

Lizzy was about to protest but she interrupted;

"D-don't do things that you might regret in the end. Y-you love Ciel-kun. D-don't hurt yourself, don't hurt each other."

She just stared at her with bewilderment. Sakuno felt like crying too as she studied her face. She could cry in her place too. Sakuno wasn't that courageous when it came to something like this but she could give nice advice. Her words stuck in her mind. She was right, she didn't want to regret, and she didn't want to get hurt. She hugged the girl once again but she didn't reply on her words.

Sakuno on the other hand was wishing that Ciel would do something about their problem. She knew that the Earl would do something to save their engagement. He wouldn't let the situation between them stayed like that forever. She just knew it.

* * *

**After School:**

It must be fate for the two groups to meet at a certain place. In front of the Science laboratory, Ryoma and Ciel stood at the left side of the door while Sakuno, Lizzy and Kevin were at the right side of the door. Blue eyes stared at Emerald eyes, without saying a single word. Sakuno panicked inside. She never experienced the tense that she felt now. She wanted to do something but she didn't know what. She helplessly looked at Ryoma who was staring at Kevin. Then she shifted his look from her boyfriend to her side where the blonde boy was. The boy was looking at the door behind them. Ryoma seemed to read his thoughts and smirk.

Their problem was about to be solved.

Kevin whispered something to her that made her blush. She hesitated first but she agreed in the end. She waited for his cue. In an instant, the blonde boy pushed the blonde girl to the door as Sakuno opened it. Ryoma did the same to the noble guy before his girlfriend closed the door once again. The two inside were shocked. Ciel went to the door but it won't budge. Kevin was actually blocking the door from opening. The noble guy started banging the door.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this?" Ciel retorted.

"Mr. Phantomhive, I think you should fix your problem with your beloved fiancée," Kevin said as he looked at Sakuno, "someone here is worried sick about you."

Sakuno who was blushing went closer to the door, "Ummm… h-he's right, Ciel-kun, Lizzy-chan. Please reconcile with each other. Don't make things worst."

"This is totally absurd… Mind-"

"Mada Mada Dane, noble guy," Ryoma intercepted, "don't make me do more things that I hesitate to do. It's pretty annoying. It's alright, if you feel like escaping… if you dare."

Ciel's eyes became fierce, "You little-"

"Heh," Kevin left the door. It seemed that the Earl wasn't planning to do such reckless things as escaping or such, "That shuts them. I'll leave the hell out of you." he started to leave the place.

Sakuno panicked, "E-eh?... b-but how about them?"

She didn't receive any answer from the two of them. Instead Ryoma, grabbed her hand and pulled her out there, "let them be."

"B-but-"

"I did my role, so I should ask something from you." he smirked as he dragged her out from that place.

Sakuno just pouted much to the tennis prodigy's amusement.

**xxx**

They left there alone. Lizzy who was quiet all through the commotion stood not far from him, facing his back. She was surprised but she didn't say anything. The noble boy was still facing the door not bothering to look at her.

"Do you know why I left without saying a word?"

She looked at him still facing his back. She looked away, "h-how should I know that?"

"It's because you are not aware of the situation. I want you to see it."

"What is there that I need to see?" she replied coldly.

"Stop being so cold to me-"

"You are the one who's cold," She looked at him only to realize that the boy was looking straight at her, "Y-you don't even have a time for me. What do you expect me to think?"

Ciel didn't say a word for a while. As if thinking the right words to say he walked a little closer to her.

"I expect you to understand me."

The girl walked backwards as he continued to walk.

"Of all the people I know, I expect you to trust me the most."

She trembled a little, "b-but your words are painful to me. T-they sounded so real and convincing."

"Words are painful but they could tell lies no matter how sharp they are."

"C-ciel-kun… I can easily get broke."

He stopped walking in front of her. He stared at her for a while before giving the girl an embrace, "If you want to be with me, you have to stay strong. You are going to marry a weird and quill person anyway."

Her tears started to fall. She tried to struggle but the boy just didn't let her.

"Besides," He continued making the girl stopped from moving, "You are the only one who can take up all my weird attitude and mood swings. There is no better lady that suits for me other than you."

She bit her lower lip as she gripped his suit real tight. She didn't say anything as she closed her eyes but Ciel could understand her. He hugged her tightly as he said his next words;

"I guess, these are the words that I should need to apologize after all," he placed a hand on her head, "I'm sorry, Lizzy. I hope you can forgive me."

"Ciel…" she opened her eyes but she didn't look up at him. She let her tears ran to her cheek. She wouldn't mind because his clothes were going to wipe them for her and the boy didn't seem to mind it. She gripped his suit more as she closed her eyes once again, "you stupid brat."

The moment seemed to stop as they stayed in that position for a little longer. She was thinking that tomorrow would be wonderful and exciting after all.

* * *

**Done! I hoped that I explained the problem here. Well, their reconciliation will continue on the next chapter. But hey, they did reconcile here. Ciel is going to tell more for the next chapter… (waah, spoilers) Boy, and Ryoma is getting Ooc here I think... I'm afraid so...**

**I hope you like this chapter. I'm afraid that some readers are losing interest now… just be honest, if you don't like the progress please just tell me… I'll try my best to meet your expectations.**

**I thought that I was not able to load my broadband because it's Christmas and all stores are closed today. Thanks to one store that I was able to load now. I won't let this day pass without posting my 'StorIES' today.**

**Merry Christmas Minna-san MitsukiJunko Loves You. **

**Thank you very much… Review please… ja ne… ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Chocolates to Mend**


	22. Chocolates to Mend

**Hi There! I'm back with another chapter now… Please enjoy this one… And Happy New Year. (Before the year ended yesterday, I was able to watch Rurouni Kenshin and gosh! I really love the story... I want part two I also fell in love with the music. Currently singing...err... The Beginning.)**

**Just Sharing something: I have experience Deja Vu today. What happened this Christmas also happened this New Year. Still, I am so thankful about the store giving me the load for my broadband. tee hee hee...**

**morio - Hi... tee hee hee... You should take note of your password now, I hope you remember it again... I can see that they are lacking about something and they haven't discovered those yet. and thank you for the words... I hope you like this new chapter too. **

**Arigatou... I'll do my best... **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri and never will except for Keihaku Takuma of course.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Chocolates to Mend**

**Chapter Summary: The noble reconciled and made their valentines memorable. However, Ryoma was having a hard time for… Uhmmm just know the story…**

* * *

'_The chocolate I save to this day__  
__Is my very own lips__In your arms__  
__I'll deliberately close my eyes for you…_

_It's been the chocolate of love ever since that day__  
__Open up the silver wrapping__  
__And double check my feelings__  
__Anyone and everyone will experience romance_

_Valentine day kiss__, __Valentine day kiss__, __Valentine day kiss__  
__an anniversary of our love...'_

_Valentine Kiss – Various Artists (But I prefer Ryoma's Version__)_

* * *

**Valentine's Day:**

His eyes narrowed and couldn't believe himself. He was bothered from his beautiful sleep when his fiancée came rushing to his room that morning. Using the same tone of her voice like she used to say whenever she became excited.

"Ciel, Ciel! Wake up now! We have school today!" Lizzy merrily announced as she nudged the boy from his bed.

Ciel blinked for several times trying to absorb everything. _Ah right. We made up yesterday that I ended up inviting her to stay and sleep in my mansion._ He thought as he looked at the door and saw Sebastian there. It seemed that his butler allowed the girl to enter his room. He sat up facing his fiancée with curious look, "What are you doing in my room Lizzy? You should have waited for me downstairs."

"You sleep like a log. You just can't let a girl wait for you, can you?" She leaned closer to him making him blushed a little.

Ciel looked away and retorted. Somehow, the way she said those words sounded like a tease for him. The girl could make a face like that too. He looked at his butler and gave him an understanding look. Sebastian bowed down a little and made his way to exit the room making the two of them alone there.

"You became impatient now, huh?" He smirked as he looked at her with a meaningful stare. Lizzy seemed too dense about the stare that he was giving her.

"You should know better. Since I am going to be your wife in the future, I have to get use about your morning routine." Lizzy said who leaned back a little.

Ciel closed his eyes and whispered, "You are letting your guard down from me."

Lizzy didn't hear what he said so she leaned to him again, "W-what did you say Ciel? Can you say that again?"

He looked at her with the corner of his eye. In an instant, he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him- no to the bed and straddled over her. He pinned both of her hands above her head and stared at her eyes which were shocked from his actions.

"Do you know that it's not appropriate to enter a man's room especially if you are girl? What would people think if they saw us together like this, huh?" He said looking straight at her eyes.

Lizzy blushed really hard. Ciel had never done this kind of thing before. True that she never entered his room before and it was her first time doing that, "C-ciel l-let go of me. Y-you are not funny." She tried to struggle but his grips were stronger.

"Do you think I am kidding about this? I sent Sebastian away so that we could be alone now." He smirked winning more blushes from the girl.

"C-ciel," she bit her lower lip and she didn't know that it only added fire inside him. He could feel her heart beating rapidly, "s-stop it."

He didn't waste any time as he bent down and gave her a long sweet kiss. He felt a faint gasped from the girl and he knew that the girl's eyes were wide in shock. He smirked in his mind as he continued the kiss. He distanced himself a little so that he could look at her. _She looks adorable._ He felt teasing her more as he leaned lower once again to claim her lips.

Lizzy was shocked on her fiance's actions. The noble guy was kissing her… gently. She knew it, the boy was making it up to her but she was not expecting this. She was nervous but she didn't regret barging into his room. She was glad that Ciel was the one who saved their relationship. When Ciel ended their second kiss, she stared at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

No one said a word for a minute as they stayed in that position.

Ciel became serious and thought she understood the message, "Do you know why I get mad at you that time?" Lizzy shook her head slowly. Ciel sighed and continued, "I'm mad because no matter how naughty you are, how much you bug me… I just can't resist you. Even though you are annoying sometimes that doesn't change the fact that you look cute when you act like a child. And I simply can't resist you for that."

Lizzy's eyes became widened. And her cheek was still blushing as usual. She was still speechless.

"it's your fault for being naughty and bugging me every time," Ciel let a hand go from the grip and touched her cheek, "Just a piece of advice, don't show your childishness to me all the time, if you don't want yourself being trapped like this again and don't you ever take any word that I suddenly blurt out of an impulse. Especially when I am fed up about you… they are not real Lizzy. I can never hurt you intentionally."

She was frozen there. She didn't know that she was crying already when Ciel panicked a little.

"Hey, you are crying again," He said wiping her tears with his bare fingers.

She let him wipe her tears as they were kept falling down, "I-love you Ciel… even if… you don't feel the same way about me."

Ciel reacted on her words, "Who said that I don't love you? Do you think that I'd travel overseas just to go pay you a visit like nothing happened?"

"B-but-"

"Why would I insisting to save our engagement if not for that?" When Lizzy didn't say anything he continued, staring at her, "I love you, I want to be with you, I want to be your lifetime partner."

She was shocked on his words. She suddenly raised her hand to his face. She touched the boy's eye patch and removed it from the location. Ciel allowed her to see it. She stared at him for a while before smiling, "That eye of yours… it started everything… why I fell in love with you," She closed her eyes as she touched his cheek gently, "and I am always will."

He caught her hand on his cheek and smirked, "stupid girl," he leaned once again to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. Moments later, Lizzy broke the kiss between them. Ciel frowned on his fiancée's action and retorted irritably, "what?"

Lizzy, although blushing and her tears seemed to stop, narrowed her eyes and said, "We have school so get off of me and let me make you a valentine chocolate."

He stared at her as he sweat dropped, "You can make it here."

Before she could protest, Ciel interrupted, "I can make excuses from the school because its Valentines Day unless you want to see me accepting other chocolates from a girl, is that it?"

"But what about Sakuno and Ryoma." She pouted and tried to make alibis.

"They can take care of themselves," Ciel looked away as he grabbed the eye patch and put it again on his eye as he positioned himself properly next to Lizzy who was sitting now, "You have my time now as you wanted me on Valentines Day so make the best of it."

Lizzy's smile grew wonder as she realized what the boy had said. She clung to the noble boy merrily. Ciel didn't push her but smiled instead.

"Okay then," Lizzy started whispering to his ear, "Let's make a Valentine Chocolate, let's go to the kitchen." Before Ciel could react, the girl stood up and pulled him out of the bed. She had totally forgotten the reason why they were there alone at that very moment.

_Tsk. You were saved by my chocolate, Lizzy. You should very thankful for that._ Ciel thought as he let her drag him outside on their way to the kitchen.

* * *

**NYCDOE:**

She was carrying her Valentine Chocolates in her hands. Good thing that they had cooking lessons that day so she saved enough time making chocolates. She made sure about handling them. She remembered last year how those girls ruined her chocolates for Ryoma. But the romantic part of it was Ryoma ate them still. She didn't want to repeat the same mistake again. If there were girls trying to ruin them, she would fight for it for the sake of her chocolates. It was a promised that she made to him after all.

The school was over and club activities were canceled due to the event. Sakuno tried to peek at her boyfriend during lunch break but the boy was unavailable and she could hear him saying 'No, don't like sweets' to the girls who attempted to give him chocolates. She snickered; didn't they know that he had a girlfriend? She felt a little jealous when those girls were trying to persuade him to take their chocolates. Since the boy was busy, she decided to give hers after school.

She was on her way to the entrance gate when someone suddenly bumped into her and almost dropped her Valentine Chocolates. _N-no! My chocolates! _She never let her eyes shift to the falling chocolates when someone grabbed it with a hand and the other was being held on her waist. She felt relieved when she saw that her chocolates were safe, "A-arigatou-"

She stopped saying her words when she recognized her savior, "T-takuma-kun!"

Takuma on the other hand was shocked to see her too. He immediately let go of her and gave the chocolates back to her, "It seems that we always encounter this way."

She nodded as she looked away, "T-thank you… I mean for everything."

Takuma understood her. He looked at the chocolates that he saved a while ago, "That Echizen guy is really lucky to have you."

She blushed as she looked back at him. The boy was staring at her.

"Hey, I am sorry for everything. I guess I did regret it," He looked at a distance while putting his hands in his pocket, "I thought it all over, everything that you said to me back then."

"Takuma-kun."

"I was blind to see everything. I made fool of myself and it took someone like Ryuzaki Sakuno to realize my mistakes. I hope I could make it up to you."

Surprised, she flailed her one hand, "N-no it's okay. Y-you cleared my name already. Y-you've done enough for me," she looked down still blushing, "learning your mistakes is enough for me."

"That's why he is so lucky to have you."

"E-eh?"

"Run along now, I don't want to receive another punch from your bodyguards." Takuma said.

That's the time she remembered her purpose, "O-oh right. I'll see you soon Takuma-kun. Bye." She said while running away from him.

Takuma watched her leave until she disappeared from his sight. He closed his eyes and bowed his head a little, "You yourself are sly too huh, watching her from afar."

From the corner of the hallway, he saw a blonde boy with glasses on his head leaning against a wall. He showed himself a little and retorted, "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Heh, I feel sorry for you, man."

The blonde boy just stared at him and stared at the location where the girl disappeared to, thinking about something else… deeper.

**xxx**

They walked home together, back to the building. Since there was no practice today, Ryoma decided to go home early. Lizzy and Ciel were not around as well. They reached the building and went straight to their unit. Ryoma sat on the sofa attempting to open the TV when Sakuno jerked the Valentine Chocolates to him.

"H-happy Valentines Day, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma looked at her and then to her chocolates. The box was personalized heart-shaped and tied with golden ribbon. He knew that Sakuno made effort to make his chocolates as she promised him. He accepted it, "thanks."

Sakuno sat on his left side and waited for him to open the box full of chocolates. She looked down and blushed a lot when he finally opened it. Like last time, they were heart-shaped chocolates too and he could see them clearly and nice now. They were designs above on each chocolate. He tried to eat one and was a bit surprised, "Yarujan."

"O-oh." She sounded disappointed to his ear. He smirked.

"Kidding," He said taking another bite, "They're delicious."

"H-hontou?" she looked at him with high expectations.

"Hn."

She felt happy when he said that. She felt relieved that those chocolates turned out fine. She looked at him eating the chocolates. Ryoma seemed to notice her and said;

"Want some?"

"E-eh?!" she was a bit surprised when the boy looked at her. He was asking her to eat her chocolates too, she wondered about the taste as she looked down to the chocolates. She blushed as she nodded,

"H-hai please." She picked one piece and ate it. He was right, it sounded so weird to come from her lips but it tasted delicious.

"Y-you're right, it's d-"

She didn't finish her words when the boy suddenly covered her lips with his. She was blushing when the boy did that. The boy was trying to do something as he forced his tongue inside her mouth and took something away from her. She was flabbergasted, deadpanned, stunned, paralyzed everything that made her stop from moving. It was new to her. Ryoma never did that kind of thing before. And then she saw it.

The chocolate that she bit was on his tongue, sticking out from his lips. She covered her lips with her hands, "R-ryoma-kun!"

He slid his tongue inside and ate her chocolate making her more blushed, "I said if you want some but I didn't say you could get mine." He said as he continued eating the remaining chocolates.

She felt her face all red because of his words. She pouted and ready to battle, "M-mou, make it clear to me. Even so, I want to taste my own chocolates." With that, she quickly grabbed another piece of chocolate and ate it making him off guard.

Ryoma didn't let her, "Hey, give me back my chocolates." He said jumping into her and trying to reach her. Sakuno didn't let him but the boy was not going to give up either. Somehow, they lost their balance without them knowing. Sakuno fell back while Ryoma straddled over her. They stared for a while when they realized their position. Sakuno was blushing but she was staring at him. No one said a word but they knew what was going to happen next. After a few seconds, Ryoma leaned down and kissed her gently. Sakuno responded right away as she closed her eyes. The kissed was long and none of them dared to stop the kiss. Sakuno was drawn to the kiss that she was not aware what the boy was doing… until he reached for her neck down to her first button of her uniform. Her eyes snapped opened.

"R-ryoma-kun…" she started to panic when the boy kissed her neck.

Ryoma didn't seem to hear her. He reached for her button from the top and began unfastening it.

"R-ryoma-kun-w-wait," she tried to protest, she became more panicked when his hand reached for her second button, "S-stop stop! STOP!"

He was surprised when the girl pushed him away. His eyes widened a bit when he realized what he was doing. Sakuno looked vulnerable in front of him, blushing all the time. He just realized that he had almost undressed her. He distanced away from her bringing one hand to his face, "this isn't good."

Sakuno sat next to him gripping her clothes real tight. She looked at him while still blushing. She didn't know what to say to him as everything went fast. The girl just watched him there unmovable but flinched when he continued;

"I have this fear that I won't be able to control myself," Ryoma shoved his hand on his face and looked at a distance, "Knowing that you're inches from me and living under the same roof, I don't think I can."

Her eyes widened. She was not that numb not to understand what he meant by that. They were both growing up and since they were a couple, it's only natural for them to cuddle with each other. But they should be aware about going to the 'next' level. It was not that time yet.

She saved enough courage to talk this time, "I-I'll stop you… when that happens."

"For how long?" He looked at her with seriousness in his eyes, "how long are you going to restrain me? What if one day… you'll finally give in to me?"

She blushed on his words as she stared at him with wide eyes. She was worried about it too. He was telling her that she should control the situation the most and she had to do that at all cost. When she didn't say anything, Ryoma thought that it was useless. He sighed and continued talking;

"Maybe…" he started looking away from her, "maybe we should live in different houses from now on."

"E-eh?!"

"I'll look for a place for you to-"

"Dame! Ryoma-kun!"

He looked at her with bewilderment.

"I- I'll do my best to stop you," Sakuno looked at him with courage, "I won't give in if it is not the time. I promise."

It was his time to become speechless. Did she know that seduction was really close between them and the girl was inviting it more? He never realized that she was dumber that him when it comes to relationships.

"I-I'll," she leaned closer to him, "I'll even set Kame-chan between us."

His eyebrow twitched… a little but a sweat drop appeared on his head. _This girl… _he thought. At least the girl could score a point at that one. If only she could drop the turtle between them when he attempted to start the so called 'ritual', that should be fine.

"Che," he looked away, "That stupid turtle of yours is not going to help you all the time."

"Kame-chan is not stupid. I can make you stop, Ryoma-kun… I will." She had determination in her eyes. Seriously, why were they talking about this kind of thing anyway?

Ryoma stared back at her. He knew the determination that she was holding but he was still worried, "You don't have the foundation to hold on your words, Sakuno. How are you going to prove that?"

She thought hard but she didn't know where she got the courage to speak, "S-six years…"

"Six years?" He repeated.

She blushed when she said her next words, "A-after six years… o-on my twentieth birthday… I-I," She closed her eyes tight as she whispered her next sentence almost audible to his ears;

"I will give myself to you."

His eyes widened when she said those words to him. He never expected that it was coming from her. That was totally unexpected. To be imagined at their twentieth year, sounded so good to him. True to her words, that was something that they needed to work and to prove about, something that he could look up to if he was able to restrain all those years.

He closed his eyes as he grabbed the back of her head and leaned his forehead to hers making the girl panicked and blushed more, "Make it five."

"M-mou… s-six it is." She gripped her hands on her lap hard. She made a promise to him. And she was sure that the boy was looking forward to it.

"Hmmm," he simply retorted indicating that he agreed to her proposal. He made a small distance between them as he looked for the chocolates. The box fell down on the floor and good thing nothing fell from the box. The remaining chocolates were there. He picked it up, brought it to his lap and opened automatic lid, "Let's seal it with a 'kiss'."

"E-eh?"

Before she could ask a question, the boy put the chocolate between his lips and faced her. She blushed when the boy leaned closer to her with the half portion of the chocolate was shown from his lips. Her heart was beating so fast. She knew what the boy was telling her to do. The boy never ran out of ideas as she could notice it. She bit her lower lip first before leaning closer to him and took a bite on the chocolate that was on his lips. As soon as the chocolate cut into two pieces, their lips collided into a long, sweet kiss that the two of them ever tasted that night.

* * *

**Done! Done! Done! How was this chapter? Mushy mushy scenes for everyone? I tell that it's ONLY there is to it. For the umpteenth time, this is only a rated T fic, if you want more than that ummm… maybe wait for my future new fics… tee hee hee… **

**I know Ciel is being Ooc here… Sorry about that but did you like the Romantic Ciel part here? I want to know. And about Ryoma's kiss… I-I mean the 'tongue' part? I was trying to think of another way on how Ryoma was going to steal the chocolate inside her lips but I just couldn't think of another way. Well, if you don't like it, please tell me and I'll change it. Thanks…**

**If you are wondering about Ciel's eye patch… I'll let Lizzy keep the secret for himself. All she knows that she falls in love with that eye of his. Tee hee hee…**

**Last but not the least: I posted a New Year's Fic on my profile. If you have time... I mean FREE time... feel free to see it. Thanks... ^_^**

**Vocabulary:**

**Hontou? – really?**

**Dame! – No! or Don't!**

**Yarujan – not bad, Ryoma's appraisal words.**

**I still want to hear your thoughts… Reviews please… thank you very much… Motivate me or I'll lose interest in continuing this… I want to see the review page increases its number… even just a little. ^_^ **

**Next Chapter: Cornet and Ferdinand**


	23. Cornet and Ferdinand

**Hi there! I am back… Tee hee hee… I am glad that you like my previous chapter… Anyway I hope that you like this one too… BTW: _MUSICAL ONE-SHOT COMPILATIONS_ is UPDATED now... the new one-shot is rated M if you don't like reading then it's okay... thanks... ^_^**

**Another sharing: When I wore the Seigaku jacket today, I look like little 'blue and white' riding hood. My officemates said that to me… tee hee hee… I love it. Also I can't believe that I had lots of subclasses today that I didn't have the time to review my fics online… So tiring…ugh! **

**Johanna – I'm glad that you like****the previous chapter. Well, kind of… I am keeping with the same volume of words but I think I can't control it… I am afraid the other regulars are not going to expose themselves yet. But in the future, I am thinking of a different approach this time so maybe wait for them… then again… maybe soon… tee hee hee… ^_^**

**Anonymous13 - I am glad that you love their scenes... and I am also glad that you liked the way he stole the chocolate from her. I feel so relieved about that... Thank you so much... I hope you like this one as well... ^_^**

**Sheyenne - I am glad that you liked those scenes... thank you very much... Here is the next chapter... I hope you like it as well... ^_^**

**johanna - well, at the beginning there were 13 but as the story progresses and their birthdays passed already, they are 14 now. I know they're young that's why it's mushy mushy only... ^_^**

**AyaxHina - this is for your second review. Wow! I am surprised that you read the last chapter for five times... You made me so happy about that... oh and still are... thank you very much... I am also glad that you liked the tongue scene which was I originally worried about, now I can finally breathe easily... I hope you like this one as well... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you think that I don't own The Prince of Tennis? Well guess what! You are right.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Cornet and Ferdinand**

**Chapter Summary: An event that they never experienced yet was actually what they were about to do. Find that out here.**

* * *

**Note: **Words in **Bold** letters are to be spoken in English. (I forget to write this note sometimes. I hope you are still aware about the font meaning.)

White Day.

A month after Valentines Day. It was the boy's turn to return their favor to their loved ones. Wonderfully, Ryoma participated without being persuaded by his senpais or his American friends to surprise his girlfriend. Sakuno could still remember their last conversation that morning;

"_A-another country?"_

"_Yeah, where do like to go next?"_

"_B-but, Ryoma-kun…"_

"_Just say it." Ryoma didn't like waiting. He was asking her for another country that she wished to go to. And they would GO there after the French Open competition._

_After he won all the matches._

_She stared at him for a long time but looked away afterwards… She was blushing really hard. Since the boy was not going to stop until she gave one so she did;_

"_I-I want to go to London."_

_Ryoma twitched a little, "London?"_

_She nodded, "I-I want to see Lizzy-chan and Ciel-kun's hometown."_

_Ryoma didn't say anything but he was staring at her. She heard him sigh and smirked, "London it is."_

That was his promise to her this white day. She felt excited about it. She was in the middle of her reverie when she received a light hit on the head. She looked above her only to see her teacher standing beside her.

"**I believe that you are here with us now, Miss Ryuzaki."**

She blushed as she looked down, **"Y-yes… I-I am sorry."**

Everyone laughed on her reaction making her blush more. The teacher walked away to her desk and continued talking that she was not aware about.

"**As I've said earlier, we will be having a role-play based on a game. We will also be importing some students from other classes as a part of the said event."**

Everyone murmured when they heard their teacher's announcement. Sakuno was still wondering about a role-play that their teacher was talking about. And about inviting other students were necessary to do so.

"**What is our play, Ma'am?"** a girl with a short hair asked.

"**Good question?" **the teacher went to the white board. From the board, there was a large portion of the said board covering most of it. The teacher detached the covering and it revealed the name of the title, **"This is our role-play on Black Day."**

The students made different reactions when they saw the title.

**Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure**

"**Musical? Is it Musical? Do we need to sing?" **A boy asked with disbelief, couldn't imagine about singing and stuff.

"**As you can see, it's a musical adventure. Yes, the protagonist of the story is going to sing here," **the teacher walked in front of them, **"This role-play consists of music so we will be having a musical play based on a role-playing game."**

"**Sounds interesting."**

"**I played this game before, my, the girl here was really cute."**

"**But I don't want to sing. I don't have a talent for it."**

"**Tee hee, you are not sure if you're going to play the role of Cornet or Etoile so don't expect yet."**

Sakuno could hear them talking but she didn't know what they were talking about. The teacher clapped her hands twice to get their attention;

"**Be quiet everyone, before anything else, I'll fill all your roles. Go to the front one by one and write your name at the bottom of the line. The line will be connected to your role at the top."** The teacher said. There were lines being scrambled all through the board that connected to whatsoever names that were covered by another paper. Students went one by one and wrote their names on the board. When everyone was done, the teacher pulled the covering of the names. Everyone was shocked as they were trying to absorb their role that the teacher was giving them. They were giving them a shocked on their faces when they discovered who the main characters were.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Ryoma and Ciel's room:**

Everyone was busy chatting with their fellow classmates. Their first period had just ended and was waiting for the next class to start. They were in the middle of something when the President of class 2-2 entered their room.

"**May I have your attention please," **the president announced getting their attention from everyone. The girl in front continued, **"As you all know, we are all celebrating black day for the loveless ones out here and giving them some privilege on that day. Our class will be having a musical role-play and we need some students to help us with the play."**

"**A musical play sounds childish to me."**

"**Yeah, and how are we going to help you?"**

The president nodded, **"We need someone who can get with the costume and other supporting characters of the play."**

"**Is Lizzy enough for the costume?" **Ciel suddenly asked her.

"**Lizzy can do cute ones but I think she needs someone to help her, besides she has a major role in the play as well."**

Murmurs could be heard as she said her words.

"**Is she playing a major character?" **the other student asked the president.

"**Yes, but she's not the main character though."**

"**Who are the main characters then?"** the other student asked this time.

It took a while before the president said her next words;

"**The main characters are Kevin Smith and Sakuno Ryuzaki."**

* * *

**During lunch break:**

'A girl with a name that goes by of Cornet Espoir who has the ability to talk to puppets and has a magical horn that grants wishes and Kururu, a puppet that has the heart and soul of a human go on an adventure to save the prince that she falls in love with who turns into a stone by the self-proclaimed as the 'most beautiful witch in the world'. The witch also has a crush on the prince and had meant to put him to sleep but messed up the spell and accidentally turned him into stone.'

Sakuno sighed really hard as she read the plot of the story under a tree near the school garden. She barely understood what was being written there. They already received their script as long as they discovered their role. It was a shocked for her to have the lead role. She tried to protest about the role but the teacher rejected her. Picking of their role was implemented fair and square so, she should do the role that was allotted for her.

"But Cornet sings here… and I don't know how to sing." She looked down as she dropped the script on her lap. She didn't notice the shadow in front of her until it spoke;

"**Are you alright?"**

She looked up to see the person, "e-eh?"

"**Did that dragon hurt you?"**

"K-kevin-san?" She blinked her eyes twice. She couldn't understand what the boy was saying.

"**You shouldn't be walking around in the forest alone. Hey, what's your name?"**

She just stared at him trying to absorb what the boy was saying. Then she heard him sighed and said;

"It's from the script, you idiot."

"E-eh? Really?" she said looking at the script and saw what he had just recited a while ago, "y-you are right," she looked up to him again, "sugoi Kevin-san, you know your lines, already."

"heh," Kevin looked down and retorted, "It is so easy to remember. I can't believe that I am the only guy in the play."

"T-that's not true, we have puppets who are guys as well," Sakuno said, "You can consider them as guys you know."

"Easy for you to say."

"Mou," she complained but she didn't say any words. Kevin was given the lead role of Prince Ferdinand, the prince that Cornet fell in love with. She didn't actually know if the blonde boy liked his role. He was shocked at first but he didn't say a word about rejecting the role or whatsoever. She was having worries now that she had to work with him. She looked at her script once again and tried reciting some of her lines.

Kevin was just listening to her words and got irritated sometimes. Why? Her pronunciation was off a lot. Being fed by it, he sat up besides her making the girl flinched a little, "Continue reading."

"H-hai," she looked back at the script and continued reading, **"I'll join the contest to become the prince's bride. K-kururu, Prince Ferdinand likes B-b-bo-"**

"**It's Bobo fish."**

"**Bobo fish. Let's go to the Na-Nat-"**

"**Let's go the Natalie River."**

"**N-natalie river," **she took a glance and thanked him after a while. They continued practicing her pronunciation after another shadow came to them.

"What are you doing here?"

They looked up to see the tennis prodigy staring at them. While drinking his favorite ponta, his stare was something different but she ignored it. She called out to her boyfriend;

"R-ryoma-kun, we were practicing about my pronunciation. I-It was very hard."

"Hn." He simply said as he walked closer to them, "You two have the main role."

Sakuno blushed as she nodded, "H-hai."

Ryoma was about to say something when someone came rushing to their side;

"Sakuno! Ryoma! So there you are. I've been looking for you."

"L-lizzy-chan," she said standing up this time, "w-where's Ciel-kun."

"Well, he's talking to our teacher," Lizzy leaned closer to her, "you see, he has a role on our play."

"R-really, what is it?"

Lizzy giggled before saying her next words, "He's going to play Kururu."

"E-EEHHH! R-really, b-but Kururu's a girl." She was shocked on her words.

The blonde girl closed her eyes and said, "That's why he's talking to our teacher, he's complaining about the role," she looked at Ryoma, "What about you Ryoma? What is your role in the play?"

Ryoma just closed his eyes and said, "props."

Kevin and Sakuno frowned, "p-props?"

"Props." He repeated.

"What do you mean by that?" Lizzy asked him.

He looked at them as he said his words, "I declined any role so they suggested that I should help with the props instead."

Lizzy and Sakuno nodded as confirmation.

"Declining them mean you have another priority to do." Kevin said to him.

Ryoma smirked, "Tennis. French open is nearby so I need to practice."

"Right," Kevin inserted his hands to his pocket and looked at Sakuno, "What about we practice after school everyday?"

"E-eh?"

"Except for the practice with our classmates, why don't we practice with your pronunciation too?"

"I-I won't mind… I-I should practice with singing as well." She looked down as she blushed, "I'm not a very good singer. I-I'm worried about this play after all."

Silence erupted after that. No one said a word until Lizzy broke it.

"Hey, it's okay; I am not a good singer too. Besides," Lizzy closed her eyes as thinking really hard, "Etoile is the arrogant rival to the prince and has sarcasm remarks about Cornet. Etoile's attitude is not my attitude but I need to adjust to fit in her role."

Sakuno stared at her but she didn't say any words.

"Daijoubu da yo, Sakuno," Lizzy said to her holding her hands, "Everything will be fine."

"L-lizzy-chan," she looked at her and then to the two boys who nodded, "a-arigatou," she smiled as she was motivated a bit, "okay, let's do our best."

"Un." They said in unison.

* * *

**Several days had passed:**

Classes were suspended due to play practice and other club activities. Sakuno was still having the hard time with her role. Sometimes she was losing her confidence because she couldn't meet her teacher's expectations. But the teacher didn't lose faith in her as she saw her potential when it came to singing which the teacher had practically saw from her. The teacher decided to keep her role no matter what she did to let go of the lead. There were other students who were envious of her thinking that they could do better than her. Another thing that made her losing her confidence was because of that. The only thing that made her to continue was because of her friends and her boyfriend that's why she could act normally.

There were other students from the other classes as well. They were surprised to see Takuma having a role as one of Cornets puppets and also the girl who claimed to be Takuma's first love which was responsible for those rumors was there as well. They put everything aside when Sakuno announced that she had already forgiven Takuma for everything that happened. Takuma's first love was having the role of the beautiful witch who turned the prince into a stone by mistake, so much for the role.

The weeks went well and everyone could get on with their role. Even Ryoma was present whenever he was free, especially if practice was not being implemented. Since Kevin had a major lead in the play, he told the team to practice with the tennis prodigy and would help if he still had the time after practicing. He didn't forget practicing with Sakuno sometimes to correct her lines and her pronunciation much to the tennis prodigy's annoyance in an unknown reason.

There was only a week left before the play. Surprisingly, Ryoma was there too, even though he didn't have a role in the play and props could be done easily. They called him during necessary times but he could lend them a hand on the day of the play. Reluctantly, he was trying to help them. What everyone surprised them, especially to Ryoma was Sakuno's exaggerated reaction.

"**E-EEEHHH! K-Kiss!" **Sakuno's eyes widened when the teacher announced her next role that day, **"I-I am going to kiss the prince?"**

"**Yes, haven't you read the script until the end?" **the teacher asked and sighed when she shook her head, **"the only way to break the spell was from a true love's kiss. So you have to kiss the prince not once but twice."**

"**I-I didn't know about that… a-and I have to-to," **she hesitantly looked at Kevin who was rehearsing with the others, **"kiss him twice…" **she blushed at the realization.

The teacher clapped her hands and announced, **"Okay, let's have the kiss scene. Guys it's the second to the last scene of the game. Let's patch things up today and have a brief practice from the start tomorrow. Avoid making more mistakes, got it."**

"**Yes, Ma'am." **Everyone nodded as they prepared with the scene. It was between Cornet, Kururu and the stoned prince scene where they defeated Marjoly. Kevin acted like being petrified and Sakuno went closer to him. She was blushing as took a glance at Ryoma. She was shocked to see his reaction. He was staring at her, giving her the right warning on what to do. Obeying her boyfriend, Sakuno kissed Kevin near his lips making Ryoma see her did that.

_She's doing my tactic before. _Ryoma smirked when he remembered the 'feign kiss' he performed with his girlfriend in front of his senpais before. _Déjà vu._

Kevin was shocked but he ignored it. It seemed that their teacher thought it was real. They continued with their conversation until the last Kevin's last line;

Ferdinand was smiling when he said his next words, **"we've all done things that we often regret… just this once…listen to your heart… and stay with me…"**

Being read the script after the kiss announcement, Sakuno knew what she would do. She faced the prince and ran to him. She placed a kiss on him once again, a kiss that the only couple knew.

After that, claps could be heard from their teacher, **"Okay that's enough. I'm pretty impressed of the two of you, Cornet and Ferdinand."**

"**Y-yes, thank you very much, ma'am." **Sakuno bowed in front of the teacher. Kevin just nodded.

"**But I'm not satisfied with the kiss scene yet. Sakuno, I know that you are awkward about kissing another guy," **the teacher looked at Ryoma and continued talking, **"But I know that Mr. Echizen here would understand that this is just a play. So just give me your best kiss."**

"**B-but-" **She tried to protest.

"**I know, that's why I am only asking you to do that at the actual play. Make the kiss be seen by the audience."**

She was stunned on her teacher's words. She didn't know what to do. How was she going to do that? The teacher was no longer in front of her and was announcing the dismissal of the class. Everyone was starting to leave except for the five people inside. Ciel and Lizzy decided to leave first making them some privacy. Kevin on the other was staring at the back of the girls' and then stared on Ryoma afterwards. The tennis prodigy was staring at him sternly. He couldn't understand why the boy was giving him that look.

Ryoma was probably pissed that Sakuno was about to kiss someone other than him.

Ryoma was probably jealous.

Ryoma was jealous.

Kevin looked down as he muttered 'tch' before leaving the two behind. He couldn't understand but somehow, he was waiting for the play to come and see the result. He definitely couldn't understand himself anymore… when he was with his rival's girlfriend.

The room had a deafening sound now that it was the two of them who were left inside the classroom.

That's the time Sakuno became aware of the place. _E-everyone left? N-no, there's one here with me. T-that's Ryoma-kun a-and he heard everything. I promised I won't kiss anyone if it is not him. I promised him… what should I do? _She panicked inside. She was blushing really hard. She couldn't bring everything to process in her head. Her mind was confused over that kiss thing.

"Don't kiss him."

"E-eh?" she flinched when she heard Ryoma suddenly talked. She turned around only to be shocked. The boy was few inches away from her, giving them enough space to breathe. She blushed really hard as she panicked at their really close intimacy. She shifted her eyes on the ground, "R-ryoma-kun… y-you're so c-close-"

He made her looked at her by turning her chin up to him making the girl almost jumped on his actions, "don't let anyone kiss you." he put his hand down and stared at her for a long time, giving the importance of his words to her. And he meant every word.

She was speechless. She didn't know what to say but she knew she had to follow him. She tried to speak but only to be interrupted again on his next actions.

"These," he said raising his left hand and touching her lips with his index and middle fingers, soothing the smoothness of those parts of her face, "are only mine."

She looked at his eyes as she gasped on his actions and words. His eyes were intensely looking at her. He was touching her lips that were slight opened. It felt something good when he touched her there. She was blushing really hard as she nodded.

"Good." He said as he put his hand down and grabbed her hand, "Let's go home."

She was shocked on his actions. Ryoma was so possessive of her as she could notice now. The boy started to drag her away from the room. She smiled as she thought;

_I am so happy that he could be jealous and possessive sometimes. But I know that the former would never admit that to himself._

They left the room and went home together.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? I hope you like this one as well… Well, if you know the play, it says itself it's a game. I also played the game and really love it. If you haven't seen the game well, Cornet looks like Sakura Kinomoto and that's the reason why I fell in love with the game. It's magical, romantic adventure which is suitable for girls to play. If you like RPG why not play this game… tee hee hee **

**Okay… the final obstacle will be arriving and then it will be the end of this fic. Sorry to tell, well yeah the final was approaching… I can estimate that A.C will have 30+ chapters. So please bear with me.**

**I do not own the characters being mentioned in the Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure or the game itself. Zero-related. Capiche?**

**One more thing: My PC is malfunctioning and sometimes I can not open it. I have this fear that this problem will cause me to stop from updating in the future. But I hope that it won't. So, I would like to say sorry in advance. If you notice about me not updating with the chapter then my fear would come true… and I hate that. I don't want to stop from writing or I'll lose my ideas. I strongly hope that my PC will cooperate with me. **

**Review please! I need one. Motivate me… Guys I am only left with few chapters so motivate me to finish the story… Konting tiis na lang (Bare a little).**

**Next Chapter: The Puppet Princess of Marl Kingdom**


	24. The Puppet Princess of Marl Kingdom

**Merhaba! Arkadasin! How's life huh? I hope you are doing fine. I received such nice words from you guys. And for the people who found my mistakes, thank you very much. Well… this is the new chapter of A.C.I hope you like it.**

**I am also sorry if I didn't reply to your reviews right away... I just realized one thing... my one and a half hour of internet service was not enough to reply all of your messages and reviews are increasing every time I post a new chapter so I THANK YOU for that. So I promise to reply all of your words when I have my unlimited internet service for a day... (just using a prepaid internet service... sorry.) **

**Just Sharing: I brought a flower in my office last night because I wanted to know the name of it. The flower withered and all but I didn't discover the name of the flower… sigh… it was supposed to be a part of my fic though… anyway… guess I have to deal with it.**

**Anonymous 13 – tee hee hee I am glad that you like a possessive Ryoma. Also the part where he touched her lips like that… thank you very much… I hope you like this one as well…**

**Johanna – di mo pala nagets un… ummm okay… they're 14 in this fic so after 6 years pareho na silang twenty. Ang sinasabi ni Sakuno ay ung twentieth birthday nya and that is six years from now. (In this fic.) I hope you get this na… and thank you for liking the last chapter… ^_^**

**Anon – I promise, I'll finish this fic as possible as I can. Kung kinakailangan na magrent ako sa labas gagawin ko, matapos ko lang to… as long as ideas keep running into my mind I will immediately write it and a malfunctioning computer doesn't stop me from doing it… right? Right?**

**Mayu-chan – Hi… welcome back… ummm temporarily? Good luck with your school and thank you for giving time and visiting my fics. I am glad that you like those chapters…**

**Well that's my POINT. They are still YOUNG to do such things. They are only 14 and in this fic, I'll have Sakuno the ability to stop Ryoma from doing so at least she could do just that.**

**Yeah… you know, I don't know if it is just a mere coincidence because before the day you posted your review (Jan 10, ff date, you posted this in Jan 11) I discovered that grammar error of mine while reading them in the office. And I also discovered that I have been doing the same thing for most of my fics. I sorta checked some sentences online and got those mistakes… I guess I have to reread all fics again and correct them. Ugh! I need a monthly internet service to do that. Well, anyway I try to be careful next time I write… but I can't promise you that I won't be able to commit the same mistakes again, English is not my first language to begin with but I am learning and also English is my job… I am not perfect to do that. So I am doing just that.**

**Anyway, may I know your citizenship? Are you American? Am I right? And thank you for reminding me those mistakes; I will find and change them when I review my fics once again. Hope you will reply to this one… thanks…**

**Chapter 23 – tee hee hee thank you very much… Yeah it's a play well… I am just going to write what I had experienced from the game so that's it. And yeah… It won't be cheesy… to some people cheesy can be…ummm… corny… so I don't like it either (except if those cheesy words will be given to me… ;p) Anyway… I see you soon. Thank you for always supporting me. I really, really need that. Ja mata. (See You)**

**Musical One-Shot Compilations, Chapter 6 – Actually I did put 'offsprings' on purpose there. Since 'children' was a pretty common and was indeed the right word but since the scenes were quite awkward from the start, do you think I should finish it the awkward way too? (Although, I really liked what I did back then.) So for a change I made it that way.**

**~Lovelots**

**MitsukiJunko **

**I would like to thank Anon for reaching three digits reviews of my Absolute Couple. I never expected this much… thank you for always supporting my fic and I hope that you will until the end. ^_^**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri and never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Puppet Princess of Marl Kingdom**

**Chapter Summary: Role-play, role-play, role play… role-playing game? Let the curtains up now.**

* * *

******Note: **Words in **Bold** letters are to be spoken in English and words in _Italic_ are music to be sang by actors.

**April 14 20xx, at the NCYDOE Theater: **

The curtains were lift up and they saw a girl with her long cream sweater and her long braided hair at her back. She started singing her song while making a dish for her beloved prince;

'_I know that you're out there and I'm waiting for you. _

_Cornet is my name and I'm a puppeteer too._

_With my puppet friends there's nothing that we can't do...' _

At her side there was her little friend named Kururu with a pink dress and had wings that made her fly. Of all her puppet friends, Kururu was the only one with magical wings. The puppet fairy began singing too.

'_There she goes again she's so in love,_

_(Cornet: So)_

_As if lighting struck her from above,_

_(Cornet: but it did)_

_I love you my prince, you are my true love,_

_Cornet won't stop silly dreaming, please…' _

The first song ended and they looked at the dish she was making.

"**It's ready, so let's go."**

"**W-wait, Kururu, i-is my outfit, okay? Am I not looking funny, am I?"**

"**Of course you look fine. Now let's go"**

Cornet looked at the dish she made and smiled, **"Wait until the prince has to taste my bobo fish." **She then remembered the first time they met.

_Out in the forest where they encountered a dragon. Kururu didn't want Cornet to fight the monster and just in the nick of the time, a mysterious guy appeared from nowhere and slayed the dragon. The guy looked at her and asked;_

"_**Are you alright?"**_

"…"

"_**Did that dragon hurt you?"**_

"…"

"_**You shouldn't be walking around in the forest alone." **__she blushed when the guy held her hand and put a bandage in it. It was injured. She only realized that the person who was tending her wound was actually Prince Ferdinand, the Prince of Marl Kingdom._

"_**What's your name?"**_

"…"

_The prince looked around as he saw something from behind,__** "I need to go, be careful okay." **__With that the prince was out of her sight and she was still speechless and she didn't bother listening to Kururu's complain. She was blushing out there._

And then her reverie came to an end.

"**Okay, time to impress my prince."**

Cornet and Kururu went to the palace through a secret a passage but only discovered by the Prime Minister, Golonzo who tried to eat the bobo fish. Upon saving the dish she also discovered about a contest that would determine to become the prince's bride. In the end, the bobo fish didn't reach the prince for some reason and it was unfortunate for Cornet.

* * *

**Next Scene at the competition:**

After searching for all the things at the needed for the contest, Cornet and the rest entered and joined it. They went to the palace and met Etoile, her so called rival for the prince.

"**You should give up now, Cornet, the prince will be mine." **Etoile said giving her a wicked yet funny laugh.

Cornet just sweat dropped on her remarks and ignored her.

And thus, the competition began. Lots of girls joined and willed to be the prince's bride. They performed different talents and activities to impress the prince and his parents but none of them would seem to notice by the prince, until she appeared on the stage.

_**That's her. **_He thought as he stared at the girl blowing her horn magically and enigmatically. _**Her name's Cornet. Hmmm… what a nice name.**_

The contest continued and was drawn to the elimination round until the finals. She was surprised to have been chosen as one of the candidates for the prince's bride along side with Etoile. Before the final competition began, she saw a heart to heart talk between Etoile and her parents only to be felt sad for the proud girl. It seemed that her parents had high expectations of her about winning the contest. Etoile then faced her;

"**What are you staring at?"**

"**Etoile, I-I…"**

"**I won't give up on you, Cornet." ** With that she dashed out from the scene leaving her there behind.

The finals started between the two. They were there to perform to choose who the best partner for their prince was. Cornet sang first with her angelic voice;

'_I remember the song I've known it for so long,_

_And it feels so good to hear._

_Sounds a little sad but sweet just the same,_

_Lovely melody…'_

Her song turned out fine and everyone was touched by it even at the backstage who was watching the play. Thus, its Etoile's turned to reveal her true feelings.

'_They keep telling me my life is so grant,_

_Why won't make them understand, _

_No one knows how truly lonely I am, _

_Why won't they understand?..._

_I may act as If I'm strong,_

_But all I want is to belong, _

_Love and understanding from mom and dad,_

_Is all I need to keep from being sad…'_

If Cornet's song was touching, Etoile's song was worth heart throbbing. They felt her feelings from her songs and everyone couldn't react for a while.

The competition came to an end and they couldn't decide on who was the best partner for Prince Ferdinand. They had the final decision at the night of the ball. The two candidates were invited to attend the ball. Etoile had somewhat tricked Cornet to attend the ball with an animal suit. Being shy and all, Etoile still gave the opportunity to let her have the last dance with the prince.

"**It's for the payback… back then." **Etoile then said making the girl stared in wonder, **"Oh, just dance with the prince will you."**

With that she was pushed on the dance floor where the prince was waiting. She fidgeted as she started to walk closer to the prince but the worse became worst. She tripped with her suit. That made her a laughing stock inside the hall. The prince helped her stand up making her blush. She uttered a low thanks to him before standing on her own feet.

"**I guess you can take that off now." **Prince Ferdinand sweat dropped as he offered his hand.

Good thing that she wore a decent cloth underneath it so it was okay to take off her suit. She then reached for his hand and then started dancing gracefully. A melody of Cornet and Ferdinand duet could be heard from the background;

'_Cornet: I can no longer hold it back,_

_My heart is filled with love,_

_The feeling of love for you_

_Ferdinand: I can feel your precious heart,_

_Holding your hand in mine,_

_I feel that special love we have._

_Both: It's our world, our love is everywhere,_

_To the sky, our hearts will soar above,_

_(Cornet: Our hearts will soar above)_

_It's our world, our love is everywhere,_

_We can fly together on the wings of love…' _

When they were dancing, they were not aware of the upcoming danger ahead of them.

"**Wait till I get my hands on you, my dear prince. Just a little longer." **The evil grinned of a witch could be heard somewhere near the palace. She was surrounded by her other three minions who were planning for an ambush attack.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

The prince took her to a balcony where they could talk privately. Cornet was blushing since the start of the ball and she wouldn't stop blushing because the prince was holding her hand.

"**My P-prince… I-I." **she stuttered.

"**Really now Cornet, call me Ferdinand." ** The prince smiled at her reaction.

"**But your highness…"**

"**I just told you, didn't I?"**

"**O-okay then…" **she said. The prince then let go of her hand and looked at a distance.

They remained silent for a while. Cornet was actually waiting for the prince to talk but the prince wasn't planning to start any minute now. Then, an inner voice from Kururu invaded her mind.

"_**Come on, Cornet confess to him."**_

"_**W-what I-I can't do that."**_

"_**This will be your only chance; you don't have another chance like this again."**_

"_**but Kururu I-"**_

"_**Are you going to let this chance slip away? Come on, you can do it."**_

That made her thoughts into her. Kururu was right after all. There was no way that she let this chance slip away. With enough courage, she faced the prince and caught her attention;

"**P-pri-err- F-ferdinand, there's something… something that I need to tell you."**

The prince looked at her but he didn't say anything. He waited for the words that he was about to say. She fidgeted with her fingers as she collided them together and played with them in any possible way. She was blushing to the fullest as she looked down and said her words;

"**Y-you know… umm… I… ever since the day you saved me I… I… Ferdinand I…" **she closed her eyes really hard as she attempted to say her next words, **"I-I-really-lo-"**

Then a large explosion could be heard from somewhere followed by a blinding light. The prince covered himself for Cornet and positioned his sword;

"**Who are you?"** the prince said facing a witch girl in front of them.

The witch laughed wickedly, **"It is only natural to know your future bride, isn't it? As expected for the most beautiful witch in the world, no one can resist my charm." **The witch bowed in front of them, **"Marjoly at you service and crew."**

After a brief introduction, a short battle was implemented but it only leaded for a fake magic spell that made the prince into stone.

"**You were supposed to be asleep not petrified, ugh!" ** Marjoly retorted. Cornet was shocked on the scene. She tried to stop them from grabbing the prince and taking him away but the girls were pretty powerful that she couldn't do anything about it.

The last thing she remembered was a blinding light emanating around her before losing consciousness.

**xxx**

She woke up with Etoile and Kururu with her side and learned what happened from them. She felt depressed now that the prince was kidnapped. Soon after, the palace announced that they would give a reward of whoever could find or locate Prince Ferdinand's whereabouts.

Not interested about the reward, Cornet set on a journey to look for the prince herself. With her new look, cutting her hair short and wore something comfortable for her mission. She traveled with Kururu and her puppet friends to rescue the prince.

* * *

**At the backstage:**

Golden orbs were watching her the whole time. He couldn't believe that the girl could act as great as that. She kept complaining about messing up the play but she did great so far. Even her singing was fine too. The thing that he didn't like was those almost intimate scenes she had with the so called 'prince'. He saw _him_ stared at her fondly when she was trying to confess to him. It's was not the first time he saw him like that, and he felt uncomfortable about the stare _he_ was giving to her. It felt surreal. He didn't like _his _actions in the play.

_I am only her prince._ He thought as he smirked secretly while staring at the stage.

"Smirking like that won't do you any good."

He looked beside him only to see 'Kururu' standing beside him looking at the scene. It was the scene where Marjoly was talking to her minions on how they would turn the prince back to normal and they found out that only a true love's kiss would only break the spell. Marjoly tried to break the spell but it didn't work. They were struggling on how break the spell in an alternative way.

He looked at the stage like he did, "you should pay attention on you lines too."

"heh, like I couldn't do it." The 'puppet fairy' said to him.

He closed his eyes as another scene was about to start, "and so seemed to be too occupied by your own role. I wonder what happened to all the complaining."

He blushed on his remarks, "I just want to finish this stupid play as soon as possible."

"heh." He only retorted.

They continued watching the play.

* * *

**Back at the stage:**

They traveled all around mothergreen and other places. They also met pirates that helped them with their mission. There were times that she remembered Cherie, her mother which Cornet almost forgot when she remembered her lullaby;

'_You are my angel, you are my everything,_

_You mean more than anything,_

_I wish you health and happiness for all time,_

_Makes the world seems right…'_

They were also at the brink of giving up where they met Etoile at the train and almost losing hope but Etoile just provoked them to move on. That left Kururu and her to talk heart to heart making their new hope from their song;

'_Don't you ever give up trying,_

_Be courageous keep on striving,_

_Fly to the stars _

_We can have hope for tomorrow,_

_So let's hold hands with one another,_

_We can both take one step further,_

_Dreams can come true_

_Find the hope that's deep inside,_

_Find your strength that keeps your dreams alive…' _

With the new ray of hope, they continued searching for the prince. With the help of her puppet friends they were able to defeat all monsters and enemies ahead. They reached the witch's dungeon and searched for the prince's location. Not long ago, they had found it.

"**Prince!"** she ran to him only to be blocked by the four witches.

"**And where do you think you are going?" **Marjoly glared at her.

"**Stop it, you have gone too far." **Cornet retorted.

"**Let's see about that," **Marjoly looked at the three lackey girls, **"Gao, Crowdia, Myao take cover!"**

"**Yes, Marjoly." **The three girls obeyed and ready to fight.

Thus the final battle began.

**xxx**

She went to the backstage to freshen up while 'Kururu' was fighting with the lackeys. Someone tapped her shoulder. She looked behind her to see golden orbs staring at her.

"I-is my… acting okay?" she blushed as she looked away.

He stared at her blushing face, "yarujan."

"I-I guess I could accept that." she smiled.

"Hey,"

"H-hai."

He drew closer to her and touched her cheek, "your last scene is approaching."

She blushed as she stared at his eyes. She knew what the boy was telling her, "I-I know."

He was silent for a while before saying his next words, "don't kiss him."

She knew it was coming but she was still shocked about his words. She didn't have the time to reply to him when a crew called her telling that it was almost her scene. Thus, she went back to finish the play.

* * *

**Last arc to the final:**

They defeated the lackeys as well as Marjoly. It was left between her and the stoned prince.

"**Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss him." **Kururu said to her making her blush.

Without saying a word, she went to prince and before kissing him; she looked at the backstage and saw him there. She closed her eyes as she placed her hands to his cheek and kissed the stoned prince. She didn't see the golden orbs fierce reactions because of that. The kiss was short but it was enough to break the spell. The prince was freed from the spell and was adjusting for the light.

"**W-where am I?" **he asked to no one.

Cornet was happy about the result, **"Oh, I'm glad that he's safe." **Without another word, she attempted to leave the place.

"**Cornet?!" **Kururu said stopping her from leaving, **"where are you going? Don't you have something to tell him?"**

Not facing them, she hesitated to say her words, **"I could possibly… I've managed to come so far, but was I doing the right thing? We've gone through so much and… I've done many things that I regret… Do I really deserve to be happy?**

No one said a word, even the Prince couldn't find the right words to say. When she couldn't hear them saying any word, she continued to walk away;

"**Wait!" **Ferdinand followed her with an angry expression. The girl stopped from leaving for the second time, **"Are you going to make one more person unhappy then?"**

With his words, Cornet faced the prince with a surprised look. The prince continued talking;

"**If you leave now, I'll probably never see you again. It would be a shame… to live a life without being able to share the love that my… heart holds for you."**

Cornet turned her back against him once again. His words were making her blush even more. The prince was not finished talking yet;

"**While I** **was dancing with you at the party, I noticed that… all the other girls were looking at me as just the prince. No one really sees me as just a person… but you, Cornet. You were different from the rest… I knew right then when you looked into my eyes that you were the one…**

Smiling at his own words, he said all the things that he wanted to tell her, **"We've all done things that we often regret… just this once… listen to your heart and stay with me."**

After the prince said that, Cornet faced the prince once again. She ran to him and stared at him for a while. Somehow she was enigmatically drawn to his stare; Ferdinand placed his hands to her cheek and slowly leaned closer to her and gave him a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. She closed his eyes as they remembered their conversation;

"_U-ummm, a-about the kiss…" he looked at the prince when they were on the backstage. Her 'real prince' was busy doing the props on the other part of the stage._

_The prince looked at her and saw her fidgeting. He smirked as he thought of something. It would be interesting for the both of them. He talked calling the girl's attention;_

"_Don't worry, everything's fine. I'll assure you."_

"_E-eh?!"_

"_Leave everything to me."_

_She didn't know what the boy was trying to say until the last act of the play._

Before their kiss ended, she slowly prayed that _he _understood the scene. _Let him get this… oh please._

**xxx**

Everything went fast for the Marl kingdom. Ferdinand and Cornet's wedding ceremony was implemented successfully. After the wedding she looked for Kururu. Her friend was nowhere to be found, until she heard some noises that were coming from the balcony. There she was… Kururu… the puppet fairy was bidding her goodbye.

"**B-but why? W-where are you going, Kururu?" **

"**You're okay now. You don't need my help anymore," **the puppet fairy smiled as she released her fan in her hands, **"I guess you won't be needing this anymore either. You've grown a lot to be a fine lady, my angel."**

Cornet eyes widened. It was her first time hearing Kururu saying that. Her instinct was being confirmed when the puppet fairy transferred into a beautiful fine woman, the woman that she was willing to meet years ago, the woman that she wished to see even the impossible.

"**So long now, Cornet, I'll always be in your heart."** After saying that, she was covered with light and before she disappeared, she was able to say her last three words;

"**I love you."**

She watched the light disappeared in front of her. Tears ran down her face as she sang her final song;

'_Thank you my love,_

_Thank you over and over,_

_It warms my heart just to say it again,_

_Thank you my dear,_

_It's so hard just to say goodbye,_

_But I will do it with a tear and smile,_

_Thank you my love,_

_With all of my heart,_

_You gave to me a reason to believe…' _

As the song ended, she looked up at the night sky and gave her the most beautiful smile;

"**Thanks Kururu…" **she wiped her last tear, **"thanks mom."**

The curtain went down as she received lots of applauses from the audience. She felt overwhelmed as she heard wonderful remarks from them. She felt like crying because of that.

Everyone liked her acting. She looked at Ferdinand and smiled at him. She lip synced 'thank you' for him earning a nod from the said boy. And then looked at Kururu and Etoile, the latter was happy about her while the former looked away. Kururu was somewhat pissed probably because of his angelic costume and long hair that he wore on the final arc. He quickly wore them off but he nodded at her.

Finally, she searched at the golden orbs. She found them, at the corner of the stage. His expression couldn't be seen as he was always like that but something was odd about him. She felt nervous that something was different, something that she wouldn't like. Reluctantly, she approached him and talked;

"U—mmm, h-how-"

"You did great." He said quickly and stoically not looking at her.

Everything went silent for the both of them. She was able to utter 'thanks' to him. Before she could say another word, he interrupted her;

"I'll go back to practice, you patch up." Without waiting for her reply, the boy walked out to exit the theatre leaving a stunned girl behind.

She watched him leave. The boy complimented her but she was hoping for more. She wouldn't want to think the possible outcome between them. His actions today made her worry a lot.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? Did you notice? I never mentioned their real name here. I made that on purpose tee hee hee… and the play was actually the memories I had when I was playing the game. Some scenes were changed and I forgotten their lines there already, well except for the last scene between kisses of Cornet and Ferdinand. It was actually said from the game. For disclaimers, I do not own the game, the lines or the songs here. The songs were from the game as well.**

**Vocab:**

**Cast: **

**Cornet Espoir – Sakuno Ryuzaki**

**Kururu/Cherie – Ciel Phantomhive**

**Ferdinand Marl E - Kevin Smith**

**Etoile Rosenqueen – Elizabeth Midford**

**Marjoly – Takuma's first love (I never named her)**

**Unnamed puppets – Takuma and the others**

**Props and others – Ryoma Echizen**

**Songs:**

**Someday – Sara Thomas**

**Let's Go on (Cornet and Etoile) – Sara Thomas and Jody Fleischer**

**Our World – Sara Thomas and Josh Synard**

**Let's Go On (Cherie) – Jody Fleischer**

**True Courage – Sara Thomas and Jody Fleischer**

**Thank you - Sara Thomas**

**I repeat I do not own the game, the songs everything here (songs also have Japanese version but I am more familiar with English that I used here). I change some scenes for the sake of the production. I am so in love with Rhapsody… I wish to play the game again… btw the game has two sequels where Cornet and Ferdinand has a child by the name of Kururu… tee hee hee…**

**Guys, one more thing. (I HOPE YOU ALL SEE THIS) – ummm how should I say this… well, a reviewer of my fics and a friend of mine as in my Boy best friend dared me to write a rated M fic. I don't know if it is just a mere coincidence but it seemed that they both said I had the potential to write one. If you know what I mean… they called it Lemons and I read some of it but I don't think I can write a full lemon story. Some of you saw my Musical One-Shot Compilations and it's not that detailed so it's not really a lemon story. Well, I need your opinion guys, shall I write one? Or not? I am too embarrassed but at the same time , I am provoke about this… but I still need your thoughts about this… and I'll follow you… thanks… tasukete… I am confused… **

**Reviews please… I want to know your thoughts about this… Domo… ^_^**

**Next chapter: Impossible Dream**


	25. Impossible Dream

**I am back and still in pieces tee hee hee… I am worried everytime, I open my pc and it is still cooperating to me so as reward here's the new chapter… I hope you like this.**

**Sharing: I played Tennis last night! LAST NIGHT! Ahahahahah…. On PSP! But Dang! I lost the first five-set matches in the game… I'll payback tonight…. Ahahahaha… (Ryoma whispering: tennis freak…)**

**Hey, I heard that… and look who's talking?... tee hee hee**

**Sakuno's birthday fic, _Houseki_ is on the house… tee hee hee…**

**animecouplelover – tee hee hee… you will soon and see… and thank you for reviewing once again… ^_^ **

**Mayu-chan – oh… okay… it's alright… I am still glad that you will spend time to read and leave a review sometimes. Well, that is enough for me. And as usual, good luck with your studies.**

**Okay… if you don't want me to tell your citizenship it's alright with me. Yeah, we all make mistakes and me, having English as my job is also hard for me. Probably that I am using all the verb tenses and all the grammar skills ever **_**invented**_** tee hee hee… But I guess you are better than me. I think I really need your help. I hope that you could come as possible and point my mistakes… You can be my second pair of eyes… tee hee hee… (I can not rely on my own skills, can't I) Thank you in advance.**

**I am glad that you like this chapter too… Thank you very much… (P.s I haven't reviewed this chapter yet so expect for lots of mistakes also you can not call it rush but I was sleepy when making this… So much for my stubbornness about choosing to write than to sleep.) **

**I'll be good I promise… ;P**

**Everybody IS here – tee hee hee… wonder how old is he really now? I'll search it later… Well, what can you expect to Nanjiroh, aside from being *ehem* pervy, he was really a teaser much to his son's annoyance (Ryoma even warmed him not to introduce him as his son before, if you remember that episode?) If I were Ryoma, I would probably do the same. Well, you're right… she's the cause of everything… ^_^**

**Underneath the Mistletoe – thank you very much… yap… you guess it right… ^_^**

**Houseki – ok two things too… That first one was definitely a mistake so thank you for pointing that out to me. Second, yeah, I totally forgot about that, it should be in the past after the be-verb… well thank you again… I'll change it. I am also glad that you like the story all in all… tee hee hee…**

**SAM – Thank you for loving this… tee hee hee… This is the next chapter so I hope that you like this too… Thank you once again… ^_^**

**johanna – ummm nagets mu na ba? Imagine mu na 14 years old ka at magbilang ka ng anim na taon mula ngaun at yun ang promise ni Sakuno kay Ryoma. At their 20 years of age.**

**Anonymous13 - tee hee hee... that's for you to find out in the later chapters... on whatever they did back there, actually made Ryoma jealous alright...**

**well... thinking about it that I could write one but if I try to write... well... maybe I might try to start and see if I can finish but I can't promise if I finish one though... I told my friend to wait until I make a final decision... ignoring his threats tee hee hee... thank you for the thoughts by the way... ^_^**

**Anon - ohhh... I'll try my best to finish this fic... don't worry... I'll finish this no matter what... and this is the new chapter... I hope you like this one... thank you... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I own-*hit several balls by tennis players* ow! Alright! Alright! I do not own The Prince of Tennis! Geez… **

* * *

**Chapter 25: Impossible Dream**

**Chapter Summary: They found themselves in a beach… with the regulars? And Sakuno was… find out what was Ryoma's going to do?...**

* * *

**Once again, I would like to thank ****_rodalyngie_**** for another wonderful idea of this chapter. I hope you like it. ^_^**

He could hear splash, waves, shouts, running feet, familiar voices somewhere. Curious, he opened his eyes. Bright light welcomed him and as he adjusted to the light, he tried to look around. He could see the clear blue sky above him. No clouds, a warm sun and birds. He sat up and looked around. He saw sand all around him and the big amount of water around him. He blinked his eyes twice to register where he was.

He was in a beach.

He looked for someone that he knew and then a rustle at his feet caught his attention. He stared at it and trying to recognize what it was. The thing suddenly looked at him and on what he thought that smirking at him. His eyes widened. His next reaction made himself sweat drop;

"W-wha-wha-what the heck!" he stupidly dashed backwards on the ground without standing up. He knew what it was.

It was…

"Kame-chan!" someone he knew picked 'it' and brought 'it' to the chest, "so there you are."

He looked at the both of them with a weird reaction, "S-sakuno what are you doing? Wwhy is that turtle here?"

Sakuno looked at him, "what do you mean by that? We're having fun here with Kame-chan of course."

He looked at her and noticed something, "what are you wearing?"

"E-eh?" she looked at herself. Although, Sakuno was covered with a jacket, he could see her legs being exposed below, "I-I am wearing a swimsuit, Ryoma-kun." she blushed.

Ryoma's eyebrow rose in disbelief, "and what made you wear that outfit?"

"W-why? D-don't you… like it?" she fidgeted on the hem of the jacket.

He stared at her for a while but he looked away. He pinned his hat lower to hide his embarrassment. Why? She looked daring in his eyes. He should make the girl changed to something decent. He was about to tell his thoughts when someone grabbed him from behind.

"OCHIBI! Come play with us!"

Ryoma flinched a little, "K-kikumaru-senpai, hanase!" he complained as he struggled to the acrobatic player's grip.

But Eiji had a company. Momo joined in and bugged the youngest tennis prodigy.

"Na, Echizen, let's play in the water." Momo said grabbing him as well.

"Hey, stop that you two, Y-you are squeezing Echizen." The mother hen interrupted them. Not only that, Inui came over to present him his new invented medicine while Kawamura just sit beside them. Ryoma created veins as he finally snapped;

"AAHHHH!" he stood up and distanced himself to them, "senpai-tachi no baka!" he was not recovered by their bugging when someone talked behind him;

"Hmmm, I can't believe that the Prince of Tennis could snap like that."

He looked at him and recognized the speaker, "C-ciel, Sebastian-san."

"Good day, Gentlemen," the butler bowed in front of them.

"Ah, Sebastian-san please no formality, we are here to have fun, "Oishi told the butler.

He looked at Sakuno's direction and saw Lizzy's pulling her to a certain area of the beach. He was surprised to see the nobilities in Japan just to have fun. And then he remembered his original purpose;

"O-oi, Sakuno!" he said calling out to his girlfriend. But he was blocked by Sumire and Inui.

"Oh no, you don't Ryoma," Sumire said to himself, "It's time that you should let go of her and have fun with us." Ryoma looked at them with another sweat drop. He couldn't reject them much to his annoyance;

"I-don't- want!"

**xxx**

Sakuno looked behind her. She felt sorry for Ryoma not letting him get close to her. But she could predict that he didn't like her swimsuit and he would force her to take it off. She sighed thinking about that thought. They were approached by Tomoka.

"Sakuno-chan! Lizzy-chan!" the girl ran to their side and looked at Sakuno, "Sakuno-chan, why are you still wearing the jacket? You should expose your beautiful body."

Sakuno just blushed on her words. She would be unfair to the both of them because Tomoka was revealing her whole body with two-piece swimsuit while Lizzy was with her cute one-piece swimsuit.

"Ah, Tomoka, stop with the honorifics, will you." Lizzy said to the girl.

"But Sakuno-chan is calling with honorifics, so I guess its okay," she said and before the blonde girl could reply she looked at Sakuno and approached her, "come on don't be unfair. I bought that swimsuit for you so that you can wear them." with that she grabbed her jacket.

"M-machi nasai, Tomoka-chan-Ah!" she dropped the turtle when Tomoka got a hold of her jacket and aimed for the zipper. She successfully unzipped the jacket and revealed her body. Because of Sakuno's reaction, the regulars looked at their direction and were surprised. Ryoma couldn't leave his eyes off of her.

Sakuno who was trying to cover her whole body was blushing really hard. He didn't notice the skirt that was displaying just above her legs before. It was pretty short but it emphasized her long and beautiful legs. What surprised him was the top. The skirt was connected to her top revealing her waist and back. The only covered was her navel and her chest.

His eyes darted to her chest. _S-she's not wearing it? W-what is she wearing underneath them? _He couldn't believe the girl was able to wear something like that. The girl was only wearing a padding to cover up her chest.

"M-mou, I-I told you, Tomoka-chan this is not a good idea." Sakuno said closing her eyes and turned around from them.

Some regulars whistle when they saw the girl's body. Ryoma, having a sharp hearing sense glared at them making the formers step back. The girls were wearing daring swimsuits but not as daring as Sakuno. It seemed that Ciel was okay for Lizzy to wear something like that.

But not to him.

No one dared to stop him when he went to the girl. Sumire glared at the regulars indicating that the person they were eyeing was _her_ granddaughter. The regulars just sweat dropped.

Sakuno sensed that someone was approaching them. She flinched when Ryoma suddenly appeared behind them and grabbed her wrist without warning. The two girls were frozen on their location. They looked at each other and blinked;

"It worked!" Tomoka said as she grabbed the turtle and gave a thump up sign to the blonde girl.

Lizzy smiled back at her and gave a thump up as well, "Yeah!"

**xxx **

Ciel looked at the two couple who walked away from the crowd;

"The prince is conservative, huh?" he suddenly blurted out.

Sebastian leaned to his ear behind him and whispered, "aren't you conservative yourself about Lady Elizabeth's attire, sire?"

Sebastian's words made the noble blush a little. He distanced himself from the butler and retorted, "Shut up, Sebastian. And don't you dare look at her.

Sebastian bowed in front of him, **"Yes, My Lord."**

Everyone who saw what the butler did in front of the noble guy sweat dropped. They were not used of seeing such formalities like that.

* * *

**Later On:**

"R-ryoma-kun, w-where are we going?" she said trying to catch up with his grip. He was dragging her hastily.

Ryoma didn't answer her until they reached a club house that was near the place. They went inside and good thing no one was there. He closed the door and slammed her there. His hands were leaned to her sides shocking the girl in the process.

"R-ryoma-kun…" the girl was blushing really hard. The boy was staring at her intensely.

"Who gave you that swimsuit?" he asked her not leaving his stare at her.

She was speechless on his stare. Her heart was beating so fast fearing that the boy would hear it.

"Osakada, right?"

Her eyes widened as she gasped, "h-hai." She finally said when she found her voice. Then she heard him grunt a little. He closed his eyes as he calmed himself by doing that. He breathed hard before he opened his eyes once again.

"Take it off."

"E-eh?!"

I said take. it. off." He said emphasizing his last three words.

"R-ryoma-kun I-"

"Do it, before I take them off myself."

She blushed really this time and gasping at the same time. Was the boy asking her to take the swimsuit… in front of him? He was insane. She still couldn't find the words to say. Once again, she heard the boy sigh really hard before distancing himself to her. She panicked when the boy took off his jacket in front of her. _w-what is he doing?_

"R-ryoma-kun…d-don't w-we're too young-" before she could finish her words. The boy threw his jacket at her covering her face.

"Wear that."

"E-eh?" she said grabbing the jacket from her face.

Ryoma turned sideways and put his hands in his pocket, "Wear that and don't you ever take that off,"

He looked at her as he said his next words, "If you don't want me to do something that you don't expect."

She blushed really hard. She was blushing because of two options. One was his warning about taking his jacket off of her and two the boy was not wearing any shirt. He looked gorgeous. She quickly wore his jacket before he could read her mind. _I-I could smell his scent in his jacket._ She thought as she gripped the jacket in front of her.

* * *

**Later on... more:**

They continued having fun. Ryoma, to his annoyance always darted his eyes to everyone whoever dared to stare at his 'property'. The girl's were playing beach volleyball. Everytime Sakuno tried to jump; her legs would appear from the jacket.

He just couldn't understand himself. She was like wearing a school uniform with the same length but he felt pissed whether boys were staring at her long legged part. He could sense stare from his senpais as well. When he couldn't take it, he stood up and went to the girl making them stop from playing.

"R-ryoma-kun?" she asked the prince with wonder. Without replying, he simply grabbed her wrist and took her away from them, "R-ryoma-kun, what are you doing?"

He dragged her and went back to his position. He let go of her hand and sat down. The girl was just looking down at him curiously. Pissed, he talked, "Well, what are you still doing there? Sit beside me."

"E-eh?!" she looked surprised on his words, "H-hai." She sat near him. The boy was looking elsewhere making the girl felt awkward, "I-is there something wrong?"

He calmed himself down. He was not himself anymore so needed to go back on his old self. He sighed, "Your legs are troublesome."

"W-what?!" Sakuno was shocked and was a bit offended, "W-what do you mean by that?"

"Don't let them see those."

"Why are you saying that? I just don't-"

"I should be the only one to see them." he looked at her suddenly and was too late to take his words back. The girl blushed and somewhat tried to hide her legs after that. Realizing what he had said, he blushed a little and pinned his hat down, "Gomen. I was just… carried away."

She shook her head as she looked down, "It's okay."

Silence occurred between them.

**xxx**

Unknown to them, the tensai and the data analyzer was staring at them from the other shades.

"Hmmm, Echizen is not only conservative," Fuji noticed as he looked at the two blushing lads, "he is also possessive."

"I guess there will be 97.3% that Echizen would snap out today." Inui said writing some data in his notebook.

"Make it a hundred percent." Fuji butted in.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you are plotting something." Inui looked at the tensai.

"I want him to _snap_ actually." Fuji was thinking something tricky and Inui was ready to record them on his notebook.

* * *

**Later in the afternoon:**

Ryoma was transparently pissed now.

Why?

Sakuno was not by his side once again.

He couldn't get to her.

Why?

Kame-chan was blocking him which Momo was holding the turtle. His senpai was teasing him with his weakness. He was totally pissed with his senpai now. _Wait till I get my revenge on you. _He thought as he gave him a deadly glare.

Sakuno was with the other regulars talking with them. Ryoma forgot to advice the girl to zip his jacket up. It was too vague for him to forget that, but he just did. He was bothered all day that's why.

"Take that stupid turtle away from me, Senpai!" Ryoma said still trying to get away from it.

"But Echizen, kame-chan is just cute." Momo said gesturing the turtle to his face making him move backwards. Eiji was just looking at his back.

Ryoma glared at his senpai, "do have death wishes senpai? Make them now before I-"

"AHH!"

He was cut on his words when he heard Sakuno scream. The girl was on the sand. The girl was sprained in an unknown reason. She was probably running and due to her clumsiness, she tripped. Fuji who was near her, kneeled in front of her. Ryoma saw their close proximity and then he heard him talking;

"Are you alright, Ryuzaki-chan." Fuji asked the girl.

"I-I guess so," she looked at the tensai, "but I sprained my ankle."

_What a perfect timing for my plan. _"Let me see," he inspected her ankle. He smirked secretly when he saw the boy's stare that he was giving them, "this is not bad but you still need an aid to check it up." With a slight glance to tennis prince he quickly grabbed the girl's knee under and inserted his other hand to her waist but due to a wrong move, the tensai 'accidentally' tripped too and pushed the girl on the sand with him almost straddling her. Everyone saw that incident especially Ryoma with a shock on his face.

Sakuno was breathing almost rapidly as she was staring at Fuji. She was blushing really hard. Although, their faces were quite far, it was far enough to see her exposed body to him. The jacket that she was wearing almost slipped from her shoulder making her swimsuit being exposed in the process. Fuji's hand was still at the side of her waist, while the other was near her face. Fuji was able to say 'sorry' at her while Sakuno only nodded.

Ryoma _really_ snapped this time. Shoving Momo and Eiji in front of him, he walked to their location. He swiftly shoved Fuji's hands on her and grabbed the girl instantly. Without a word coming from the prince, they walked out from the beach.

Fuji stood up watching the two left the place. Everyone snickered on his reactions. Inui approached the tensai and tapped him;

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"What are you saying?" Fuji gave him his signature smile, "I don't know what you are talking about, Inui." With that he left the place leaving the data analysis behind.

_Sadist as always. _He thought as he began writing something on his notebook.

* * *

**Somewhere near the beach:**

They couldn't get to the club house as someone was there already. They looked for a place to stay and found a small hut. Ryoma put the blushing girl down to a wood and tend for her ankle.

"It's not that bad." He said as he massaged her foot. Sakuno winced a little when she felt the pressure on her ankle, "you are clumsy as ever."

"W-well, so-sorry for being clumsy." She pouted.

Silence entered them as he continued massaging her foot.

"I didn't like what I saw a while ago."

"E-eh?!"

"You are letting your guard down."

"I-it was an accident." Sakuno blushed, "N-no one expected that it could happen."

"Oh yeah," he smirked as if thinking something naughty, "So you are not expecting that I can do this." With that said, he suddenly pushed her down on the wood straddling her. Sakuno was shocked on his actions and she couldn't retaliate right away.

"It's your fault wearing something like this," he said slipping the jacket to her side so that the boy could stare at her seductive swimsuit. She knew that he was thinking something out of lewd thoughts but only affections so he triggered her on his next words, "You just simply made my way to you."

With that, he kissed her neck much to the girl's protest. The girl was blushing really hard. But as soon as the boy wasn't planning on stopping, she finally gave in. Sakuno just wrapped her arms around him and she let him lead all the way.

And then they made love in that hut.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SNAP!**

**GASP!**

His eyes snapped opened. He stared at his ceiling trying to recuperate what had happened. He slowly sat up from his bed and stared in wonder. _What the heck was that dream? Why did I dream that? _He thought unbelievably. He was sweating a lot. It was not actually a nightmare but it was too good to be true. There were ways that it was impossible to happen.

First: He was not in Japan right now and meeting with his senpais was impossible.

Second: His senpai-tachi and his coach didn't know about the noble couple

Third: No one knew his weakness except Sakuno who accidentally discovered it.

He stood up from the bed as he looked at the wall clock. It was four in the morning. He went outside and stopped in front of the girl's door. He never wanted to admit it but he liked the last part of his 'dream'. But he noticed something, they never kissed there. Then, a realization hit him.

Yesterday's event was not a wonderful day for him.

She kissed him.

She kissed Kevin.

Though, he made her promise not to.

Somehow, he felt a sharp pain in his chest thinking about the event yesterday. He gripped his hands tight to his side before deciding to twist the doorknob of her room.

It clicked.

_Her door is not locked? _He thought, the girl was letting her guard down just like in his dream. He felt the urge of making that dream come true. He opened the door to see the sleeping figure on the bed. He went closer to the bed and stared at her for a long time. The girl was sleeping peacefully on her bed. He spent time to stare at her face.

Probably sensing another presence in the room, Sakuno opened her eyes slowly. Ryoma flinched a little but he didn't move from his position. When the girl recognized him, she jumped on her bed and sat up panicky;

"R-ryoma-kun!" she said making a panicky reaction, "w-w-what are you d-doing in my room?"

Ryoma just stood there still staring at her.

"I-I…" she was blushing next because of his stare.

"You let your door unlock."

"e-eh?"

Ryoma turned around and said, "I'll be practicing downstairs. Call me if breakfast is ready."

"H-hai." She replied as politely. It was already morning as she looked at the window. She must really cook for their breakfast.

Ryoma stopped at the door and looked behind her, "one more thing…"

Sakuno looked at him waiting for his next words;

"Don't you ever wear a revealing swimsuit, got it."

He closed the door after that leaving the girl in shock. He couldn't control a smirk that formed on his face. The girl was probably thinking what he was talking about. Well, he should be warning her ahead of time, before something happened that was out of their promise that they were holding.

* * *

**Done! Done! Done! How was this chapter? Anyone like it? The Regulars are back! I won't say anymore or I am afraid I might give spoilers. Anyway… I hope you like it…**

**This is getting mushy mushy again tee hee hee… **

**I am trying to divide my time for the two stories and the upcoming two –one-shots… and the new fic that I promised… actually I have two upcoming fics but I don't know which fic that I should write first. Anyway… there will be a delay for the fics that I promised but I also promise you that before this month ends I will post my new fic… and that will be the sport fic… anyway please bear with me… PC is still malfunctioning sorry guys… but I'll do my best. ^_^**

**Again sorry for terrible mistakes… of grammar errors, my mind just wouldn't fix them automatically even if I try to review them again and again… but I really appreciate that you still read my work despite the errors… (I have the feeling that you will lose interest if you see lots of mistakes to my work… so sorry for being paranoid tee hee hee.) I felt bad about this…**

**Ugh! English is really complicated but I need to admit, English is my **_**life.**_

**One more thing: If you are interested with Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure, you can search the game online, on Google. I tell you this game is suitable for girls if you like a romantic-adventure game. Well, if you are a game lover that is. **

**Vocab:**

**Hanase – Let go.**

**Machi nasai – Wait (in polite manner)**

**Reviews please! Just a little more and I am complete… err… my fic will be complete… I guess A.C will have five or six chapter more. So onegai…**

**Next Chapter: Signs**


	26. Signs

**Merhaba! I am back again. That was odd I know… I guess I am almost crossing the line now… but anyway… the next scenes will be the climax… sad to say that Absolute Couple is coming to an end so bear with me for a little longer. (I think 6 more chapters, a month and a half.)**

**Anonymous13 – tee hee hee… I am glad that you like Ryoma's last sentence there… as well as Momo's way of teasing him with Kame-chan… thank you very much… I hope you like this as well… I hope… ^_^**

**Anon – gee… thanks… and here's the next chapter… I hope that you like this too… well… I hope… ;P**

**Oishi – tee hee hee… Maybe Ryoma was really dreaming that it would happen in the future… hum 6 years after… ;p… Well this is the next chapter… I hope that you like this one too… thank you very much… ^_^**

**Johanna – tee hee hee… I am glad that you laughed on my previous chapter… at naintindihan mu na rin… basta wait u lan at darating din sila sa edad na un… ehehehe… ^_^**

**Chapter 9 review – Well, you can say that… I got the idea when I read chapter 144 of GA but I didn't put the lines exactly. I should thank Gakuen Alice for that tee heehee… I love both the Manga and Anime.**

**Sakuno's Best Returning Shots? – Thank you that you like the sequel… well… yeah, that's the point… Ryoma tricked her in something that she couldn't back out which was the same whether she would lose or not. Ryoma's a teaser and the rule he did was actually invented on purpose. (Sakuno couldn't escape her fate, could she?)**

**Mayu-chan – hi… here again… to make a proper reply… well… yeah you are right… and to your latest review nah… you did not offend me about the catchphrase… I mean I love it… no matter what the meaning was… I know I still have a long way to go but I know I'll keep going to that extent… **

**And believe me… I did watch a lot of English movies before and even songs so no need for you to advice that… at least not the basic ones because I did those things when I desperately have the time… reading books?- Done!... listening to Audio CDs? Done as well?... (but I guess I have to read books more for the info…) I never became a teacher for nothing, right? Well, anyway thank you for the advice though and I know that you are still there helping me out with my mistakes. **

**I'll be waiting for you in the future… ^_^ **

**TeniMyu Challenge – You knew why I didn't put the translations there right? I don't want giving them a hint about the music but for the translations that you requested here they are;**

**Omae wa… yume no arika – You… what is your dream? (yume no arika has different meaning but it is the closest meaning of the word.)**

**Haru no ao – blue spring or spring of blue.**

**Mata kimi to naritai – I want to be with you again.**

**Ikou rakuen e – let's go to paradise.**

**Yakusoku da yo – It's a promise. **

**Guest – Thank you very much that you found this story a cute one… ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of tennis and never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Signs**

**Chapter Summary: He denied the signs for unknown reasons and because he denied it, everything went worst.**

* * *

"I'll go ahead."

Sakuno looked at her boyfriend as he walkedto main door. She didn't say anything until Ryoma left the unit. She sighed really hard. It's been a week since the play ended. The play was successful. Because of that, she made her name as playing the role of 'Cornet Espoir'. She gained a bit of confidence because of that, something that she could boast to Ryoma. However, she noticed Ryoma's sudden change of attitude after the play. He didn't tease her like he did before. He didn't eat with her sometimes nor didn't he stay for long in the unit. The boy hardly stayed in that place. She felt worried because of that.

He hadn't kissed her yet… since that play.

Her eyes stared in wonder. _D-did he think that I… i-is that the reason why he's avoiding me now? _She thought. With that she tried to catch up with the boy who was actually entering the elevator now.

"R-ryoma-kun!"

He looked at her with the usual reaction planted on his face.

She panted like she ran for ages. She noticed that the door of the elevator was about to close so she said her words;

"R-ryoma-kun… y-you see we didn't kiss."

His eyes widened a little when she said that.

"T-trust me."

He stared at her for a while. Before the door of the elevator closed, he looked away with a frown on his face.

She was shocked on his reaction. The elevator went down already but she was stiffened on her location. Her lips were slight opened as her eyes were like trembling in shock. The boy didn't believe her. She then whispered, "Ryoma… kun."

She looked down on the floor as she was left there alone.

* * *

**Later on:**

It was before second period when he noticed her. Blonde boy noticed the auburn-pigtailed girl in her gloomy look. He stared at her for a long while. He was not used of seeing her like that. He always saw her as annoying little wobbly, clumsy, shy but cute girl. Being gloomy and all was not her personality.

_Something must have happened between the two. _He thought. He reacted when the girl buried her face over the table. _Now that is not good. _With that he reached for her and tapped her shoulder. Reluctantly, the girl lifted her head.

"K-kevin-san? What is it?" she replied with less energy.

"Seriously, what is happening to you?" Kevin asked her back.

She smiled at him, "I-it's nothing really."

He was about to say something to her when someone shadowed between them. The person bent over and touched her forehead and said;

"Ummm you don't have fever, so why are you acting like that, Sakuno?"

"Lizzy-chan?" She looked at the blonde girl and forcefully smiled at her, "don't worry, I am fine… just a bit tired though."

"Are you sure?" Lizzy asked still not certain of her words.

She gave her another smile. Lizzy returned to her seat when the teacher arrived. Kevin just stared at her from the corner. He sighed deep as he was thinking something.

He guessed that he would confront her during lunch time.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

He was staring at the window which he found so interesting to stare at. He remembered her words earlier.

_Y-you see, we didn't kiss. _

And it was still ringing to his ears. He narrowed his eyes into a serious one. _Such innocent words. _He was busy thinking about a certain pigtailed girl when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"You are not brooding over a girl, are you?" Ciel appeared at his side and sat to the chair next to him.

When he recognized him, he looked back at the window and continued staring outside.

"Come on Ryoma, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." He said timidly as he didn't look at the noble guy.

Ciel shook his head, "You are so sly, don't you know that? Come to think of it, you are so easy to read now."

Ryoma grunted deciding to continue staring at a distance, "if you do then you should realize what I am thinking right now."

Ciel looked away as well, "you minded my business before, don't you think I should do yours?"

The tennis prodigy remained silent. He didn't feel like talking to the noble for a while. Hoping that the Phantomhive boy leave him for a while and had everything thought over. It seemed that the latter somehow understood him. He sighed and about to leave, "Really, Ryoma if you feel like talking… you know where to find me."

Ryoma just closed his eyes.

The day felt like long for the two people. Why? They didn't have the chance to talk to each other. Kevin tried to ask the girl, knowing that he felt it had something to do with the play. The day ended like some typical day or so they thought.

* * *

**Next morning:**

"Ryoma…kun…" she stared at the note on the table the boy left for her, saying that he would practice early that he left the unit before she woke up. She looked down as she gripped the note. She knew it.

Ryoma was avoiding him. And it was because of the kiss.

Ryoma didn't believe her and he had proven that last night. After eating their dinner, Ryoma said about going to his room and sleep early. He didn't walk out to his room after that. She wanted to cry but she just held it. She took a deep breath and composed herself;

"It will be alright, I'll see him today."

With that, she prepared herself for school.

**xxx**

"Ryoma."

He regretted looking behind him despite that he knew who called him. The blonde boy was the last person he wanted to see was unfortunately walking towards him, "what?"

The boy was looking for something, "Where's your girlfriend?"

He gave the boy a glare as he gripped his hands tight. He turned around while replying, "don't know, maybe in her classroom already."

"Why are you acting like that?" Kevin said catching up to him, "She was worried about you yesterday."

"And it's not yours to worry about," Ryoma said, "and if you'll excuse me, I've got a practice to do."

"Hey," he said grabbing his shoulder. To the blondie's surprise, the tennis prodigy shoved his hand and looked sternly at him. Kevin took a step backward and couldn't utter a word.

The boy was giving him a stare that he didn't see before, even the time that they had a match before. Without saying a word, he continued walking forward to the court.

* * *

**Lunch Break: **

Sakuno was told to deliver some term papers to the upper classmen that time knowing that she would gladly volunteer. She thought of giving Ryoma his bento later after she finished her errand. _I will talk to him and make everything clear for the both of us._

She was in the midst of her thoughts when she didn't realize bumping into someone. She dropped the papers on the floor to her surprise. She quickly grabbed the papers to avoid more trouble.

"Ryuzaki-san, gomen ne. I didn't mean to bump into you again."

She looked at the person only to be surprised. Takuma was helping her with the papers. When he was done, he helped her stand up.

"Looks like we always meet each other this way, huh?" he gave her a tiny smile, a smile that she never saw before.

"I-I guess so." She looked down and blushed. Takuma did change over the past months. The boy seemed to be courting someone new as her ears reached the news. She felt happy that the boy found new love and she hoped that it would work this time.

Unknown to their awareness, a figure who was looking at their direction was wearing a slight shock on his face... not that noticeable though but it was enough to know that someone would notice the sudden change of reaction. The figure stared at them for a while before deciding to leave the area.

**xxx**

Takuma on the other hand, noticed the retreating figure and recognized the person, "I-Is that Echizen?" he asked pointing at the boy making the girl flinch on her position.

Sakuno looked at the direction he was pointing and him walking away from them. Then, panic rose inside her. She wanted to chase him and explained everything to him but she had an errand to do and she couldn't abandon it.

The boy beside her noticed her intense behavior. He sighed deep as he grabbed the term papers from her. The girl was shocked on his actions so he talked, "Go! Follow him. I'll take care of this."

"Takuma-kun." she only uttered his name.

"You need to tell him something, right? Go now." He repeated.

Sakuno smiled at him and said, "T-thank you Takuma-kun, I owe you one." With that, she followed Ryoma to the place where he disappeared to.

Takuma just stared at her back as he thought of something;

_I am actually the one who owes you a lot. _He bowed to the girl without her seeing he did that and whispered, "Thank you very much, Ryuzaki-san."

After that, Takuma decided to walk and went to the upper floor where the upperclassmen were.

**xxx**

He must really paranoid. He didn't like what he was seeing and he didn't want to admit that he was being so unreasonable to her. He could see that she was hurt on what he was doing.

He was avoiding her for a _reason_ and he hated what was happening right now. And it seemed that he was going to hurt the girl more.

"Ryoma-kun!"

He stopped from walking as he waited for her to reach him. He didn't look at her as she talked;

"U-ummm, Ryoma-kun… y-you see, Takuma-kun was just helping me a while ago. Y-you don't have to worry about that…."

"…"

"H-he did the errand that was supposed to be mine-"

"You don't have to explain it to me. I get it."

"Ryoma-kun," she panicked when the boy was starting to walk away from her, "w-wait… please!"

Ryoma stopped from his track for the second time.

"W-why… why are you avoiding me?"

"…"

"Ryoma-kun… i-is it… is it because of the play?"

"…"

"I-I told you… we didn't kis-"

"You talk too much."

She was shocked on his action stopping her in the process. She bit her lip hoping that the boy would talk further but the later continued walking instead. She tried to catch up to him but she thought that he was hard to reach for that time. She stared at his retreating back once more and feeling so helpless.

* * *

**After School:**

Lizzy and the sly Kevin were worried about Sakuno. She was actually nowhere to be found. She didn't attend the rest of the class and wondering where the girl would run off to. Lizzy decided to ask Ryoma if the girl was with him or if the girl went home without notifying them but Kevin stopped her for an unknown reason.

"Why?" the blonde girl asked to the blonde boy.

"I have the feeling that he doesn't know where she is?" Kevin just said.

"really?" she raised her eyebrow at him, "why do you say that?"

"Look, I just have the feeling okay," he looked at him, "I'll go look for her and don't tell him," she was about to retort but he interrupted, "If something's not right anymore, then I'll be the one to tell him. So rest assured."

The blonde boy grabbed Sakuno's bag that Lizzy was holding and ran after that leaving the girl behind. Lizzy pointed at herself and whispered;

"What am I supposed to do then?"

**xxx**

She didn't know how her feet brought her to the park near their place. She sat on a bench while staring at the children playing on the sandbox. She's been thinking about it. Why wouldn't her boyfriend believe her? She tried to defend herself. She didn't break her promise to him. So, why didn't he?

No, he hadn't heard her full explanation yet that's why he jumped to conclusions already.

"Ryoma-kun is so hard to please." She said as she looked down.

"Because you are going out with the most stoic, rude and have an unbelievably cocky demeanor attitude person you ever met."

She instantly looked up to see a certain blonde boy walking towards her, "K-kevin-san," she looked away when the boy stood in front of her, putting her bag on her lap, "W-hat are you doing here? h-how'd you find me here?"

Kevin put his hands into his pocket and replied, "knowing you for a short time, you will lose your way that easily and this place is so easy to find for the lost people."

She retorted, "w-well, sorry for not having a sense of direction."

Kevin looked at her but he didn't say anything. The girl was blushing but he knew that she was sad and depressed. He could see that she was almost crying. He looked around before returning his gaze to the girl;

"…Seems that the problem with Ryoma hasn't solved yet."

Her eyes widened when he said that. She looked at him, "w-what are you talking about?"

"Cut the chase already, I know that it has something to do with our last scene of the play."

She stared at him with her eyes still wide. The blonde boy continued;

"Your boyfriend didn't believe you, did he?"

Her expression turned from shock to depress. She looked down as she gripped her hands, "w-what should I do, Kevin-san? H-he thought that I broke the promise I made with him."

Kevin suddenly leaned closer to her, making the girl flinch back and blush a lot at the same time, "K-K-Kevin-san!"

Kevin just stared at her eyes for a while. Her eyes were looking elsewhere except him. _She smells nice too._ He thought. A shock came to his senses as he blinked his eyes for several times before leaning back from her. _Why did I do that? And why did I think of that?_ The girl was still blushing as he stared at her. She was panicking as she couldn't look at him. He sighed hard as he thought of a solution;

"Did you show it to her?"

"I-it?" she was able to look at him that time.

"Come on, the only evidence that we had."

Realization came into her as she remembered the only thing that would prove her 'innocence'. She looked at her bag and saw it there. She sighed as a sign of relief and looked at him, "Y-you're right, Kevin-san," She stood up and bowed at him, "T-there's still a chance, t-thank you very much." She ran away after that, carrying the proof in her hands.

Kevin stared at her and thought really hard. He looked at the bench that she was seating a while ago. His expression couldn't be read by anyone if ever dared stare at him. In that position, he whispered, "Chance, huh?"

* * *

**At the unit:**

She never realized that it was already night when Kevin found him. She made her way to the elevator and entered there. When the elevator reached the ninth floor, she quickly ran to the door and opened it;

"R-ryoma-kun-"

"Where have you been?"

She was stopped from speaking and couldn't move when she saw the non-emotional reaction of her boyfriend towards her.

It was cold. He was cold.

Averting her eyes, she tried to reason out, "I-I took a break in the park and I-"

"You cut class?"

"I-It's not like that! I-I-"

"You disappeared without telling anyone and then you went back like nothing happened?" Ryoma retorted trying not to snap at her, "how could you be so careless?"

Sakuno was shocked on his words, "I-I am not careless, Ryoma-kun!" she was able to raise her eyes a bit higher, "I-I needed some space to think things over… a-and then… Kevin-san found me-"

"Then go with him!"

"W-what?"

"Since like he always find you, why don't you spend some time with him?" He said coldly without tearing his stare to her shocking eyes.

She was agape from her position. She gripped both of her hands tight to her sides. Ryoma looked to his sideways and continued;

"It's not like I really care."

She held her breath after hearing his words. He had gone too far. He was too clueless on what was happening, really happening. He was about to turn around when the girl finally speak;

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" she closed her eyes tight as she looked down, Ryoma-kun no baka!"

Ryoma stared at her and carefully examined the girl. She was blushing not because of embarrassment this time, she was blushing because she was upset and disappointed. He saw her cry there, he was about to say something but the girl was not finished yet. He was surprised on her next action. The girl threw something at him… to his chest. Since it was small, the impact was not painful. Before he could look at the thing she threw the girl spoke;

"We never kissed! Which part of the sentence that you don't understand? I am sorry but I can't translate that in English," She started to cry as she looked at him, "I-I thought that of all people, you could see our 'little show' back then but I was wrong. I-I would never break a promise, especially if I made it with you." she sniffed as her tears kept running down her face.

Ryoma, for the first time became speechless. It was the first time the girl snapped like that. Sensing that he was not saying anything, she wiped her tears and she looked at him;

"F-forget it! You never really care anyway!" she bolted out of the room after saying that.

Ryoma was staring at the closed door for a minute. She left her bag on the floor. And then he remembered the thing that Sakuno threw at her. He looked at that piece and found it. His eyes widened a bit as he picked it up and recognized it.

It was a double-side tape. Each side was really wide and thick and there was no problem if the adhesive coating would stick out if used. Then, everything went clear, the thing that was bugging him.

And it was still bugging him. Now that the girl went away, things got worst.

"Sakuno." He stood up and gripped the tape really hard.

**xxx**

She ran with her eyes closed. She didn't care where her feet would lead her. She didn't care if she lost her way this time. All she had in mind was to get away, get away from that place, and get away from him. She would cry her heart out to a place that she was not familiar with. Her tears wouldn't seem to stop as she continued running;

_Stupid Ryoma-kun, why are you so dense? Why are you so clueless in everything? _She tried to wipe her eyes but it failed her to no end.

She crossed the road without thinking… no because her mind was clouded with confusing thoughts. She didn't realize a car that was running rapidly and fast on her way. It was too late to recognize the car running towards her. She noticed the headlights from her left side and the beeping sound that was coming from the car itself. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she was stiffened to her location. She couldn't think of something as she closed her eyes and gasped for her dear life.

Then…

Everything went black.

* * *

**Done… it was a shocking cliffy, I know this was unexpected. Did I make the scenes faster than normal? I tried my best to elaborate each scene… I hope I did well… Waahh… I know it was shocking… what will happen to Sakuno? And Ryoma?... what will happen next? **

**You will know that next week but for now please review… I want to hear your thoughts… one word from YOU is enough for me… **

**The explanation of the tape will be revealed next chapter whether Ryoma will explain it or I will. Ja.**

**Let me share something… actually I put all my one-shots ideas behind for a while just to make my dear/close readers of my stories' request. So starting today, I will be typing YOUR request so I will be very busy next month. If I am not delaying myself with my fics update then I'll try to type them one by one… Thank you for your patience…**

**And for the umpteenth time… English IS not my first language so sorry for the grammar mistakes but I'm learning… It is my way of 'living' if you ask me… tee hee… gomen… gomen…**

**Next Chapter: Worrywart Thoughts **


	27. Worrywart Thoughts

**Merhaba! I am here again… Once again thank you very much for bearing up with me all this time. Words are not enough to express my gratitude. Sad to say but this fic has to end so that I can make a new story in the future… Yap, I will make a new fic after this and it's different from the sports fic that I mentioned earlier. I am sorry that the sports fic will have to delay for a couple of days… but I'll have it in the future. Well, anyway please enjoy this new chapter… ^_^**

**Just sharing: Horay! My instinct came true… 'Naruto' and 'Echizen girl' *ehem*ehem* did sit together last Friday night and today… I didn't expect it though, tee hee hee. We cosplayed and that made me happy… Now I am not the only who will they call… *Ryoma* (although I wished to be called Sakuno… errr… well girls don't wear Seigaku jersey or jacket, do they?... sigh… ****…)**

**johanna – gee thanks… I am really glad that the last chapter made you so excited… I hope that you like this one as well… ^_^**

**Anon – tee hee hee… I am really glad that you felt something like that… Well anyway this is the next chapter… I hope you like it… ^_^**

**sakura kiss – tee hee hee… Sorry there… but… it was far from the way you imagined it… but I hope this chapter will satisfy you or maybe the scene that you never expected to happen… anyway… I hope that you like this… ^_^**

**teresa abatayo - thank you very much… I will… and this is the next chapter… I hope you like this too… ^_^**

**Anonymous13 – tee hee hee… well… you will know the answer to your worries right about in a moment… once you started reading this… ;P**

**And yeah… Ryoma seems to be clueless sometimes… alright… how dense of him…**

**Tee hee hee… you are right… let's say English has limitless words and I am trying to learn more from it… but thank you for the consideration… it made me feel so lighter… ^_^**

**Mayu-chan – tee hee hee… thank you very much… Yeah… good luck with your study… because I know study is the only gift that you can give to your parents… I already passed that and am now working to help them. Thank you for always there to help me… actually there are people out there who boast their knowledge about something but there are wrong on their corrections… If I were them, I would sit back and shut my mouth… tee hee hee… (I realized that when reading fanfics during my free time at work. I don't want to offend them so I just let it go.)**

**Musical One-Shot Compilations – thank you very much that you like it… okay… thank you for the corrections… I'll change it now…**

**DISCLAIMER: TeniPuri will never be mine, permanently, positively and definitely. Sigh.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Worrywart Thoughts**

**Chapter Summary: He expressed a little and guessed what? It was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened in his life. **

* * *

**Flashback:**

_She crossed the road without thinking… no because her mind was clouded with confusing thoughts. She didn't realize a car that was running rapidly and fast on her way. It was too late to recognize the car running towards her. She noticed the headlights from her left side and the horning sound that was coming from the car itself. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she was stiffened to her location. She couldn't think of something as she closed her eyes and gasped for her dear life. _

_Then…_

_Everything went black._

* * *

It was all silent and nothing could be heard after that. She didn't know what happened next. All she knew that she could still think and that was odd for her.

_A-am I, am I dead? W-why can't I feel anything? I-Is this how a person supposed to feel when he/she faces death?_

"BAKA! What on earth do you think you were doing?"

She was shocked when she heard a voice and she knew whose voice that was. She slowly opened her eyes to see his angry reaction that she never saw for a long time, "R-ryoma-kun?"

"You could've been killed out there!" he retorted not leaving his stare from her.

Then she remembered about being lifted up from her location as she closed her eyes. She looked around; Ryoma was holding her on the sidewalk which she was previously running from. The boy was still sitting on the ground with her on his lap trying to secure her from danger. She saw the car with its owner yelling on them but she noticed Ryoma that he couldn't careless. She knew that the boy was more concerned to her than the driver. Soon after, the driver of the car who had almost hit her went in to his car and drove away from that place. She realized what happened and how frightening it would be. She felt her tears running down once again as she was able to say her words after the shock;

"I-I am sorry, Ryoma-kun…" she gasped. The boy saved her as she was about to meet something bad to her. She trembled when she thought about death, "I-I am so sorry."

Ryoma was a bit shocked when she apologized to him. But it was for a while and his normal countenance came back to his face. He was still a bit angry but he tried to disregard it after a sigh. To the girl's surprise, he hugged her very tightly;

"You made me worry. Don't do that." his voice was deep but she could sense concern in every word that he said.

She couldn't react to his actions. She felt that the boy was somehow trembling on his tight embrace he was giving her. She leaned to his shoulder as she continued crying and whispered slowly, "gomenasai."

* * *

**Later on;**

She was blushing again. She stopped crying a while ago as Ryoma hushed her. The boy was holding her hand while they were walking but the thing was there were not going to the direction of the building that they were staying. She started to wonder;

"R-ryoma-kun… w-where are we… going? She tried to ask her boyfriend but she didn't receive any reply from him. She remembered having a fight with him a while ago but with one swift move, everything changed for an unknown reason. And she didn't want to think about what happened earlier might be the cause of all this.

The night was getting darker but his hand that was holding hers wasn't.

It was warm.

She noticed that they entered a certain area. It was a downtown tennis court but no one was playing there. It was her first time seeing the place. She also noticed that the boy was not planning to play there as he didn't bring his tennis racket there. _W-why would he take me here? _She thought as they continued entering a certain court and went to a bench.

Ryoma sat there and gestured her to sit beside him. She hesitantly obliged but decided to do so. The place was awfully quiet and so deafening to her ears. He was so quiet as well. She was beginning to feel awkward as the minutes went by.

"I often play here, if the tennis ground is occupied."

She looked at him when he spoke. Then she noticed something in his hand. She was a bit shocked when she saw the tape that she threw at him a while ago. Memories came rushing to her as she bit her lower lip. She looked away after that.

"I actually believed you when you said you didn't."

She looked back at him with widened eyes, "b-but your actions were telling me otherwise."

"I had other reasons and the play was not the concern anymore."

"W-what is it?"

Ryoma chose to be silent first and doubting whether to say it or not. When she first said that they didn't kiss he believed her and he completely confirmed it when she threw the tape to him. The double-side tape did its magic in the play. At first, he didn't believe it when he saw the tape between them but when Sakuno threw it to him; all uncertainties were drawn to zero. Of course, he knew, the girl would never break a promise to him.

"R-ryoma-kun?"

He flinched a little when he felt her hand touching his. He looked at her for a while before sighing;

"I had this dream before."

"A dream?"

He nodded, "and in that dream, you broke a promise to me."

She blinked twice, "w-what promise was that?"

He looked at her straight in the eye, "about breaking the promise before reaching your twentieth birthday."

"E-eh?" she leaned back a little. Her color changed to rosy slowly.

"You gave yourself to me even before we turned 20."

Her face was flushed red after he said that, "Y-you dreamt s-something about that?"

He turned his gaze back to the court, "you simply gave way like you wanted it."

She looked down as she fidgeted with her fingers, "B-but that was only a dream, a-an-and dreams are actually the opposite of reality."

"How can you be so sure about that? Dreams can be sometimes a premonition of what might happen in the future."

She flinched a little when she heard that from him. The boy was actually thinking something like that. Then she remembered an event that happened nights ago, "w-was that the night where you sneaked in to my room?" she blushed more as she said her next words, "a-and told me not to wear a revealing swimsuit."

He looked away and nodded. He cursed himself for not bringing his fila hat with him. He was awfully embarrassed with their conversation. What surprised him was the giggling sound of his girlfriend. He looked back at her and retorted, "What's so funny?"

"G-gomen," she apologized when she calmed down a bit, "Ryoma-kun, you know that I never have the guts to wear something like that. Let alone our school swimsuit as well."

"Even Osakada forces you to wear one?"

"I would run away from her if she tries," she blushed as she looked at him, "I-I am too embarrassed to wear one… e-especially in front of you."

He looked at her in the eye. Knowing that he was staring at her, the girl averted hers and looked somewhere else. He leaned back on the bench and said, "That's good then."

She sighed because of relief. Everything was okay between them now. What bothered him was not actually the kiss but because of her wearing a daring swimsuit. Thinking that would make her laugh once again. This was the first time Ryoma showed his weakness. Though, he said that to her before but it was the actual thing now.

"I had this fear that one day," he narrowed his eyes as he looked on the ground, "it will be the possible cause of our unexpected separation because of one promise."

She stared at him with a full shock. Was she hearing this from him? Ryoma was not feeling weak about this but he also feared that someday, someday they would separate because of a promise? The boy was still looking on the ground, his hands were intertwined in front of him and his eyes were locked on the green field. The boy was serious about his words. She quickly stood up and went to his front.

Ryoma was shocked on her action. He looked up to see Sakuno who had a determination in her eyes. He could see it from her. What shocked him more was the girl's next action. Sakuno leaned down to kiss him on the lips. His eyes widened a little as he was not able to react. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before she ended the kiss that she started.

"T-that will never happen," she said as blush came to her for the umpteenth time, "i-if you still want me after those years."

He looked at her for a while before snickering. He smirked and whispered a little, "I _need_ you actually."

Unfortunately, for Sakuno she didn't hear him, "E-eh? W-what did you say, Ryoma-kun?"

"Heh," he closed his eyes and not planning to repeat what he had said. He quickly stood up and approached her, "Ne, I didn't know that you could be so bold."

"E-eh?" she felt that her heart skip a bit. Ryoma was really close to her now. She gasped when the boy wrapped his arms to her waist and said;

"You got me there." With that he crossed the distance between them. He hadn't kissed her for a while and he hated to admit it but he missed her lips that much.

Sakuno was shocked at first. True that she initiated the kiss a while ago but that was to cheer him up but she never knew that it was his cue to do this kind of things again. But she felt relieved after that. He was back to normal. She put her hands to his cheek and later wrapped them to his neck.

Neither of them knew how long they kissed in the court. They both knew that no one could take the court away from them.

* * *

**Several days later:**

The noble couple was delighted to see them together. The days were gone back to normal. Days were pretty boring for Ryoma well except for Sakuno who was not… errr… stupid sometimes… and for tennis all the time.

Yap.

He's been practicing for the French Open. He was preparing for the clay court that he was about to step on a few weeks from now. It was the second time for him to join a grand slam tournament and he was going to win all four grand slams… in that year.

Days and weeks passed of tennis, little studies, ponta, and more tennis. Sakuno was there all the time so no needed to mention her. Trainings with the American team were pretty hard and tough that's why the American boy not the blondie was also physically challenged.

Thus, Roland Garros arrived;

They were once in the airport to see Ryoma leave for France for the French open. Everyone was present even the whole American team.

"W-well… I guess you will be farther than the last one." Sakuno said facing her boyfriend.

"Un."

"Well… Mr. Full of himself here knows who will bring the price anyway." Ciel announced almost to everyone.

"Don't worry Ryoma, we will take care of Sakuno-chan for you." Lizzy said to him.

Ryoma faced the noble and pinned his hat while bowing down and little, "uissu."

"Hey..."

He faced Kevin. It seemed like the blonde was waiting for him to say something. He just stared at him and the latter did the same. Ryoma closed his eyes and fixed his hat and said the appropriate words;

"You know what to do."

Kevin smirked on his words. Sakuno just stared at the boys completely oblivious on their actions. Ryoma on the other hand, didn't have the choice but he had to trust to blonde boy. It's not that he didn't trust anyone he just didn't want to trust someone completely. He started to walk to enter the departure area when Sakuno stopped him;

"W-wait!"

Ryoma turned around to look at her. The girl walked closer to him. Sakuno fidgeted as she looked down on her feet and talked;

"Ummm, a-always remember this, Ryoma-kun… whatever happens… y-you are always be my number one."

His amber eyes became widened a little. Gripping the strap of his bag tight on his shoulder and stepping his right foot in front, he used his other hand to pull her right arm to him making her right foot to step forward and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

Everyone was shocked on his action even the other people they didn't know there were shocked too. The team and the noble were never expecting that move from him. Not the very non-expressive tennis player. Kevin was also shocked to see a public display of affection between them. He looked away for an unknown reason. Sakuno eyes were widened due to shock as she couldn't react. It was for a while before he let go of her. He gave her his trademark smirk before saying;

"We both know that," he said as he lowered his hat a bit, "just telling everyone whose property you belong to."

Sakuno blushed on his words as she held her breath. She couldn't look everywhere but only to him. She felt embarrassed if she looked to the people she knew and feared that she didn't know who would glare at her with envious and jealousy.

"Ja." With that he continued walking inside the area, waving his hand to everyone while walking away from them.

Sakuno looked at the retreating back of her boyfriend. She felt nervous about something that she couldn't recognize. She felt something bad was about to happen but she hoped her premonition was wrong.

She totally hoped.

* * *

**One week later:**

Everything was fine so far. School was pretty normal; there were no bullies or rumors going around. But she could hear flames ever since someone saw them kissing at the airport. Those things were supposed she should avoid about. She avoided them but the words were still stuck in her mind. She remembered the most memorable conversation of the girls in the ladies room three days ago;

"_**That girl, I wonder when they will break up. Ever since Ryoma brought that girl here, we couldn't get close to him." **_

_She peeked at the poor and recognized them… at least the girl who played 'Marjoly', Takuma's first love. She stopped at the door when she heard them talking about Ryoma and she knew that the girl that they were talking about was her._

"_**What! You are still not giving up on Ryoma?" **__the other girl asked her._

"_**Hah! You wish," **__the taller girl said, __**"I was glad that she was not paired with our prince in our play two months ago. Good thing that Ryoma was not really in that play."**_

"_**So you were happy when you see him hurt when Sakuno kissed Kevin?"**_

"_**Of course," **__she retorted, __**"I thought that I can make my move that time. But that girl interrupted."**_

"_**So what are you going to do now? You can not touch the girl even though Ryoma is not here. And you can't rely to Takuma anymore."**_

"_**Like I care about him, anyway about that, I don't care anymore."**_

"_**Really, so you really are giving up."**_

_The girl sighed harshly, __**"Not really, if I see a chance that I can break their relationship, I have that opportunity to enter. I'll have my chance as well."**_

"_**hmmm… you can wait huh?"**_

"_**As long as they are not married, every girl who likes him has a chance."**_

"_**You are so mean."**_

_Both of them laughed wickedly. Sakuno who was eavesdropping on them felt like charging them from her location. She wanted to talk to them and made clear to them that their relationship was unbreakable. She apologized in mind for breaking her promise not to butt in someone's business to Ryoma. She seemed that she was going to break it. She was about to opened the door when the girl talked suddenly making her stun in her location;_

"_**Besides, I heard that she hasn't told Ryoma that she likes him."**_

"_**Eh? Really?"**_

"_**Yeah! To think that they have been going out for over a year now but she hasn't told him yet. What a drag."**_

"_**I can't believe it; maybe she just doesn't really love him."**_

"_**That's why I have the chance, haven't I?"**_

_Laughed could be heard inside the room once again but Sakuno was not there anymore. She was shocked on the conversation that she heard back then. So she hadn't told Ryoma that she liked him. She only realized that now. How could she be so stupid? She remembered him asking her if she liked him but she only confirmed it not exactly saying the right words. She liked him a lot that's why she was so happy when the boy had asked her to be his girlfriend that time. She gripped her hands hard as she walked away from that room, away from the area. _

* * *

**Saturday afternoon:**

She was on the court ground of the building, where she decided to play tennis there. She watched Ryoma's game and was happy to know that her boyfriend advanced to the quarterfinals. She felt like playing tennis after that. Lizzy also called when the blonde girl heard the news as well. The girl would come over and spend the whole day with her.

She faced the wall as she was not playing with someone out there. Lizzy would be arriving after an hour so she wouldn't mind sparing with the wall for a while. She hadn't rallied for ten minutes when someone talked behind her making her flinch;

"Knees are too straight, elbow too bend."

She looked at the person who said those words. She stared at the newcomer who was still standing near her. The person became irritated with her staring gestures and retorted;

"You know that it's rude to stare at people like that."

She flinched and blinked her eyes twice, "G-gomen… K-kevin-san… i-it's just that," she looked away as she looked at her tennis racket and continued, "Ryoma-kun used to say those remarks on me."

It was his time to stare at her and remained silent. When Sakuno didn't hear any reply from him, she stared back at him;

"Mou! I-I thought that it's rude to stare at people."

Kevin smirked as he shifted his stare somewhere, "heh, well he does great at choosing of your remarks."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Instead of answering her, he walked closer to her and grabbed her hand with the racket on. She blushed on his action. He gestured the hand at a right angle and said;

"You should hold your racket like this," he said fixing her formation, "separate your legs just enough so that you can move faster."

Sakuno was able to follow his order. The blonde boy taught her everything that she needed to know. He told her about her lacking skills, her shots, her volley, etc. She faced the training wall at first before Kevin asked her to play with him. Sakuno obliged after a series of hesitation.

As expected, the blonde boy won the match.

"Love game, huh?" Sakuno said as she placed both of her hands on her knees after the sixth game.

"You still have a long way to go." Kevin smirked while saying that.

"Mou, Kevin-san!" she pouted, "Why are you acting like Ryoma-kun?"

Kevin looked back at her and replied, "Remember that I am copying him, even his moves."

"I-I know b-but… you are different from him no matter how much you try to copy him."

He was a bit shocked on her words. She was absolutely right after all. No matter how hard he tried to copy the tennis prince, he would never be him. He would always be Kevin Smith. He looked straight at the exhausted girl and stood straight;

"Hey!"

She looked at him with curious eyes.

Kevin became serious, "If I…"

Sakuno blinked as she waited for his next words.

"If I did copy Ryoma Echizen's personality, will you like me too?"

"E-eh?" her eyes widened when she heard that from him.

""If I did become like him, will you feel the same towards me?"

Her lips were become agape as blush rushed to her cheek. She couldn't react on his words. Silence welcomed them for half a minute before she could finally react when the blonde boy snickered at her.

"M-mou! Stop teasing me like that!" she shouted a little, "I-it's not funny."

"You really looked stupid," he said as he tried to refrain his laugh, "but you're okay."

She was shocked on his action. THE Kevin who was rude to her before was actually THE Kevin who was standing at the other side of the court. The blondie was transparently telling her before that he didn't like her, but now everything was different. She couldn't see the former Kevin who was stoic, stern, grumpy and non-emotional character she knew before. This Kevin here was somewhat a teaser like Ryoma. Even so, she was glad that they could get along now.

"Arigatou, Kevin-san."

Kevin was able to stop his snickering action when the girl talked. His reaction was replaced by shock when he saw the smiling face of the girl.

"I knew that you were kind. Thank you for accompanying me today." She bowed in front of him.

He became speechless on her words. She was still smiling when she lifted her head from bowing. Somehow, he found her different at that moment. He wasn't able to reply to her when Lizzy shouted from a distance announcing her arrival with her fiancé. Sakuno walked over to the couple and talked to them. Kevin followed her movements with his eyes. He was thinking of something deep that no one could guess unless being focused by.

"Kevin-san!"

He flinched when Sakuno called his name. He looked at her once again.

"Let's have snack together, come on." Sakuno smiled at him gesturing him to go with them. Lizzy and Ciel were just behind the girl while Sebastian waited for them to come out later. Sakuno tried to invite the butler but the latter insisted to stay inside the limousine.

Kevin stared at them for a while before closing his eyes and pocketing his hands in his pocket. He followed them soon to enter the building for a snack.

* * *

**Done! Done! Done! Okay this was not supposed to be the ending of this chapter but I realized that it was long already. So I'll just have to continue my ideas next chapter.**

**I guess I changed my mind about Ryoma displaying public of affection here... tee hee hee...**

**So, how was this chapter? Did you like it? Because I don't know… tee hee hee… anyway… let me hear your thoughts… one word from you is enough for me… Domo…**

**One last thing: If you don't know about the tape... well... I got the idea from Ranma1/2 where Ranma and Akane played the role of Romeo and Juliet in a play but because of random circumstances, a tape was blocked between them in courtesy of Akane before they even kissed there... here I made it a double-sided tape so that none of their lips would stick to the adhesive coat of the material... or else their little show would be caught in the act. tee hee hee... I hope that explains it... I do not own Ranma1/2 by the way.**

**Oh guys… if you think that I missed some replies on your reviews… with or without account… please do tell me and I will reply to you… thanks… ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Doubtless Doubt**


	28. Doubtless Doubt

**Hello there Minna-san! I am so close to the ending now. I need to end this fic so that I can work with my new ones… Yeah… I am planning to make two new fics although one of them is not as fast update as the other one… The new regular fic will be replacing Absolute couple's schedule so I'll be updating two chapters per week. One for C.T still and for the new fic… the other new one will be seldom… well that will be the recent announcement.. I hope you like this…**

**johanna - thank you for the corrections... inedit ko na po... ;P tee hee hee... pag nakaisip na ko ng idea kung panu ko pag aawayan ang tatlo kay Sakuno... maraming salamat... salamat at naugstuhan u ung story... I hope you like this too... ^_^**

**sakura kiss - tee hee hee... feel nostalgic I guess... yeah... it's okay... sometimes... I feel that way too... but in the end I am solid RyoSaku... I hope you like this new chapter... ^_^**

**Anon - thank you very much... actually, I still don't how I do that... I am mostly running out of time not the ideas on how to make them in schedule... phew... so much for rushing... tee hee hee... Thank you that you like them... I hope you like this one... ^_^**

**Megingjoro - well... yeah...? Ummm... it is in impossible dream chapter...**

**Mayu-chan – I am so glad that you love MY Ryoma from the last chapter… and yeah… they are together… again…**

**Okay… about the worrywart thingy… I don't consider that as an 'insult' it's more appropriate to call it an 'informal' one… when it comes to the title… I don't focus on the structure of the words but I reconsider about twisting them to give effects to the readers… so you may call it as a NOUN… there's no such worrywart as adjective unless you change it to 'worrisome' or 'worrying'. And that was just explained the whole story to the title because those people who were included in the story were just worried about insignificant matters… (That made the noun an informal word) I hope you get what I am trying to say.**

**One more thing, I am always announcing the next chapter so I guess you had the idea what would my next title be (since you reviewed on my last chapter) I was just wondering why you didn't take notice of it before I posted the last chapter? So… I thought the title would be okay… But anyway, I will stick to that title since it was involved with the person or should I say Ryoma was the person to describe in the title. Thank you for pinpointing that out, it's not that I didn't think about your thoughts… I definitely give time for it and truly appreciate it instead.**

**Were you by any chance forgotten about it? It's chapter 12. I hope that you are not just noticing my mistakes but I also hope that you are aware of the story as well… but I understand… you are busy with your study… in fact; I am pleased to see you in every chapter just to drop by and leave a message. I hope you won't stop… thank you very much…**

**My Gothic Romance – thank you very much that you like this one… well… yeah… I tried making a story from a different character. Well, it's totally one-shot and it's different from Triangle Hearts. RyoSaku here were trying to hide their relationship but in Triangle Hearts was different. So that's it.**

**Anonymous13 - tee hee hee, you are right about that... Ryoma is always comes to the rescue... right? right? I am glad that you love that part of them... tee hee hee... **

**I definitely second the motion... I am willing to know more and new words... I won't mind searching for them though... I also love reading too... I hope you like this chapter... ^_^**

**The Invitation review - thank you for loving the one-shot tee hee hee... and yeah... Horio was pitiful... poor him... being a victim to Ryoma's furry... tee hee hee... well... yeah... I think I can read Kin-chan like that... or else he would Ryoma's another punching bag... tee hee hee... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT and never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Doubtless Doubt**

**Chapter Summary: He doubted him, he doubted her, he doubted them, and he doubted everyone but the worst of all… he doubted himself…**

* * *

******Note: **Words in ******Bold** letters are to be spoken in English.

**Friday, June 7:**

Lizzy, Kevin and Sakuno were having their group study after lunch. Their next period was giving them some time to work on their project and they decided that they should group together. They were doing the final touch as they were about to present them later in the class, before the class ended today.

"Hey, Sakuno did Ryoma call you today?" Lizzy asked her suddenly.

Sakuno blushed as she nodded, "He said that he would face his last opponent this coming Sunday." She discovered from her boyfriend about advancing to the finals once again. The boy was slowly reaching the top. Actually, being a contender for the defending champion was already a stepping stone for him. The boy was really popular for reaching that far.

"That's good then, I am really glad."

The girls smiled on their conversation leaving the only boy in the group. He secretly grunted before he said his next words, "can we finish this now, I want to practice already."

Lizzy faced him and retorted, "as if you can play after this period."

Kevin just closed his eyes not bothering to answer the girl.

They continued with the final touch. Later on, they presented their report in front of the class. Sakuno being the one to introduce the report was a bit nervous about her performance. Albeit the nervousness, she was able to do it and soon followed by Lizzy's explanation and Kevin's thorough description. In the end, the report went well and it was all thanks to Kevin's broad knowledge about English. He could rank next to Ryoma in Sakuno's thought.

The hard and tough day was over, finally. Students breathe to ease their tense that they passed the different stage of their studies. Soon, the class was over and every student went on with their different activities. Kevin said that he would be going back to the court to play while Lizzy decided to see Ciel and probably went home together. Sakuno told them that she would be staying there for a while before deciding to go home as well

And that was she did.

* * *

**Later on:**

Kevin was exhausted after sparing with Bill for more than an hour. He was planning to go home when he remembered something. He forgot his report on his desk and he needed to get them before somebody could copy it. It was their own effort and forging reports were easy for Americans. The presentations for other students were not over yet and the others needed to present tomorrow.

That's why he needed to get that report more to avoid unnecessary problems.

He entered their room only to be shocked on the scene. A girl with twin braided pigtailed girl was still there, sleeping on her own desk and her face was facing on the door that's why he could see her sleeping face. He slowly walked closer to the girl trying not to wake her up. He finally stood in front of her desk.

_Why is she sleeping here? _He thought as he stared at her. Moments later, he saw her frowned on her sleep that made him smirk. _She must be dreaming something funny. _Soon her countenance was returned back to normal. She was sleeping peacefully now. Kevin sat on the chair next to her and stared at her for a while. He never realized how long he was staring but as he did that he noticed something;

She was really cute.

Of course, he'd known that for a while now but he just wouldn't admit it. His eyes softened when he finally admitted that she was. He raised his left hand carefully to touch her right cheek tugging her hair back in the process. With that gesture, the girl moved a little and murmured incoherent words. He slowly released his hand from her cheek and stared at her once again.

_He is indeed lucky to have you, don't you know that? _He thought again. His eyes was locked on her cute face that he didn't know what he was doing anymore. He slowly leaned closer to her face trying not to make a sound to keep the girl from waking up. His eyes softened as he stared at her lips and was trying to touch those parts of her face to his own. The moment was slow motion and he was a few inches to her lips as he finally closed his eyes.

"Ryoma-kun…"

His eyes were snapped opened and looked at the girl. The girl was mumbling in her sleep.

She was dreaming of him… of her boyfriend.

He quickly leaned back on the chair. His eyes were still in shocked. He couldn't believe what he was trying to do to her.

He was trying to kiss her. What was he doing? He must be crazy. He looked away as he put his arm to his mouth and thought of something, a hint of blush was painting on his face. _He would kill me for trying to do this._ He composed himself. The boy trusted him and he was not going to betray him. He was not going to do something stupid to the girlfriend of his rival friend. He stared at the sleeping girl while gripping his hands very hard. He thought something deep, something that no matter how he hoped about it, it would never come true. After sighing very slowly, he woke the girl up and volunteered to take the girl home. They went out the room not forgetting the report to take with them.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was smirking devilishly at their retreating back. That person had witnessed what happened earlier and was waiting for the time to appear from the hiding place the moment they left the room. Crossing both arms in front, the person glared at them and spoke coldly;

"This is such wonderful news for Ryoma…"

* * *

**Sunday, June 9, morning:**

They were shocked when the umpire announced the final score. Eyes were widened as they stared at the score which was being flashed on the screen of the TV.

6-4, 7-6, 4-6, 6-7, 6-7… In favor of the defending champion.

Ryoma lost the match winning only two sets in the first two matches but not until his opponent fought back and showed his real skills. The crowd were screaming inside the Roland Garos stadium. Ryoma quickly left the clay court after having a short interview and they didn't see him on the screen again. The reporters were interviewing the French open winner of that year. With that, Ciel turned off the TV and faced them;

"I guess he could compete next year."

"Yeah… don't worry," Lizzy faced her, "Ryoma is already popular about reaching number two."

Sakuno was still shocked. She could still see his shocking reaction after the last ball passed him a while ago earning the winning title of his opponents'. She gripped her hands really hard on her lap as she looked down. _Ryoma-kun._

Kevin looked at her but he was not intending to say any word from anyone. He was silently comforting the girl by keeping quiet. He knew that the girl would have to cheer the boy up when he came back but knowing Ryoma, he knew that he would definitely try hard to stand firm and start all over again. At least from where he tripped though.

It would be hard but he knew that they could make it.

* * *

**Night:**

She couldn't sleep; she was worried about her boyfriend that night. It was the boy's first time losing at such an official game not just any official game; it was a grand slam tournament for goodness sake. To be honest, it was her first time seeing him lost from a game, even though it was on TV; that didn't change the fact that he lost. She got up and grabbed the clock on her headrest.

It was 2 in the morning and she wasn't getting any good sleep yet.

Ryoma would be coming home sometime later and she was thinking on how to comfort her boyfriend in case he was upset about losing. Not being able to sleep again, she stood up from the bed and went out of her room. She went on the kitchen just to get a glass of water. That was the time she realized that she was not alone in that room. She looked around but because of the dark, she couldn't see well.

She felt nervous. Something like this happened before but why would she felt déjà vu about it? She slowly walked out to the kitchen and tried to locate the switch of the light which was next to the main door. _I am beginning to freak out with these encounters. _She thought as she finally reached the switch;

"Don't open it."

She was about to switch the light when someone talked. Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice. _M-masaka… _she finally recognized a figure that was sitting on the sofa. Since the sofa was facing behind her, the person's back was in front of her. She slowly walked to the front so that she could see the person despite the dark emanating around them;

"Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma didn't say anything to her. Even the area was pretty dark; Sakuno could barely recognize her boyfriend. The boy's back was leaning on the sofa's back rest while his bag was sitting on the ground next to him. The boy was looking down; his hands were timidly resting on his sides. She carefully sat down beside him and tapped his shoulder, "S-since when did you arrive?"

It took for a while before answering her, "just thirty minutes ago."

She nodded. _This had happened before when he suddenly went back from Melbourne to comfort me. _She thought and she was right that she was feeling that the same thing was happening again, although Ryoma had the situation this time.

"I was about to go to your room if you hadn't come out."

"Eh?"

Ryoma didn't speak once again. She could sense him. He was definitely upset that's why he didn't let her open the light. He didn't want her to see his expression at that moment. She understood him and closed her eyes, "Umm, Ryoma-kun…" she started not knowing what to say next, "Y-you see… I-I'll tell you this always… You are… You are always be my number one."

Ryoma looked at her even though she couldn't see his expression; she knew that he was staring at her. She blushed on her own words and then she continued. It was her turn to comfort the boy, "no matter what the results would be, no matter how you become popular in the future… n-no matter what separates you from me if it's all about tennis… I'll support you… because… because… I am also your number one fan."

Ryoma heard enough as she thought. He quickly pulled her closer and gave her a tight hug. She was shocked at first and blushed as the boy was slowly hugging her tightly that he already did. Silently, she knew that the boy needed that.

"Thank you."

She heard him say afterwards. She smiled between her blushes as she returned the hug and leaned her head to his neck. She wouldn't mind staying like that for while. Ryoma was tough and she knew that this wouldn't be the end of pursuing his goal. The boy was not planning to give up and they both knew it.

While leaning together on the sofa, they fell asleep while embracing each other.

* * *

**Three days later:**

Everything seemed to be normal for them. Even if Ryoma only ranked second from French open, it seemed that his popularity seemed to increase. His fans seemed to increase as well but he didn't care about them not that he appreciated them but he was still thankful that they were there to support him. He also received greetings from Seigaku and the other schools back in Japan. He went on with his daily trainings and practices with the American team last Monday and seemed to be practicing non-stop.

'He wanted to get stronger' was his always answer to them when they saw him overexerting himself. Sakuno was a bit worried about him but she could understand him. After French open, there would be Wimbledon Championship was coming less than in two weeks from now. He would participate in that tournament with no hesitation. Wimbledon was said to be the first grand slam ever created in history thus, the most difficult tournament among the rest. If he lost from his previous tournament, he simply couldn't slack off with this one. In fact, he was more challenged about the hassle coming ahead of him.

Ciel and Lizzy were both delighted to see the tennis prodigy was back on the court and ready to serve his special moves to everyone. Kevin was somewhat impressed about his immediate come back and that proved him the prince of tennis indeed. Sakuno felt relieved after that.

He was back on the court once again, ready to battle for the next tournament.

* * *

**Later in the afternoon;**

Ryoma went to his classroom after telling Sakuno to go back without him. He was planning to stay a little longer to practice. He told the girl that she should cook dinner early so they could eat a little early that day. He was going to focus on his tennis for a while now and he knew that Sakuno would understand him. He reached his classroom where he left his bag only to find someone out there. He didn't stop from entering and he went to his desk and grabbed his bag.

**"Congratulations on winning the second place, Ryoma."**

Ryoma looked at the girl and nodded. The girl looked familiar to him somehow. He thought that he had seen her somewhere before. He shrugged to dispose the thought and about to leave the place.

**"I think that I should owe you an apology."**

Catching his attention, he looked around to face her again and frowned a little, "what do you mean?"

**"I mean for ruining your relationship before."**

That hit him. He suddenly remembered the girl. He saw her sometimes with that Takuma guy and that was the time he realized that the girl who was obsessed with him was actually the same girl standing in front of her. She was indeed responsible for almost ruining their relationship. The girl was blushing as she looked down. She fidgeted with her fingers as he watched her;

**"Spill it out."**

**"Ummm, I don't know how to say this but…"** she started, **"I-I don't want to ruin you anymore."**

Ryoma fixed his bag on his shoulder. He was getting annoyed that the girl was keeping him wait that long. He was about to retort when the girl finally spoke;

**"It's about Smith…"**

His eyes narrowed and asked her in a cold tone, **"what about him?"**

She looked around but not to him, trying to say his next words, **"I-I actually saw him kissing Sakuno last week."**

His eyes widened on her words and he couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. The girl looked at him only to be panicked more;

**"I-I mean I s-saw him almost kissing your girlfriend when she was asleep,"** she corrected her words as fast as she could. She didn't expect to stutter like that when she saw him glare at her, **"H-honest, I am telling the truth… y-you can ask Kevin Smith for that."**

He was just staring at the girl in front of him. He didn't know how long he had gripped the strap of his bag. He didn't say a single word nor asked something to the girl. The girl didn't say another word too hoping that Ryoma would initiate until later… To the girl's surprised, Ryoma just turned away without saying another word to the girl. He walked away from that room leaving the girl behind. The girl followed him at the entrance of the girl and shouted;

**"Confirm the news to him, Ryoma, and you'll know that I'm telling the truth."** The girl watched him leave. Unknown to him, the girl smirked as she could predict what was going to happen next. Any day from now, would be great for her as she thought. _**And I'll get my chance to you.**_

* * *

**After practice:**

His doubt was slowly getting worst. He learned from Bill that Kevin was off to send Sakuno home. Well, the cowboy player explained that Sakuno asked the blonde boy to teach her with her English which the latter obliged. He believed what Bill said and holding to that reason until he got home today.

He quickened his pace to their unit. He opened the door without warning and he saw them there. Kevin and Sakuno, studying together at the sala set. Their heads were bowed down and were trying to concentrate on one book. He was not aware how he knew about that when he was facing the two. He slowly walked to their location and feigned a cough. That was the time; the two of them looked at him. Sakuno was the one to react.

"R-ryoma-kun, I didn't hear you arrive."

"I didn't talk until now." He said as he looked at Kevin mischievously while the latter just glared at him. He was the one to look away by simply closing his eyes and walked closer to the girl and sat beside her.

"I-Is your practice-"

"Done already." He quickly replied before she could finish her question.

"O-oh." She reacted. They stayed silent for a while before Sakuno decided to make dinner and leave the two behind.

Kevin didn't say anything but he knew that something was going on. He felt that the girl he met in the classroom earlier was telling the truth. He wanted to confirm it to Kevin but he didn't want to know his answer. No matter what he did, he simply got one answer so he preferred not to say it. The girl did say 'almost' so he hadn't done it to her.

"You shouldn't be slacking off; Wimbledon is just more than a week away."

He heard him say breaking his train of thoughts. The blonde boy was looking at the girl's notebook and scanning all their lessons that day. He sighed a little low and replied to him;

"Things like last time won't happen again."

"You're not sure about that."

He smirked, "I am certain."

Kevin smirked back, "You are so full of yourself."

"Che."

Silence was erupted between them. It was not them to act like that and things between them seemed a bit eerie. Ryoma never initiated a conversation unless needed to. Instinctively, he looked at the blonde boy only to realize that he was looking at him at the same time.

Both were wearing different shocks on their faces and retorted at the same time;

"Are you-/Hey!-"

Both blinked at the same time as they looked at each other.

"What are you?"

"No you speak first!"

"What are you trying to imply?"

Both of them were annoyed and were increased when Sakuno giggled from the kitchen. Both boys looked at her and retorted at the same time.

"What's so funny?"

They looked at each other once again.

"Stop copying me!"

"Mou! B-boys stop it, you really are look alike." Sakuno said when they almost spoke the same.

"WE ARE NOT!"

Both boys gritted their teeth and stared at each other. After that, they both grunted and looked away with the next second. Sakuno just smiled at their childishness.

Ryoma on the other hand was still doubting the situation but he wouldn't suspect the blonde boy without evident and he didn't want to blame someone if there wasn't any proof. He looked at the girl who was doing her kitchen work. It seemed that she was too oblivious of the situation. He sighed slowly to his relief and decided to let the issue go by the wind.

* * *

**Night:**

Kevin was long gone at the unit and the couple went on their separate rooms. However, Sakuno couldn't sleep because of the past events that happened between them. She felt uneasy somehow and was worried about it.

She was not that dense that something was bothering him. She felt like talking to Ryoma but she didn't know what to say. And then she remembered what the girls talked about in the bathroom days ago.

…About her not telling her feelings towards Ryoma.

She felt upset about it and was really stupid of her. But she still needed to hear his reply too. He did say it before, accidentally when they almost fought at the rooftop of Seigaku a year ago. But still she needed to hear it from him.

She didn't want Ryoma to doubt her feelings to him. They went through a lot of things and she wouldn't let those put to waste. That was somewhat made her so upset. She needed to set things right and she needed to do it fast. She would take all the doubts that Ryoma had in his heart, whatever they were.

So she made a decision that very night.

She would tell her real feelings to the boy.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? I hope you like this… I don't know if you get where this is going to. But I do know… I know what to do to Kevin now after four months of thinking… tee hee hee…**

**Well… there will be slight twist in the remaining chapter so I can say it is not actually what you really are thinking. But I hope I could surprise you with that… anyway… thank you very much for staying with me all this time… You are all have my gratitude… *bows very low***

**I was planning to include Roger Federrer, Rafael Nadal or Djokovic to be Ryoma's opponent and defending champion but I changed my mind. They are real people and I am not intending to include real people here… So… I won't name his opponent. **

**Reviews please… few more chapters to go… bear with me a little longer… thank you once again… Sorry for the grammar errors guys... it's inevitable for me... my mind is always clouded with thoughts so sorry...**

**Guys... I am afraid that my PC is not always cooperating with me... also to put it worst... it is at risk now... I am scared because my fics are somewhat affected by virus or something... I am that I might lose some of my ongoing fics and I haven't even started the next chapter of A.C yet... but no worry because I have a copy on my flash drive but the problem is the computer... Seems like I need to rent outside sooner or later... Please bear with me... I need a new laptop for this... uhg!**

**Next Chapter: Failure Attempts **


	29. Failure Attempts

**Hye! I am back with the new chapter of Absolute Couple… I hope you like this like all the others… Domo…**

**I would like to thank once again to thank _RIN_ for giving me enough information about Ryoma's 2012(birthday) album. Now, I can't stop listening to some music of his(Ryoma)/ her(Junko)'s song and voice. Currently listening to Under Pressure, later shout up to the sky and then Dear my Friend. I love those music... why(Naze?)**

**Johanna – I am really glad that you like the last chapter… You will find that out in the future chapters… and yeah… let me gather ideas first on how to do those harem things… tee hee hee…**

**sakura kiss – tee hee hee… You will see that here… I hope you like this one… I hope? ^_^**

**Anon - tee hee hee thank you very much for liking the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well... I'll see you soon... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. Capiche? Honky Dory?**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Failure Attempts**

**Chapter Summary: She had problems, he had problems, put them together and the worst case scenario would be… better? Ummm… Just find it out…**

* * *

She thought that confessing would be easier. She guessed not after all. Not that she was having a hard time to tell it to him, the time was just forbidding her to do so. She was determined to tell him her feelings but it seemed that the boy was too occupied by something… other than tennis? She didn't know.

It was Thursday morning when she tried to tell him but Ryoma went out early saying that he would practice tennis at school.

_Go to school after you eat your breakfast. _She could remember his words before he left the unit. She guessed that the boy was still affected by the lost from French open. She thought that she could confess to him later at school.

* * *

**At school:**

His English coach and manager was giving him terrible trainings and practices all the time. But Ryoma couldn't care less, he needed to practice and he wouldn't mind doing those hard trainings that his coach was giving him. He was excused for the weekend and promised that he would focus on his subject next week. He would practice overtime after classes next week. So the rest of the weekend would be the time that he could train. He was thankful with the whole American team.

He focused his time with tennis, forgetting Sakuno for a while and the problem that bothered him somehow. He would deal with it later. The reason why he was there was to play tennis and to compete so that's what he was going to do.

* * *

**Sakuno's classroom:**

"Sakuno, aren't you going to give Ryoma's lunch today?" Lizzy asked her. They planned to eat inside the classroom for once. The teacher allowed them to eat for a job well done on their last report.

Sakuno shook her head and replied, "He said that he would eat his lunch at the tennis court and told me not to bother him in his practice. I would see him later after school."

"I see, so he got his own lunch, huh?"

"Heh, so much for the stubborn kid." Kevin suddenly retorted.

Lizzy faced the blonde boy, "Who's not stubborn here?"

Sakuno just sweat dropped on the two. She felt bothered that Ryoma told her not to bother him during practice. Ryoma was really focusing on his training. He wanted to win the next tournament. Shouldn't she be the one to support him by just watching him play? She didn't understand him anymore. But her confession came first so she would try her best to tell him. And she would do that after school.

* * *

**Later on:**

"R-ryoma-kun," she called the boy who was at the vending machine. He just bought a can of ponta and was ready to leave the place. Thankfully, the boy waited for her, "Aren't you going home yet?"

Ryoma nodded keeping his stoic reaction and looked at her, "don't wait for me, eat first and go to sleep. I'll be a little late."

"I-I see," she said feeling a bit disappointed. It was her chance to tell him now. She should do it. She gathered the courage to speak as she spoke, "Um, R-ryoma-kun, there is something that I want to tell you."

"What is it?" he quickly asked her.

She blushed and looked at him, "You know… I-"

"Ryoma!"

Ryoma looked at the direction who called him. Kevin was calling him, "stop slacking around and go back to practice."

He stared at him sternly, "I am not slacking off."

Sakuno looked down and bit her lower lip. She was interrupted… by Kevin.

"I need to go. Remember what I told you." he said as he walked away not waiting for her to reply.

She just followed him with her eyes. She felt sad. Her attempts were failing her due to circumstances. It was the second time that Kevin had interrupted her confession. First was when Sakuno went to the court that morning and gave him her lunch. The reason why she was being told not to disturb him during lunch was because of intensive trainings. She was about to confess but Kevin interrupted and needed to play a two-on-one match with the Griffy brothers.

She sighed for another failure that day.

* * *

**One in the morning:**

"I told you to sleep without waiting for me!"

"R-ryoma-kun," she flinched when she sensed irritation on his voice, "I-I wanted to wait for you."

Ryoma massaged his temple. He was pissed that night because he fought with his manager about the schedule of his trainings and practices. He was tending to include his private time with Sakuno and he could sense that his manager was crossing the line, meaning that he wouldn't be able to see his girlfriend for the whole week. Maybe they could at least once if he could see her wake up in the morning.

"Look, I am tired and exhausted," He said in sternly tone, "My schedule has been hectic so we wouldn't be able to see each other for a while."

"W-what?"

"Coach told me that after practice at school, I would go to several places to compete with other tennis players all around New York. He couldn't afford another lost from me and I wouldn't let him down."

She looked down after hearing his words. It was hard to understand his words. No-she didn't want to understand his words at all. All the chances that she could confess to him were decreasing. She wanted to tell him now but she didn't know if it was the right time to confess.

"I hope you understand me."

She nodded still speechless.

"Good, go to sleep." He said as he walked to his room. He flinched when Sakuno grabbed his wrist making him to look at her. There was something wrong with the girl that made him frown, "What?"

"I-I-" she started. She wanted to confess and she would do that RIGHT now, "Ryoma-kun I-"

"I told you I am tired," he shook her hand and opened his door. He just didn't want to talk to someone right now, "wake up early tomorrow and I'll listen to whatever you wanted to say." With that he closed the door completely leaving her there frozen.

Sakuno was shocked. She stared at the closed door of his boyfriend. She guessed that she couldn't compete with his first love. She lost to tennis, not like she was complaining or something. She loved tennis as well. But she was losing him because of tennis. She wanted to support him but he wouldn't let her. She wanted him to realize that she was always there to support him with his passion. She wanted him to know.

But he was just too blind to see that.

* * *

**The next day, Friday:**

"What's wrong, Sakuno?" Lizzy noticed her depression. She was late for school that day. Ryoma didn't wake her that morning as the boy left early that day. She was punished to stay for the cleaning duty later.

Sakuno looked at Lizzy and smiled, "it's nothing, I am just tired that's all."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and then looked down. She opened her notebook to read something. She didn't want to worry Lizzy or Kevin with her confessing problem and the upcoming training schedule for Ryoma. She should stand firm with all those problems. Having a very popular tennis player as her boyfriend wasn't easy and she was aware of that. She also promised the boy not to be a burden to his practice and that she was going to do.

Unknown to her, Kevin was staring at her. He was thinking deep like no one could read. Then, he looked at her notebook and noticed something.

"Those parts are wrong."

"E-eh?"

"Edit this part and change the words." He said leaning a bit closer to her.

"T-this one?"

"Your subject-verb agreement here, and the preposition of time." he pinpointed her mistakes.

She nodded. Not really aware of their closeness, but Kevin was. His eyes softened as he looked at her. He stared at her focused reaction on her face.

**xxx**

He decided to see her before his practice began after a couple of minutes. He felt bad about interrupting her last night and not waking her up this morning. He was in the bad mood and he didn't want her to experience his mood swing. He thought of apologizing and asked for that thing that she was about to say. He felt that something good would happen if he listened to her, after all the hectic practice, Sakuno could feel him at ease. He felt of seeing her just for a couple of seconds would be enough for him.

But the urge of talking to her seemed to crush down the moment he saw her in her classroom.

Sakuno was busy doing her notes… with Kevin helping her. He was very close to the girl and he saw how the blonde boy stared at his girlfriend. He witnessed the stare he was giving to her. He could sense it, especially the kind of stare he was giving her. Then, he saw the blonde boy flinch when the girl raised her head from the note and looked at him. Sakuno gave him a sweet smile earning a smile from the blonde boy. He gripped his hands on his side. He pinned his hat down to hide his expression and quickly left the area before he could punch someone and make a commotion.

* * *

**Later On:**

She made her decision that day. She went to the court to find him after she did her punishment that day. Classes were long over now so she would just wait for him to finish his practice. She was just in time when Ryoma packed his things. It seemed that the boy was about to leave with his manager to go somewhere else to practice. Before he could leave the place, she slowly reached out to him. Ryoma seemed to notice and coldly asked her;

"What are you doing here?"

She was a bit shocked when he used that tone to her. She was not used with the tone that he was using right now. She breathed slowly as she said her words, "I-I want to go with you."

He looked at her and frowned, "Why would you want to go with me?"

"I-I want to support you, Ryoma-kun," she said to him, "I want you to know that I really love seeing you play tennis."

Ryoma looked at her for a while before looking away from her, "I appreciate your support but I feel easy if you stay here."

"B-but I-."

"The place that I am going to see is far from here, it's not healthy for you to go with me."

"D-don't worry about me, I-I can take of myself."

Ryoma looked at her like he was surprised on her words, "don't give me that crap. You can take care of yourself? You couldn't even make it in time to your class today."

Her eyes widened. She was shocked on his words, "Y-you didn't wake me up that's why?"

"And you want me to do that all the time? I am having a hard time to wake myself up. But because I have tennis to practice I need to wake up early, so do your job."

"I-I just want to support you."

"You're not supporting me right now, you're disturbing me."

"R-ryoma-kun."

"You're just a burden."

She gasped on his words. She looked at him; Ryoma wasn't looking at her when he said that. Ryoma continued his words;

"Gomen, but you are not helping me right now," he whispered enough for her to hear, "Remember your promise… I want you to do it."

She looked down when she heard that. Of course she remembered her promise. She looked away as well. She gripped her hands tight. If she couldn't go with him at least, she could say how much she liked the boy, "R-ryoma-kun… I-I want to te-"

"Ryoma, your manager is calling you."

She bit her lower lip once again. She mentally cursed the blonde boy for always interrupting her confession. Then, she felt the boy leaving her there.

"Take care of yourself like you said to me." he said passing her not even looking at her eyes, "I'll be back at midnight. No need to wait for me." he continued walking away from her.

**xxx**

She was left again in that place. She didn't know how long she stayed there. She didn't move on her location. She looked up when someone tapped her shoulder. Kevin was there wearing a weird look on his face.

"I'll take you home." He said.

Sakuno walked aimlessly. She didn't talk to him while he was taking her home. Kevin seemed to respect her silent treatment. She wanted to be alone as soon as she got home. But when they reached their unit, Kevin wasn't planning to leave her until later. Kevin sat on the sofa while she fixed her bag just outside her door.

"Aren't you going home yet?" she asked the blonde boy not looking back at him.

"I'm bored," he said turning on the TV and searched for a show to watch, "there's not much to do since practice is over for now."

"Why… why don't you play tennis downstairs?" she suddenly said to him.

"I don't have opponents to play with," he answered boringly, "playing against a wall is no fun and you can not meet my playing skills either."

"Sorry for not being skilled."

"Hey, I never said that you are not skilled enough," he looked at her. He noticed that the girl was facing her door, "You are improving too."

"…"

Kevin turned off the TV when he didn't see any interesting show to watch and leaned on the sofa as he said his next words, "Ryoma isn't here to play against with. It is really boring."

"…"

"I hate it when I couldn't come to their exclusive trainings outside NYCDOE," He closed his eyes and thought hard, "I'll convince his manager tomorrow to-"

"It's your fault, you know."

He opened his eyes when he heard her say that. He looked at her and retorted, "What?"

"It's you fault… w-why I couldn't say it."

He really got her attention. He also noticed her shaking and still not looking at him, "what are you trying to tell?"

Sakuno tried not to cry as she said her words, "I tried to confess to him."

His eyes widened when she said that.

"I tried telling him my feelings but you are always interrupting my attempts," tears fell down her face as she couldn't control her emotions, "They were right after all, I never told him how I feel and I got offended when I heard them talking about it."

"What are you talking about?"

Sakuno turned around and looked at him with a painful reaction on her face, "I wanted to tell him how much I like him but I was always interrupted. I failed telling him. I am such a failure girlfriend to Ryoma-kun." She wiped her tears after she said that.

Kevin didn't say a word. He was shocked when the girl suddenly blurted out her feelings like that. He thought that she was done talking but he was wrong about it.

"His trainings were also interrupting me to say it. He was slowly distancing himself to me. I didn't know what to do."

Kevin stood up. Sakuno was depressed and how stupid of him that he didn't notice how hurt the girl was. He was a bit surprised when the girl suddenly smiled bitterly and talked;

"G-gomen ne, Kevin-san. I shouldn't have blamed you. It's not your fault," she said wiping her tears once again, "I was the weak one here. I couldn't succeed on telling him how I feel," she laughed ridiculously, "to think that we've been t-together for over a year and I haven't told him my feelings. I am so pathetic."

Kevin walked closer to the girl.

"I-I think you should go home. I-I wanted to be alone… I am sorry again Kevin-san."

Kevin stopped in front of her not even saying another word.

"I-I will be fine in a minute," she looked at him and smiled, "I guess I-I'll see you-" she was cut when the blonde boy suddenly hugged her. Her eyes widened in shock as she was trying to register what was happening right now.

"Stupid girl." He whispered to her ear. Kevin tightened his embraced when he said that.

"W-what?" She blushed despite the tears on her face.

"You're not at fault here, you are just trying to tell him your feelings," He said but he found it hard to say those words to her but he continued anyway, "It's just him that he couldn't understand."

"K-kevin-san." She whispered she placed her hands in front of his shoulder. He was keeping her hands between them.

"You are trying your best to tell him yet he is the densest person I ever known."

"I-I know that he is." She agreed.

"Stop telling yourself that you are a failure, a weak person because you are not," He said as he let go of her but he leaned her on the door behind her, "It's true that I didn't like you at first but you have proven yourself that you are more than just a plain girl to me."

Sakuno stared at him. She flinched when the boy wiped her tears with his bare hands.

His eyes softened as he looked at her hazel eyes and said, "I think I understood why that stupid boy fell in love with you."

Her eyes widened and remained speechless.

"…Because you are just a darn stupid Ryuzaki girl for him."

With that one sentence, she smiled at him as she looked down and closed her eyes. She raised her right hand and wiped her eyes shakily, "M-mou, Kevin-san h-how come you are so kind to me now and able to say those encouraging words to me." She also thought that it was the first time that Kevin called her Ryuzaki although he put 'darn stupid' before it. But she felt happy still.

"…"

"But thank you very much… y-you are such a good friend."

Kevin looked at her. She started to cry once again. He looked down as he whispered something, "I hope I wasn't only that." Unfortunately for him, she didn't hear him say that. He looked at her again and saw her still crying. He didn't want to see her like that. Unconsciously, he raised her chin up with his right hand and slowly leaned closer to her. The girl was seemed too oblivious on what was about to happen. Kevin was few inches to her lips when the door suddenly opened making them freeze on their location.

Ryoma appeared on the other side of the door. Shocked was painted all over his face. He saw a very unlikely sight in front of him. Kevin and his girlfriend were there… almost kissed in front of him. Sakuno seemed to be shocked on the unexpected event. It took time for her to realize what was happening. When she was aware, she looked at Ryoma and then to Kevin. She was shocked when Kevin's face was close to hers.

_E-eh? _Was _he_ trying to kiss her? She blushed as she quickly pushed herself way from the blonde boy and looked at her boyfriend, "R-ryoma-kun… i-it's not what you think. I-I-"

"Practice was canceled today, so I thought to go home early and have a talk to you." Ryoma cut her. His hat was pulled down so they couldn't read his expression at that moment, "but I didn't know that you two have a surprise for me."

Kevin defended Sakuno this time who became speechless, "Look, Ryoma, it was just a misunderstanding. Don't blame your girlfriend with this."

Ryoma remained silent.

"She was upset that she told me everything that she couldn't tell you," Kevin continued, "If you just listen to her and you will know what I am talking about."

"Kevin, it's getting late," Ryoma said in monotone still not looking at them, "you may go now, and thank you for taking care of Sakuno for me."

Kevin attempted to say something but he didn't know what to say at that moment. It was awkward between them. Sakuno was still speechless and she didn't know what to say as well. Kevin sighed slowly as he looked at the girl, "I'll see you tomorrow." Without seeing her reaction Kevin walked passed her and walked towards Ryoma who was still unreadable at that very moment. He looked at him and said in a determine tone, "I'll make this clear, nothing is going on between us." With that he left the two.

Silence was deafening the both of them. Ryoma walked towards her who was still leaning on her door. He looked at her who was looking down on the ground. The girl was crying as he noticed her sniffling and sobbing. He then, walked to the sofa where Kevin used to sit. He put both of his hands on his lap and thought something deep.

"B-believe me Ryoma-kun, I-I was about-"

"I believe you."

She looked at him this time. Ryoma was wearing a serious reaction on his face.

"It's just that I don't believe things around you anymore."

"W-what do you… mean?"

It took a while before Ryoma spoke, "I don't think I can't go on like this… with you around."

Her eyes widened on his words but the boy was not finished talking yet;

"You are becoming a major distraction on my concentration. I can't keep up with my daily routine while I am worried about you," He stared at the table in front of him, "I guess… coming with you here was not such a good idea."

She bit her lower lip to control her tears, "G-gomenasai."

He barely heard her words. He sighed after making a decision, "I'll book a flight for you tomorrow."

She looked at him for the last time. He was not looking at her but he was serious when he said that. It was a shock for her when he said his next words;

"You're going back to Japan."

* * *

**Done! I know their relationship was going out of hand. What is going to happen now? Sakuno is forced to go back to Japan. How is she going to handle that? ahhh… I know this is worse but I promise this will be better before it ends… tee hee hee… but for now… bear with their stupidness…**

**Dang! 'Naruto' got fired from my work now I'm a little upset. I won't see him again... he went back to Konoha? tee hee hee... Guess... I'll be cosplaying myself again... Sayonara Naruto-kun... sigh...**

**Guys if you have time... please see my other completed one-shot fics. I posted some since last two weeks ago and the last was with this latest chapter... If you have time feel free to see them... I also have a Valentine fic posted as well and... belated Happy Valentine's Day to all of you... ^_^**

**Tell me your thoughts please… Onegai…**

**Next Chapter: A Possible Ending?**


	30. A Possible Ending?

**Hi there! The sad part is coming I know. Everyone hates Ryoma for the meantime… well, he's uhmmm… you know sometimes… What is going to happen now? Find that out in this chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. Not in a light-years away.**

**I am currently into Wreck-It Ralph marathon. Why? Well, my brothers keep on watching that movie and I kinda like the story myself… it adds when I discovered 'Sugar Rush' in it… tee hee hee… I watched the movie twice yesterday… hummm I wonder when is next? S-u-g-a-r jump into your racing car, say Sugar rush, sugar rush hey! Tee hee hee… Me likey… ;P **

**Ugh! I forgot I have this sore throat back at me again… It was so hard to speak on my microphone… It was sooooooooooooo hard… sigh… I need a medicine… I need to gargle a glass of hot water with salt and ginger in it. Waah, I am suffering… **

* * *

**animecouplelover – yeah… seems like it… but you will see…**

**thank you very much that you think of me that way… I really appreciate your words… those words that definitely motivate me to finish this… I am so glad that you like my stories…**

**I'll do my best to do great ones… I also hope that you like this one as well… ^_^**

**sakura kiss – don't mention it… you leave reviews to my chapters and I can't think of anything better but to do this… I want to thank you for that… ^_^**

**he is indeed stupid… tee hee hee you will see the next scenes here… well… I kinda read an accident like that before but it wasn't Sakuno who had the selective amnesia nor Ryoma… but I'll tell you Sakuno is important to Ryoma and soon… soon he will realized that she is… I hope he's not too late though… ? ^_^**

**Music4Life1791 – Reading twice is better than once. I know the feeling alright. I do that sometimes just to get a better view of real situations. And I am glad that you did and thank you for liking it in the end… **

**Actually I have started making this chapter when I saw your review and I am not really sure if she did beg or not after he said that he wanted her to go home. And she did think about it; trying to find a way of what to do but in the end she would make a decision that even Ryoma didn't expect her to do. I guess this plan will not be finished until the next chapter so you will know what I mean…  
**

**And about the crying thing, yeah I did what you suggested. She would cry when she's alone thinking that she couldn't change Ryoma's mind and the sad part was she couldn't confess to him after all. **

**Thank you for the suggestions… I really appreciate it… I hope that this will meet your expectations… this is the continuation of the story… I hope that you like it… thank you again… ^_^**

**johanna - tee hee hee... thank you that you like my plot... well... I am afraid Kintarou will no longer be appearing here as the story is about to end... well... anyway... I still hope that you will like this... until the end that is... and we both love Sakuno... ;P**

**kichisaburo - Yeah, Ryoma is so mean... sad to say :( well... you will know what will happen next... I hope you like this... **

* * *

**Chapter 30: A Possible Ending?**

**Chapter Summary: He was planning to send her home. She was upset on their current situation. What would be the ending of the pairing? Find out as Absolute Couple was nearing to an end.**

* * *

**Saturday:**

She couldn't sleep last night and she knew that she couldn't sleep yet again. Her eyes were staring at the table in their sala set. There was an envelope there and she knew what it was.

It was a plane ticket.

"So… it's true then." She whispered as she looked at the envelope on the table. The conversation she had with her boyfriend was still ringing to her ears. The boy probably made an arrangement for her last night that the ticket arrived early this morning. The boy wanted her to go back to Japan. She was definitely a burden to him. She bit her lower lip trying to hold her tears from falling. She had gotten used of staying with him in that unit, not that they would live there forever, she was just trying to make the most of it. But the boy seemed too tired to make more.

"Your flight's tomorrow morning."

She flinched when the boy talked as he went out to his room. The boy was still there; his bag was on his shoulder gripping on it while he was putting his hat on his head. She thought that the boy left earlier that she expected.

"You don't need to go to school anymore; I'll take care of it now," he said walking a bit fast and not even looking at her, "Pack your things and make sure you got everything with you."

She couldn't take it anymore. She ran to him and grabbed his arm, "D-don't you want to be with me… a-anymore? I-I tried not to be a burden to you, j-just let me stay here."

Ryoma didn't answer her. He didn't even look at her when she spoke.

"I-I won't disturb your practice or going to the court. I-I don't care if you go to places without me. P-please… j-just," she looked down and whispered, "let me be with you." _I like you… a lot, Ryoma-kun. _She wondered herself why she couldn't say that to him. Her lips just wouldn't cooperate with her that time. The situation was awkward that she thought it was not the right time to say those words.

"I'm sorry, I don't," he suddenly said making her shock, "not now."

She stared at his back and remained speechless there. She felt his other hand grabbing her trembling hand that was on his other arm and shook it away gently from him. After that, he walked slowly to the main door without saying another word. She looked down and trying to compose herself;

"Y-you are cruel," she said when the boy reached the doorknob and was about to open it, "you told me before to trust you and myself, w-why is it so different now?"

Ryoma chose to remain silent. If the boy was thinking something, Sakuno would never guess what it was.

"Y-you said that I should believe you, why can't you do the same to me?"

She panicked a little when the boy opened the door, "R-ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma tilted his head to her side slightly before saying his words, "I'll see you in Japan after three months." With that, he went outside and closed the door completely.

Sakuno was left deadpanned inside. Staring at the closed door that he exited, she slowly collapsed on the floor. Using both of her hands for supporting her body, she bursted out crying on the floor and cried her heart out and to release her pain inside her. She couldn't believe that she was able to hold her tears until he left her there or she would be pathetic of thinking how weak she was in times like this. Surrendering with that thought, she didn't care anymore.

"R-ryoma-kun no baka…"

* * *

**Later on his way to the court:**

_You told me before to trust you and myself, w-why is it so different now? _

Her words were still ringing to his ears. Did he really think that? He never imagined that his own words would be used against him. He trusted her, he trusted Sakuno. It's just that, things weren't the same anymore. He trusted the girl and he just said that he didn't in order for the girl to leave. But he knew that the consequences would be big.

There were these tournaments left that he needed to focus on. The reason why he was there was because of the tournament. He was obliged to do more because he had lost the last tournament. Sakuno came second to his list and he knew that he could trust the girl that she could take care of herself. But due to her naivety, he highly-no slightly doubt that. Not that he could trust the girl, it seemed that the girl was able to break a promise without her knowing it and he felt betrayed by her not-so-in-purpose sins. He gripped his hand tight which was on the strap of his bag.

He thought that it would be best for her. She should go back to Japan. With her there, he would not worry about if there was someone who would try to approach her. He hated to admit it but he could leave the girl to his senpais.

Unlike here.

Yep.

…At this very moment… at this very location… at the court.

He was there standing as if he waited for him. He stopped on his track as stared back on him. Words were not necessary for him at that very moment until the blonde boy sighed and said;

"Ryoma look, I hope you didn't do anything to Ryuzaki last night."

His eyes widened a little. It was his first time hearing Kevin say Sakuno's name. He didn't say a word until he entered the court;

"I'm not like you who tried to do something to my girlfriend which I have all the right."

"What did you say?" he retorted, "I told you it's just a misunderstanding. Did you talk to her?"

"We did."

"Then, where is she?"

Ryoma looked at him and retorted, "Why are you looking at her?"

Kevin looked at him suspiciously, "She goes to school for your information and I haven't seen her with you."

Ryoma fixed his racket as he replied, "She's not going to school anymore."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

Before Ryoma could reply, Lizzy and Ciel along with Sebastian arrived. Lizzy wore a worried look on her face;

"Ryoma what's going on here? Sakuno's not arrived in the room yet."

Ciel closed his eyes and said, "I am afraid her absence is more than a meaning that we know here."

Lizzy looked at her fiancé and then to Ryoma then she shifted her look at Kevin. Seeing that something was wrong she asked suspiciously, "W-what is going on? Where's Sakuno, Ryoma?"

"Tell us, tennis prodigy?" Ciel demanded.

Kevin just stared back at him waiting for his answer.

Ryoma walked to a bench and began tying his shoelaces and it was like ages before he could finish them. He stood up as he pinned his hat down before saying his words, "She's going back to Japan."

Kevin and Lizzy wore different shocks while Ciel closed his eyes. The Phantomhive heir seemed to guess that it was coming somehow while Sebastian just stared at the atmosphere.

The butler was mischievously smirking and seemed to be interested what was happening around him.

"W-why? Why are you sending her back, Ryoma?" Lizzy approached the tennis prodigy but the latter just pinned his hat down, not wanting to answer her question. Lizzy gripped her hands tight and shouted at him, "FINE! You won't tell me. Have it yourself." With that Lizzy ran away from the court.

"Young Master…" Sebastian followed the noble girl with his eyes.

"Let her," Ciel announced as he closed his eyes, "She will go to her."

Good thing that it was still early that no one could sense the tense inside the court. They were silent as soon as Lizzy left the court and no one dared to initiate a conversation who were left behind.

…Until Ryoma broke it for a rare situation.

"Ne,"

Kevin looked at him. The blonde boy knew that he was pertaining to him. He faced the boy not replying to his call.

Ryoma stared at him sternly before retorting his words;

"Let's have a match."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

She was staring nowhere as she was sitting on the sofa at that very moment. She curled her knees to her chest as she just finished herself from crying… again.

She never stopped crying since Ryoma left the unit. She felt all alone in that small unit. When she was in Japan, she was contented in her small room because she was satisfied living with her grandma. She was used to being with someone and living with Ryoma wasn't of any different. She didn't know but she missed Ryoma now.

The boy was far from her at that moment. She should have known better. Being a girlfriend of some tennis prodigy… well not some but a very popular tennis prodigy was not that easy. She was just an ordinary girl while Ryoma was incredibly famous. Of course, she would deal with his fans like she was experiencing now and giving her the pressure of facing them.

But she would make it. She would do everything just to be with him, as long as Ryoma wanted to be with her. But everything that she feared was slowly coming to her now. Ryoma was transparently showing it to her. He didn't want her anymore. He was fed up with her stupidity. That's why he was sending her away.

Thinking about those things wanted her to cry once again. She dug her head into her knees. She never thought how painful it was for her now.

"Sakuno."

She didn't budge when she heard the door open and recognized the blonde girl's voice calling out to her. The blonde girl slowly walked closer to the sofa and sat beside her.

"I heard everything," Lizzy said as she touched her hair and slid her hand down, "Your boyfriend is just so stupid."

Having to hear those words from her, she cried fully, "W-what's happening to us? I just wanted to be with him."

Lizzy hugged her to give comfort. Sakuno continued talking, "I just couldn't understand him sometimes. I-I don't know want he really wants. He doesn't trust me anymore."

"Sakuno… stop crying already." She said as she hugged the girl tightly. She felt like crying at that moment.

"I-I don't know… what to do anymore," Sakuno sobbed as she hugged the girl back, "L-lizzy-chan… m-maybe it's better if I go home… b-but I don't want to disappoint Obaa-chan."

Lizzy just listened to her as she was trying to absorb what the girl was saying.

"K-knowing her, I knew that she would notice that something was wrong once I returned home," Sakuno clutched Lizzy's shirt, "I-I already disappointed Ryoma-kun… I don't want… to disappoint Obaa-chan as well."

Lizzy thought something as she listened to the girl's cry. She felt sad of the girl's situation and she wanted to help her at all cost. She pulled the girl away from her and wiped her tears. She smiled weakly at her and said, "Stop it… you look ugly."

Sakuno was able to smile on her little joke but she was still crying, "M-mou… Lizzy-chan."

She grabbed her hands and said, "Let's go to my mansion and spend the night there."

"E-eh?"

"Do you want to see Ryoma in that state? Especially now?" she said her.

Sakuno stared at her for while and shook her head. She couldn't afford to see Ryoma and bring another pain in her heart.

"Good… now come with me and talk things over." With that she pulled the girl up and dragged her out from the unit.

* * *

**Later On:**

The game was heating up as they continued to play. Both of them were serious and neither of them giving a chance to point. Although, the game was 3-all and the current score was 40-30 in favor of Ryoma. In the end the point won by Ryoma leading the game.

The American team was there already and they could sense that something was up when they played at that moment. But none of them asked as they continued playing on the court. The manager and coach could also notice the tense between them. Sooner and later, they would know the reason.

Ciel and Sebastian were there as well watching the game all the way. Ciel was staring at the tennis prodigy as he played. He was observing his playing-style and he could guess that something was off of him. He looked down as he crossed his arms in front of him. Sebastian noticed him.

"Master?"

"Hn," He retorted as he opened his eyes once again and looked at the both players, "This game is totally nonsense."

"I see," Sebastian nodded and then looked at them too, "I never thought that you could notice that too."

"I wouldn't be a Phantomhive for nothing, would I?" he smirked, "Both Ryoma and Kevin here are not the same people we know."

"I see your point, young master," his butler said, "but how are going to explain that?"

"They are not playing their real skills. They want to prove themselves over senseless things. I desperately hope that they will realize what it is and play with the real thing."

Sebastian stared at his master and then said, "They want to prove themselves? Perhaps you are right, sire."

"I guess they need help." Ciel was about to walk to the court when Sebastian blocked his way.

"Not yet, young master."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Sebastian looked at the teens who were playing as he noticed something, "Let's wait a little."

Ciel frowned on Sebastian's words and then followed his gaze.

Sebastian smirked as he continued, "They haven't expressed themselves yet. Let them fight for a while."

**xxx**

They played for almost an hour already. It was almost past the first period but no one seemed to go to their respective classes yet. The game was somewhat different who were watching it. They were both sweaty now as they ran to and fro. They were rather on the climax of the game as it read;

Five games to four and it was in favor in Ryoma.

The game was awfully long for the both of them. Ryoma wouldn't seem to agree to make it to a tiebreak. In fact, he was planning to end the game in that round. It was his turn to serve and hit a twist serve.

Kevin let it fast as he breathed thoroughly. The blonde boy was busy focusing on the ball when the tennis prodigy suddenly spoke;

"Ne,"

Kevin looked at him while Ryoma was still dribbling the ball. He waited for him to continue speaking which he did.

"Are you in love with my girlfriend?"

Kevin was shocked on his question as well as the other people who were watching the game. Ryoma was not looking at him as he was still dribbling the ball.

"How come you speak a lot now?"

Ryoma tossed the ball in the air and hit it, "Just answer my question."

Kevin followed the ball and hit it back. He didn't answer his question as they continued to rally. In the end Ryoma scored another point.

"30-0!" the umpire announced.

Kevin stared at him as Ryoma stared back at him. Ryoma was still waiting for his answer but it seemed he wouldn't be receiving his answer until later. Ryoma tossed another ball and sent it across the net. They rallied for another couple of minutes until they came up with Deuce. Ryoma dribbled the ball once again and focused really hard.

Once again, they rallied for how many times before Ryoma got the advantage. One final point and he would be the winner.

"Ryoma."

He looked back at him.

"Give me your best shot."

He glared at him with accusing look this time. He then faced his side to serve, "I don't need you to tell me that."

"I haven't copied you yet."

His eyes widened as he realized that. He was right. Kevin wasn't copying him from the start. He looked at him once again and studied him for a while. A smirk formed on his lips and retorted, "Naru Hodo." With that he gave him his twist serve for the last time as he thought.

They rallied for that serve. They followed the direction of the ball to and fro. Ciel noticed the sudden change between the two. They were smirking as if they enjoyed the game finally. The noble guy closed his eyes and commented;

"Best things came last, huh."

Sebastian just looked at his young master and smirked.

Ryoma used the same technique he did when he last competed with Kevin. He used his cyclone smash with full control this time and won the final point.

Ryoma won the game. Kevin was breathing really hard as he could sense that his opponent was too. They enjoyed the last minute point as they could see it from their own eyes. Stares became serious as they slowly regaining their own breaths completely ignoring the crowd around them.

"You haven't answered my question yet?"

Kevin blinked once when the boy suddenly stood straight and looked directly into his eyes.

"Are you in love with Sakuno?"

He smirked at him and looked away, "What gave you the idea that I am in love with her?"

He waited for the boy's retorting remarks but he heard nothing from him. He shifted his stare back at him to see that he was serious about his question. Kevin stared at him for a long time testing if he could find in his stance that he was only suspecting him. He stood straight too as he never left his stare and answered his question seriously;

"Rest assured that I am not."

Ryoma glared at him making sure that he was telling the truth. After the deathly glare he was giving him, he looked down as he pinned his hat lower, "Sou ka." With that, he slowly walked closer to the blonde boy and suddenly punched him on the face without warning making everyone shock in the process.

Ciel and Sebastian were shocked on the tennis prodigy's action as well. Kevin fell on the ground and touched the face that Ryoma punched. Ciel approached Kevin but he rejected the noble's assistance. The latter just glared back at him;

"What was that for?!"

Ryoma turned to his sideways still his hat was lower to his face. No one could read his expression that time but he simply retorted, "You owe me one before, remember?"

Kevin gritted his teeth but later realized what he had just said. He had a point and he was not getting back on it. He spitted the small amount of blood in his mouth as he smirked, "Stupid guy."

Ryoma smirked as he walked out of the court. Kevin stood up as he followed him with his eyes;

"Oi, where are you going?"

"Home."

"She's not there anymore."

Everyone looked at Ciel who spoke last. Ryoma stopped from walking and reacted first;

"What do you mean by that?"

"Lizzy talked to her as we all knew, she was probably with her now."

Kevin looked at him and asked, "How did you know that? You've been here with us all the time."

Ciel grunted a little, "I know my fiancée of course; she would do something to comfort Ms. Ryuzaki, she would probably be taking the girl to her mansion."

Ryoma looked down. He didn't know what to feel right now. The girl was giving up? He just wanted her to go home and nothing else. He couldn't trust the girl alone, especially in this place. He gripped his hands tight and said, "I'll talk to her."

"No," Ciel blocked his way. Ryoma was about to retort when he interrupted him, "Let her think things over."

"Move." He glared at him.

Ciel didn't move instead he said another word, "if you know what's best for her, she will get it. Trust your girlfriend Ryoma, just as she trusts you."

His amber eyes widened. Why did trust was so hard for him now? He was talking about Sakuno, his girlfriend. He was right, he should trust her. He knew what's best for her and he hoped that she understood him why he wanted her to go home. He wouldn't let this problem get in his way. Once he calmed down, he closed his eyes, "Fine."

Ciel smirked as he received a positive confirmation towards him. He looked at Sebastian and nodded. He looked back at him and said;

"Hey, Ryoma I am impressed about your skills," he started, "at the very last minute you gave."

Ryoma stared at him without saying a word. Ciel walked away from him with his hands on his back clasping them together. Kevin stood there and watched them talk. He was not planning to butt in until later. Then, Ciel turned once again to face him;

"Why don't we play tennis then?"

* * *

**Done! Done! Done! How was this chapter? Ryoma was stupid? Dense? Rude? I don't know… what are your thoughts anyway? I want to know. **

**About Ryoma's confusing trust to Sakuno well, he doubted her at first but after Ciel said those short sentences to him… he finally understood. He trusts Sakuno with all his heart now it will be Sakuno's turn to think things over. Find that out in the next chapter.**

**Okay… this is the twist behind the twist, why? You will know in the next chapter…**

**Grammar mistakes? I know… I won't be able to review my own fics that's why… so sorry for that... I would like to thank the person who will going to review making my Absolute Couple reaching 400 in advance... I am so thankful for you guys... thank you really... ^_^**

**Reviews please! Need more motivation… the next chapter will be quite hard to do at least for me so let me write it… and after that chapter… it will be the final one and an epilogue. Well, if my ideas will put through then that would be all. Let's see guys… Tee hee hee…**

**Next Chapter: The New Prince of Tennis?**


	31. The New Prince of Tennis?

**Hi there! I am back with the new chapter… I don't want to say more so let's get on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

**Anonymous13 – tee hee hee… you will know her decision… ummm later… Ryoma is not the type who punches someone especially if he is not the one who started it but he gave an exemption to this one… and you are right… Kevin owes him one if you remember that scene… tee hee hee…**

**Animecouplelover – tee hee hee… well… a twist is behind the twist… I hope I won't disappoint you here. Well… this is the latest chapter… ^_^**

**Mayu-chan – well… I think your question will be answered in this chapter… remember that this is a multi-chaptered series and you will not understand everything in one chapter unless being explained in the next… but don't worry, I won't go to complicated things, if there are some scenes that you can not understand just ask and I'll explain them…**

**Well... another reason why I didn't do some ideas of yours was because it's somewhat different from the plot that I am planning to do. It may come up to a different ending… I think you will understand once you finished reading this chapter… but thank you for the suggestions though…**

**Honestly speaking… you have great ideas… I would love to see you writing one and share them to the others… I mean it is good that the plot is given by the one who had originally thought about it. The thought is original and I hope that you will change your mind and decided to make an account and write a fic… one-shot will do if you like… ;P **

**Thank you once again… I hope you will think about it… and I'll support you all the way… see you soon… ^_^**

**Johanna – oo sad to say… malapit na nga itong matapos… tee hee hee okay lang love ko rin si Kintarou… at ang kanyang childish attitude… Kevin is not bad too… oh may bago akong fic na gagawin at involve si Kintarou dun… waah… spoilers agad… tee hee hee…**

**Tee hee hee… malalaman mu ung sagot sa tanung mu dito… ahh… me account ka ba dito pm ko sau ung Fb account ko? O kahit saang e-mail meron ka…**

* * *

**Chapter 31: The New Prince of Tennis?**

**Chapter Summary: Two unexpected things happened to the tennis prodigy. Find out what those were.**

* * *

**Note: **Words in **Bold** letters are to be spoken in English.

"_Why don't we play tennis then?"_

Blinking his eyes twice, he put his racket to his shoulder, "What are you saying?"

Ciel smirked as he continued, "You know what I am saying."

He stared at him for a while before walking out of the court, "Yada."

"Are you scared that you'll lose?"

He stopped from walking and looked to his shoulder, "I never lose."

"Then, why aren't you playing?"

He closed his eyes for several seconds and then opened them again, "Do you know how to play?"

"No."

"Then this is useless." With that, he continued walking to the side of the bench.

"We can work something out."

"…"

Ciel looked at him thinking on how to convince the boy to play with him. Then he smirk as he thought of something, "When you first played chess with me, you were too oblivious about the game. But in the end, you won against me."

"Because I have the talent, that's why."

"You are so full of yourself." Ciel commented, "You will never know until we try, right?

"Heh," he turned to him and said, "If I win, I'll Sakuno see right away."

"You have my word," He said after thinking about his deal.

"I'll win anyway."

"Can I borrow a racket?" He said walking closer at him.

Ryoma nodded as he reached for his duffel bag and grabbed an extra racket. He gave the racket to Ciel. The noble boy stared at Dynabeam Grandea. He smiled as satisfaction showed on his face.

"Sebastian." He called his butler coolly.

Sebastian walked closer to his master. To everyone's surprise, Ciel jerked the racket to Sebastian. The latter was surprised at first, but he understood what his master was planning to do. He politely took the racket, bowed and then looked at Ryoma.

"Well, Mr. Echizen, would you do this favor and play with me instead?"

Ryoma blinked twice, "Hey, I thought that _you_ will play with me?" he looked at the noble with a slight confusion.

He crossed his arms in front of him and simply said, "Well, I did say we play, but I never said that _I_ was the one who's going to be your opponent."

He looked at him for a while and then he quickly understood his words. Then, he shifted his stare at his butler trying to observe the man in black suit.

"Don't worry, Sebastian is a skilled butler," Ciel said reading Ryoma's thought, "You maybe a great tennis player but you will be having a hard time playing with him."

Ryoma smirked, "Hmmm, let's see then."

"Hey, are you sure about this?" Kevin asked him who talked for the first time after the punch he gave him.

"Aa." He nodded as he went back to the court."

"Go Sebastian." He ordered his butler to go to the other side of the court.

"**Yes, my lord." **He bowed as he answered his master and then walked to the other side of the court. Ryoma was at the net already holding the racket at the bottom.

"Which?"

"Smooth." The butler announced.

Ryoma spun the racket after the butler said that. The racket stopped from spinning and the mark on the grip was right side up. He looked at him and said, "You serve first."

Sebastian nodded as he turned around.

Positioning themselves in the court, Kevin announced the start of the game;

"**One set match, Michaelis to serve!" **

Holding the racket on his right hand, he started to dribble the ball. He tossed it up and hit it.

Ryoma didn't see it coming. It shocked him for the first time.

"**15-0!"** Kevin announced.

Billy and the others were shocked on the service ace Sebastian did.

He smirked as he looked at Sebastian, "hmmm, yarujan."

Sebastian served again for the second time and earned another point.

"**30-0!" **

"**He's good for a beginner-wait, was he a beginner to begin with?"** Terry asked his brother.

Tom just shrugged. They returned their gaze to the court when they heard another thug.

"**40-0!"** _What is Ryoma doing? He was letting those tennis balls pass him by? _Kevin thought as he started at them.

Ryoma stared at Ciel's butler. He smirked as he stared at him. He gripped his racket hard when Sebastian hit another ball. This time, the tennis prodigy returned it. Sebastian was not prepared for his return but he smiled.

**30-15!"**

"This is interesting." Ciel suddenly said as he stared at them.

The game went on. The first game won by Sebastian. Ryoma just put his racket on his shoulder as he walked back to the baseline. It was his turn to serve. Sebastian smirked at his form and whispered;

"The real game has just started."

Ryoma used his right hand to performed twist serve, which he aced.

"**15-0!" **

Sebastian didn't budge on the first serve.

The tennis prodigy served once again. Sebastian tried to hit it back but the force was too strong resulting him to lose the grip from the racket. The butler and his master were shocked as they watched that. The racket threw a few meters away from him. The ball created a small dent on the fence as the ball fell down on the ground.

"**30-0!"**

"**So, his twist serve is really powerful,"** Ciel stared at the serving player, **"even Sebastian couldn't return that."**

"**You're right," **Billy replied to the noble boy's words, **"only few and tennis prodigies could return his serve. That boy is naturally talented. He had proven it several times already."**

"**I guess you are right."** He thought about the last move he made to Kevin a while ago. Now, he was seeing more of his skills that he hadn't seen yet. He really wanted to see them that's why he asked the prodigy to play once again. And he was not failing him.

Ryoma aced his serve on that game.

"**One game all!"**

Sebastian smirked as he positioned himself, "You really are good, Mr. Echizen."

Ryoma smirked back, "and you haven't seen everything yet."

"Why, show me them, sire."

He pinned his hat down and retorted, **"You still have a long way to go."**

The game went on for thirty minutes. They rallied for some times. Ciel was right; Sebastian was good enough to return his hits. He was a prodigy as everyone could see it. The game seemed to be taking a while. Not to mention that Ryoma played with Kevin before meaning that the former might be a little tired than Sebastian.

"**Four Games to Three! Echizen!"** Kevin announced.

Ryoma won Sebastian's serve on the last game and now it was his turn to serve.

"Ne, where did you learn to play tennis?" he asked Sebastian as he dribbled the ball.

Sebastian blinked twice as he gripped his racket, "Like you sire, I have the natural talent since I was a kid."

"Hmmm," he simply replied as he continued dribbling the ball, "I wonder why you didn't show that all these years."

"Are you by any chance, worried about my skills?" the butler asked him.

"Iie," he looked at him as he tossed the ball, "just a bit surprised that you hide it until now." He then hit it to the other side of the court.

"I am not hiding it, Mr. Echizen," he returned it; "I used to play with one of the servants at the mansion, Finny."

"Finny?" he asked trying to remember who that person was. That was the time he noticed Sebastian was able to return his twist serve now.

"He's our gardener, remember? He said returning another hit from him, "He has a strong power like you only yours is stronger I presume."

They rallied for minutes. But in the end, Ryoma got the point and then the game. But the next game was won by Sebastian.

"**Four games to Five! Michaelis!"** Kevin announced to the crowd.

"**Sebastian is really good. He could be Ryoma's best sparing partner if I presume." **Arnold commented while staring at Ciel's butler.

"**Precisely and to put it blankly," **Ciel smiled before continuing his next words, **"You haven't seen everything yet."**

Billy looked at the eye-patched boy beside him, **"What do you mean?"**

"**You will see." **He only replied.

The rest of the American team just wondered on his words but Ciel had proven that.

"**Six games all! Tiebreak!"**

Ryoma and Sebastian were both catching for breaths. Eyes were staring at each other. Both of them stood straight at the same time. Ryoma was the first one to speak;

"You're not bad."

Sebastian smiled at him, "Same to you."

Ryoma became serious as he stared at him, "I won't lose to you."

"Likewise."

They started the 12-point tiebreak match. Sebastian served first and Ryoma returned it. They rallied for a minute before Ryoma got the first point.

"**0-1!"**

"**They are both tired now." **Tom said, **"They have been playing for more than an hour."**

"**Yeah, this boy has found a new rival in Ciel's butler."** Billy chuckled a little.

"**1-all!"**

Ciel just smirked on their remarks. They continued watching the game.

"**2-3!"**

Ryoma was showing Sebastian some of his moves. He had never worked up like that before but it was an excitement for him to get engaged on a game that he wasn't familiar with.

"**6-5!"**

Sebastian was showing him an indifferent expression but Ryoma seemed to ignore that. He had the same countenance after all.

"**7-8!"**

"**They extended the game, even on tiebreak." **Billy suddenly said. Some students were watching the game for quite a while now. They were cheering for the both of them, Ryoma who was being popular in America and in other countries and Sebastian who had been just discovered on his unexpected talent.

Ryoma dribbled the ball while thinking really hard. He needed to win this. He needed to talk to his girlfriend. He needed to clear the misunderstanding between them. He must win the game. He looked at the other side of the court where Sebastian was. He tossed the ball upward and hit it… with his twist serve.

Sebastian returned it. They rallied for a couple of minutes. They ran at the direction of the ball to and fro. Everyone who was watching the game held their own breaths. The game was on its peak like they never seen a game like that before.

Until, finally, one of them scored a point.

"**8-10!"**

"…"

"**Seven games to Six! Game, set, match! Echizen!" **Kevin announced the winner earning a delayed cheer from everyone.

Ryoma and Sebastian were sweating as the game ended. Both of them smiled at each other as they walked to the net, shaking their hands to close the game as a good one.

"That was a great game." Sebastian looked at him.

"Aa, you too." Ryoma nodded.

They walked back from the court and everyone congratulated them.

Sebastian bowed in front of his master, "My apology young master, I lost."

Ciel closed his eyes as he looked away from him, "Its okay. I've seen a great game anyway."

Sebastian smiled at his master. His attention was cut when someone tapped his shoulder. Billy was behind him.

"**Hey, Sebastian where did you learn all those hits and shots? You are so good."**

Sebastian looked at the cowboy player and smiled. Ryoma and the other were interested on what he was about to say and the butler didn't seem to disappoint them.

"**Simple," **The butler stood firm and smiled at them, **"I am just a devilishly, talented butler."**

…Or not.

Ciel chuckled a little on his butler's catchphrase. If he hadn't meet Ryoma who was popular for being a tennis prince, Sebastian could be considered one as well. The team asked more clarifications on his words but Sebastian just smiled on them meaning that he was not planning to say another word.

"A deal is a deal."

Ciel looked at Ryoma who was standing near him. He faced the tennis prodigy and said;

"A Phantomhive heir never breaks his promise."

Ryoma nodded to him and quickly turned around. He was about to walk away when a hand stopped him from his shoulder. He looked at the blonde boy.

"Trust her. She will never betray you."

Silence erupted between them. They spoke without words. Ryoma ended the 'speech' by simply nodding. He walked away first before running towards the building. Kevin just looked at him leave and sighed slowly.

"You are good at hiding your feelings."

The blonde boy looked at the person who spoke, "What do you mean by that, Mr. Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled as he looked at the building where Ryoma went, "You simply gave away for _her _happiness, even though _she _would never have it with you."

His eyes widened in shock but later recovered quickly. He closed his eyes and said his next words, "I don't know what you are talking about," He quickly walked away not missing to whisper another thought which Sebastian barely heard, "As long as she's happy with him… I am willing to give up."

Ciel looked at the walking captain to the court and smiled a little. He was impressed on the blonde boy's tough behavior. The noble guy thought that the blonde boy would love someone dearly in the future and that girl would be very lucky to have him. He thought of wishing him to find his partner in the future. His thoughts were cut when his phone suddenly rang. He picked it up and listened to the other line's words.

* * *

**In the building:**

He went to his room to grab his something there. He was about to leave when someone called his name. He secretly grunted when he recognized the girl who told him everything why he had a misunderstanding with Sakuno at that moment. The girl was at the entrance where he entered a while ago, blush was all over her face as she looked at him. He could sense that something bad was going to happen. Before he could catch it he started to walk passed the girl.

Only to be stopped by her hand.

"**Wait, Ryoma. Please listen to me."**

"**There's nothing to listen, now let go."**

"**No! I want you to hear me!" **she was desperately as he could sense that in her voice. The girl was gripping his arm really hard.

Ryoma was a bit pissed on the girl's persistence. He sighed harshly as he looked at him, **"What do you want?"**

The girl was shocked on his cold voice but she continued, **"Why? I did everything for you to notice me? Why her?"**

"…"

"**Ryoma give me a chance, please. Why don't you try to like me at least?"**

"**Sakuno is my girlfriend so that's impossible."**

"**She's cheating on you; she doesn't love you like I do!" **She raised her voice a little, **"I love you a lot! That's why I did those things to break you apart."**

Ryoma snapped on her words. He shoved her hand from his arm as gentle as he could and faced her, **"You wouldn't do those things if you did. And I trust her."**

"**Ryoma."**

"**You are just thinking of yourself. You hurt others just to get my attention. That's not going to impress me." **Ryoma turned around and about to walk away when the girl hugged him from behind making him flinch a little.

"**N-no! Don't go to her, please," **she begged, **"I can prove to you how much I love you. Just… let me."**

"…"

"**Please…"**

Silence was deafening for the both of them. The girl seemed to be crying that moment. He knew that she collapsed at that time and she already swallowed her pride. She felt fear when Ryoma pulled her arms around his waist.

"**Sorry…"**

She looked at his back and gave a questioning look. He looked at his shoulder and talked;

"**Even if we're not together by any chance, or me being a single, or her not being my girlfriend… there's not a possibility that I will come to like you… I'm sorry."**

He was about to walk away when the girl stopped him for the last time.

"**W-why? Why are you saying all of this? How can you be so sure that you won't fall for me?"**

"…"

"**Answer me, please!"**

"…"

"**R-ryoma…"**

"**You are not **_**Sakuno**_**, that's why." **

She was shocked on his words. Her tears fell to the fullest. Ryoma was still standing in front of her for a while before walking away once again.

"**I am sorry."**

She planned to stop him and convinced him once again but she clearly knew that it was useless. She watched the boy's back who started to run away from her. Her vision became blurry as tears were blocking them. She slowly collapsed on the floor as she covered her face with her hands. She felt bad about giving up like that and thought really hard. If she didn't start with the way that she did for the past few months, maybe she had a chance to him. But it was too late. She knew that the boy would never like her back, now that he was long committed to the person that he truly liked.

**xxx**

He felt rather relieved after conversing with the girl. It was definitely impossible for him to like someone else other than _her._ First, he didn't even know what the girl's name was, so it was totally impossible. Second, he didn't like the way she acted just to get his attention. He felt a bit guilty about turning the girl down and he didn't even know her name. He could consider himself as rude for that.

But everything was okay now and the only thing that needed to do was to talk to his girlfriend.

…And made everything clear to her.

He was about to leave the entrance gate when someone called him.

"Wait, Ryoma."

He looked around to see Kevin, Sebastian and Ciel ran towards him. They wore concerned look on their faces so he frowned, "What is it?"

Ciel answered him not as immediately as he could, "It's about your girlfriend."

He caught his attention when Ciel mentioned her, "What about her?"

"Lizzy called me a while ago and she told me that she left the mansion." the noble guy explained.

"Where is she going?"

"I guess we should go to my fiancée's mansion and ask her." Ciel said but he walked quickly to his limousine so that they could follow him. Ryoma did follow him and went in the luxurious car. Soon after, the car left the school.

* * *

**At the mansion:**

Lizzy was crying when they arrived. It was three in the afternoon when they reached the mansion. Ciel approached his fiancée and comforted her.

"What happened, Lizzy? Please tell us." Ciel asked the crying girl.

Lizzy looked at her fiancé and talked, "S-sakuno was really upset that she cried all the time during her stay here. I originally asked her to spend the night here but I ended up telling her about our country," she stopped and looked at them to see their reaction. Knowing that they were waiting for her next words, she continued, "She found London an interesting place and wished to go there. She begged me to help her go there. I was surprised but I… I gave in. I gave her a plane ticket an hour ago. She made me promise not to tell everyone about her destination but I couldn't help it. I am worried about her. She wanted to get away…" she looked at Ryoma, "From you."

Ryoma was shocked on her words. He tried to remember all the things that the blonde girl told them. The girl was planning to go to London… she's not planning to go home. That was the promise that he made with her if he could make it to the French open but he failed.

"Why did you let her?" Kevin asked the girl this time.

"I couldn't stop her. She felt guilty about disappointing Ryoma and she wanted to get away. I wanted to go with her but she refused me. She told me that she wanted to go alone," Lizzy said as she wiped her tears, "I-I am sorry, I-I just didn't have the guts to stop her. I am sorry."

Silence surfaced between them that only Lizzy's sobs could be heard. When she calmed down she yanked something in her pocket and gave it to Ryoma;

"She asked me to give this to you; I know that I promised her not to tell everyone where she would go but…"

Ryoma took the paper that the girl yanked from her pocket and opened it. He read the letter in his mind.

_Ryoma-kun,_

_Gomen ne for being a burden, a distraction, a disturbance to you. I didn't mean to do that. I guess I was a failure girlfriend to you from the start. I don't want to cause you any more trouble so I'll be leaving. _

_I'm going but I am not going home. Don't worry, I already told Obaa-chan that I am going to extend my stay until three months so that we can go home together. I'll make sure that I can go home before you do and explain everything to her. Please don't find me. I'll be okay. Continue with your practices and trainings and win the remaining tournaments. Like a fangirl… like before… I'll be cheering on you wherever I am. _

_I don't want you to lose your concentration anymore, so I'll let you go. I know you can do well without me. You are just so incredible with everything. Thank you very much for those times that we'd been together._

_Goodbye._

_Sakuno_

He gripped the paper with his hand as he finished reading it. He didn't like Sakuno's message at all. He gritted his teeth as he immediately stood up.

"That stupid girl," he whispered as he continued walking away from them.

"Where are you going?" Kevin asked the obvious.

"I'll stop her; she doesn't have a sense of direction. She might be lost her way there." Ryoma said to everyone.

"She's already at the airport; her flight will be at five." Lizzy told him.

"Are you sure that's the only reason why you wanted to stop her?" Ciel asked him once again making sure that the boy would give him the right answer.

"No," Ryoma looked at them sideways and said, "We have some unfinished business to talk about."

Ciel smirked on his answer and stood up, "I'll get you to the limousine."

* * *

**Done! Done! Done! I think you already guessed what Sakuno meant with her letter. She was not ready to face everyone yet and going to a different country where he was not there would help her build a bit courage to face them again… she'll hope? Well, what is Ryoma going to do to stop her? …And to convince her? Find that out** **the last chapter of Absolute Couple. Stay tuned for the epilogue after the last chapter. **

**Sorry if I didn't meet your expectations… and sorry for the wrong grammar… sorry If I was not able to reply to your reviews… Internet access was forbidding me… but don't worry… I'll do my best reply to all your reviews before A.C ends… thank you for the unending support for this fic… just few more chapter… **

**Next Chapter: I've had enough!**


	32. I've Had Enough!

**Hi There! Me back again! I am sorry for the time delay. It's just that my stupid brother borrowed my broadband without my permission and I couldn't post this until later… So without any interruptions this is the continuation of the story…This will be the RyoSaku moment of all time. Just find out how they are going to 'make out'…err… not that thing if you know what I mean… Just to tell you in advance... Ryoma is _quite_ OoC here tee hee hee... ;P**

**Sorry if I won't able to reply to your previous reviews on my other fic because of the TIME delay but I promise that I will reply to them asap…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will. All rights reserved to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.**

* * *

**animecouplelover – tee hee hee… I guess I did it… It wasn't expected, right? Sebastian is definitely a talented butler like in his own anime. Ryoma will chase her don't worry… you will know what's next in this chapter… I hope you like this too…**

**sakura kiss – tee hee hee… it's okay… don't worry about it… and thank you that I did… yeah it is probably that last… or not? Well you will find out when you read this… well… this is already a sequel for my absolute kiss and this is actually triple times chapters than the prequel. I am making a new fic though…**

**johanna**** – tee hee hee… glad that you like that idea… see how Ryoma will suyo-suyo si Sakuno… and about sa Fb? may e-mail account ka ba dito? Pm ko sa yo e-mail add ko o kea bigay u na lang sa kin e-mail mu ako mag-add sau… **

**Mayu-chan – oh… I am glad that I did meet your expectations… that thought was long inside my brain and I just didn't know how to put it through words… Well… yeah… at least Sakuno will stand for herself at least for a little… but I am not sure if this chapter will be good as the real climax… I did my best of making this chapter… everything is here… I guess…**

**You have… Share your original ideas to us… because if someone makes it for you maybe it will not be the one you expected it to be. Just a little convincing and you will finally make an account yey… ;P but really thank you for considering it… I'll be waiting for that if you finally decide to make one…**

**Ah yeah… that's a common mistake alright… thank you for pointing that out to me… so much with the use of prepositions. I'll edit it… most of the chapters… I guess… thank you once again… ^_^ **

* * *

**Chapter 32: I've had enough!**

**Chapter Summary: Will it be too late for them? I've had enough! As finally snapped, find that out…**

* * *

**4:30 pm at the Airport:**

Thirty minutes left before her departure to London. She was currently sitting on a bench as she tried to collect herself from the memories. Was she running away?

Probably…

She was weak from the start anyway and all she did was to run away from him. When something went wrong, it was always him to solve it. But how was he going to solve the problem this time if he was the one who made it? She didn't know if the boy did trust him. Ryoma was really difficult to read. She bit her lower lip as she remembered the boy once again. Tears were warming up from her eyes but she held them. She didn't want to cry anymore.

She flinched when the announcement of her departure could be heard. She slowly stood up and grabbed her bag that she borrowed from Lizzy. She went to the departure area and was about to show her ticket and her passport when a hand grabbed them from her. The lady who was about to receive it was shocked while Sakuno was dumbfounded as she stared at the person who was standing next to her.

He was there, panting together with the noble guy and his butler.

"R-ryoma… kun…" she was able to say his name as she stared at him. She then looked at the ticket and her passport in his hand. Sensing that she was staring at them, the boy gripped the ticket hard before ripping it in front of her. She was shocked on his action as well as the noble guy.

"Ryoma-" Ciel tried to initiate a conversation but the boy himself cut him.

"Thank you for helping me, Ciel. But I can take care from this point on." He whispered enough for him to hear. The boy remained unexpressive when he talked that way, but looked up moments later making the girl flinch in surprise. Ryoma quickly grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her out from the airport leaving the two behind.

"There they go, master." Sebastian leaned down to Ciel's ear.

Ciel closed his eyes and simply replied, "After all the trouble he caused us he would just leave us like this, typical, arrogant boy."

"He's THE Echizen Ryoma after all." Sebastian said looking at the direction of the two disappeared to.

"You're right," Ciel said who started to walk away, "Let's go home, Lizzy's waiting for us."

"**Yes, my lord."**

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

They were quiet inside the cab. No one said a word in the entire ride. She never expected that the boy would appear at the airport and drag her out from there. Being a shy girl, she didn't want to make a fuss that she allowed him to do that. She didn't realize that they were in front of the unit when Ryoma went out of the cab after paying from the driver.

"Get out." He said in ordering manner.

She slowly got out of the cab without looking at him. As soon as she did, the boy grabbed her wrist once again and entered the building together. Seconds later, they were inside their unit. She stood up in the middle still not looking at him while Ryoma was in front of her a few meters away from her.

"I… I don't want you take responsibility anymore," She started, "I already told Obaa-chan-"

"Will you stop it already?!" Ryoma cut her, "You are starting to annoy me when you are originally not."

"T-then, what do you want me do to," She decided to look at him this time. His stare was stern to her disappointment. She looked away and then noticed something on the table. She slowly walked to it and grabbed it, "Y-you want me to go home?"

Ryoma remained speechless as he stared at the ticket she was holding. He followed her in his eyes as she stood up beside the table.

Sakuno bitterly smiled as she continued speaking, "Okay… I'll go home if that's what you want. I p-promise that this is the last trouble I will give you."

"…"

"I won't bother you anymore, I-"

She was surprised when Ryoma grabbed the ticket from her and like on what he did at the airport, he tore it in front of her. He let them fall on the tiled floor but he remained speechless as he stared at her.

"W-what are you doing? I-I thought that you want me to go home."

Ryoma didn't say anything instead he gave something to her. She was surprised to see the letter that was supposed to be in his possession after she left for London. That wondered her, why did the boy discover about the letter a little early.

"You are breaking up with me."

She looked up to him cutting her from her reverie. Ryoma was looking at her intensely. If she could read his expression, it would be assurance. The way he said his sentence was more like a statement than a question. She looked down as she bit her lower lip. Later on, she found it hard to nod but she did in the end.

"Yada!"

She gasped as she looked up, "B-but I-"

"Yada, Sakuno!"

"I-if you want to be the one to do it… then its fine with me."

"Baka!" He walked closer to her making her panic a little, "No one will break this relationship."

She walked a step backward, "W-what do you want then? I can't read you anymore."

"Why do you think I rushed to the airport, huh?" he moved a step forward, "Why did I stop you from leaving?"

She slowly shook her head, "I-I don't know."

Ryoma hovered over her by simply grabbing her from the waist and talked, "I don't want you to leave."

Her eyes widened as she stared at his eyes, "W-why?"

He flinched.

"Why are you saying that now? Y-you are confusing me?" she looked away. Tears were warning against her eyes if she didn't do that. She closed her eyes and strongly pronounced her next words, "L-let go."

He didn't budge as she pushed him.

"Please… let go."

He did but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his room, "R-ryoma-kun!" the boy ignored her as he went in with her, locking the door and pinned her there. She panicked to no end. She was scared on whatever he might do to her… in _his _room.

"You'll stay here… with me."

"I-I thought-"

"I lied, okay!" He snapped as he stared at her widened eyes, "I realized that I can't you send you off after all. And it took a certain blonde boy, a butler and the couple for me to realize that I did."

She was shocked at the revelation that he was saying.

His eyes were locked to hers as he said his next words, "I am used to live here with you everyday and that will be my problem if _we_ go home after three months."

The boy was satisfied with her living under the same roof. But that didn't stop her doubt at something so she voiced it out.

"Y-you didn't trust me."

"Who said I didn't? You are perfectly aware that I trust you. The things around you are the only ones that I don't trust." He leaned on her forehead and whispered, "I know that you will never break a promise to me."

Upon hearing that, her tears started to fall as she closed her eyes, "B-but why did you do all this? Why did you let me believe that you didn't?"

"Because that is the only way I could make you go home."

She opened her eyes and pushed him a little far, "Y-you really want me to go home after all."

"That was before; did you understand what I said? I don't want someone to get close to you like that," He said as grabbed her wrists and gripped them tightly, "I haven't even heard that you like me."

She flinched despite the tears that were falling to her face. Then, she suddenly talked back at him, "Y-you haven't told me that you like me as well."

"I did!" He said, "On white day last year."

"Y-you said that in an impulse!" She looked away from him. She was being stupid in front of the boy. Why was she acting like a fool now? The boy must've hated her now but she continued, "B-because the situation asked you to."

Ryoma was a bit shocked at her words but quickly recovered and made a determine countenance;

"I like you!"

She gasped.

"It's not because of the situation this time, so I'll say it again. I like you."

She slowly looked at him only to see how serious the boy was. She was surprised that she heard his sudden confession. Sakuno thought that he was finished talking but she was wrong about it.

…Totally wrong about it.

"I like you, Sakuno. I like you a lot." He pinned her wrists to the door, "I like- no I love you… a lot!"

She felt her lips were trembling when she heard his confession. Her heart was irregularly beating fast, "R-ryoma-kun…" she could only utter his name.

"Satisfied?" He said not leaving her eyes to stare.

She closed her eyes. She couldn't look at his eyes any longer and probably didn't realize how red she was until he said his feelings to her, "S-stop it… please."

"No."

"Ryoma-kun."

"I am not going to stop, I am not finished yet." Ryoma said. He would definitely knock some sense to the girl. Since he was beginning insane in front of the girl, he might as well continue until the end. It was to save their relationship after all. He could feel that the girl was trying to struggle from his grip but he didn't let her. He gripped her wrists firmly and looked for her lips. Once he found them, he dived in to capture her lips.

She gasped when the boy did that. He was kissing her firmly. It was not painful but was enough to take her breath away. She stopped struggling but her tears wouldn't. Ryoma broke the kiss as she calmed down. He stared at her with his natural reaction. She quietly stared at him as her tears fell down her face. Ryoma didn't say anything after that.

"I-I don't get you."

He didn't say anything as he could sense that the girl was not finished talking yet.

"You are not easy to read," She looked down letting her tears fell down on the ground, "No; you are so hard to understand."

The boy narrowed his eyes not leaving his stare from her.

"W-why… do you… l-love me?"

It was barely heard but having a strong hearing sense; it was not that hard for him to hear her question.

A question that made him snap, "Why?"

Sakuno slowly looked up to him. The boy was hiding his expression from his bangs. His hat fell down long ago when he kissed her earlier.

"Why you asked? Why do I love you? Why can't you figure that out? Are you that dense? …Denser than I am?"

She was able to stare at him. He was using a different tone that she thought as… upset. Her eyes widened when Ryoma leaned his forehead to hers and started blurting his own feelings.

"Right, you are indeed clumsy, always in trouble, terrible at directions and stupid," he said as he gripped her wrists more to keep her there, "but you are not annoying and that's fine with me. Do I really need a reason to love you, tell me Sakuno?"

"R-ryoma-kun… I-" She tried to free herself from his grip. The boy was acting weird and she didn't know why she was nervous about it.

"Your whole presence affects me!"

"I-I…"

"Can't you even imagine that I started doing things that I didn't normally do? This isn't me."

"W-wait- stop!"

"Let me finish, baka!" He yelled this time.

She was shocked at his words. He finally snapped as he leaned back and looked at her eyes this time;

"You changed me," He said staring at her, "Into something that I'm not."

She was speechless. Was that right for him? Changes that he thought she did.

"I become jealous over something, I become paranoid, possessive and all the negative feelings that I shouldn't experience because they are not all tennis-related. I get used of you here with me and most of all; I never talked long like this before. Only you are capable of doing this to me; not even my mom, my cousin and my stupid dad can," He panted as he said all those words in one breath making the girl dumfound on her location. But he was not finished yet, "I love you because it's you. You are SAKUNO to me!"

She froze like she didn't have a choice what to do. His words were slowly sinking to her brain. Then, realization hit her. She blushed really hard that time. Her tears never ceased to stop from falling.

"Darn it."

She blinked her eyes twice as she heard him curse faintly. She also felt that the boy was slowly loosening his grip to her wrists. The boy turned sideways as he raised a hand and covered his face;

"I'm turning into a different person. This is all your fault." He carefully said every line.

She stared at him. She was totally shocked. He was right. Where was the _real _Ryoma in that room? Who was the person in front of her? The person in front of her just expressed his feelings and told everything to her. He was quite far from Ryoma that she knew. But as her heart told her, she didn't find it weird. She was fine with him.

"I've had enough!" He firmly said before sighing harshly, "Do what you want." After that he quickly walked away, thinking of grabbing some tennis balls in a drawer and was planning to have a little practice outside.

Sakuno panicked. She must do something or else it would really the end for the both of them. Sensing that the boy was trying to save their relationship and he ended up being a different person for her. Out of blue, she suddenly blurted out the first thing that she thought;

"I like you…"

He stopped from opening his drawer. His eyes widened when he heard her talk.

"I like you… Ryoma-kun," She said as she stared on the ground, "I like you. I've been trying to say that to you but you wouldn't let me. I… really like you. I love you."

He turned around to see her shaking from where he left her. Her eyes were shut tight. He was frozen on his location and he didn't know what to do yet. So the girl continued;

"W-why do you think I asked you to go with you? Why do you think I tried my best not to be a burden? W-why do you think I allowed myself living in the same roof with you despite the worries, the fact that WE are living alone? Why do you think I let you do all those mushy things on me? Why?" She was trembling that she didn't know what she was saying at that moment, "I've been harboring these feelings to you since first year. All this time, I did. And I was happy when you asked me to be your girlfriend."

Ryoma walked slowly to her, the girl probably didn't know that he did.

"Y-you are expressionless but I won't mind that. You said that I am dense then you are the same," She covered her eyes as she couldn't look at him wherever he was, "but I won't mind all of that. You are just plain cruel."

She slowly collapsed on the floor and continued crying her heart out, "Just cruel… and mean."

He finally stood in front of her, looking down at her. The girl had just confessed to him and not to mention, she also confessed that she was liking—loving him the first time he set foot at Seigaku. Somehow, he felt something new when he learned that. He watched the girl who was crying in front of him. He slowly lowered himself so that he could level her.

Sakuno felt him in front of her. She was not planning to look up as she continued to cry, "I-If you prefer me to go… t-then I-" she gasped when the boy suddenly pulled her to a tight hug cutting her words in the process. Her heart beat fast when the boy did that.

"Why are we fighting then? What's the cause of all this?" he asked ignoring her last sentence signaling to her that it was useless.

Disregarding on her previous words, she was able to retort, "T-this is your fault. Y-you are the densest person I know."

"Baka and you have the courage to answer me now," He said burying his face to her hair. He heard her apologize and thought of doing it as well, "Sorry... for everything."

When she heard that, she cried more as she clutched his shirt really hard.

"…Crybaby." He smiled this time. He helped her stand up after that and wiped her tears away. The moment of sadness was over so it's time for him to return to his normal self.

Obliviously, Sakuno was being pushed back on the wall once again, shocking her in the process. Ryoma stared at her with a different meaning this time.

"Just this once, I snapped in front of you but you will never see me like this again."

"W-what do you mean?"

For the first time after their 'small' fight, she saw his smirk being drawn on his face, "I'll make sure to clear our misunderstanding before it gets worse."

"Ryoma-kun…" her eyes widened when Ryoma's right hand touched left cheek using its thump finger to wipe the stain of her tears. His amber eyes were staring at her hazel eyes. His stare was somewhat… hypnotizing.

"We're unbreakable… right?" Ryoma asked her not leaving his eyes from hers.

Locking her stare from his, she slowly nodded before replying, "…h-hai."

The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers giving all the chaste kiss he could give. She was shocked at first and decided to close her eyes when the boy's hands were between her neck and cheek. She decided to let him control her. When Ryoma's hands traveled down to her waist pulling her closer to him, she placed her hands to his chest and clutched the shirt there. Her blush never left her as he continued kissing her. She only alerted when the boy bit her lower lip indicating her to allow him for an entrance.

She was overwhelmed as he requested for an entrance but she was too shy to do that. She took the courage to push him away as she looked down. In fact, her knees were almost betraying her from collapsing. She didn't know how red she was as she touched his arm and said, "N-ne, Ryoma-kun… l-let's stop for now… o-okay."

Ryoma smirked when he saw her blushing reaction, "Yada."

"M-mou… o-onegai…"

He stared at her. She stopped crying and he felt relieved because of that. But he was not really over about her. He wanted to at least _startle _her for a bit. A smirk formed on his face as he thought of two things. Without warning, he slowly reached for her ribbon on her dress and untied it.

"R-ryoma-kun!" she panicked as she tried to stop him but he didn't let her.

"Relax," he said when he finally revealed her collar bone from her dress, "I will keep my promise okay; I won't do anything to you."

She blushed really hard as her heart beat fast when the boy touched her collar bone. She felt different when their skin touched there, "T-then… w-what are you doing?"

Ryoma didn't answer her; instead he bent down and bit her collar bone earning a small whimper from her. It brought a little pain that she could endure. She gasped when he did that. She couldn't do anything but to grab his shoulder for support. Her knees were definitely betraying her at that moment. The boy was definitely had unbelievable power over her. She closed her eyes as he bit her there making her overly powerless.

He was making her weak and she hated to admit it. After a minute, he finally released her to her relief. She gasped once again as he gave her another smack kiss on the lips.

"You are mine." He said touching her lips with his fingers.

Her eyes widened as she looked at his serious amber eyes. She's his? He was being possessive again. She looked down as she couldn't look straight at his eyes and answered him honestly, "O-of course, n-no one… owns me… e-except you." She almost whispered her last two words but Ryoma could still hear those.

She yelped when Ryoma suddenly carried her and put her to his bed. She wasn't recovered yet when Ryoma lied down beside her and hugged her there.

"R-ryoma-kun… l-let go," She blushed but she didn't push him, "I-I need to p-prepare our dinner."

Ryoma just hugged her tightly and said, "Let's skip dinner and stay with me tonight."

Her eyes widened for the umpteenth time. Somehow, she felt that their relationship went up to next level. It made stronger now that Ryoma was transparently against about breaking up. She leaned her forehead to his chest as she returned his embrace, "B-bossy as ever." She whispered.

Ryoma placed his chin to her hair feeling all her nice scent there.

"Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno."

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? Please tell me if you are satisfied with their 'making up' please, please, please… I'm not pretty sure but that is what I planned from the start…**

**Yehey… treats for everyone? I have good news for you… THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER! ! ! Tee hee hee… I am planning of making another chapter and this time… that will be THE final one… and then the epilogue… I'll officially declare that Absolute Couple has 34 Chapters (Including the Epilogue.)**

**My pc is not working properly… I was a bit frustrated the time I'm writing this chapter… Why? I almost lose this chapter and not being able to save this… if that happened… you don't know how I would lose my interest about finishing this… Good thing I managed to save this so… the show must go on and to end this once and for all…**

**I am longing for my plushie… he still have it… please wish me luck on making the final chapter of this… I'll do my best of making without it… Actually I was a bit harsh about forgetting my plushie for a while because I played badminton yesterday… Maybe to really forget it because, my mind is not cooperating with me. Now… I am stuck with nothing… ugh! I promised him that I'll start writing tomorrow so he will bring it.**

**Reviews please… I gave all my effort to this that I almost smash my pc into pieces because of it's malfunctions… ugh! Please! please! please!**

**Next Chapter: Absolute Couple **


	33. Absolute Couple

**Hi there! I'm back… with the last chapter… Yeah… This is really is it! This is the last chapter of Absolute couple. Sad to say but it is… but don't worry… an epilogue will follow after this chapter… and it will be the end of it… I'll give you another fic in the future… I promise so for now… enjoy this last installment… ^_^**

**Wait! I need to release this… Some of my students didn't listen to me last night… waah… I am known as one of the persons who has a long patience to this but I don't know anymore… I hope my blood pressure is still okay… I don't want to suffer hypertension… okay… done! I released it now on with the story…**

**DISCLAIMER: The Prince of Tennis is All Rights Reserved to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. Well, except for Keihaku Takuma and Anyan Mia.**

* * *

**animecouplelover**** – even Sakuno was doubting there, right? He's different alright… thank you very much… this is the final chapter… thank you very much… ^_^**

**Music4Life1791/Mayu-chan**** – Thank you very much… I'm glad that you like it… Yeah… she finally did. She told him everything, alright…**

**Well, that is not the final chapter… this is the one final chapter… but I am planning to have an epilogue before officially ending this fic… ^_^**

**johanna**** - I already sent a friend request there… just add me okay… ^_^**

**morio**** - hi… hisashiburi na… ^_^ **

**thank you very much for liking it… Well… sad to say that this fic is about to end… this is actually the last chapter and the one will be the epilogue… Yeah… I had to end this so that I can start with my new fic… **

**sakura kiss – Your welcome… and thank you loving the idea of putting the final chapter as the title itself… I kind of planned that long ago…**

**Tee hee hee… yeah I will be making another one and you are right… they are definitely RyoSaku so don't worry… You can check them after Absolute Couple ends after a week. It will replace A.C's schedule… ^_^ **

* * *

**Chapter 33: Absolute Couple**

**Chapter Summary: They 'made up' and they were becoming stronger than before. See how the absolute couple became Absolute.**

* * *

She felt that something soft was touching her face. She didn't want to wake up but when the touch went to her lips and then down to her neck and to her collar, she had to and was surprised to see _him_ in front of her.

…Straddling her on _his _bed.

"Good morning, heavy sleeper." He said touching her collar bone that he bit last night.

She blushed really hard as she looked at her boyfriend, "R-ryoma-kun."

"It looks like we just woke up," he smirked before leaning closer to her ear, "after a heated love-making."

She held her breath as her blush never left her. What was the boy saying? They slept alright but that was it. They never did it and it wasn't even the promise she made with him. But on what he said to her was really embarrassing, "S-stop teasing me, already. G-g-get off of me, p-please." She remembered that Ryoma was on top of her and things were getting awkward between them, "R-ryoma-kun… n-now."

He stared at her but he didn't move. He was still touching her collar bone and then he shifted his stare from it to her lips. He smirked, a smirk that she thought that she didn't like;

"W-what are… you thinking?" she asked him.

"Ne," he said grabbing both of her wrists and pinned them above her, "when I was kissing you last night, I discovered something new."

"W-what new?" her heart was irregularly beating fast. Somehow, his words were making her nervous and she didn't fail as the boy's hand fall in her lower lip and slightly opened it.

"This part," He said as he alternatively looked at her eyes and her lips, "I want to experience it."

She knew it. He was asking for a kiss that they hadn't experienced before. Although they did it slightly, when Ryoma stole the chocolate that was on her mouth on Valentine's Day but she didn't count that. She suddenly grabbed his hand that was on her lip and talked, "N-no… I-I don't-"

"Come on, just once."

"Dame!" She closed her eyes tight. She couldn't look at his eyes anymore.

"Why?" he asked not looking away from his blushing girlfriend.

The boy was dense. Was he trying to vocalize her thoughts? It was now or never, "W-what if…"

"What if?"

"What if you… can't control…"

His eyes widened when she said that. Then a smirk formed on his lips, "I won't I promise."

She opened her eyes when he said that. The boy shifted her hold to his and pinned them back above her head.

"Besides, I know that you are going to stop me if I am crossing the line."

Her eyes widened more when he said those words. The boy wasn't going to give up until he got what he wanted. He released her hands but he never left his position. He sat just below her belly cornering between her legs. He never left her stare as he did that.

"You will never leave this bed of mine until you will allow me."

She bit her lower lip as she held her breath. She was definitely beet red at that moment. Ryoma wanted to be passionate with her. Her heart was beating so fast as she realized that he never did this kind of thing before. She looked at him despite the intense glare he was giving her. Once they went back to Japan, she knew that the boy wouldn't do these kinds of things to her. She gave him an assuring stare when she realized those thoughts before calmly closing her eyes.

Ryoma smiled for the girl's conceding action. He slowly bent closer, reaching for her hands that were still above her before claiming her lips. It was gentle first, before he became passionate then later on, asking on what he was wishing for. She was hesitant at first but she gave in later. He smirked between their kisses before controlling everything.

Besides, he trusted _his_ Sakuno if he did something that was beyond the line.

* * *

**Wednesday:**

Their days seemed like back to normal to them. The girl who bullied Sakuno apologized to the both of them. Ryoma just nodded while Sakuno told her that it's alright. The girl said that she would forget the boy and try to shift her attention to another. They both blushed when she said that they were so destined to each other and marriage was the only one missing for them. She ran off after that leaving them alone in a corridor.

Ryoma practiced a lot during tennis time and studied as he promised his senseis. Sakuno promised not to bother him during his practices so she spent time with Lizzy and sometimes with Kevin. Kevin apologized to her much to Sakuno's appreciative remarks. She just told the blonde boy that on whatever he did made them a lot stronger so she was very thankful for that. She thought that the girl that Kevin would pay attention to in the future would be very lucky. Kevin was very kind on the inside and definitely the girl would love him for that.

There was this Wimbledon Championship that he was going to compete with. The boy would be leaving this coming Friday. She didn't know but Ryoma wanted to leave New York a bit early but she came into conclusion that her boyfriend would be practicing there for a little more before setting foot on the actual tournament. It was another tournament but she was going to miss him… again.

* * *

**Thursday:**

"Ciel."

The noble guy looked at the tennis prodigy who was standing at his side, "How may I help you?"

Ryoma stared for a few seconds before looking away, "You said to me before… if I…"

He wasn't able to finish his words as Ciel looked at him. He closed his left eye as he understood what he was trying to say, "So… what's your favor?"

Ryoma eyed him as he opened his eye once again, smirking at him. He smirked back at him before nodding, "heh."

**xxx**

She was being ordered to go the home economics room once again. But this time, she didn't bump into Takuma. She met him with a girl inside the room. The girl was pretty and even prettier when she smiled at him. She had blue hair that tied in pony tail. She also noticed her blushing reaction as well. Takuma saw her and smiled;

"Ryuzaki-san, it's good to see you here."

She smiled back at him, "T-takuma-kun, h-hai… I was ordered to put these things here."

"I see." He stood up and approached her, "let me help you."

She blushed when the boy did that. She thanked the boy after that and then she noticed the girl beside him. Takuma looked at her and blushed a little;

"S-sorry, it was so rude of me. Ryuzaki-san, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Anyan Mia. Mia, this is Ryusaki Sakuno-san."

Mia smiled at her and bowed, "N-nice to meet you, Ryuzaki-san, Takuma-kun told me a lot about you."

She blushed at her words. Takuma had a girlfriend and she was happy for him, "I-I see… w-well, nice to meet you too, Anyan-san."

Both of them stared at each other and also blushed at the same time. Takuma sweat dropped; somehow the boy thought that the girls had similarities to each other. Maybe it was a mere coincidence.

He smiled at the nice scene in front of him.

* * *

**Later on, after training:**

"Sakuno!"

She looked behind her to see Lizzy running to her side. To her surprise, the girl suddenly hugged her. She almost stumbled on the ground of the sudden impact. She giggled on the childish action of Lizzy.

"I am so happy for you."

She blinked at her words, "W-what are you saying, Lizzy-chan?"

Instead of answering her, she distanced herself a little and pouted, "After all this time, you are still calling me with honorifics."

She sweat dropped when she heard that from her, "G-gomen… culture dies last."

"Well, you should try different since you are in a different country."

They looked to their side to see Ciel, Sebastian, Kevin and Ryoma walking towards them. She was a bit surprised to see Ryoma walking with them.

"R-ryoma-kun… y-you're finished practicing already?"

Ryoma replied shortly, "I need to rest for tomorrow."

"O-Oh, I see." She replied. She remembered that Ryoma would be leaving again for the Wimbledon Championship. She was going to be away from him again. But it was okay, two weeks was not that far and she was getting used to it now. Besides, there were Lizzy and Kevin to accompany her, not to mention Ciel and his loyal butler. She smiled at him, "S-so a-are you going home with me today."

"Un."

It was a short reply but she was happy about that. They parted in a merry way before they went home together.

* * *

**Night:**

He just left Sakuno's room that night. If he wouldn't do that, heck knew that he would do to her. He restrained once again as he tried his best to keep on with the promise. He was beginning to believe that patience would be awarded with great results if you successfully did the right thing. He wanted the great results so he would wait. He looked around him and saw a large aquarium that divided the kitchen and the dining room. It was kame-chan's home. Something inside him thought that he should walk closer to the turtle.

He did.

The turtle was there and curiously looking at him. He leaned a bit closer and tapped the glass. Somehow, the turtle knew that he was looking at it. He gave a weird reaction after he thought that it smiled at him. He walked away from it as he felt goose bumps all over him.

He sighed. Something like that never changed for him. He turned around, walked to his room and lied on his bed. He was about to doze off when his phone rang. He looked at it and saw that the blonde boy was calling him. He answered it;

'Moshi, moshi.'

'Heh, I thought that you are attacking your precious girlfriend, right now. I have this thought that you wouldn't be answering my call.'

'Urusai,' he replied to Kevin's long litany, 'Why did you call?'

'Be sure not to let your guard down.'

He sighed obviously, keeping the bored tone as he spoke, 'You really sounded like buchou. I always hear that every time I leave for tournament.'

'Bring home the bacon.'

'You don't have to tell me that.'

'Mada Mada Dane.'

'Stop copying everything I have.'

'Don't hurt her.'

'Who said—what?'

'If you do… I won't forgive you.'

'…'

'…'

He closed his eyes as he understood him, 'mada mada dane.'

'Why you-'

'I'll never hurt her, I love her.'

'…'

'…'

Kevin sighed this time, 'That's better… good luck.'

'Aa.'

With that he ended the call. He knew that he would do well in the tournament. He felt lighter as everything was perfect now.

…As in perfect… with her.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Phantomhive mansion:**

"Cancel all the appointments this weekend. Don't let the reporters get some information about the business. And for Ryoma's departure tomorrow, be sure that everything is secured. Contact all the guards there and as possible as you can, try to call Seigaku's coach and let her know everything." Ciel ordered non-stop to Sebastian who just followed him, replied with a simple 'yes, my lord' with a bow every time.

"Be sure Lizzy feels comfortable tonight as I asked her to stay here."

"Ummm, with that, sire-"

They reached his room while still continuing to speak, "I know you can handle her… so make sure that-" he was stopped as long as he opened the door to his room, he saw the blonde girl who was staring at the large window at the other side of his bedroom.

"That's what I'm talking about, sire." Sebastian leaned closer to his ear.

Ciel sighed as he looked at her, "Its okay… you're dismissed for the night. Help our fellow workers outside."

"**Yes, My lord."** He bowed in front of him before exiting the door.

Ciel looked at the girl who was still oblivious of his presence inside the room. He slowly walked closer to her back and embraced her without warming. He smirked when the girl gasped at his action. He saw her blush when she looked to his sideways.

"C-ciel."

"Didn't I tell you that it's not appropriate for a girl to enter a boy's room?" he accused her burying his face to the blonde's neck.

She blushed at his action, "Why? W-what are you going to do?"

His hand reached for her curls and untied each of them, "Do you want me to answer that?"

Her hair was down now. She panicked secretly as her blush never left her. She just wanted to surprise her fiancé in that room and it looked like she was the one being surprised. Ciel was never bold like this before and his actions were making her heart beat faster. As long as her other curl was down she had that chance to get away from him and faced the noble;

"C-ciel… I-I think we should g-go outside-"

"Not until we are done with _the _business." Ciel said as he took off his eye patch and stared at her fondly, "You know, you look cuter when your hair is down."

Lizzy blushed at his words, "S-stop it… y-you don't tease me like this you know."

"I do now." He said walking to her. Before Lizzy could get away from him, the boy grabbed her wrists and pushed her on the bed pinning her down there. He smirked on the wide-eyed reaction and blush that she was giving him, "And teasing you is my new goal just to earn reactions like that from you."

She gasped as she stared at him. She was not used of his action although, he did this once before. She tried to struggle as she said her words, "C-ciel… y-you can not do this… w-we are so young-" her words were cut when Ciel touched her lips with his. Her eyes dilated as he was kissing him. She was shocked at his action. Not that he was only kissing her; the kiss was teasing her to do more. She closed her eyes shut as she let him in full control.

He smirked between kisses when Lizzy surrendered to him. He kissed her gently before slowly releasing her lower lip. He then, caressed her cheek as she opened her eyes. She was beet red much to his amusement. He smiled as he stared at her, "I love you… my Lizzy."

Her already flushed face became flushed even more. She felt like crying but she smiled instead, "M-me too, Ciel," Overwhelmed with feelings, she leaned up to kiss him quickly and hung on his neck, "I love you too… I love you so much."

He was a bit shocked at first but smiled later as he wrapped his arms to her waist, "Silly girl."

They stayed like that for a while before he pulled her away from him. The girl cried as he saw her face. He wiped her tears as he smiled. He tipped her chin as he gave her a chaste kiss this time. He was still holding her chin when he smirked at her, "Next time you barge into my room, I'll make sure we will go all the way."

She blushed once again as she stared at him, "M-mou, Ciel… c-can you wait for that," she looked down as she tried to say her next words almost whispering, "Y-you can have me… in the future anyway."

"Heh," he said shortly, "You will be mine when you turn eighteen."

"E-eh?"

"Everything is settled since then." He saw the girl dumbfounded, making her speechless. It was too sudden for the girl but he knew that she understood him. British wedding ceremonies were not an issue for early marriages and they were old enough to enter a new life with his fiancée-soon-to-be-his-wife. She was still stunned so he ended up kissing the off guard blonde girl chastely, tempting to tease the girl a little more before setting up for a late dinner.

* * *

**Friday:**

Everybody was there, seeing Ryoma off for England. The airport was somewhat clear; probably the noble boy did something to Ryoma's fans. Sakuno was thankful for that.

"Don't mess up this time." Kevin said to him.

"Never again." He stared at him.

"I'll see you soon when you win the trophy." Ciel looked at him. Lizzy was beside him clinging to his arm.

He pinned his hat down, "I'll definitely have it this time."

"That's the spirit," Lizzy smiled at him, "Become the number one grand slam achiever at Wimbledon, Ryoma."

"Aa."

Lizzy released herself from her fiancé and went to Sakuno who was staring at them. To the girl's surprise, the blonde girl suddenly hugged her earning a blush from the petite girl.

"L-lizzy-chan! W-why?" she was shocked at her action.

Lizzy didn't say a word but she was looking at Ciel and Kevin. The boys approached her much to her bewilderment. Ciel talked first;

"Come to think of it, London was supposed to be your runaway place but it seemed it wouldn't be the same anymore."

She blushed on the noble's remarks. He made her remember her ridiculously act a week ago. She hoped that Ryoma didn't hear him but she thought that it was impossible. Lizzy released her as Kevin went closer to her and patted her head;

"Be sure to love your boyfriend with all your heart."

Now she was beet red when Kevin gave her that advice. She looked at Ryoma who was smirking at her and then looked back at Kevin. She decided to look down as she fidgeted. She said her next words that were almost audible for the people near her, "I-it was uncontrollable already… m-my heart is overwhelming with l-love for him."

Teases and whispers could be heard from the American team who was also there. The team barely understood Japanese but they did anyway. Kevin and Ciel smirked while Lizzy hugged her again.

"I am really happy for you Sakuno."

Ryoma was a bit shocked at Sakuno's words. He was too happy but he didn't show it. He was staring at them for a while and felt satisfied with the scene. He did the right choice of backing out about sending her back to Japan. Sakuno was slowly becoming dependent to herself. He was completely aware now, that if he didn't solve the misunderstanding, sending her home was not even the solution. She was cute; that every guy could fall for her. He remembered the Shitenhouji's rookie who was also in love with her. The red-haired guy would have the chance if she saw her there and he wouldn't let that happen.

Sakuno was only _his_.

…And _his_ only.

His reverie was cut when the announcement of his departure could be heard everywhere. It was time to go. He looked at them and talked, "Stop with the bidding goodbye already. The flight was already announced."

Sakuno looked at him and panicked. She remembered that she wasn't told her good luck yet. She needed to say it fast or she would be left out. She went in front of him but before she could say her good luck and temporary goodbyes, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to the departure area. She blinked her eyes twice, "E-eh?" She looked at her boyfriend, "R-ryoma-kun? What are you-?"

"Hurry up, or we'll be late." He said not looking at her.

Her mind was too busy absorbing what was happening right now. She looked back at the lobby. She saw Lizzy waving goodbye at her and shouted;

"I'll see you after two weeks, Sakuno!"

"E-eh?!"

"Have fun with Ryoma there?"

"E-eh?"

"Support him all the way."

She blinked her eyes twice. And then she looked back at his boyfriend who was smirking at her this time. The boy was in the process of giving their tickets and passports when she realized everything;

"E-EEEHHHH?!"

Everyone who was left in the lobby giggled in different way. Kevin talked to his teammates while Lizzy felt teary-eyed as she couldn't see them anymore. Ciel stared just like Lizzy did. Sebastian leaned closer to his ear and whispered;

"They will be gone for a while now, sire."

He closed his eyes as confirmation and agreement, "There they go, the absolute couple runaway together."

Sebastian smirked as he too looked at the direction where the two disappeared to, "They did alright."

* * *

**Inside the airplane:**

It was a private one to her shocked. It was his manager's doing that even he could avail one. There were few people inside but she was still speechless. Everything was too sudden for her. Ryoma was taking her to England, to witness Wimbledon Championship in London personally. She was staring at her fingers on her lap when Ryoma gave her a ponta. She looked up at him and thanked the boy.

Ryoma sat next to her. Sakuno was obliviously quiet. He wanted to surprise the girl about taking her with him but he didn't expect that she would be remained speechless until that time. He stared at her before grabbing one of her hand making her flinch;

She was shocked when the boy grabbed her hand. She looked at her boyfriend but the boy was not looking at her but he talked after he did that;

"Don't you like to be with me?"

She was shocked at his question so she quickly replied to her, "N-no… I-I was just surprised. I-I never expected t-that you would take me with you today."

He looked at her and smirked this time, "The plan did work, huh?" He should make a mental note of thanking the noble guy once they returned back.

"E-eh? W-what do you mean?"

Instead of answering her, he leaned in to kiss her on the lips earning a gasp from the girl. It was chaste that he needed to break or he would go beyond that. He stared at her flushed face and said;

"I just can't let you go to London by yourself not that _I_ promised you to take you there myself."

She was remained untalkative. Ryoma was surprising her to no end, "B-but… t-the promise is when you-"

"I still want you to take there whether I win or not," he said and then realized something, "No… I'll still take you to those places before and after I win."

She found herself giggling when the boy said that, "R-really, Ryoma-kun… you are so full of yourself."

"Che," he retorted but he was not finished yet, "besides, everytime I go home from tournaments, you keep leaving with troubles that I need yet to solve."

She pouted at his words that time, "Mou! It's not my fault! They keep bugging me because I am some kind of a girlfriend of a very famous tennis prodigy they know."

He hugged her after saying that earning more blush from her, "And be proud of that."

She wanted to pout again but when she looked at him, their faces were very close. She held her breath instead and blushed really hard. Her heart beat faster as she could feel it.

Ryoma really liked her blushing face and he was really proud that he was the one making her blush like that. He wanted to see her blush like that everyday and he knew one way on how to do that. He crossed that short distance and kissed her once again. And he didn't fail. Peeking from his left eye, he saw her blush. Satisfied on the scene, he closed his eyes once again and concentrated on the kiss he was giving her.

But then again, he was being stopped by her when the latter talked worriedly;

"M-matte, Ryoma-kun… w-what about my clothes? What am I going to wear for two weeks a-and what about Kame-chan?"

"Don't worry," he retorted a bit for the interruption, "everything is taken care off."

"W-what do you mean?"

"That's exactly what I mean," he called and then locked her neck once again to keep her still, "no more interruptions, okay?" with that he continued the kiss making sure that the girl would blush all the time.

* * *

**Wimbledon Championship:**

Ryoma was competing for the finals that time. It was the final game already and was also ready to win the game. He took a glance at the audience and searched for one girl in the crowd.

Then he found her.

…His lucky charm.

…The reason why he needed to win this tournament.

She was clasping both of her hands in front of her while staring at him. She then gave a smile as blush filled her face. The crowd was noisy for the up-heated match but she could hear her whisper;

"You can do it, Ryoma-kun."

He smirked as he nodded at her. He pinned his hat down as he looked back in front of his opponent. He knew he would win the game. He looked up and stared at his opponent. He raised his racket to the other side of the court and smirked, not forgetting his trademark catchphrase;

"Mada Mada Dane."

He was only thinking of one thing; the purpose of going to America was that. Winning the U.S Open would be very easy for him. And that was his next goal after this.

He dribbled the ball for several times before tossing it upward and hit it… with the serve that would lead him to his victory.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Done! Done! Done! *Sighs really hard* How was the final chapter? Did I satisfy you? Did I meet your expectations? Was it enough for an ending? I am not really sure.**

**Thank you for those readers who stayed with me for 6 whole months of updating this fic. I am sorry if I didn't meet the other's expectations. Actually, I am really worried every time I post a chapter. **

…**Worried for my grammar mistakes which are definitely visible in every chapter being made. **

…**Worried about typos and punctuation marks.**

…**Worried about everything.**

**I am sorry about those things… but I'll promise to make better fics in the future. I'll make general reviews of my fics when I have the time… Domo…**

**To be honest, there were times that I lost motivation when I learned my mistakes or if I wasn't able to meet your expectations. It happened when requests suddenly barged into my PM that I came back to life once again… so thank you for those people who motivated me… for **_**REAL. **_

**Well… Epilogue is still upcoming… I guess this is not officially over… So for the last time… I'll be waiting for your reviews up until next week. I give you the full treat of my Absolute Couple, the sequel of Absolute Kiss.**

**Next Chapter: Epilogue: The Promised Day **

* * *

**! ! ! READ IF YOU MUST ! ! !**

**Announcement:**

**Preview for the new fic. (This will be posted next week, this serves as the replacement of Absolute Couple's updating schedule)**

He closed his eyes as he thought something. _Mada Mada Dane._

He was in the midst of thought when he bumped at something or rather… someone the moment he turned at a corner. He almost lost his balance due to the impact but managed to keep it.

But not to the other person who bumped whim. Much to his annoyance, the person who bumped him was a girl. A girl with twin braids. She was carrying a black racket that fell on the ground when she bumped him.

The girl was still looking down, eyes closed as she was rubbing her bottom.

Then, he remembered something. What if she was a fan too? The girl would be shrieking the moment if she saw him there. He should be walking away from the girl but his feet seemed to not cooperating with him. He was stuck staring at her, wondering at her petite body. He flinched when the girl looked at him.

_Darn, she will recognize me._

The girl was just wearing a weird look as she looked at him. She blinked her eyes twice. Thrice. But she never said a word. Ryoma got irritated as he didn't walk away from her. He put his hands in his pocket and simply retorted;

"Come on, it's rude to stare at me like that," he smirked as he looked at the girl. She was speechless much to the youngster's unexpected actions of her. She was a silent fan as he concluded so he thought of giving her an award, "Hey, do you want an autograph, I'll give you one."

She frowned a little when he said those words. She looked for the racket before standing up and looked at him, "P-pardon me for asking… but… who are you?"

His eyes widened. W_hat the… _He was shocked. It was his first time to encounter a girl who didn't know him. Him? A very famous tennis prodigy? Wasn't recognized by a young petite lass? The world must be turning upside down now.

**Some notes… It's a slight dark fic and some twists in the story. That's all I can say for a while.**

* * *

**And another one. (This fic will be probably posted every once or twice a month. It depends on how my schedule will put through.)**

"We're here." Momo suddenly announced. She looked at the names in front of the door and read them in her mind. Momo talked once again, "I hope that you will be good friends with him."

She was nervous when she learned that she was having a roommate. She needed to keep her secret carefully and having a roommate was more on like a risk to her. She needed to be careful to hide her secret.

Momo opened the door for her and peeked inside. The place was nice. It had two bedrooms, two study tables and one bathroom. She looked around and saw that one of the study tables was occupied by someone.

…Rather than her roommate-to-be.

_H-his hair looked familiar._ She thought as she stared at the boy who was seating in front of his table. She was facing his back that's why she had a clear look on his hair.

…The dark-green hair.

Hearing Momo's voice, the boy looked at their direction making her eyes wide.

The boy was staring at her now.

…With his amber eyes.

"Ryuzaki-chan, I want you to meet your roommate," Momo said waving his hand to him and introduced the boy in front of her;

"Echizen Ryoma."

**So there you have it… my two upcoming fics… both of them will be posted a week after Absolute Couple ended… I thought of giving you some previews of my fics but anyway… I hope you'll support them like you did to this fic… Domo arigatou guzaimasu…**

**See you with the epilogue next week. **

**~MitsukiJunko~**


	34. Epilogue: The Promised Day

**Hi There! Thank you very much for spending time reading this fic until the end. I'll say everything at the end of this fic. And I'll tell you in advance… it is very, very long. Enjoy this epoligue… ^_^**

**Last Thing: When bad luck starts it continues… ugh… my head hurts today and the PC is awfully not cooperating with me… I think it needs formatting but I can not take the risk of losing my files without transferring them. I am having a bad and I think it will continue…**

**I got my plushie back and my 'Fuji' friend keeps telling me that I should do lots of that… huh? With even grin plastered on his face. The jerk, he loved that fic that he requested, considering that all ideas that were in that fic were from his. Since I got my Ryoma plushie back, there's no way I am going to make another. I granted his request so once is enough. I will NEVER make a FIC like that again… if it's not for the love of my plushie… sigh… **

**Anyway, All iZ Well in the end… tee hee hee… Domo arigatou guzaimasu minna-san! ! !**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Prince of Tennis. All rights reserved to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. Except Collins and Henrietta, of course. Tee hee hee**

* * *

**animecouplelover – yeah, they are really… and they will forever… tee hee hee**

**and you are right… Sakuno's reaction is totally priceless…**

**thank you very much for reading until the end… I appreciated your wait all this time just to read this fic of mine… and for the last time… I present to you the epilogue chapter of Absolute couple… thank you again… ^_^**

**Music4Life1791 – I am really glad that you are satisfied with the ending. I really appreciate everything that you said to me… Those words are really my inspiration to continue, although I have the pressure of making some chapters but hey, I survived this, right? Thank you once again… **

**Well… this is already a sequel of Absolute kiss so I don't think that I will make another sequel of this sequel… it is actually longer than I expected.**

**Tee hee hee… you haven't seen everything yet… So. It's. A. Secret. For. Now. ;P**

**Well… C.T is really long too and I haven't reached the climax of the story yet. I have plots to come and scenes to do yet in the future. I don't want the readers to get bored half-way, especially it's a long story so I am considering of cutting the story and make a sequel. Well, what do you think of it? Should I cut it?**

**johanna – nagpost na ko ng message. Yeah, hahah ang pagiging malilimutin ko ay problema ko na talaga… ngayun ko lang na-edit ung final chapter ehehehe… sana hindi ka mabitin sa epilogue na to… I hope… ^_^**

**Anonymous13 - yeah... it is sad to say but this has to end in order to welcome another story... Thank you very much for sticking with this story up until the very last chapter... I hope you enjoy this epilogue... ^_^**

* * *

**Epilogue: The Promised Day**

**Summary: He kept his promise to her all these years… and now… it was her turn to keep hers…**

* * *

"Oishiiiii! Are you done with the table? What are you doing?" Eiji asked his doubles partner. Oishi was panicking as he fixed the tables in the garden of Ryuzaki Sumire's house.

"Eiji what if sensei's get mad at this? We are not sure of she would agree." Oishi asked his doubles partner.

"She's not," Inui butted in who was writing something in his notebook, "I'll say that 90% Ryuzaki-sensei will be very happy about this and 80% that she will be helping us if she knows what we are trying to do here."

"But Sensei is not here yet," Oishi said facing the two, "I think we should ask permission first before doing this."

"You are so a worrywart mother Oishi-senpai," Momoshiro approached them who was carrying some food for tonight's party, "sensei will be very happy trust us for this."

Oishi sighed in defeat. It was Momo, Eiji and Inui's plan to give Sakuno a birthday party that night. They told Oishi and Kawamura about the plan but as predicted, they were reluctant about it.

Why?

…Because they kept everything from Sumire. When Fuji learned about it, he volunteered that he would keep Sumire busy that day that's why the tensai was not with them. Inui tried contacting Tezuka for help but the former captain kept dropping the call. They kept everything a secret for three people. Ryoma, Sakuno and Sumire. They kept it a secret for Ryoma because they knew that the youngest tennis pro would keep his girlfriend to himself.

It had been six years since the boy started going to America and all those years, he became a fourth time grand slam achiever for four consecutive years. His first two years were unfortunate for him but Sakuno didn't leave his side whenever he lost a match from tournaments.

He aimed to be a number one grand slam achiever for all those tournaments in the same year.

…Which he did for four years already.

But ever since they returned from America six years ago, something changed between them. The boy was still stoic as ever. He teased and taunted and sneaky whenever he wanted to. He never showed public display of affection towards his girlfriend or maybe rarely whenever he needed to do that. But they found it weird that Sakuno was okay with it.

They were pretty amazed on the girl's behavior towards the boy, like she was satisfied with Ryoma's treatment towards her. She still blushed, stuttered and acted like stupid whenever he was around her.

Same old Ryuzaki as they thought.

Oishi's trains of thoughts were cut when Momo spoke;

"Senpai-tachi let's continue before they arrived here, I know that Fuji-senpai would be arriving so soon."

Oishi sighed once again as he decided to help them.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

_How am I going to tell them? _ Fuji thought as he walked back to Ryuzaki's residence. Sumire went somewhere as she told the tensai to go back to her house and told them the announcement. He shrugged in the end as he continued walking to his destination.

He reached the place and saw how busy the crowd was. Eiji was acting so panicky trying to go from one place to another. The place had a pretty ambiance. Sakuno's best friend was there as well as the trio. The decorations for the party were so nice. They were so into it that they didn't recognize about his arrival. He tried getting his attention;

"Guys…" he raised his hand trying to get someone's attention.

"Ah! Osakada-san, the banner is a bit off, can you fix it." Oishi ordered the girl.

"Hai!" the girl replied.

"Momo! Quit eating our food. It's not even time yet." Eiji scolded his former kouhai.

"Gomen, can't help it." Momo said who was still munching that food that he was eating.

"Guys…" Fuji tried again.

"BURNING! Who wants to try my second degree level wasabi sushi?" Kawamura said while still holding a racket.

Upon hearing it, Fuji walked closer to the stand and tasted the wasabi sushi Kawamura suggested. After eating some, he took the racket from Kawamura's hand and returned back to normal.

Fuji tried saying another word, "Everyone…"

"Ah, Fuji you are here," Eiji noticed him and went closer, "Come help us with the preparation."

"There will be 95.50% that Ryuzaki-sensei will be arriving here after fifteen minutes."

"Eh? We should hurry then." Eiji temporarily forgot Fuji and left him there.

"I have to tell you something." The tensai tried once again but no to avail.

They were so busy that they forgot to notice his own announcement. He watched them make their own activities. He smiled as he thought. _Oh well, they will know sooner or later anyway._

* * *

**Later on:**

Sumire was very shocked to see such decorations in her backyard. She sweat dropped as well as Tezuka who was beside her. She met Tezuka at the train station to talk something important.

Tezuka was the one to catch their attention;

"What is happening here?"

Everyone stopped from their activities and looked at the entrance of the backyard. Eiji and Momo were the first one to approach them.

"Sensei, I-I'm glad that you are here," Eiji looked at Tezuka, "You too, Tezuka-buchou. We are planning to make a surprise birthday party for Sakuno-chan, nya."

Sumire and Tezuka looked at each other as they blinked.

"I hope you won't mind that, Obaa-san. Oh by the way, have you seen Kaidoh on your way?" Momo asked looking behind them, hoping to find his frenemy, "I've been calling him but he wasn't answering."

Tezuka fixed his glasses as he talked, "No, we haven't seen him."

"That mamushi, I told him to come here." Momo complained.

"Did you say about preparing a party for my granddaughter?" Sumire asked the acrobatic player.

Oishi butted in, "I knew it, sensei didn't like this." He panicked as he walked back and forth.

"Calm down Oishi, it's not proven yet." Inui said while writing something in his notebook.

Sumire looked around and sighed really hard, "This is definitely a surprise," she spotted the tensai who was sitting at the corner, "Did you tell them Fuji?"

Fuji stood up and went closer, "I tried sensei but they weren't listening."

Momo looked at them alternatively and asked, "Tell us what?"

Tezuka was the first one to talk when they sensed something was off, "They are not here since yesterday."

Silence covered the whole area.

"W-what do you mean? Where are they?" Oishi asked Tezuka this time.

Only to be answered by Fuji;

"They are in a different country and won't be returning back until next week."

"…"

That moment Kaidoh passed by and saw the atmosphere inside, "shhhh… stupid." With that he continued jogging. Leaving at what he called 'idiots'.

Sumire cleared her throat to make them understand what Fuji said;

"Ryoma asked permission to me that he would take my granddaughter to a different country and I agreed."

"W-where?" Oishii asked as he tried to absorb what she said.

"Well… they are in…"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Paris!" she announced with delight. She leaned closer to the view where they were standing. They were at the top of Eiffel Tower that night and Sakuno was currently seeing the beautiful view that pictured to the both of them as dark was glowed with lights, "t-this is such a wonderful scene, Ryoma-kun. Arigatou for bringing me here."

Ryoma who stood beside her just sighed. She was right, the view was indeed pretty. Sakuno continued staring at the view outside so he took the chance to look at his girlfriend. His eyes softened as he studied her appearance.

Still wearing the braids, her face matured in a beautiful way, she developed a fine curve in her body. She was really, "Beautiful indeed."

Sakuno looked at him, "E-eh?! What did you say, Ryoma-kun?"

He flinched a little and quickly looked away. He pinned his hat down and said, "Iie, nandemonai."

She stared at her boyfriend and smiled. When he did that, she knew that he was embarrassed. Ryoma still had the habit of wearing his hat to hide his expressions or embarrassments to people. She guessed that he was wearing his hat for another purpose—to be précised in addition to, when he played tennis of course. He was a lot taller than before, good looking as ever that's why all French girls were drooling over him but she was used to it… although a bit jealous that he was getting at.

They could say that they matured after six years.

"Let's go home." Ryoma said walking away from her.

"E-eh?!" she reacted, "B-but it's too early."

"We'll eat dinner in our suite."

She blinked on his words but shrugged it later.

* * *

**Later on:**

Her phone rang as soon as they went inside. She answered it and recognized the caller;

'L-lizzy-chan!'

'Hi Sakuno! How are you?'

'I am fine, you see, R-ryoma-kun and I are currently in Paris now.'

'Wow! How romantic of him. You will definitely have wonderful memories there.'

Somehow Lizzy's words brought a blush to her face, 'I-I hope so.'

'Happy Birthday, Sakuno.'

'T-thank you… Lizzy-chan.'

Suddenly they heard someone's cry. Lizzy distance the mouth piece and talked to the other person, 'Ciel! Collins is crying, can you hush him to stop?'

'Troublesome,' she heard someone talked on the other line, 'who are you talking anyway.'

'It's Sakuno and Ryoma. They're in Paris right now.'

'The noble guy, Huh?' Ryoma butted in.

'The tennis prodigy…' Ciel replied.

'Your baby is giving you a hard time.' Ryoma chuckled a little when he heard the two years and a half month baby of the Phatomhive cried.

'Heh, but it's wonderful to have a baby,' Ciel said and thought of something, 'why don't you marry your long time girlfriend and have a child already?'

'C-ciel-kun?' Sakuno blushed really hard when the noble guy suggested that.

'You don't have to tell me that.' Ryoma smirked as he looked at his blushing girlfriend.

'Hey, Ryoma.'

Ryoma and Sakuno blinked. Ryoma talked first, 'Kevin.'

'K-kevin-san? W-why are you there? I mean… where are you anyway?'

Kevin chuckled a little before answering her question, 'Henrietta wanted to see Ciel's baby so we went here and heard everything.'

Ryoma and Sakuno nodded as if they could see them. Kevin met Henrietta when the brunette girl transferred to NYCDOE four years ago. They had been going out for three years and were going strong. Sakuno met her when the blonde boy visited Japan with him and she found the girl nice to hang out with, much to Tomoka's jealousy. They noticed that Ciel and Lizzy's baby stopped crying. It seemed that Henrietta calmed the baby down.

'You are disturbing us to be exact, now leave us alone.' Ryoma retorted.

'Hey, that's not appropriate you know.' Kevin retorted back.

'Che.'

'Well, we will leave you two love birds on your romantic night.' Ciel announced earning a blush from the shy girl as ever.

'Ciel's right… have fun out there, Sakuno. Bye.' Lizzy said before hanging up.

Sakuno pouted once the call ended, "Mou… those guys never learned."

"Let's eat once the food arrives." Ryoma said as he ordered the food while she was talking to Lizzy. She nodded as she followed her boyfriend to the dining hall.

**xxx**

The food was delivered after a minute and Sakuno prepared everything. They were about to finish their food when Ryoma talked;

"You know the reason why were here."

She looked at him only to see how intense his stare was. She blushed as she looked down. The truth was, she clearly remembered it that she couldn't voice it out. She saw him standing up and sat beside her noticing that his stare never changed.

"I took you away from everyone so that no one could disturb us." Ryoma said as he raised a hand and tugged her braided hair to her back. He looked at her fondly, "This is our promised day."

She blushed really hard. He blurted it out. It was the promise she made to him six years ago. Ryoma kept his promise to her amazingly and now it was her turn to keep her promise. She bashfully nodded. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him smirk as he leaned closer and kissed her on the neck. She was giving him the access to her neck for she was sitting sideways… not facing him. She gasped as the boy's hand landed on her leg and caressed it gently. She closed her eyes really hard.

But only to open them again when she felt that the boy was pushing her down to the floor still his one hand was on her leg. She panicked a little as she instantly pushed him away. Ryoma frowned at her actions which she defended;

"R-ryoma-kun," She started as she looked at him with blush on her face, "a-are we—are we going to-to do it here?"

Ryoma stared at her for a while before smirking, "Right, let's do it properly… in our bedroom," he teased earning more blush from her. He really loved that reaction from his girlfriend. He smiled before leaning closer to her, "Happy 20th birthday, Sakuno." He whispered to her ear before nibbling it.

"R-ryoma-kun." she gasped once again. She felt him lean away from her. Curiously, she looked at him as she sat back up again and was about to ask but the boy grabbed something under the table and showed it in front of her. She blinked twice as she stared at it.

It was a present with a silver wrapper on it. It was a bit large to be exact.

"Take it." he said when she didn't do anything.

She smiled between her blushes as she accepted the gift. She uttered 'thank you' to him after that. His amber eyes were telling him that she should open it now, which she did. And it surprised her.

Her eyes widened when she saw a silk cloth that was resting in the box. Her lips were slight opened as she slowly lifted the cloth in front of her, "t-this is…"

Ryoma smirked when he saw her priceless reaction and expression, "Wear it tonight," he stood up and walked to their room, "I'll be waiting inside."

She was left there. She looked at the tiny piece of cloth in front of her and whispered, "R-ryoma-kun wanted me… t-to wear this… thing?" she blushed really hard. Her heart was beating as fast as she stared at it. She bit her lower lip as entered their room and walked straight to the bathroom.

Ryoma saw her enter and smirked as she went to the bathroom. He was only thinking one thing.

Sakuno would be his after this night.

**xxx**

She was staring at her reflection on the life size mirror that was in the bathroom. She held her breath as she studied herself. The sliver lingerie was almost see-through that she could almost see her body. The opening was in front of her as she fixed the laces on her neck. The lingerie was just below her thigh. Ten folds of blush felt like attacking her that moment. She closed her eyes as she thought._ M-mou… t-this is so daring. W-where did Ryoma-kun find this lingerie? T-this is so embarrassing. _With that she covered her whole body with her hands. She was too embarrassed to come out wearing that piece that Ryoma gave her as a 'gift'.

"Ne, are you done yet?"

She flinched when Ryoma suddenly talked at the other side of the door. She panicked mentally and decided to reply to his question, "m-matte, R-ryoma-kun… I—I…"

"If you don't come out now, I'll come inside." He warned.

"E-eh?! I-I'll come out, I will come out!" She said quickly. When the boy didn't say another word she sighed slowly. She took one last look to herself before deciding to come out. She slowly opened the door and peeked in the room. She saw Ryoma sitting on the bed at that moment. She blushed when she saw him looking at her intensely. His shirt was already opened half way earning more blushes from her. He saw her reaction and smirked;

"What are you doing there? Come here." He ordered her as he tapped his side indicating her to come and sit there.

"I-I Ryoma-kun… t-this is so embarrassing." She almost whispered her last word. Her whole body was still blocking from his view because of the bathroom door.

"Come here and sit beside me." Ryoma ordered ignoring her words.

She looked at him. Her heart was beating really fast. She did all the courage to come out. Her eyes closed, biting her lower lip and hugging herself as she could while slowly walking towards him. She didn't see Ryoma's reaction when she appeared in front of him.

His eyes widened. His instinct didn't fail him. She looked good—no gorgeous in that lingerie Nanako asked him to buy. Of course, he asked his cousin to buy that lingerie for him. There was no way that he would buy something like that. He would thank his cousin for that one when they got back to Japan. She just stood there in front of him so she didn't see him smile genuinely.

He stood up too and went closer.

Sakuno felt him in front of her. She flinched when the boy touched her cheek. She opened her eyes slowly to see fondness in his eyes.

"Relax, I am not going to hurt you." he said in a calming voice. He tugged her pigtails to her back. He wouldn't admit it but he was very thankful that her hair was braided so he wouldn't have a hard time to shove it away from her face.

She was able to look at him as she nodded. Her heart was beating irregularly. Her eyes widened when the boy took her hands away from her body so that he could have a better view. She became beet red once again. The boy was holding her wrists as he observed her being, then his eyes landed on her eyes and talked;

"No need to hide them from me, they are all perfect to me."

"R-ryoma-kun." She was able to say his name only.

He smirked once again before leaning closer to her and gave a gentle kiss on her lips.

She closed her eyes when she saw him do that. She responded on his kiss but was a bit tense and opened her eyes abruptly when he lifted her with his arms and carried her to the bed. When she relaxed, she closed her eyes once again and thought. _T-this is it. Ryoma-kun's been waiting for. H-he's the one and only._

She felt him licking her lower lip as he was asking her to grant permission to enter. They 'practiced' it six years ago and she didn't know if she was capable of doing that. Blush was still on her as she granted him the permission and welcomed the new feeling. She felt his hands were roaming all over her body but he was not taking any piece of their clothes yet. She tried to catch his hands but he caught hers and pinned them above her.

She turned her head to her left gaining him a wide access of her neck. Ryoma kissed her there as she gasped when he did that. Then, she noticed something on the bedside table. It was a small blue velvet box that was resting there. Her eyes widened as she thought what it was;

"R-ryoma-kun—I-isn't that-" she tried getting his attention as she freed her left hand from him and reached for the box. But Ryoma caught her left hand and pinned them back above her once again;

"If you are thinking what I am thinking that you are right." he said as he nibbled her ear.

She was speechless on his words. When Ryoma didn't receive a word from her, he leaned back and stared at her. He frowned as he cleared something;

"Remember what I said before about the ring?"

"E-eh?" She blinked her eyes twice trying to understand what he meant. Ryoma didn't say another word as he only stared at her. Then, realization hit her. She blushed really hard as she finally understood what he meant by his words. It wasn't like him to pop the question but she knew that he had his own ways of expressing it. It was too much for her honestly.

"Good, you remembered," Ryoma smirked as he leaned his forehead to hers. He was satisfied at her reaction and expression when he explained the situation—not to her, "because I won't take no for an answer anyway."

She felt like crying when he said that, "Mou, I will be the stupidest person if I do that."

"I love you."

…That another surprise for her. He often said those words to her and everytime he said that it was really priceless and that day was totally priceless for her, "I-I love you… a lot."

He smiled when she replied back at him, "Now, no more interruption and let me have you all the way." Ryoma said teasing her to no end.

She looked at him as he started to untie the ribbon on her neck. It was one swift move. Once he was done with it, her body would be fully exposed to him. She blushed for a thousand times this time. But before he could separately open the lingerie, she grabbed his hands and quickly said;

"R-ryoma-kun… c-can you turn off the light… p-please?" she begged.

Ryoma frowned for another interruption.

"P-please…" she bit her lower lip as she was _reaaaally_ red now.

He smirked as he obliged to her request, "Heh," he kissed her fully to the lips before turning off the light to their bedside table, "what a demanding girl you are."

'Click.'

The darkness was the only witness on their 'extra curricular activity.'

**~Owari Honto ni Owari~**

* * *

**Finished! Thank you very much for reading Absolute Couple until the very last chapter and the epilogue. You don't know how much it means to me. Thank you's are not enough to express my gratitude. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**For the last time… tell me your thoughts about this one? Was it okay? Enough? Satisfied or not? Anything? Please review for the last time… and let me motivate with my new ones.**

**Guys thank you very much for supporting this fic until the end. There were readers who stick till the end and some are not. If your name wasn't included in my acknowledgement, probably I missed your name of, or like the possibility that I missed your spot because you haven't reviewed for several times. But I know that you understand me, scrolling the chapters from one to thirty-three was not that easy. Anyway, thank you very much… ^_^ **

**Namely:**

…**Kichisaburo…**

…**Enma20****…**

…**Ryosaku12****…**

…**magicalnana****… **

…**ba02****…**

…**animecouplelover…**

…**EchiZaki****…**

…**Enma20****… **

…**RikuDai****…**

…**LadyAiria****… **

…**mikkiemindte****…**

…**Ayaxhina****…**

…**johanna…**

…**Anonymous13…**

…**Slam'in Burst****…**

…**sakura kiss… **

…**Lyfa****…**

…**poscabee****…**

…**Anon…**

…**Morio****…**

…**Lulu Bunni****…**

…**Zepriyds****…**

…**Hitsuzen Nakagauchi****… **

…**Ryosaku90****…**

…**EclipseLove****… **

…**shirauki****… **

…**mahal mo siya****…**

…**Guests…**

**There are the notable readers who did more than just read Absolute Couple:**

**_michelle88222_**** – read the whole story for a night… thank you for spending time in this fic.**

**_ulquihime7980_**** – her reviews were all present from chapters one to thirty-tree. I am so touched.**

**_yukina-chan15_**** – she gave all the scenes I wrote in descriptive form. I am so glad about that.**

**_DearestELFriend_**** – My information about POT events. I really love you for that. I am still overwhelming with the news that you gave me and are about to give in the future. ;P Thank you.**

**_JC-zala_**** – brought lots of inspiring words and motivation through reviews, words that kept me to continue writing.**

**_music4life1791_ – Mayu-chan helped me improve my grammar and my second thought. Thank you very much. Thank you for supporting me.**

**_Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha_**** – She was always there to support my fics. **

**_rodalyngie_**** – she's responsible of telling and sharing two of her ideas into my Absolute Couple Fic. Thank you for the ideas.**

**Thank you for all the support guys… honto ni daisuku desu!**

**Thank you for making this a successful fic… **

* * *

**Before I go I would to give some trivias of my fics:**

**~ Absolute kiss never thought to have a sequel.**

**~ Absolute couple had double—no triple times chapters than the prequel.**

**~ Ciel and Lizzy were never meant to appear here but due to lack of characters in America I thought of adding them here.**

**~ Kevin wasn't supposed to fall in love with Sakuno nor would this be a slight love triangle.**

**~ The girl who bullied Sakuno was never named.**

**~ Ryoma's manager was never named either.**

**~ Kame-chan lived in Ryuzaki's residence. Ryoma was still afraid of it, although he tried to overcome it, for Sakuno's sake. He did try.**

**~ In my Triangle hearts, I originally planned to have 10 chapters only in that fic.**

**~ Triangle hearts wasn't supposed to have an alternate ending.**

**~ MitsukiJunko was created because of Heisuke's between you and me chapter in her Tennis Riceball fic.**

**~MitsukiJunko was inspired to write stories after reading some fics and also listening to Ryoma's singles(I am doing this while hugging my Ryoma plushie. My time to write was always in the morning before lunch. I thought of scheduling myself to write so that I wouldn't miss a chapter to update. Sorry for the grammar errors because of that.**

**~ MitsukiJunko was born because of my two favorite seiyuus and singers; Mitsuki Saiga and Junko Minagawa.**

**~ MitsukiJunko loved Fanfiction and always would. **

**There you have it. Thank you very much. My two new fics will be posted next week, Tuesday Morning, Philippine time. So feel free to look on my profile on Tuesday morning for the updates. Thank you once again.**

**MitsukiJunko with her Absolute Couple Fic… now is signing off. ^_^ **


End file.
